


不自量力—一发完-小马儿

by Hitomi_D



Category: No Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 129,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitomi_D/pseuds/Hitomi_D





	1. Chapter 1

不自量力—一发完-小马儿

  
[__](https://drma1.lofter.com/)  


#  [小马儿](https://drma1.lofter.com/)

日常涅槃，周期性暴躁

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/drma1)
  * [归档](https://drma1.lofter.com/view)
  * [RSS](https://drma1.lofter.com/rss)



[07](https://drma1.lofter.com/post/200bd2e2_1c69650ed)

[09](https://drma1.lofter.com/post/200bd2e2_1c69650ed)

##  [不自量力—一发完](https://drma1.lofter.com/post/200bd2e2_1c69650ed)

[@这个坏家伙](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=536201786) 点梗，锦觅生娃时被二凤找到，写不出长文了，无耻地一发完，BE预警，也许会附赠魔尊版：自欺欺人。

锦觅挣扎着爬上寒玉床，努力咽下喉头的腥甜，一缕血丝染红了苍白的嘴唇，让那张原本就清丽绝伦的小脸更添一分艳色。

“又不自量力了。”她苦笑。

偷偷躲在这里已四年余，那日在九婴洞被他毫不留情地掐灭了最后一丝奢望，她不顾九曜真火的灼烫抢下了被融得歪歪扭扭的寰谛凤翎，自此不敢出现在魔界。

并不是怕死，只是发现有了他的骨血，她小心翼翼地守着这个秘密，怕天帝会把这个孩子毁了。  
  


无人知道栩圣玄冰的另一个用处，她的父神坐拥四海，怎么可能给女儿留下一把只会杀人的冰刃，旭凤来天界那日她用心头热血打开了这把钥匙。

她还记得第一次踏入这里时的震撼，谁能知道一个城镇的小小池塘里竟然别有洞天呢？书架上摆满了晦涩经文和六界轶事，甚至一些罕见的禁术。卧室里的寒玉床正合她的体质，屋中汪着一滩清泉，几朵青莲正俏生生地绽放着，墙上挂着的画上是一位眉目含情却又略带轻愁的美人，旁边题写着：繁花似锦觅安宁，淡云流水度此生。

她扑在地上放声痛哭，爹爹还未来得及告诉她便离世了，她干了这么多蠢事，怎么对得起他的一片爱女之心。

活下去，就是爹爹对她唯一的期望了，可她似乎连这一条都要辜负了。  
  
  


仙魔产子艰辛无比，何况她如今灵力低微，真身破碎，她本想过几天就偷偷回花界去，可想不到今日便突然发动了。

究其原因不过是无法控制的多思。

偷来他的孩子是她再一次罔顾了他的意愿，谁会愿意和一个痛恨的人有这种牵绊呢，若是穗禾介意了该怎么办，那他来之不易的幸福不是又要被自己破坏了。

她躺在床上，任凭思绪飞散。

她与他的相识便起于她的不自量力，一个葡萄精灵居然敢要挟赤焰战神，忆起那时给他送上一盘生鲜蚯蚓，她忍不住笑出了声。

她与他的相爱也起于她的不自量力，她永远都记得南天门外挡在她和穷奇之间那个背影，可也正是她一刀刺在这个背影上，让他自此堕入九幽，再也不复阳光少年。

她总想找回他，想过他会恨她，那她便哀求他原谅，缠着他，等他心软，或者被他折磨，身上痛一分，心上反而会轻松一点，可她从没想过他会爱上其他人。

她自嘲地笑了笑，还是不自量力了，他凭什么不能爱上其他人呢？  
  
  
  
  


她努力想保持清醒，这一方天地间的灵力已经浓郁到粘稠，在其中呼吸都有些费力，她甚至隐约听到了奶声奶气的鸣叫声。

真好，是只小小的鸟儿。

她捏碎了一瓣真身，血色的霜花纷纷落下，在白色的大理石地板上印下朵朵红花。

如果不用大半的灵力来换那颗金丹，如果不用真身来承载玄穹之光，如果不在九婴洞受那一掌，或许她能撑到好好抱抱这个孩子。

可如果没有她自始至终的不自量力，这个孩子也不会存在，所以就让她继续这么愚蠢下去吧。  
  
  
  
  
  


一愿你幸福康健；

二愿芳主们和老胡扑哧君连翘平安；

三愿我的孩子快乐长大；

四愿你们都忘了我；

以四瓣霜花提取她血脉的力量，最后剩下一瓣把孩子送出水府，那样便会有路人见他可爱将他带回家养大，就像人间的圣女。

万一他被润玉发现了怎么办呢？一阵眩晕来袭，她无法考虑下去了。

她颤抖着用凤翎锐利的尾端在指尖用力一刺，这次却没有奏效。

她睁大无神的眼睛，那些黑色的霜花看起来像是扬起的冥钱。

给自己送葬，我也算是前所未有的聪慧了。如果终不能将你带到这个世上，那就同娘亲一起走吧，其实独自去死娘亲怕得很。

那只歪歪扭扭的凤翎坠落于地，发出清脆的声响。  
  
  
  
  
  


“锦觅你醒醒。”

似乎有人在摇自己，冰冷的身体多了一丝暖意，手脚也有了些力气，她升起了希望，调动所有潜藏着的灵力，空中幻化出千万片羽毛，气温骤降，甚至在地面结出冰晶，与那些铺陈的血色霜花交相辉映，一只小小的白色凤凰逐渐成型，扑着娇嫩的翅膀落在清泉中，化作一个男婴，挣扎着发出第一声啼哭。

锦觅睁开眼露出喜悦的笑容，新生驱散了一些死亡的阴霾，他未来尚有无限可能。

身边握着她手的，是孩子的父亲。

可他不会出现在这里，重重水系封印隔绝了任何可能的气息，这是她爹爹生前设下，远不是她这种碎了四瓣真身还险些功亏一篑的傻瓜能比。

他更不会哭得这么难看，像是只狼狈的落水鸟，他应该还在禺疆宫和穗禾你侬我侬。

她还是对着这个幻影微笑了。

“凤凰你不看看我们的孩子吗？你喜欢他吗？”

她痴痴地说，有些失了焦距的眸子眷恋地看着他，手里紧紧握着那仅剩的一瓣霜花。

“求你别离开我。”  
他一遍又一遍地重复这句话。

“原来临死前是这么幸福的，不知道爹爹去时看到了什么。”她喃喃着。

温度自她身体逐渐流失，即便他多么努力地拥着她，她知道不能再拖下去了，用残留的一丝力气握下，鲜血渗出，衬着雪白的肤色和细长的手指煞是好看。

那个蹬腿哭泣的男婴被青莲团团包住，像是感觉到了母亲的气息，他吸吮着大拇指安静了下来，莲花护着他穿过结界，向水面浮去。

“别了，凤凰。”

她垂下长睫，那该是禺疆宫的方向，一滴滴热泪落在脸上，那些悲痛欲绝的声音她已听不清，似乎是凤凰在喊她，她模模糊糊地想。

“原来到死，我都是这么不自量力。”

  
[● 灵修夫妇](https://drma1.lofter.com/tag/%E7%81%B5%E4%BF%AE%E5%A4%AB%E5%A6%87)  


  
[评论(97)](https://drma1.lofter.com/post/200bd2e2_1c69650ed)  
[热度(438)](https://drma1.lofter.com/post/200bd2e2_1c69650ed)

  


### 评论(97)

### 热度(438)

  1. 共7人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://mieguang88497.lofter.com/) [灭光💫 ༘](https://mieguang88497.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://pljw3.lofter.com/) [pljw](https://pljw3.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://yukiyujia038.lofter.com/) [Yuki妤佳](https://yukiyujia038.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://pengqizixi.lofter.com/) [芃柒](https://pengqizixi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://xiaohuaxiaomi.lofter.com/) [笑话小米](https://xiaohuaxiaomi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://sunlei31650.lofter.com/) [孙蕾](https://sunlei31650.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://gutongw.lofter.com/) [顾瞳](https://gutongw.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://jky43.lofter.com/) [JKY](https://jky43.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://xiaomidengxian.lofter.com/) [小迷瞪仙](https://xiaomidengxian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://xiaoyuea890.lofter.com/) [小月吖🌙](https://xiaoyuea890.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://yueyingqingqian.lofter.com/) [玥影倾浅](https://yueyingqingqian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://qingning096.lofter.com/) [青柠](https://qingning096.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://hanxue74230.lofter.com/) [汉学](https://hanxue74230.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://hanxue74230.lofter.com/) [汉学](https://hanxue74230.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  16. [](https://68696035.lofter.com/) [从今天起就叫光吹](https://68696035.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://danjuhongchenruoxunian.lofter.com/) [淡菊红尘若许年](https://danjuhongchenruoxunian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://yonghu7345985038.lofter.com/) [用户7345985038](https://yonghu7345985038.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://yonghu7345985038.lofter.com/) [用户7345985038](https://yonghu7345985038.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  20. [](https://ning532710.lofter.com/) [凝](https://ning532710.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://hong7512.lofter.com/) [虹](https://hong7512.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://dhaka25196.lofter.com/) [匿名](https://dhaka25196.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://haosiburulaihuo.lofter.com/) [网络小👮](https://haosiburulaihuo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://wugui374.lofter.com/) [无归](https://wugui374.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://lijilian904.lofter.com/) [薰衣白草](https://lijilian904.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  26. [](https://lumoning.lofter.com/) [星落凝成糖](https://lumoning.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://mengtongtong716.lofter.com/) [mengtongtong](https://mengtongtong716.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://dengxinyimei.lofter.com/) [灯芯一枚~](https://dengxinyimei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://dream68248.lofter.com/) [Dream](https://dream68248.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://jingjing84500.lofter.com/) [阿仙](https://jingjing84500.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://purpleyinghuadream.lofter.com/) [不](https://purpleyinghuadream.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://2546043134.lofter.com/) [心有凌熙](https://2546043134.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://xiaoyuying79697.lofter.com/) [XiaoYuYⅰng](https://xiaoyuying79697.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://amroxinglishan.lofter.com/) [若离](https://amroxinglishan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://wunaiwanzi19900.lofter.com/) [漫南樱](https://wunaiwanzi19900.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://bielaiwuyangnizaixinshang853.lofter.com/) [别来无恙，你在心上](https://bielaiwuyangnizaixinshang853.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://liangyulong72646.lofter.com/) [梁誉珑](https://liangyulong72646.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://weichengchaoyuyiqingchen19430.lofter.com/) [八月柒秋叶初凉](https://weichengchaoyuyiqingchen19430.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://weiwuxian28299.lofter.com/) [魏无娴](https://weiwuxian28299.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://lumangtu.lofter.com/) [路盲兔](https://lumangtu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://banbuchengshi160.lofter.com/) [半步成诗](https://banbuchengshi160.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://wusefengma94084.lofter.com/) [五色风马](https://wusefengma94084.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://maihuochaidexiaonvhai.lofter.com/) [卖火柴的小女孩](https://maihuochaidexiaonvhai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://maihuochaidexiaonvhai.lofter.com/) [卖火柴的小女孩](https://maihuochaidexiaonvhai.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  45. [](https://26108299.lofter.com/) [-.-](https://26108299.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://tianxiaoyan043.lofter.com/) [田晓艳](https://tianxiaoyan043.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://dajuankuailaizhuawoya.lofter.com/) [空寒](https://dajuankuailaizhuawoya.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://wshiyfengw.lofter.com/) [W是y风w~。](https://wshiyfengw.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://buwangchuxin930.lofter.com/) [海阔天空](https://buwangchuxin930.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  50. [](https://buwangchuxin930.lofter.com/) [海阔天空](https://buwangchuxin930.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://pikeque691.lofter.com/) [劈克缺](https://pikeque691.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



[ 上一篇 ](https://drma1.lofter.com/post/200bd2e2_1c6976daf)

[ 下一篇 ](https://drma1.lofter.com/post/200bd2e2_1c695e757)

  
© [小马儿](https://drma1.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  



	2. 自欺欺人—一发完-小马儿

自欺欺人—一发完-小马儿

  
[__](https://drma1.lofter.com/)  


#  [小马儿](https://drma1.lofter.com/)

日常涅槃，周期性暴躁

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/drma1)
  * [归档](https://drma1.lofter.com/view)
  * [RSS](https://drma1.lofter.com/rss)



[08](https://drma1.lofter.com/post/200bd2e2_1c6976daf)

[09](https://drma1.lofter.com/post/200bd2e2_1c6976daf)

##  [自欺欺人—一发完](https://drma1.lofter.com/post/200bd2e2_1c6976daf)

感谢从杭州开往北京的动车，才有了这篇文，躺平碎觉，大家晚安，明早再修文，BE预警。  
但是这篇并不虐～  
待价而沽=待嫁而沽，鄙人最近过不去知名男星在线想结婚这个梗  
  
  


听闻人间有种酷刑叫做凌迟，将犯人的血肉一刀刀割下，至少要割一千刀，故又称千刀万剐。有的刽子手甚至可以将人片到隔着薄薄一层骨膜见得到胸腔的心脏跳动，这真真是门绝佳的手艺，故而行刑时围观者的鼓掌叫好足以盖过犯人的哀嚎，待刽子手炫技结束一刀穿心而过方能解这非人的痛苦。

所以旭凤不喜欢凡人，既无能力寿命又短，还生性如此残忍，既要杀便痛快一刀，再不济五雷轰顶也就够了，可锦觅喜欢，总是央求着他放她去人间。

“凤凰，那日狐狸仙说的折子戏十分有趣，我想去看看。”

“看什么看！书童就要有个书童的样子！你离开了谁给我添茶磨墨！”

她嘟起嘴垂下头，而他却趁机勾了一下唇角，虽然最终还是会带着她去，可他喜欢看她生气而又无可奈何的样子。  
  
  
  
  
  
  


小小的葡萄精总是惦记着离开他身边四处玩耍，他只有不动声色地一次次将她从天界各处抓回来。

“承认吧，你就是喜欢她，不然为何日日将她绑在身边使唤她做这做那？”叔父两眼放光地逼问。

他怎么会喜欢上那个古灵精怪的蛮荒小妖！

“叔父说笑了。”

只有他自己知道，说这句话时，被天界公认为铁石心肠的火神殿下害羞了。

“你嘴硬也没用，总有一天你会发现，你离不开她，甚至为她牺牲自己的性命都在所不惜，这就是情不知所起，一往而情深。”

叔父的表情是那么陶醉而向往，一个姻缘之神却始终孤身一人，这些鬼话如何取信于人？  
  
  
  
  
  
  


那颗葡萄是如此男女不分，不但毫不矜持地给他喂药，竟还追随他到了魔界，一心一意等着他保护。

被穷奇瘟针所伤时他满心欢喜，却又控制不住的后悔。

幸亏刺中的不是你，不然若你被噬灭了是多么可怕。

为何自欺欺人不愿承认是爱她的，将她名正言顺永远留在身边？若他真的死了还这么傻乎乎的如何活下去呢？有人欺负她该怎么办？

所幸他没死，所幸睁开眼时第一个见到的人就是她，他发誓这次要永远抓着她的手，再也不分离。

心中多了一片柔软，像是猫儿翻着肚皮期待着主人的抚摸。  
  
  
  
  
  
  


凡人虽残忍，却也有几分可取之处，有些句子煞是动人。

“投我以木瓜，报之以琼琚。匪报也，永以为好也！

投我以木桃，报之以琼瑶。匪报也，永以为好也！

投我以木李，报之以琼玖。匪报也，永以为好也！”

她以千年雪参救他一命，他还她一世情深。

他以永不纳妾为凭，终于娶到了心爱的姑娘，即便仅仅是比肩王陵，也是他万余年最满足的一刻。

他没想到，幸福是如此短暂，一腔热血最终换来的却是刺穿内丹精元的一刀。

原来她从未爱过他。  
  
  
  
  
  


他不想继续留在这无望的世上，可在混沌中隐约感觉到了她的气息，于是就这么没出息地复活了。

一滴泪落在他的面颊，睁开眼见到的却是穗禾。

这次我要握住手的人，不是你了。

这次我要保护的人，不是你了。

那些栖梧宫中周而复始的追逐故事，自此画上了句号。

穗禾对他投以深情，他还以整个禺疆宫众所周知的恩宠。

尤其当装作没识破她拙劣的幻形术，向穗禾表达这份恩宠时，他得到了难以言喻的快感。

装醉再次拥有她是对留梓池畔那一夜的报复，他将穗禾宣之于口，总好过她将那人装于心间。

冷言冷语与轻轻的一掌都是对她欺骗的回应，他心安理得。  
  
  
  
  
  


她疯了一样抢过曾经弃若敝履的寰谛凤翎，就此失去了踪迹。

他知道，润玉一直在大张旗鼓地寻她，他也一直在等着看他俩下面会上演什么戏码，可有禺疆宫中火烧孔雀那么精彩？

三年就这么在他的期盼中度过了，他不会告诉任何人，曾经通过凤翎寻找她的踪迹却一无所获。

除了天帝，谁还有这分本领将她藏得如此严密？他无数次在饮过桂花酿后冷笑。

一旦没有弱点，他便是无敌，那颗金丹带来的反噬早被他解去，只等润玉像在天界那般将她送上门来。

那是他庶兄唯一的筹码，却已经丧失了预期的价值。

第四年他决定不再等下去了，凭什么他要等着别人先对他动手呢？可即使他将她的心上人扔进毗娑牢狱，她依然没有出现。

他孤单地守着两座空旷的宫殿，一遍一遍地找寻着半融的凤翎，日益喜怒无常。  
  
  
  
  
  
  


微弱的回应让他欣喜若狂，还没想好以什么理由出现在她面前便已经落在了人声鼎沸的凡间集市。

穿过那些摆着琳琅满目商品的摊位，他突然觉得自己也在待价而沽，可他明明是来兴师问罪的。

精纯的水系灵力阻挡了去路，原来是先水神庇护了她，他隐隐有种不详的预感。

为什么孤身一人躲在这个寂寥的池塘，不是最爱热闹的吗？若是这些年曾踏出过这道结界，早就被他找到了；既藏了起来，凤翎为何又会突然能够回应，难道她遇到了什么危险。

静谧的水面上只有几只蜻蜓飞过，偶尔点下几片涟漪。

久经沙场的他比谁都知道，表面的平静往往蕴含着致命的杀机。

或许这又是针对他的一个陷阱？不管她是诱饵还是猎人，难道他能不踏进去吗？  
  
  
  
  
  
  


那些满地的腥红霜花是她的，他却觉得自己的血已经流干。

原来恐惧到极致，头脑是空白的。

曾用来保护她的凤翎沾满了血迹在地上发出无声哀鸣。

她静静地躺在那，淡蓝的衣裙一尘不染，像是已经没有了生命。

他终于知道她为什么会心甘情愿躲在这，一片小小的白羽正忽明忽暗地闪现在她的额头，她献祭了自己，为了他俩的孩子。

他只能抱着她一遍一遍地呼唤，一次又一次地给她度灵力，直到她终于在他怀里恢复了一些温度。  
  
  
  
  
  


“凤凰你不看看我们的孩子吗，你喜欢他吗？”

她天真地对他微笑。

即使那张小脸毫无血色，她依然美貌无双，即使自始至终灵力低微，她残忍得炉火纯青。

一个生来就背负她性命的孩子，他如何喜欢？

你嘴硬也没用，总有一天你会发现，你离不开她，甚至为她牺牲自己的性命都在所不惜，这就是情不知所起，一往而情深！

这一次他不再嘴硬，他握着她的手哭求她别离开自己。

如果可以，他愿意用扎在心口的十刀来换取她能在自己怀里微笑一个刹那。他想告诉她，许多事不是她想的那样，可是现在，那些他以为很重要的事也没那么重要了。

千刀万剐不过如此。

情真意切的爱换来一刀，自欺欺人的恨她会回报什么，他早该想到，偏偏再次自欺欺人。

她说别了凤凰，他却一直等着穿心的解脱，终此一生。  
～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～  
大致意思是活着的每分每秒都在被凌迟吧，等着被她再次一刀穿心而死。

  
[● 灵修夫妇](https://drma1.lofter.com/tag/%E7%81%B5%E4%BF%AE%E5%A4%AB%E5%A6%87)  


  
[评论(105)](https://drma1.lofter.com/post/200bd2e2_1c6976daf)  
[热度(422)](https://drma1.lofter.com/post/200bd2e2_1c6976daf)

  


### 评论(105)

### 热度(422)

  1. 共5人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://mieguang88497.lofter.com/) [灭光💫 ༘](https://mieguang88497.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  3. [](https://mieguang88497.lofter.com/) [灭光💫 ༘](https://mieguang88497.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://yukiyujia038.lofter.com/) [Yuki妤佳](https://yukiyujia038.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://pangpang67422.lofter.com/) [胖胖](https://pangpang67422.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://xiaomidengxian.lofter.com/) [小迷瞪仙](https://xiaomidengxian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://keke240104.lofter.com/) [。。。](https://keke240104.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://xiaoyuea890.lofter.com/) [小月吖🌙](https://xiaoyuea890.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://yueyingqingqian.lofter.com/) [玥影倾浅](https://yueyingqingqian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://ailin92441890.lofter.com/) [爱琳924](https://ailin92441890.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  11. [](https://miaomiaomiao888247.lofter.com/) [喵喵喵888🐱](https://miaomiaomiao888247.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://68696035.lofter.com/) [从今天起就叫光吹](https://68696035.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://yonghu7345985038.lofter.com/) [用户7345985038](https://yonghu7345985038.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  14. [](https://yonghu7345985038.lofter.com/) [用户7345985038](https://yonghu7345985038.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://jiezi41247.lofter.com/) [桔子](https://jiezi41247.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://wugui374.lofter.com/) [无归](https://wugui374.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://qinglifumeng.lofter.com/) [青鲤🎐浮梦](https://qinglifumeng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://2546043134.lofter.com/) [心有凌熙](https://2546043134.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://wunaiwanzi19900.lofter.com/) [漫南樱](https://wunaiwanzi19900.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://dhaka25196.lofter.com/) [匿名](https://dhaka25196.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://weichengchaoyuyiqingchen19430.lofter.com/) [八月柒秋叶初凉](https://weichengchaoyuyiqingchen19430.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://tawuhen67937.lofter.com/) [╰★踏轌潕痕★╮](https://tawuhen67937.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://lumangtu.lofter.com/) [路盲兔](https://lumangtu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://banbuchengshi160.lofter.com/) [半步成诗](https://banbuchengshi160.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://denghuolanshanchu78614.lofter.com/) [灯火阑珊处](https://denghuolanshanchu78614.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://jinmei265.lofter.com/) [金梅](https://jinmei265.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://dajuankuailaizhuawoya.lofter.com/) [空寒](https://dajuankuailaizhuawoya.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://buwangchuxin930.lofter.com/) [海阔天空](https://buwangchuxin930.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://pikeque691.lofter.com/) [劈克缺](https://pikeque691.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://dally655.lofter.com/) [Dally](https://dally655.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://quyiliushang.lofter.com/) [夏曦若](https://quyiliushang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://lumoning.lofter.com/) [星落凝成糖](https://lumoning.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  33. [](https://congciliangbuxiangwang.lofter.com/) [从此两不相忘](https://congciliangbuxiangwang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://19606261.lofter.com/) [-.-](https://19606261.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://19606261.lofter.com/) [-.-](https://19606261.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  36. [](https://23333121.lofter.com/) [风吹幡不动](https://23333121.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://zhangjing029.lofter.com/) [章璟](https://zhangjing029.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://oneokee.lofter.com/) [懵懵mama](https://oneokee.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://qingtianyutianyintian.lofter.com/) [晴天_雨天_阴天](https://qingtianyutianyintian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://xiaohuntun87080.lofter.com/) [never ever](https://xiaohuntun87080.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://22457332.lofter.com/) [🔆🌙⭐️](https://22457332.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://pxhwsl.lofter.com/) [何人小天](https://pxhwsl.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://cixinanchushiwuxiang74186.lofter.com/) [此心安处是吾乡](https://cixinanchushiwuxiang74186.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://pipipapa071.lofter.com/) [噼噼啪啪](https://pipipapa071.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  45. [](https://xy19930719.lofter.com/) [独酌无亲](https://xy19930719.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://liuying096.lofter.com/) [流萤](https://liuying096.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  47. [](https://aglaria.lofter.com/) [发点糖](https://aglaria.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  48. [](https://aglaria.lofter.com/) [发点糖](https://aglaria.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://mang0406.lofter.com/) [氓](https://mang0406.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://com6897839.lofter.com/) [.com](https://com6897839.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://modeganqingpishia.lofter.com/) [莫得感情皮实吖](https://modeganqingpishia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



[ 上一篇 ](https://drma1.lofter.com/post/200bd2e2_1c6a0dfd1)

[ 下一篇 ](https://drma1.lofter.com/post/200bd2e2_1c69650ed)

  
© [小马儿](https://drma1.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  



	3. 【灵修夫妇】三十日（一发完）-业已成林

【灵修夫妇】三十日（一发完）-业已成林

  
[__](https://drma1.lofter.com/)  


#  [业已成林](https://drma1.lofter.com/)

另有小号，同名  
本人只更lof，请勿转出，谢谢  
首页文字来自@半盏酒 太太

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/yipiandasonglin)
  * [归档](https://yipiandasonglin.lofter.com/view)
  * [RSS](https://yipiandasonglin.lofter.com/rss)



[05](https://yipiandasonglin.lofter.com/post/1fe88bda_12c31a668)

[11](https://yipiandasonglin.lofter.com/post/1fe88bda_12c31a668)

##  [【灵修夫妇】三十日（一发完）](https://yipiandasonglin.lofter.com/post/1fe88bda_12c31a668)

三十日。

那三十日后来成了旭凤一生的噩梦，堂堂天帝再无笑容，不知欢喜。

传闻先水神仙逝时，血色霜花不休不知下了三天，从此世间不见雪霜；栖梧宫里那唯一一棵开真花的凤凰树红云一片，一日后终于彻底枯死；又传言天帝呆立在那棵凤凰树下，目光死寂，喃喃自语。

喃的是，“凤凰花开两季，一季缘来，一季……缘散……”

最后是花界长芳主近了天帝的身，简简单单一句，“她最后留给你的话，我只说这一遍，你好好听着。”

就只是这样简单一句话，却让旭凤终于回过神，期期艾艾望向对方。

“她说，她这是历劫未果，天道如此，怪只怪她自己平时不好好修习法术，一分一毫怨不得你，叫你不必神伤。”

他眼眶一瞬间通红，张了张嘴说不出话。

长芳主继续道，“锦觅走前，特意告诉我，让我问陛下要回她先前给陛下的信；连同她屋里那一箱子东西，都请陛下一并烧了。”

旭凤不可置信地皱眉，“她竟……厌恶我至此？”

长芳主一声叹息，“陛下到现在还不明白吗？她是怕你难受，特意嘱咐我免得你睹物思人。”

“她曾说陨丹一事，我那时不曾信……”

“真真假假又如何？陛下不必再问，锦觅也曾吩咐过我们，往事不必再提。”

旭凤身形颤抖往璇玑宫走，那里有锦觅留下的一匣子物什，锦觅在世时他就知道，知道她时常打开翻看，时常对着落泪。

可他只当不知。

长芳主在他身后，“陛下，烧了罢。”

他红着眼回过身，把那整整齐齐五封信连同小箱子变在长芳主眼前。

最后缓缓跪下，“旭凤求长芳主，留下这些东西。”

声音颤抖颓废。

长芳主不依，“早知如此何必当初。锦觅已不希望你知晓往事，你亦莫再痴缠。”

最后的最后，那把红莲业火熊熊燃烧，把所有物件烧得干净彻底。  


旭凤回到殿里，屏退众人，他骗了长芳主，用了障眼法，把锦觅留下的那些东西移到了自己宫里。

锦觅的第一封信写于他夺回帝位第二日，信里，姑娘语气欢脱，絮絮叨叨，写了足足两页，“我的凤凰果然厉害，那支箭倒如同百年前初见，那般准确无二。”

“凤凰果然不变，我就知道你仁义正派，怎么会大开杀戒。”

“我瞧见你铠甲上有一处掉了块护甲，怎生先前没注意到？”

“昨日反噬可是又犯了？你不怕疼我却是心疼。”

他唇边带了几分笑意，在万分的绝望里显得苍白无力。

三十天前，他带兵攻上天庭，时间，是天帝大婚当晚。

彼时的天庭，弦乐不绝于耳，飘渺灵动，舞姬水袖翻飞，身子蹁跹，最高位上的那对璧人已行完礼，天帝的手覆在新晋天后的玉葱上，端得一对和睦夫妻，相敬如宾。

众仙家饮酒作乐，大醉了失态了干脆越发纵性，卧倒一片，笑声不断。

间或有小兵急匆匆进来报信，主管各方战事的仙家却早与魔尊通风报信，只摆摆手，轻声吩咐，“下去下去，不可让上面那位知道。”

一支箭呼啸飞来，看不见射箭之人，却只听得见箭身嘶鸣，叮咚一声，射在天帝的冠冕上。

天后趁机收回手，整整自己的衣裙，层层叠叠的珠链纱幔挡住了她的神情，叫人看不真切。

沉寂了几百年的鸣金战鼓突兀响起，前一刻还是满屋靡丽管弦的天界此刻只听得见刀剑出鞘，利刃尖叫。

魔兵魔将蜂拥而进，却整齐有序，刹那间将仙家团团围住，那些早知此事的自然淡定，那些尚不知晓的一个个只觉得浑身酒气清醒了大半，哆哆嗦嗦之中竟将酒撒了满身，哪有什么天家仪表，仙者风骨，不过是白衣装饰的道貌岸然，仙气氤氲的权欲熏心。

一身黑衣的魔尊缓缓走入，脸上留下的一串血迹不曾擦去，只衬得他面色愈发苍白。

赤霄剑穿风破雨呼啸而至，似是终于等到自己的主人，剑身轻颤，发出死亡的讯息，稳稳落在魔尊手上。

旭凤手腕轻巧转动，直指向高座上的天帝，红莲业火自掌心生出，如同烈火焚过荒野，烧尽天帝一身婚服，直烧成散着死寂的黑色。

他合拢手掌，天帝的一身灵力竟被全数收去。

无需他多言，魔兵魔将便将天帝架下帝位，他似乎连动都懒怠动，看着天帝毫无招架之力也只是嘲讽一笑，“囚禁于洞庭湖底，永世不得外出。”

“至于天后……”他目光微转，看着高座上，白色嫁衣的人儿从头至尾一动不动，“此前在哪儿住着？”

有人小声回答，“璇玑宫。”

他的笑愈发放肆，“那就继续住着，不用出来凑热闹了。”

到后面因着反噬，喉头冻结，话也听着沙哑粗糙。他早不在意，转身离开，没走几步，却听见裙钗叮咚作响，锦觅拉住他的袖子，语气里满是焦急，“你的反噬还没好？为何不肯吃蓬羽？”

他挥袖甩开她的手，从头到尾头也不回道，“与你无关。”

往事真真不堪回首，旭凤捻着那封信，摩挲着那与自己一般无二的字迹，若他那时回头了……

“凤凰，幸而你那时没回头，跑了那么几步就吐了那么多血，我自己也是没料到的。”

一声哽咽，新晋天帝终于嚎啕大哭，手指抚着的，是信的最后一行：

“到这一刻，我才知道自己这么了解你。我托狐狸仙给你送的这信，你是定然不会看的。大抵这就是为什么我敢在信里唤你凤凰罢，若当着你的面叫你，你又该恼了。”

  
第二封信，旭凤是在午夜看的。

自己究竟是如何走到栖梧宫的，他也搞不清楚，只知道待他理智恢复，人便已经站在那棵枯死的凤凰树下。

栖梧宫已荒芜多年，一应器具早就没了影，他找了半天总算找见个照明的物件，却是彼时圣女鸦鸦的凤凰灯。

打开一封信，竟然如此艰难。

总算打开信，却不敢把目光落在上面。

信的内容少了大半，他勉强浏览，只一天时间，这上字迹竟已经无力虚弱至此，撇捺落笔艰难，勾尖处疲软勉强，就连横竖用力都难以均匀，他哽咽一声，却费力忍住。看了几行，只觉得心痛更甚。

“那句‘从未’是我日日梦魇，你定然是不肯信的，就像你从未相信过陨丹。”

“我自己也说不清楚究竟是何时开始爱你的，更没法描述我有多爱你。可凤凰，你是锦觅这千年来全心全意爱着的唯一一人。”

“罢了，你定然是不信的。”

他颤着声，哽咽非常跪坐在那盏凤凰灯前，“我信，我信……锦觅，我求你，我求你……你回来吧，回来吧……”

一声声的绝望在宫殿里徘徊反弹，最后飘散在空气里，从头至尾没人回应一句。

他打开第三封信。这是他登上帝位第三天锦觅写给他的。那天，他正法了穗禾。

昔日艳丽高傲的女子那日落魄不堪，对他的执念早变成了恨意，“旭凤！你以为我为何杀了水神风神！因为你！都是因为你！你以为你自己就清白了？！”  
  
那天，叔父给他送信过来，多说了一句话，“别等到后悔的时候再寻她。”

他没听。

他后悔了。

却没办法寻她了。  
  
她信里语气依旧可爱真挚：

“我听说，无私的人做了什么是不会说与对方的，我大抵还是自私得很。如今性命不保，活不过几日，恨不得把我做过的一件件一桩桩都说给你听。”

“那个春华秋实，是我的一瓣真身，我那天绞尽脑汁，觉得送你什么都是不配的。想了半天才想出这么个法子，后来看见它的用处，也算知道……你算是看得上它。”

“可那个用处，虽说是珍贵得很，我心里却甚是不舒服。”

“哪怕知道自己如今活不了几日，也甚是不舒服。”

“我果然是小气得很。”

他跪在地上，徒劳地想往自己魂魄里探，恨不得一把火烧进自己那一魄里，却哪里还能找得见她一瓣真身的影子。

三十日前在战场上杀敌的人，那晚跪在忘川河边找了一夜，找到后来，被寒冰包裹，浑身颤抖。

“这封信，我知道你还是不会读的，你这么一只固执鸟儿，哪里会轻易听别人的话。”

第四封是在次日凌晨打开的。

他一夜未睡加上心力憔悴，整个人一夜之间竟变了个样，却恍若不觉，连酒都没什么心思喝。

忘川摆渡的那位老者瞧见，叹口气苦笑，“当年她入忘川一步步寻你，如今你倒是出现在忘川河边了。”

如坠冰窟。

脑海里回荡的是她留下的话，她那婉转动听的语气也清越透彻：

“明明我都是将死之人了，竟还是这般小肚鸡肠，我自己都觉得羞得很。”

“可我其实是个小气之人，你也很是清楚的……”

“就比如我先前，用的是自己的辨色之力换了廉晁仙上的玄穹之光；又比如我承那光的乃是自己的真身；还有，你别以为只有你自己一个知道冰刃插在心口是什么感觉，我那时为了让你安然离开天界，可也是捅了自己一刀的，竟从头至尾不觉得疼，你说我可不可笑？”

“哦，对了，润玉用他半条命救了我，我后来自然是不愿意，你说，咱们俩的事扯上他做什么？”

“后来老君告诉我，将我那朵长得怪丑的霜花化了做成内丹给他服了，便也偿还了。”

“我初时自然不大乐意，可那晚听见他说与穗禾的那些话，说他把我当颗棋子耍得团团转，总算心里清明了点儿，你说，若不是我，爹爹和临秀姨是不是就不会死了？若不是我，你是不是也不会遭那些罪了？”  
  
“又后来，我去你那儿瞧过你，你那日还了我春华秋实，又向穗禾求了亲，再想想寰谛凤翎已毁，咱们算是什么也没了。但我也算放心，我已不能为你再做什么，锦觅这个人活不活着，已经不重要了。”

“更何况，我觉得我这一辈子活得挺丰富的，爱过一个人，要死要活，拼死拼活地爱过一个人，也挺满足的。”

“再者，你不是总说怕自己忍不住想直接杀了我吗？你看，这回都免得你动手了。”

“话又说回来了，我听说昨日你把穗禾打入了轮回？我这条命已经到了尽头，再执着于那些因果实在徒劳。”

“我昨日听到这消息，心里竟有些担心，却没想那么多报应复仇。只是想，我记得你那时候叫了穗禾……这你大概不记得了，那晚你喝醉了，压根儿不知道那人是我。”

“你那晚既然叫了穗禾，心里定是有她的，关系也非比寻常。只可惜我活不长久，原想着你如今好歹有穗禾。可连穗禾也没了性命。我怕的只是……往后你孤单了怎么办？”

何时迈进忘川的，他自己也不知道。他心爱的姑娘在河中央向他伸出手，巧笑嫣然，眉眼如波，穿着魔界那身纹着金凤的黑色嫁衣，美得不可方物。

他一步步往前走，也伸出手去，“骗你的，我都是骗你的……从来不曾想过要伤你，从来不曾和穗禾有过什么感情……从来都只有你……我错了，我错了，锦觅，我错了……”

那姑娘只含笑看他，声音仿若初见那时，“凤凰，你为何才来？我等你许久……”

他继续前行，眼里全是泪。

彦佑把他一把拉回，朝着他怒骂：“那是忘川阴魂造出的幻影，你不知道吗？！”

“我知道……”他苦笑抬头，“可这幻影，需得我下了忘川才能看见。”

信的最后写着：

“这封信竟写了整天的工夫，也不知还有没有机会写下去。我念叨了这么多，其实不过是自己心里过不了这个坎。反正这信你是绝计不会碰的，你瞧，这天下还是我最了解你不是？”

旭凤不动声色藏好信件，眼神飘忽不定，“她果真了解我。”

彦佑拽着他回了天界，“你也不用做这些，她盼着你好，你就该活得好好的。”

他坐在案前，这是第三十一日。他拿起筷子举了半天又苦笑着放下，她留下的东西如同蛊毒，尝之食之痛不欲生，不碰不触思之如狂。

第五封信，字迹只能是勉强认出了。他将那须臾几句的纸放在胸口，恨不得反噬赶紧发作。

这是封绝笔信。信里面不过寥寥几句：

“这信我怕是写不了了。我已求了长芳主他们，将先前的信连同我那一箱子画烧个干净。免得万一你心里不爽快，更是怕你心里头难受。我瞧瞧我这一生，虽说稀里糊涂，但也没白过此生。何况当年在人间，二十多年不也是一生？当神仙当惯了，活了千年都不满足倒是愚钝了。只求你好好的度过余生，照顾好自己。”

他哽咽出声，举起筷子随意夹了口菜，也不知把什么塞进了自己嘴里，混着泪水囫囵几口，“好，听你的，都听你的……你回来瞧瞧可好？”

泪眼模糊中把信收好，刚想用灵力封上，那些信却化作万千霜雪，须臾间飘零四散，无影无踪……

他又想起昨日，锦觅离开的那天，也是这般轻飘飘地没了踪影。

手指在空中盲目挥舞，一字一句喊得声嘶力竭，他跪在地上，目光呆愣，终于没了力气，倚在案几旁……

写完最后一封信后的二十多日，锦觅一日比一日嗜睡，记忆不断流失，灵力如水外泄，他却始终不知，直到如今问了日常服侍的小侍，才总算清楚。

他怨恨自己恼怒自己，再恨再恼，也找不回她了。

新晋天帝站起身，满目通红，看着的，是那枯了的凤凰树，干了的留梓池。

传闻先水神死的时候，神识已经没了大半，整个人迷迷糊糊颠三倒四，对着匆匆赶来的天帝道，“你放心，我会对你负责的，我的夫君，可是个叫鸦鸦的土匪。”

天帝呆愣一瞬，下一刻泪流满面，想握住她的手却是抓到一把虚空，只能抓紧先水神的被子，一次次重复“你不是说要对我负责吗？”

又传闻先水神死后次日，天帝立了一位天后，却无人知道她是谁，只知道从此天帝又住回了栖梧宫，不要人陪着，只留了个枯死的凤凰树相伴。

还有传闻说啊，天帝有一箱子奇珍异宝，日日都会打开看上一次，每每都要念几声“锦觅”。无人知道锦觅是谁。知道的自然又不肯说……

……………………………………………

写得有点长，也不知道大家是否愿意看完，主要是填坑太麻烦，一章终结对我可能轻省些。

这个故事，它的确是个be，想看he的道友们，可以看我之前写的 春华秋实 那篇，完全可以当作这个故事的后续。

  
[● 香蜜沉沉烬如霜](https://yipiandasonglin.lofter.com/tag/%E9%A6%99%E8%9C%9C%E6%B2%89%E6%B2%89%E7%83%AC%E5%A6%82%E9%9C%9C)[● 灵修夫妇](https://yipiandasonglin.lofter.com/tag/%E7%81%B5%E4%BF%AE%E5%A4%AB%E5%A6%87)[● 锦觅](https://yipiandasonglin.lofter.com/tag/%E9%94%A6%E8%A7%85)[● 旭凤](https://yipiandasonglin.lofter.com/tag/%E6%97%AD%E5%87%A4)  


  
[评论(27)](https://yipiandasonglin.lofter.com/post/1fe88bda_12c31a668)  
[热度(607)](https://yipiandasonglin.lofter.com/post/1fe88bda_12c31a668)

  


### 评论(27)

### 热度(607)

  1. 共20人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://raisinkid.lofter.com/) [仙女妹妹✨](https://raisinkid.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://raisinkid.lofter.com/) [仙女妹妹✨](https://raisinkid.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  4. [](https://yvonne990.lofter.com/) [yvonne](https://yvonne990.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://huoxingmeishaonu532.lofter.com/) [火星美少女.](https://huoxingmeishaonu532.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://weichengchaoyuyiqingchen19430.lofter.com/) [八月柒秋叶初凉](https://weichengchaoyuyiqingchen19430.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://woxinchengding.lofter.com/) [我心澄定](https://woxinchengding.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  8. [](https://yushengmoze.lofter.com/) [步染](https://yushengmoze.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://yvonne0525.lofter.com/) [Solaris](https://yvonne0525.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://luqian615.lofter.com/) [减肥永远在路上](https://luqian615.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://hun36478.lofter.com/) [魂ちゃん](https://hun36478.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://mibuyouchuxiankeyouzhong986.lofter.com/) [靡不有初。鲜克有终](https://mibuyouchuxiankeyouzhong986.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://pobaobao089.lofter.com/) [朴宝宝](https://pobaobao089.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://aliciawe3282.lofter.com/) [虾虾prawn](https://aliciawe3282.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://xiaomidengxian.lofter.com/) [小迷瞪仙](https://xiaomidengxian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://xiaoyuea890.lofter.com/) [小月吖🌙](https://xiaoyuea890.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://dandan91442.lofter.com/) [蛋蛋](https://dandan91442.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://sabrina318.lofter.com/) [Sabrina!](https://sabrina318.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://wusefengma94084.lofter.com/) [五色风马](https://wusefengma94084.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://hechangbandexiaokeai.lofter.com/) [合唱班的小可爱🌝](https://hechangbandexiaokeai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://dengxinyimei.lofter.com/) [灯芯一枚~](https://dengxinyimei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://pangpangpangpangjianjianjianjian.lofter.com/) [胖胖胖胖，减减减减](https://pangpangpangpangjianjianjianjian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://wunaiwanzi19900.lofter.com/) [漫南樱](https://wunaiwanzi19900.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://mixiaotao11061021.lofter.com/) [蜜小桃](https://mixiaotao11061021.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://sututu076.lofter.com/) [香蜜夫妇的灵力粽子](https://sututu076.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://yukiyujia038.lofter.com/) [Yuki妤佳](https://yukiyujia038.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://yixiyu1076521.lofter.com/) [一謑欤](https://yixiyu1076521.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  28. [](https://maojimaoji325.lofter.com/) [猫几ོ猫几ོ](https://maojimaoji325.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  29. [](https://maojimaoji325.lofter.com/) [猫几ོ猫几ོ](https://maojimaoji325.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://muzixiaojuanmao.lofter.com/) [木子小卷毛](https://muzixiaojuanmao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://ssssssssiiiiilly.lofter.com/) [ssssssssiiiiilly](https://ssssssssiiiiilly.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://tingyuluoniaoming.lofter.com/) [听雨落鸟鸣](https://tingyuluoniaoming.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://amroxinglishan.lofter.com/) [若离](https://amroxinglishan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://linda79246.lofter.com/) [Linda](https://linda79246.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://wangzishousi.lofter.com/) [旺仔寿司](https://wangzishousi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://qq88820076.lofter.com/) [感谢太太们为❤️发电](https://qq88820076.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  37. [](https://shanshanzhi75475.lofter.com/) [山山治](https://shanshanzhi75475.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://jiezi41247.lofter.com/) [桔子](https://jiezi41247.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://pucidawang.lofter.com/) [小凳子](https://pucidawang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://yeyubingzhilian982.lofter.com/) [夜雨~冰之恋](https://yeyubingzhilian982.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://yizhixiaodengrui.lofter.com/) [一只小灯蕊](https://yizhixiaodengrui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://green937.lofter.com/) [green](https://green937.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://yangheaylin.lofter.com/) [漾和Aylin](https://yangheaylin.lofter.com/) 从 [业已成林](https://yipiandasonglin.lofter.com/) 转载了此文字 

  44. [](https://yangheaylin.lofter.com/) [漾和Aylin](https://yangheaylin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://xiyangyangli312.lofter.com/) [喜羊羊li](https://xiyangyangli312.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://christywill.lofter.com/) [christywill](https://christywill.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://dhaka25196.lofter.com/) [匿名](https://dhaka25196.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://keke240104.lofter.com/) [。。。](https://keke240104.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://qinshiyanyu.lofter.com/) [秦时烟雨](https://qinshiyanyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://26108299.lofter.com/) [-.-](https://26108299.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://nnnnnn905.lofter.com/) [nnnnnn](https://nnnnnn905.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



[ 上一篇 ](https://yipiandasonglin.lofter.com/post/1fe88bda_12c650456)

[ 下一篇 ](https://yipiandasonglin.lofter.com/post/1fe88bda_12be44d43)

  
© [业已成林](https://yipiandasonglin.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  



	4. 仙骨已失（一发完）-业已成林

仙骨已失（一发完）-业已成林

  
[__](https://drma1.lofter.com/)  


#  [业已成林](https://drma1.lofter.com/)

另有小号，同名  
本人只更lof，请勿转出，谢谢  
首页文字来自@半盏酒 太太

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/yipiandasonglin)
  * [归档](https://yipiandasonglin.lofter.com/view)
  * [RSS](https://yipiandasonglin.lofter.com/rss)



[11](https://yipiandasonglin.lofter.com/post/1fe88bda_12d584d0c)

[01](https://yipiandasonglin.lofter.com/post/1fe88bda_12d584d0c)

##  [仙骨已失（一发完）](https://yipiandasonglin.lofter.com/post/1fe88bda_12d584d0c)

旭凤少时便知道灭仙阁，那仙气缭绕的半座山上，白鹤连绵仙乐蹁跹，绕得人的魂魄也跟着飘忽。 但他从未去过。 

那时天帝还是太微，他记得清楚，第一次涅槃后，他羽翼堪堪扫过那半座山头的一丝云雾，就被太微的龙尾急切勾回。  
  
贵为上神的太微，提起灭仙阁，神色很是严肃，“那是个由不得人控制的地方，去了以后一身仙骨都会被剔除干净，化作手无缚鸡之力却不死不老的肉体凡胎。” 

旭凤一直不理解，何以神不要仙骨却要长生？若绝望到极致了，便一滴泪连复生的机会都不去要，若还存着零星念头，又怎么会无能为力地活着。  
  
他那时不懂的，现在懂了，却宁愿一世也不去触及。 

灭仙阁原来这般无华。一展白玉台，一灯灭仙烛，笼了满阁的雾气到了才发现原来是一束束抽人仙骨的利刃。 

此刻陪他站在灭仙阁边的，是狐狸仙。 旭凤目光凝滞，看着这干干净净白如初雪的阁楼，良久，语言生涩，问，“她……在这儿呆了多久？” 

“三天。”狐狸仙顿了顿，似乎在犹豫，过了会儿才和旭凤说，“不知你知不知道，她上灭仙阁自毁仙身之前，一直被润玉囚在璇玑宫。” 

旭凤整个人一顿，“我……” 狐狸仙摇摇头，“罢了，都是往事了。” 

不知道在看哪里，旭凤扯出个笑，“那时候，她常化作兔子看我，我其实是知道的，可我知道，却说要上火架烧她，还说什么烈火烹油……” 

狐狸仙听得颇有些心惊肉跳，撇过头瞅他，旭凤却仿若不曾察觉，“叔父可知，我还叫了‘穗禾’激她？” 

旭凤此时的笑看着很是诡异，“所以后来她不来寻我了，我便以为……她总算被我气走了。” 

“何苦来……”狐狸仙声音极低地叹了口气。 

“是啊……何苦来。”旭凤喉咙火烧火燎地生疼，“再后来，润玉昭告六界，说他们已然成婚，我便彻底‘懂了’她为何再不来看我……”

旭凤鄙夷地笑，笑的是他自己，“我那时哪里能想到，她在我叫了‘穗禾’的那一晚，来了灭仙阁。” 

“我一门心思怪她怨她，却何曾真得怨怪过？我只是瞧不起自己千年来都把心思放在她一人身上，连死了一遭都没皮没脸想她。” 

狐狸仙恍然间明白，旭凤这些话，并不是想说给他听。这个孤独了百年的魔尊喋喋不休的这些东西，无非是些想让锦觅明了，却终究没能让她理解的话。 

狐狸仙徐徐道，“再后来，她没了仙骨，再也不必担心被润玉追赶，也不必害怕被你认出。这六界，总算再无一人知道她便是水神，一如千年前，她不过是个连绳子都无法给自己解开的水镜精灵。” 

“其实，九阴洞那一击，并非她被剃去仙骨后你们的第一次见面。” 

旭凤神色颇有些僵硬，脑海里电光火石，想起魔界日日下午那一碟子不带重样的鲜花饼，晚间昏睡时似有似无的轻轻拍打，晨起脸颊上犹带的温度。 

狐狸仙感慨万千，“你们的确没照过面，她却暗地里守了你二十多年，直到……九阴洞。” 

“她没了仙骨，好处是无人能认得出，坏处却是，自己也没了半分灵力。可锦觅向来是个缺心眼的姑娘，这你也是晓得的，所以她在魔界隐蔽真实容貌，用的是水神留给她的那把冰刃。” 

“后来，彦佑受伤，她把最后仅剩的那点灵力也用了。” 这样一来，都解释的通了。 

原本，锦觅只是想取了那珠子，却好巧不巧遇着穗禾，偏生旭凤只当她早已做了天后，认定他们再无瓜葛，穗禾却是自己说定了的魔后，于是一把红莲业火自掌心生出。 

没想过取她性命，原只是想伤她一伤，让她离开，谁又知道，她早已是肉体凡胎。 

那一晚的九阴洞，烈火将九阴洞照得如同白日，饶是旭凤及时收手，再没力气扛下去的锦觅内里早已大伤。 

魔尊时隔二十年再一次抱起自己的姑娘，手在颤抖，身子冰冷，他搭上锦觅的手腕，毫无章法，颤颤巍巍，手足无措地问她，“你说，你的身子是怎么回事？！” 

锦觅眸子半阖着，笑容却难得的平静，她动了动手指，竭尽全力总算把手举起来几分，旭凤忙不迭握住。 

陷入昏迷前，锦觅对他到，“凤凰，别怕。” 

一声哭腔溢出来，一身玄衣的魔尊哭得如同孩子。 

旭凤大力喘了几口气，把自己从九阴洞的记忆里拉回来，无意识地，旭凤往前走了两步，置身于那密集的，不留伤痕的刀海之中。 

然后，颓然转身，看着狐狸仙茫然道，“叔父，我为什么感觉不到疼……” 

狐狸仙已经无法接话，这种悲伤的气氛，实在太浓烈了些。 

“我为什么不疼，叔父，你说，为什么不疼……” 

你是魔了啊，侄儿。 狐狸仙心里清楚，旭凤自己是知道的，他只是，把悲伤绝望隐藏得太深了，隐藏的时间又太久了些，以至于，他不知道怎么向人宣泄。 

狐狸仙忽然就想起锦觅在旭凤身边的时候，他一向爱和人说，是旭凤把锦觅带大的，可直到如今，他才明白，锦觅亦是旭凤的救依赖。 

锦觅在旭凤身边，旭凤便可以无措张皇，挑三拣四，喜乐悲怒不必时时压着埋着。 锦觅不在了，旭凤……一挨竟挨了二十年。

狐狸仙早就不知道自己该心疼谁更多些，只清清嗓子，道，“旭凤，回去吧，锦觅没了你不行。” 

旭凤点头，面上平静无波，只脚上竟平白无故地一歪，险些直直倒下去。 

狐狸仙眼疾手快把他扶住，旭凤谢了，与他告别。 

临走时，回头问，“叔父，锦觅真身残缺，不辨五色你可知为何？” 

狐狸仙看着旭凤的眸子，“以真身一瓣得春华秋实，以辨色之力换玄穹之光，以五瓣霜花载灼灼火光。” 

旭凤在天宫门口立了好久，久得狐狸仙都怀疑他要把自己石化狐狸仙没敢看旭凤眼睛，那双眼睛里藏的东西太多，不去辨明倒还好，可只认真看一眼，就是毁天灭地的绝望。 

良久，旭凤行礼告别，再无多余的话，狐狸仙叫住旭凤，“锦觅好些了没？” 

旭凤徐徐转身，面上是温柔到极致的笑，“她昨日，当我是润玉，哭喊着一整日不肯见我，更不许我靠近半分……今日倒好些了，唤我‘鸦鸦’……人间那岁月，现今想起来，原来都过去了这么久。” 

狐狸仙叹口气，“无妨，她真身总有修复的一日。” 旭凤点头，笑容难得的踏实，“这些年来，她时常不认识我，亦或把我认错，我倒是不怕的，只她无论认不认得出我，心里都放着个旭凤，不曾变过。” 

旭凤离开前，道，“叔父，你刚刚与我说那些个有关春华秋实的代价……我其实一直在想，是不是锦觅一开始不救我其实更好些？又或者她对我寡情少爱反而更合适？那一刀是不是该捅得再深些狠些？” 

“可若我没遇着过锦觅，我大抵就不是这个有痛苦却有回忆的旭凤了，我离不了她啊，叔父……” 

没等狐狸仙回答，他转身离开。 其实这些话，他本就不是要说与狐狸仙听的，他只是憋了太多东西，压在心里刮得人生疼。

可愿意听他讲，能够让他放下防备的那个姑娘，现在不听了。   


听说世上有个魔尊，魔尊身边有个不爱他的姑娘。 

魔尊等着姑娘叫他一声“凤凰”，等到那天，就把姑娘娶回家。

给自己的魔界，添一个新娘。   


听说世上有个姑娘，和魔尊住在一起百十来年。 

姑娘等着一个男子娶她回家，她日夜虔诚唤他为“凤凰”。 

等着与他凑齐四季一世安康。   


魔尊与姑娘都在等，等没等着，谁也不知道。

  
[● 灵修夫妇](https://yipiandasonglin.lofter.com/tag/%E7%81%B5%E4%BF%AE%E5%A4%AB%E5%A6%87)[● 香蜜沉沉烬如霜](https://yipiandasonglin.lofter.com/tag/%E9%A6%99%E8%9C%9C%E6%B2%89%E6%B2%89%E7%83%AC%E5%A6%82%E9%9C%9C)[● 锦觅](https://yipiandasonglin.lofter.com/tag/%E9%94%A6%E8%A7%85)[● 旭凤](https://yipiandasonglin.lofter.com/tag/%E6%97%AD%E5%87%A4)  


  
[评论(14)](https://yipiandasonglin.lofter.com/post/1fe88bda_12d584d0c)  
[热度(195)](https://yipiandasonglin.lofter.com/post/1fe88bda_12d584d0c)

  


### 评论(14)

### 热度(195)

  1. 共2人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://luqian615.lofter.com/) [减肥永远在路上](https://luqian615.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://pobaobao089.lofter.com/) [朴宝宝](https://pobaobao089.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://dengxinyimei.lofter.com/) [灯芯一枚~](https://dengxinyimei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://keke240104.lofter.com/) [。。。](https://keke240104.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://wunaiwanzi19900.lofter.com/) [漫南樱](https://wunaiwanzi19900.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://dhaka25196.lofter.com/) [匿名](https://dhaka25196.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://muzixiaojuanmao.lofter.com/) [木子小卷毛](https://muzixiaojuanmao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://happy1038.lofter.com/) [happy1038](https://happy1038.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://tiantianxian88339.lofter.com/) [若烟-](https://tiantianxian88339.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://dajuankuailaizhuawoya.lofter.com/) [空寒](https://dajuankuailaizhuawoya.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://pengqizixi.lofter.com/) [芃柒](https://pengqizixi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://tingnansiyu487.lofter.com/) [汀南丝雨](https://tingnansiyu487.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://wunaiwanzi.lofter.com/) [吾乃丸子](https://wunaiwanzi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://anning293.lofter.com/) [无言](https://anning293.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://taishanfuji.lofter.com/) [泰山府祭](https://taishanfuji.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://dayanyanyaner.lofter.com/) [大颜颜颜_er✨](https://dayanyanyaner.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://l1637697.lofter.com/) [Radiant](https://l1637697.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://yixiyu1076521.lofter.com/) [一謑欤](https://yixiyu1076521.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://cannierdexiaolupengyou.lofter.com/) [你好](https://cannierdexiaolupengyou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://xuniyikedechunhuaqiushi.lofter.com/) [许你一刻的春华秋实](https://xuniyikedechunhuaqiushi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://dadadeyizhidengpao.lofter.com/) [大大的一只灯泡](https://dadadeyizhidengpao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://leelingyau.lofter.com/) [leelingyau](https://leelingyau.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://muyusenhua.lofter.com/) [暮雨。森花](https://muyusenhua.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  25. [](https://nicole7859.lofter.com/) [NICOLE7](https://nicole7859.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://caca5226.lofter.com/) [嚓嚓](https://caca5226.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://tianjiujiuniangw.lofter.com/) [甜酒酒酿w](https://tianjiujiuniangw.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://jinzhongyunjiadexiaojiaoqi.lofter.com/) [艺声的小迷妹](https://jinzhongyunjiadexiaojiaoqi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://airuisi382.lofter.com/) [艾瑞斯-](https://airuisi382.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://yueshangliushaotouguchenganbian.lofter.com/) [唔，嗯](https://yueshangliushaotouguchenganbian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://weiaixiangmi.lofter.com/) [凤凰家的小可耐~🌈](https://weiaixiangmi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://zpxtfff.lofter.com/) [nsxy](https://zpxtfff.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  33. [](https://zpxtfff.lofter.com/) [nsxy](https://zpxtfff.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://n6701.lofter.com/) [n](https://n6701.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  35. [](https://xujiajia525.lofter.com/) [佳](https://xujiajia525.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://bengcacadeguaikai561.lofter.com/) [small](https://bengcacadeguaikai561.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://qqqqqq9803.lofter.com/) [小年青进行时TAT](https://qqqqqq9803.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://69784335.lofter.com/) [𓆡𓆜𓆝𓆞魚](https://69784335.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://ly036550.lofter.com/) [LY](https://ly036550.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://youyouyouyu737.lofter.com/) [悠悠游鱼](https://youyouyouyu737.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://xiguagua400.lofter.com/) [西瓜瓜](https://xiguagua400.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://xiguagua400.lofter.com/) [西瓜瓜](https://xiguagua400.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  43. [](https://jun94127.lofter.com/) [钧](https://jun94127.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://liuxuyinfengwu.lofter.com/) [柳絮因风舞](https://liuxuyinfengwu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  45. [](https://nuanxiprincess229.lofter.com/) [暖兮 princess゜](https://nuanxiprincess229.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://ruoxiangxi929.lofter.com/) [若相惜](https://ruoxiangxi929.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://cheryl275.lofter.com/) [Cheryl](https://cheryl275.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://lanmei7070.lofter.com/) [lanmei](https://lanmei7070.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://elina613.lofter.com/) [雁声](https://elina613.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://kk096.lofter.com/) [kk](https://kk096.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://yangguang1109.lofter.com/) [阳光1109](https://yangguang1109.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



[ 上一篇 ](https://yipiandasonglin.lofter.com/post/1fe88bda_12d584d29)

[ 下一篇 ](https://yipiandasonglin.lofter.com/post/1fe88bda_12d558263)

  
© [业已成林](https://yipiandasonglin.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  



	5. 《你宛如明月》芦柑与蜜橘_【衍生小说|言情小说】_晋江文学城_手机版

《你宛如明月》芦柑与蜜橘_【衍生小说|言情小说】_晋江文学城_手机版

  
[](https://drma1.lofter.com/)  


  


|   
---|---  
  
##  [首页](https://drma1.lofter.com/)>你宛如明月

  * 作者：[芦柑与蜜橘](https://drma1.lofter.com/wapauthor/2240142)
  * 类型: 衍生-言情-架空历史-东方衍生 
  * 进度：已完成
  * 风格：悲剧
  * 视角：不明
  * 字数：47422 字
  * 收藏：12
  * 营养液：0
  * 更新：2020-07-15 10:00:39
  * 签约：未签约

  * 简介：剧版东宫同人。  
“李承鄞，枫落了。” 
  * 内容标签： [宫廷侯爵](/assort/%E5%AE%AB%E5%BB%B7%E4%BE%AF%E7%88%B5) [情有独钟](/assort/%E6%83%85%E6%9C%89%E7%8B%AC%E9%92%9F) [虐恋情深](/assort/%E8%99%90%E6%81%8B%E6%83%85%E6%B7%B1) [相爱相杀](/assort/%E7%9B%B8%E7%88%B1%E7%9B%B8%E6%9D%80)
  * 一句话简介：我心深似海，你宛如明月。
  * 立意：我心深似海，你宛如明月。
  * [收藏(12)](https://drma1.lofter.com/book2/fv/4939979) [灌溉营养液](https://drma1.lofter.com/nutrition/sendnutrition/4939979) [空投月石](https://drma1.lofter.com/coins/givecoins/4939979/2) [看书评(0)](https://drma1.lofter.com/review/4939979/) [](http://v.t.sina.com.cn/share/share.php?appkey=1409224402&title=%E3%80%8A%E4%BD%A0%E5%AE%9B%E5%A6%82%E6%98%8E%E6%9C%88%E3%80%8B%E8%8A%A6%E6%9F%91%E4%B8%8E%E8%9C%9C%E6%A9%98_%E3%80%90%E8%A1%8D%E7%94%9F%E5%B0%8F%E8%AF%B4%7C%E8%A8%80%E6%83%85%E5%B0%8F%E8%AF%B4%E3%80%91_%E6%99%8B%E6%B1%9F%E6%96%87%E5%AD%A6%E5%9F%8E_%E6%89%8B%E6%9C%BA%E7%89%88%20&url=https%3A%2F%2Fm.jjwxc.com%2Fbook2%2F4939979&content=gb2312)



  


  
章节列表：  
[1. [最新] 01 “李承鄞，我答应你。 我陪着你……](https://drma1.lofter.com/book2/4939979/1)  
[2. 02 “李承鄞，你好贪心。”……](https://drma1.lofter.com/book2/4939979/2)  
[3. 03 “穆，纯正温和之意。《诗》有‘……](https://drma1.lofter.com/book2/4939979/3)  
[4. 04 “姐姐别不信，当年在承天门上，……](https://drma1.lofter.com/book2/4939979/4)  
[5. 05 因为他永远都身不由己。](https://drma1.lofter.com/book2/4939979/5)  
[ >>点击展开全部章节<< ](https://drma1.lofter.com/book2/4939979?more=0&whole=1)[16. 16 “李承鄞，枫落了。”](https://drma1.lofter.com/book2/4939979/16)  
[17. 尾声 他是一个好皇帝、好父亲。 也是……](https://drma1.lofter.com/book2/4939979/17)  


[待审中]

[18. 桃花马上 阳光正好，李承鄞感觉到两只……](https://drma1.lofter.com/book2/4939979/18)   
[19. 冥府志异 你欠我，许多许多年的安乐圆……](https://drma1.lofter.com/book2/4939979/19)   


[首页](https://drma1.lofter.com/) [古言](https://drma1.lofter.com/channel/index/gy) [现言](https://drma1.lofter.com/channel/index/xy) [纯爱](https://drma1.lofter.com/channel/index/dm) [衍生](https://drma1.lofter.com/channel/index/tr) [完结](https://drma1.lofter.com/endnovel)  
[分类](https://drma1.lofter.com/assort) [排行](https://drma1.lofter.com/rank) [全本](https://drma1.lofter.com/pindao/vip) [半价](https://drma1.lofter.com/endnovel/index/half) [免费](https://drma1.lofter.com/free) [APP](https://drma1.lofter.com/download/android)

书名作者

北京时间：2020-07-17 22:00:06

[反馈](https://drma1.lofter.com/help) ©晋江文学城 纯属虚构 请勿模仿 版权所有 侵权必究 适度阅读 切勿沉迷 合理安排 享受生活 


	6. 灵修夫妇之大婚洞房-阿暖的楼阁

灵修夫妇之大婚洞房-阿暖的楼阁

  
[ ](https://drma1.lofter.com/)  


#  [阿暖的楼阁](https://drma1.lofter.com/)

懒兔子一只，好吃好发呆，喜欢偶尔码码字

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/wangting198752)
  * [归档](https://wangting198752.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索



##  灵修夫妇之大婚洞房

夜已阑珊。  
她一遍遍摩挲着新娘的婚服，及地的外袍上镶嵌着凤凰花金色的花纹，与他身上的图样一般无二，当真是魔尊大婚的喜服。  
却不是她的。  
只是这么转念一想，原本干涩的眼眸似又要泛起氤氲，她便是强忍着不让自己看起来太过可笑。  
此时他正在大殿处理穗禾之后的事，想来一时半会回不来，纵然她有再多的不舍也该走了。  
今日的今日，往日的往日。  
她的杀父之仇已经得报，他背负了这么多年的冤屈得以昭著，应该算是喜事一桩，可为何心里还是这么难过呢？难过地她连站起来的力气都没有。  
太疲惫了。  
这一路走来，她这一身伤痕已经满是疲惫。  
她应该要回去了，她这么任性一走，怕是长芳主她们皆会被为难，更何况她和凤凰早就已经不可能了，何必在这里多作留恋？  
“真好看。”她有些不舍地喃喃道。  
这婚服这么好看，来日里嫁与他的新娘也一定很好看，不知道是谁家的姑娘能成为他的妻。  
“你的眼睛不辨五色，如何能知道这衣服好看？”  
身后忽地传来他的声音，她似是浑身一颤，一手慢慢攥紧了袖口，许久才缓缓答道：“虽然我不能辨认五色，可是这嫁衣总归是好看的。”  
他一脚踏进了房门，婚房之内红烛长明，摇曳着两个人的身影，竟是一时间无言。  
方才他紧赶慢赶才处理好前殿的事赶回来，在推开房门的那一刻看到她被拉长的身影，才一颗心安定下来。  


“嫁给我就让你这么不情愿，连多穿一刻都不愿意？”  
当鎏英道出验心石是真的时候，他的脑中竟是一片空白。能与他携手一同通过验心石考验的，能有谁？还会有谁？  
可是在掀开喜帕亲眼看到她的那一刻，他还是一时间回不过神来。  
竟然真的是她。  
他的脑海之中转过千万个念头，这个时候她不是应该在天界和那人完婚？不是应该早就与他恩断义绝再不相见了吗？怎会，怎么会？  
他的心底蓦然间涌起千百种滋味，当真是太荒唐了，这都兜兜转转之间，竟然最后还是他与她拜了堂，竟然还是他与她通过了验心石的考验。  
果然，就如他心底残存的对自己的恨意，他这么多年苦心积蓄的恨意，在她面前只能土崩瓦解。他还爱着她，他竟然还爱着她，多么荒唐可笑。  
这场大婚的骗局，最后却是将他的真心血淋淋地展现给所有人，他竟然还爱着她。  
那样的恼怒忽地从心底腾起，似乎只有这样才能掩饰他爱着她的真相：“谁把她带来的？”  
他在那里一字一句地听着叔父的话语，一字一句地听着她曾经为他做过的种种。原来真的是她用自己眼眸的辨色之能换回了苍穹之光，原本真的是她用修为换来了救他一命的玄元丹，原来真的是她为了他而千疮百孔满身伤痕。  
可是事到如今又能怎样呢？  
他们已经回不到当初了，回不去那个天真无邪的岁月，回不去那个天真烂漫的人，只余下一身疲惫在这夜幕之下寻不到归去的地方。  
他对着她说着情人间的爱语，他对着她诉说执子之手与子偕老的夙愿，他们彼此都知道，这不过是一场为了引穗禾出手的虚凰假凤，可是那眼里的倒影是这样的真实，那几乎要夺眶而出的眼泪是这样的真实，到最后连他自己都分辨不清，到底是真心还是谎言。  


“不过是逢场作戏，虚凰假凤罢了。”  
她轻叹息一声，终于抬起眼看着他，方才毁去半身的灵力，现如今站在她面前时，连着脸色都还带着苍白，她便是没来由地心疼起来。  
掌心之中变幻出鲜红的花朵，那花瓣绽放在她手掌之中，让他想起先前她送他的凤凰花，鲜艳的一般无二。  
“这是万年以来最后一株蓬羽。”她伸手递到他面前，“只要你服下它，就能克制白薇的大寒，解除你身上的反噬。”  
他一动不动地站在那里，并未伸手去接，由得那花静静地绽放在眼前。  
“就当我求求你，好不好？”她咬紧了下唇，声音已经带着哽咽，“凤凰，你把它服下好不好？”  
他轻轻地摇了摇头：“我不会要的。”  
她欠了他的，又岂止是一株蓬羽？这些年来丢失在她那里的，又岂是一株蓬羽可以抵消的？  
她死死地咬紧了下唇，果然，他还是恨着她的，恨得连一丝一毫与她相关的物件都想抹灭。  
她的眼眸忽地就暗了下去，指尖轻轻地张开，便是看见那株蓬羽悠悠地落了下去，在黑色的婚服之下显得格外醒目。  
“你知道，我有多恨你吗？”  
这么多年了，每日里每日里，似乎只有恨着她才能让他的心安静下来，只有恨着她才能熬过每次越来越剧烈的反噬，才能让他撑到现在。  
她陡然间站住了，这是她第一次真真切切地听着他说，恨她。是啊，怎么能不恨她呢？这么多年的相爱，都在那一刻化成虚幻泡影，他滚烫的一颗心，被她毫不留情地丢弃在黑暗之中。  
便是忽然间潸然而下，强压制住了内心的颤抖答道：“我知道。”  
“可是我更恨我自己。”他有些绝望地闭上眼，“我竟然还忘不了你，我用了这么多年去恨你，可是方才的那两滴血，却是让我所有的努力都白费了。”  
他假装恨了她这么久，可是他的心不答应，他的心底还在想着她，还在渴望着她。  
她便是再也止不住地回头望着他，隔着朦胧的泪眼哽咽道：“我们，还回得去吗？”  
回不去了，沧海桑田物是人非，哪里还回得去呢？  
他猛然间上前从身后抱紧了她：“或许，我们可以重头来过。”  
重头再来吧，就让那些过往都归于尘土，就让那些不甘和爱恨同化作云烟，既然他们注定放不下彼此，只能互相羁绊，那么不如重头开始，再来爱吧。  
这幅身躯已经满身疲惫，这颗心已经苍老斑驳，唯独只余下他们两人可以互相依偎，互相取暖，相伴这一生。  


她伸手去摩挲着他的脸颊，这么久了，能够这么近在咫尺地望着他还是第一次，能够像原来那样抚摸着他还是第一次，她的眼泪便是越发遏制不住，像是这一路的艰辛终于到达了归去的地方。  
他的唇浅浅地落在她的眼眸处，缓缓吻去她的泪水，低声说道：“既是受了苍穹之光，哪里还能再哭呢？可是你不愿意？”  
她拼了命地摇头，转身抱紧他：“我只是，怕你还恨着我。”  
“我从未恨过你。”他将整个人圈进怀里，轻叹一声，“我从来恨得是我自己，竟然从未忘记过你。”  
那些吻痕浅浅地落在彼此的唇迹，便是轻轻地来回地触及彼此柔软的温度，小心翼翼地，像是怕不小心伤害到了彼此。  
婚房的红烛微微摇曳着，他与她额头相抵凝望着眼前的人影，听得他烙印在额前：“既然我们已经拜过了天地高堂，过了验心石的考验，便是真正的夫妻了，只余下这交杯酒，你可愿意与我共饮？”  
凡尘那一世来不及与她同饮的这杯酒，今时今日又重新到了她的手中，却是看着她一身黑色婚服里衣，与他酒杯相碰，便是一饮而下。  
“可是你方才说的，你我已是真正的夫妻，一生一世生生世世，都不会再放手，哪怕巨浪滔天，哪怕身归混沌，终归也是要在一处的。”  
“是，我定然不会再放开你。”  
灼热的吻痕落在她的唇畔，彼此之间的唇齿热烈而缠绵，这副身躯早已习惯了彼此的温度，便是十指相扣情绕缠绵。  
“你可愿意？”  
她伸手摸着他的脸颊，抬起身轻轻地吻了上去：“我不过一个你而已，若非是你，我如何愿意？既然是你，我如何不愿意？”  
这话不啻于世间最热烈的情药，让他的眸光之中腾地就热烈了起来，重重地压上了她的唇迹，宽大的手掌挑去她的外衣，已是漏出小半截白皙的肩膀，连着喘息都沉重起来。  
“凤凰......”  
她低声地轻喃着，抬眼去看上方已然意乱情迷的人影，被他牵引着去解身上的婚服，一层层褪去繁复的礼服，细腻的手掌抵在他的心口，慢慢抚摸着这一身的伤痕，忽地在胸口处停了下来，咬了咬唇轻声问道：“还疼吗？”  
他的动作便是顿了顿，压低了声音道：“疼，每时每刻都在疼，只有你才能让它不再疼了。”说着便是低头吻了吻她的柔夷，“所以你定然要好好地还给我，用这一生好好地还给我。”  
话语之间已是压抑了炙热的欲望，在她抬眼的一瞬间，便是与她唇齿纠缠之间猛然而入，那样强烈的火热让她浑身颤抖起来，极致的欢愉在全身蔓延开来，连着指尖都微微蜷缩了起来。  
再无需压抑此刻的欲望，她的全身在他身下全然绽放，与他来回纠缠着，随着他起起伏伏缠绵着，由得他入得再深些更深些，似乎要将她全然融入才肯罢休，那交握的十指被他攥紧了狠狠迎了上去，抵得她进不得退不得，只能随着他共同箍紧了身躯，交相在一处。  


月已西沉，那一室的红烛即将燃尽，而那一袭床榻上的人影仍是交相重叠，听得她浅浅地唤着他，似有若无的呻吟，被他的举动而话不成语，只余下来回唤着他。  
“唔，凤凰......”  
他便是轻轻地吻上了她的唇迹：“不急，夜还长。”便是叫她忽地就红了脸。  
所幸夜还长，余生还长，他们还有长长的一生可以共度。  


  


  
2018-09-04  
评论：2  
热度：127

  
[#香蜜沉沉烬如霜 旭凤 锦觅 凤凰 灵修](https://wangting198752.lofter.com/tag/%E9%A6%99%E8%9C%9C%E6%B2%89%E6%B2%89%E7%83%AC%E5%A6%82%E9%9C%9C%C2%A0%E6%97%AD%E5%87%A4%C2%A0%E9%94%A6%E8%A7%85%C2%A0%E5%87%A4%E5%87%B0%C2%A0%E7%81%B5%E4%BF%AE)

  


  
[< 上一篇](https://wangting198752.lofter.com/post/1cba0d92_eff9ea67)  
[下一篇 >](https://wangting198752.lofter.com/post/1cba0d92_eff9c39e)  


评论 ( 2 )

热度 ( 127 )

  1. 共8人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://mieguang88497.lofter.com/) [灭光💫 ༘](https://mieguang88497.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://ailin92441890.lofter.com/) [爱琳924](https://ailin92441890.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  4. [](https://jiezi41247.lofter.com/) [桔子](https://jiezi41247.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://weiwuxian28299.lofter.com/) [魏无娴](https://weiwuxian28299.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://xinyue657.lofter.com/) [是灯芯🔮呐！](https://xinyue657.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://xueying83709.lofter.com/) [雪盈](https://xueying83709.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://amroxinglishan.lofter.com/) [若离](https://amroxinglishan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://wumingshi82908.lofter.com/) [甜汐unicorn](https://wumingshi82908.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://keke240104.lofter.com/) [。。。](https://keke240104.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://datouclara.lofter.com/) [大头Clara](https://datouclara.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://joliang2000.lofter.com/) [青草](https://joliang2000.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://feishazhidiaopishia.lofter.com/) [飞沙之雕皮实吖](https://feishazhidiaopishia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://ximengrensheng138.lofter.com/) [水茉之约](https://ximengrensheng138.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  15. [](https://buwangchuxin930.lofter.com/) [海阔天空](https://buwangchuxin930.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://xinyue54540.lofter.com/) [心悦](https://xinyue54540.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://aglaria.lofter.com/) [发点糖](https://aglaria.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  18. [](https://aglaria.lofter.com/) [发点糖](https://aglaria.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://maoxutiaodouyingxiong623.lofter.com/) [猫须挑逗英雄](https://maoxutiaodouyingxiong623.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://wunaiwanzi.lofter.com/) [吾乃丸子](https://wunaiwanzi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://xujiajia525.lofter.com/) [佳](https://xujiajia525.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://lois8800.lofter.com/) [Lois](https://lois8800.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://lois8800.lofter.com/) [Lois](https://lois8800.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  24. [](https://tianxiaoyan043.lofter.com/) [田晓艳](https://tianxiaoyan043.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://yixiyu1076521.lofter.com/) [一謑欤](https://yixiyu1076521.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://shiguangfeishi040.lofter.com/) [时光飞逝](https://shiguangfeishi040.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://ziying60643.lofter.com/) [子盈](https://ziying60643.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://mumu8405.lofter.com/) [木木](https://mumu8405.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://48702504.lofter.com/) [小鱼儿](https://48702504.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://yeyeying729.lofter.com/) [夜夜樱](https://yeyeying729.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://qiong053.lofter.com/) [琼](https://qiong053.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://qiong053.lofter.com/) [琼](https://qiong053.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  33. [](https://84719106.lofter.com/) [＆](https://84719106.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://phtom.lofter.com/) [phtom](https://phtom.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://lifen295.lofter.com/) [lifen](https://lifen295.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://ginshakule.lofter.com/) [一颗角](https://ginshakule.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://xiuzi583.lofter.com/) [绣渍](https://xiuzi583.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://mrslee573.lofter.com/) [昇](https://mrslee573.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://enidyaoweimao.lofter.com/) [Enid要喂猫](https://enidyaoweimao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://xiaoyuxiangyue274.lofter.com/) [雨巷（不要关注我）](https://xiaoyuxiangyue274.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://applezhang355.lofter.com/) [Apple Zhang](https://applezhang355.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://xiaozhaozhao549.lofter.com/) [小赵赵](https://xiaozhaozhao549.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://maojimaoji325.lofter.com/) [猫几ོ猫几ོ](https://maojimaoji325.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://yueshangliushaotouguchenganbian.lofter.com/) [唔，嗯](https://yueshangliushaotouguchenganbian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://beatles410.lofter.com/) [Beatles](https://beatles410.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://kiliocullen158.lofter.com/) [bibili](https://kiliocullen158.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://69425911.lofter.com/) [あかり](https://69425911.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://xiaolupeiqi670.lofter.com/) [小驴佩奇](https://xiaolupeiqi670.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://pianofaerie.lofter.com/) [香蜜女孩](https://pianofaerie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://ohhhmygodlady.lofter.com/) [邓小馆](https://ohhhmygodlady.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://yuejiuyunzhongzhui.lofter.com/) [月就云中坠](https://yuejiuyunzhongzhui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



© [阿暖的楼阁](https://wangting198752.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


	7. 灵修夫妇之从头来过-阿暖的楼阁

灵修夫妇之从头来过-阿暖的楼阁

  
[ ](https://drma1.lofter.com/)  


#  [阿暖的楼阁](https://drma1.lofter.com/)

懒兔子一只，好吃好发呆，喜欢偶尔码码字

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/wangting198752)
  * [归档](https://wangting198752.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索



##  灵修夫妇之从头来过

“谁带你来的？！”

此时他已是怒极，整个大殿之上竟是鸦雀无声，就连月下仙人都被此时凤凰的怒意怔住了，一时接不上话来。

眼下已经拜过堂，过了验心石，竟发现新娘被人掉包了，引得前来参加婚礼的众人皆是震惊不已。

他瞥过一眼站立在旁的燎原君，厉声喝道：“我让你看好她，你就是这么看人的？我倒不知道，你现如今连个灵力尽失的人都看不住？”

今日里这场婚事本就是为了揭穿穗禾而设下的局。他早就安排下了鎏英顶替她前来拜堂，一来是她的身子本就虚弱，现如今怀喜之后越发羸弱，二来根据前几日的试探，穗禾既是继承了母神的灵力，已是不容小觑，若是有个好歹。

他已是不敢再想。早些时候为了防止泄露此事，他早将她紧闭在结界之中，不许任何人向她提起，只余下燎原君可每日里替他照看一二，哪里知晓，他不过早上才去看过她无碍，一个转身才到正午的功夫，竟是换了新娘的装扮出现在大殿之上。

月下仙人与门外的扑哧君不想递了个颜色，我的个乖乖，以他从小对凤娃的了解，就算对小锦觅误会再深，也绝不会如此气急败坏，莫不是他们俩人真做错了什么？还是他今日里真的要和穗禾成亲？

她想要张口，却是浑身皆被狐狸仙的傀儡术捆绑住了动弹不得，只余了一双眼眸望着他，似是有些难以置信，却又是含着几分话语无法出口。

如此他便是知晓了，手掌一扯便是将她身上捆绑的红线悉数扯了下来，转过身对着月下仙人道：“如果叔父今日里是来喝喜酒的，那么侄儿必定欢迎，若是来闹事的，还是早些离去，免得届时坏了往日的情分。”

“你这凤娃，怎地这么不识好歹？要不是你叔父我知道你的真心，把小锦觅带来，你可是真要和那只孔雀成婚？”月下仙人气得险些跺脚，“你可知锦觅为了你——”

“够了，不必多言。”

他抬眼看向大殿之外，估摸着这个时辰穗禾的药效快要醒了，必然随时可能出现，纵然他有心确实想与她真真正正的大婚，但此时绝不是时候，只是这么神情复杂地看着她，却是来不及解释地叮嘱道：“立即回去，这件事我之后再和你解释。”

她咬了咬唇，虽然不知道凤凰到底是什么安排，可是他瞒着自己在背地里和穗禾的这场婚事，着实让她有些难以言喻的刺痛。她本以为，他们或许能重新开始，或许本就是她奢望了。这些时日里他的温柔，不过是因为她腹中有了他的骨血，与他们之间的感情毫无干系。那日里他以春华秋实向穗禾求婚的情形，他为了穗禾向她出手的情形，一样一样历历在目。

或许从头开始，本就是她弄错了，是她会错了意，怀着这般可笑的痴念。

她并未答话，却是将手掌一翻，掌心之中已是多了一颗金色的丹药递到他的面前：“你不必怪狐狸仙和燎原君，本是我自己出了结界。这是蓬羽，可化解你体内白薇之寒，服下就可以解除你的反噬。”

他并未伸手去接，反倒是直直地看着她反问道：“你炼化了蓬羽？”

蓬羽乃是花界至宝，万年才得一颗，要将其炼化更需耗费大量的灵力与元神，她竟然炼化了蓬羽？

“你可知道你眼下到底是何种情形？你可知道你的身子根本撑不住任何灵力耗费？你这般恣意妄为，可有想过你和孩子该如何？”

他的怒意已是到了极点，直接一把夺过丹药，连看都不看一眼甩手扔了出去，一把握紧了她的肩膀，逼她与自己对视：“你可知道若是你有什么闪失——”

若她有什么闪失，他该如何是好？

他的右手抓紧了她的肩膀，隐约可以看见因太过用力而泛起的青筋，将她“嘶”地一声皱起眉头，这才惊觉略略松了手上的力道，却是看见她转身就要去寻那金丹，被他一把拽紧了：“不许去！”

“那是救你的金丹，我和狐狸仙扑哧君费了那么大的功夫，躲了那么多的天兵才为你寻来的。”她又气又急，“要是丢了，要一万年才能再等到蓬羽开花，你可知道？”

“不需要。”他狠狠地将她扣在手掌之中，“你听清楚了，哪怕是为了我，也不许你耗费灵力。若是让我知晓，你为谁再敢动一丝一毫灵力，耗一丝一毫元神，我便将他丢进忘川，挫骨扬灰，你可听清楚了？”

她便是一时间怔在那里。

她的心中已是百般不是滋味，对着他不知该如何是好。她知晓凤凰素来霸道，从前时便是不许旁人靠近她，更不许旁的男子与她多说半句话，有时便是扑哧君言语之中调戏了她，便是被凤凰毫不客气地丢出了栖梧宫，扬言再敢如此便是直接当场法灭。今日里竟然又是这般毫不讲理的霸道，不许她再动半分灵力再耗半分元神，就算是为了他自己也不行，如若不然伤了她与孩子可如何是好。

许是怕吓到了她，他终究换下了语气，有些无奈地说道：“你先回房去，等事情解决之后我再来寻你，再让魔医好好看看。”

却是已经迟了。

殿外同样着了一身新娘装扮的穗禾已是出现在众人面前：“旭凤！”

他下意识地将她往身后一带，看着震惊之余已是缓过神来的穗禾，登下便是含了怒意，厉声指责道：“锦觅他们竟然将我迷晕，让她来顶替我拜堂，你可看清楚了，她不仅害了你，还几次三番破坏你我之间，今日里，定然要杀了她，替你我报仇。”

“杀什么杀，杀什么杀，你这只孔雀莫非没长眼睛，看不清我凤娃和小锦觅乃是天生一对，岂是你可以拆散的？更何况——”月下仙人挑了挑眉，颇有些洋洋得意，方才凤娃和小锦觅的话，他可是听得真真的，什么身子什么孩子，再看着凤娃这般宁可不要这丹药也不许小锦觅耗费灵力元神的急切，便是他不清楚其中的来回曲折，也定然知晓这俩人此时必然已经和好如初，只怕小锦觅这腹中已是有了他的侄孙了，这等好事岂能被这孔雀破坏了？

他早就已经从方才的震惊回过神来，接着说道：“这小锦觅可是已经怀了我凤娃的骨血，你啊，还是早早地回你那鸟族去，莫要在这丢人现眼了。”

“不可能！”

穗禾抬眼看着他护着锦觅的举止，回想起前些时日里他总是不肯见她，对原本的婚事再三推阻，甚至曾与她提起退婚之事，只是后来布置什么缘由，反而将婚事提前，她虽然心有担忧，却已是顾不得那么多，只要旭凤愿意迎娶，她便顾不得其他。可是现如今想来，莫不是那个时候就是他与锦觅这妖女在一起，才会对自己视而不见，才会三番四次想要退婚。

除了锦觅，他还会为谁失魂落魄百般放不下至此？

锦觅，锦觅！

为何时时处处都是她？为何她处心积虑费尽心力仍不如她？

为什么？凭什么？！

她亲手杀了水神和风神嫁祸给旭凤，她逼得他们二人之间杀父之仇不共戴天，她抹去了所有一切锦觅所做的一切，可是到头来呢，旭凤还是忘不了她，还是对她念念不忘。

天道何其不公？为什么她付出所有仍得不到自己想要的，而她锦觅只需要对着旭凤开口说一句爱他，他就会义无反顾地回头。

当初在九婴洞就应该杀了锦觅以绝后患，不然何至于今时今日，她堂堂鸟族公主会落得如此下场？

手掌之间泛起纯粹的琉璃净火，幽蓝色的莲花形状在掌中握拢成形。

她本不欲让旭凤知道琉璃净火之事，知他素来心性过人必然会生疑，可是此时此刻哪里还顾得了那么多，只余下一个念头。

杀了她。

只要杀了锦觅，一切就能恢复原状。

旭凤还是她的，魔尊夫人的位子还是她的，今日里和旭凤拜堂的还是她。

却是他已然将人全然护在自己的身后，若真是应了他的猜测，先水神和风神乃是穗禾所杀，那么眼下穗禾的琉璃净火未必在他之下。

母神当日里将全身灵力都传给了穗禾，这才有了今日穗禾的灵力。他的手掌之下亦是反转而起，同样的琉璃净火在指尖燃起，两两出手之际，两团火焰在大殿之上砰然而起，将当场功力微末的小妖直接消散殆尽。

他一手与穗禾对峙，一手护着身后的人，眼下她灵力尽散，又是历来属水而生，莫说是穗禾的琉璃净火，单这净火的余灰就能灼伤她。

已是无需再僵持不下，既然已经逼得穗禾出手，便是达成了今日这局的目的，他反手而出，掌中金色的火焰呼啸而起，化成凤凰的鸣啸盘旋而出，将穗禾直接击倒在地。

他居高临下地望着倒在地上的人影，她耳后的水凌波掌印此时越发清晰，已是确凿无疑。

“穗禾，你老实回答我，可是你杀了先水神和风神？”

在他问出口的那一刻，她这才知道，原来那日里在九婴洞中她的话，他还是信了的。只是那个时候，他们之间乍然间相见，那些前仇旧恨让他一时间难以自持，虽是出手伤了她，却还是将她的话放在了心上。

曾经红尘那一场历劫之中，在她香消玉殒之后，他抱着她早已冷却的身躯，一个人喝完了他们的交杯酒，对着她说道：“我曾允诺你的，一样一样都会为你做到。”

当时的熠王，现如今的凤凰，都不曾违背过对她的诺言。

他曾允诺过为她找出杀害爹爹和临秀姨的真凶，只是那时她被蒙蔽了双眼，以为是他所杀，后来看到穗禾的琉璃净火才幡然悔悟，只是已经悔时晚矣。再后来她与凤凰的这番纠缠，虽然还记得这桩仇恨，眼下却是无力报仇，未曾想到今日里这场婚礼，竟是凤凰设局为了将穗禾引出。

他曾允诺过她的，果真都为她做到了。

“是又如何？”穗禾强撑着一口气冷笑道，“我就是为了让你们再无可能，才出手杀了先水神和风神，然后嫁祸与你，她不是信了吗？她不是还动手杀了你吗？旭凤你可看清楚了，她根本就没有那么爱你，不然怎么会舍得对你下手？怎么会联合润玉来害你？”

“你莫要胡说。”月下仙人赶忙出声道，唯恐凤娃真信了这孔雀的挑拨，“是你不知廉耻抢了小锦觅的功劳。明明是锦觅为凤娃寻得玄元丹，才把凤凰救了回来。”

他转过身对着大殿之上的人影说道：“凤娃，你可知当初为了寻玄元丹的药引，锦觅她可是翻遍了蛇山去找那玄穹之光，你知道她是用什么接的吗？她用了自己的真身去接，差点就把自己炼化了，能捡回这条命就是万幸了，却是再也不能辨别五色了……”

他原本握着她的手倏地就攥紧了，却是感受到她静静地与他十指握紧了，未有言语。

他慢慢踱下高阶，那一步步的声响在四周回荡，显得格外清晰。

“穗禾，虽然你曾陷害于我，可是你终归曾在忘川河中保我一魄，使我不至于魂飞魄散，这份恩情我记得，所以今日里，我用这半身的修为还你，今日你出了我魔界大门，从此以后，你我之间，再无相欠，来日再见之时，必定重新向你讨回这一切。”

说罢，已是琉璃净火重新燃起，在众人惊呼之下，竟是活生生毁去了自己一半的行为，心疼地月下仙人忙不迭地拉着他：“我说凤娃，你莫不是傻了，竟然为了还这孔雀的什么恩情，毁了自己一半的修为？”

穗禾怔怔地望着他，终是反应过来自嘲地笑道，笑得连整个人都在颤抖：“好，好得很。你竟然为了和我恩断义绝，宁可毁了自己一半的修为，旭凤，你真是好得很。”

她踉踉跄跄的站起身，一身新娘的嫁衣格外刺眼，冷笑着说道：“你难道忘了，就算没有我，你们也不可能在一起，还有天上的那位，可是绝不会眼睁睁看着她嫁给你，看着你们两在一起。旭凤，我等着，等着看你们的下场，等着你们和我一起下地狱！”

她看着穗禾消失的身影，便是静静地站在他的身边，伸出手与他握紧了，勉力撑着他方毁去一半修为的身体，却是看着他摇了摇头，对她说道：“无妨。”

这一场大婚终究是过去了，满堂的宾客尽是唏嘘而散，不再言语。月下仙人本还打算再多留些时辰，却是被燎原君拦下了：“仙人还是留些时候给主上和锦觅姑娘吧。”

唯独扑哧君在离去时将手中的东西交给了她，却是见她又惊又喜之余，忙不迭地道了声谢。

“不用谢了傻丫头。”扑哧君摸了摸她的脑袋，“也算是给我那未出世的侄子的见面礼吧。”

自然扑哧君这举动未曾逃过他的眼睛，便是眼神忽地一凛，激地扑哧君浑身一个哆嗦，只得笑笑告辞了。

她却是含笑被他前脚带着回房了，后脚就唤了魔医过来看诊，这番折腾之后，免不了是乏了许多，便是被他强按着躺在床榻上休息。

她忽地伸手拉住了他的衣衫，往里挪了挪腾出半个床榻示意道：“你才毁了半身修为，不如陪我一起躺会。”

难得见她这般乖巧，他便是和衣与她额头相抵相互依偎着躺在一处，摩挲着她的眼眸轻叹道：“为何不告诉我，你不能辨识五色之事？”

“也没什么。”她笑了笑，“不过是不能识色，哪里比得上你？”

他心底轻叹一声，上前吻了吻她的额头：“你应该早些告诉我，这样我也不至于伤你。”

“这条命本就是我欠你的，何况只是一双眼睛，不过是不能识色，还能看见你，我已经很知足了。”她蹭了蹭他的鼻尖，笑得安然而坦荡。

他一手握上她的手掌：“你可怪我放了穗禾？毕竟她是你的杀父仇人，还害死了风神，你可怨我？”

“事到如今，还有什么可怨你的？”

他们一路走来，已是有过太多的坎坷波折，本就已经伤痕累累，何必再添恩怨？

从此以后，尘归尘，土归土，属于他们的只有余生而已。

她将掌中之物摊开在他的面前：“若是你再丢了，我便是真的要生气了。”

那扑哧君给她的，正是方才那枚被他丢弃的蓬羽。

像是怕他当真恼起来再丢了，她便是直接自己含了，于口齿之间直接喂与了他。

他不自觉伸手勾住了她的腰身，就着相依偎的姿势，与她唇齿纠缠在一起，这般亲密的举止让整个人都习惯性地滚烫起来，却是只得强迫自己克制住那些想要她的念头，轻轻覆上了她的小腹，低声喃道：“也不知道这孩子到底来的是不是时候。”

她眨了眨眼似是未有明白，却是被他一手轻拍着哄道：“折腾了大半日了，好好休息吧。”便是朦朦胧胧地靠着他睡去了。

为难了他只得摩挲着她的眉眼，浅浅地落在她的眉间，与她一同长眠睡去了。

  
2018-09-01  
评论：6  
热度：392

  
[#香蜜沉沉烬如霜 旭凤 锦觅 凤凰 灵修](https://wangting198752.lofter.com/tag/%E9%A6%99%E8%9C%9C%E6%B2%89%E6%B2%89%E7%83%AC%E5%A6%82%E9%9C%9C%C2%A0%E6%97%AD%E5%87%A4%C2%A0%E9%94%A6%E8%A7%85%C2%A0%E5%87%A4%E5%87%B0%C2%A0%E7%81%B5%E4%BF%AE)

  


  
[< 上一篇](https://wangting198752.lofter.com/post/1cba0d92_eff862aa)  
[下一篇 >](https://wangting198752.lofter.com/post/1cba0d92_efe4d8c1)  


评论 ( 6 )

热度 ( 392 )

  1. 共8人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://kangqiwodeqiaojiadaqi.lofter.com/) [始于夏冬](https://kangqiwodeqiaojiadaqi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://jiezi41247.lofter.com/) [桔子](https://jiezi41247.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://zoe8238378.lofter.com/) [Zoe](https://zoe8238378.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  5. [](https://fanhuasijinmianning475.lofter.com/) [情霜](https://fanhuasijinmianning475.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://fanhuasijinmianning475.lofter.com/) [情霜](https://fanhuasijinmianning475.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  7. [](https://miaomiaomiao888247.lofter.com/) [喵喵喵888🐱](https://miaomiaomiao888247.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://xiaoshujiangjiangjiang.lofter.com/) [小树酱酱酱](https://xiaoshujiangjiangjiang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://axi92145.lofter.com/) [阿细](https://axi92145.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://axi92145.lofter.com/) [阿细](https://axi92145.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  11. [](https://amroxinglishan.lofter.com/) [若离](https://amroxinglishan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://wumingshi82908.lofter.com/) [甜汐unicorn](https://wumingshi82908.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  13. [](https://wumingshi82908.lofter.com/) [甜汐unicorn](https://wumingshi82908.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://aglaria.lofter.com/) [发点糖](https://aglaria.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  15. [](https://aglaria.lofter.com/) [发点糖](https://aglaria.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://keke240104.lofter.com/) [。。。](https://keke240104.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://yuzhiboquan63934.lofter.com/) [宇智波·泉](https://yuzhiboquan63934.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://liuxuyinfengwu.lofter.com/) [柳絮因风舞](https://liuxuyinfengwu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://feishazhidiaopishia.lofter.com/) [飞沙之雕皮实吖](https://feishazhidiaopishia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://ximengrensheng138.lofter.com/) [水茉之约](https://ximengrensheng138.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  21. [](https://buwangchuxin930.lofter.com/) [海阔天空](https://buwangchuxin930.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  22. [](https://buwangchuxin930.lofter.com/) [海阔天空](https://buwangchuxin930.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://evashmily.lofter.com/) [kagomeinu](https://evashmily.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://com6897839.lofter.com/) [.com](https://com6897839.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://maoxutiaodouyingxiong623.lofter.com/) [猫须挑逗英雄](https://maoxutiaodouyingxiong623.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://xujiajia525.lofter.com/) [佳](https://xujiajia525.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://lois8800.lofter.com/) [Lois](https://lois8800.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://yixiyu1076521.lofter.com/) [一謑欤](https://yixiyu1076521.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://ff57644791.lofter.com/) [ff57644](https://ff57644791.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://ziying60643.lofter.com/) [子盈](https://ziying60643.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://phtom.lofter.com/) [phtom](https://phtom.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://shiguangfeishi040.lofter.com/) [时光飞逝](https://shiguangfeishi040.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://xiuranmoliang295.lofter.com/) [袖染墨凉](https://xiuranmoliang295.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://xiaoer810.lofter.com/) [小二](https://xiaoer810.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://wufengguoguo.lofter.com/) [青木](https://wufengguoguo.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  36. [](https://nnnnnn905.lofter.com/) [nnnnnn](https://nnnnnn905.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://xianhuahemao.lofter.com/) [干锅鸭头](https://xianhuahemao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://xiaozhaozhao549.lofter.com/) [小赵赵](https://xiaozhaozhao549.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://beatles410.lofter.com/) [Beatles](https://beatles410.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://renee336.lofter.com/) [renee](https://renee336.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://69425911.lofter.com/) [あかり](https://69425911.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://end19124.lofter.com/) [没有感情的吃饭机器か](https://end19124.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://v8133402.lofter.com/) [v](https://v8133402.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://hankyungkrising.lofter.com/) [HanKyung_KRISing](https://hankyungkrising.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://shine520520520.lofter.com/) [mihwacha](https://shine520520520.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://48702504.lofter.com/) [小鱼儿](https://48702504.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://shine520520520.lofter.com/) [mihwacha](https://shine520520520.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  48. [](https://qiaoweiqiaowei.lofter.com/) [荞薇荞薇](https://qiaoweiqiaowei.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  49. [](https://buqieryu744.lofter.com/) [不期而遇～](https://buqieryu744.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://beijingshenaochenggonglenizhidaoma.lofter.com/) [惬意Sobremesa_](https://beijingshenaochenggonglenizhidaoma.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://yinger747.lofter.com/) [樱儿](https://yinger747.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



© [阿暖的楼阁](https://wangting198752.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


	8. 灵修夫妇之凡间-阿暖的楼阁

灵修夫妇之凡间-阿暖的楼阁

  
[ ](https://drma1.lofter.com/)  


#  [阿暖的楼阁](https://drma1.lofter.com/)

懒兔子一只，好吃好发呆，喜欢偶尔码码字

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/wangting198752)
  * [归档](https://wangting198752.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索



##  灵修夫妇之凡间

已是入夜时分。

今日里是中元节，闹腾了大半宿，她现如今已是乏了，便是连着鞋袜都未脱直接往床榻上一滚，没几下就头一歪睡去了，一旁还搁着方才一直拿在手里的凤凰灯。

那案桌上昏黄的烛火憧憧，忽地轻轻晃了晃屏风上的影子，便是看见房内已然多了一个人，一身黑衣遮掩了容貌，像是已经等待了许久，一动不动地望着不远处那人。

长长的睫毛盖住了原本圆润如葡萄的眼眸，留下一剪阴影垂在皎若凝脂的肌肤之上，掩映着浅浅的呼吸，连着唇角都勾着笑意。

他静静地站在那里，只是远远地望着她，如此这般仿佛已是前世今生，辗转来回了许久，久得他已经忘记了沧海桑田，而在某一日里终得上苍眷顾，将她重新还回了他的身边。

那模样还是与前世如出一辙，就连性子都是一般无二。她素来是爱玩爱闹的性子，在这一世里仍是这般。不再有陨丹的桎梏，不再有有天界和花界的恩怨纠葛，不再有圣医族使命的阻碍，这一世再度重生为人，她不过是这小小的村镇上一处不起眼的文房四宝铺内掌柜夫妇的独生女，得了双亲的疼爱，有好友的从小相伴，每日里便是这处寻茶点那处看折子戏，这厢里被先生追着课业，那厢里向着爹娘撒娇。

便是一个寻常的女儿家，被捧在手心无忧无虑。

只除了一样，便是她的眼眸。

这镇上的人都知晓，大街上拐角处那头棠樾居家的女儿，便是容貌性情样样都好，唯独便是自小就患了眼疾，天生不见五色，唯黑白二色尔。

他看着那对夫妇来来回回请了不少大夫前来看诊，也是试过不少独门偏方，却是始终不得好转。末了那些个大夫大多都摇了摇头回道：“这怕是娘胎里带出来的毛病，医不得了。”

他也曾让魔医幻化成寻常人去替她诊治，那魔医乃是六界之中数得上的医术翘楚，那日里看诊后向他回禀道：“这姑娘乃是前世里眼睛受损，以至于转世时带着眼疾，也不知当时到底受的什么伤，怕是连太上老君的仙丹都回天乏术。”

他沉默了良久，许久才说道：“她当日里受的是苍穹之光，可是真的无药可治？”

那老魔医颤颤巍巍地答道：“老朽无能，但是请恕老朽直言，这天上地下，怕是无人能治苍穹之光，这位姑娘，着实可惜了。”

他只觉得心头像是被狠狠一揪，没来由地酸涩起来。她素来是喜爱这橙红浅绿的颜色，喜爱那般春华秋实的景致，现如今，便是再也看不见了。

她当日里以一瓣真身化成春华秋实赠予他，他们曾许诺再往后的人生里携手共度这人生四季，哪里知道这世间变幻无常，当日里的许诺最后被埋进时间的尘埃里，再不见来日。

她已是看不见这青山绿水草长莺飞的鲜活，只余下苍凉的黑白，让他握紧了掌心。

她曾欠他一命，现如今已是以命相还。

而他欠她的这一双眼眸，又该用什么来还？

他与她相见的那日里，院子里头的凤凰花开的格外的好。大朵大朵鲜红的花朵，绽放在大片的阳光之下，洒下星星点点斑驳的影子，像极了栖梧宫中的那棵。

而她就坐在凤凰花树上，晃荡着脚丫，笑得比这凤凰花还灿烂夺目。

这是他为她亲手栽种的。

在她出生的那一日里，正是漫天冰雪覆盖的时节，他披着厚厚的黑衣，听着屋内传来婴孩的啼哭声，整颗心就像那一夜皑皑的白雪，忽然沉寂下来。

像是纵身越过千山万水的飞鸟，终于寻得栖息的地方。

又像是这跋涉了许久不知终点在何处的行人，忽然间寻到了归去的方向。

他替她种下了这一株凤凰花树，一如曾经她送与他的那株红花盈树，既然已经在天界消失，不如在此处重新开始。

她那时不过十三四岁的模样，已是出落得格外亭亭玉立，眉眼之间与他记忆中全然重叠，侧着头问他：“你是谁啊？”

他一时间竟然答不出话来，不知该如何回答才好。

“旭凤。”他半晌之后才答道，“你可以叫我凤凰。”

“凤凰？”她笑得越发明朗，“这名字好，和我这凤凰花树一样。”

她说：“我叫锦觅，觅食的觅。”

她说：“我娘亲说了，取这个名字是因为，希望我能繁华似锦觅安宁，淡云流水度此生。”

她说：“你若是没事，陪我上来一起赏赏花可好？可惜了，人人都说这凤凰花是红色，怎地我看出来便是黑色的一团，和其他的花无甚差别。”

他便是站在树下望着她，只觉得心口在来回剧烈地颤抖，恨不得将她抱紧在怀里，又恨不得带着她去到没有别人的地方，只余他们二人可以长长久久地在一起。可是最后，他只是淡淡地叮嘱道：“小心些，别摔着了。”

她偏偏格外喜欢闹腾，眨了眨眼就纵身探向树下，惊得他这么伸手一拉一带之间，已是将她带进了怀里，还未等开口责备，就听见她惊喜道：“你是神仙？”

他只得收回了训斥的话语，神色复杂地反问道：“若我不是神仙，而是妖魔，你可会害怕？”

“怕什么？”她嘻嘻笑道，“可是你当真是妖魔？怎地有长得这么好看的妖魔，我看话本上的那些都鄙陋的很。不过长得像你这般妖孽的，不当妖魔可惜了。”

眼前的她已然没有了曾经的记忆，却仍是对着他笑得一如初见之时，忽地从身后递过来一朵凤凰花：“喏，送给你的。”

他低头看着眼前绽放的如火如荼的红花，伸手接过却是将它别在了她的发间，那鲜艳的颜色配着她此刻的模样，果然是特别的好看，唯独她配得上这般炽热的颜色。

从那日里之后，她便是格外喜欢与他在一起，闲来无事便是喜欢唤着他“凤凰”“凤凰”，那一声声如泉水般落在他心头，将他原本躁动的心熨妥地格外安静。

他本是隐了身形与她相伴在一处，却又怕她看不见，又担心万一哪一日里她有个意外，便是将头上的那一支凤簪插进了她的发髻之中，握住了她想要取下来的手，一字一句地叮嘱道：“答应我，不管什么时候都不要取下来。”

他的寰谛凤翎只此一支，只与她一人而已。

他听着她絮絮叨叨地说道，今日里和肉肉去了何处听折子戏，又去了何处看花灯，说起过几日里便是中元节，她眨了眨眼睛问道：“你们妖魔也喜欢花灯吗？你可喜欢什么样的？我做给你。”

他看着院子中的凤凰花说道：“我喜欢凤凰灯。”

凤凰花常开，凤凰灯长明。

此一生，你我常相伴。

便是我最大的心愿。

她颇有些愁眉苦恼道：“难是难了些，不过我可以试试，若是作出来丑了些，你可别嫌弃。”

“无妨。”他忽然间笑了笑，“我看过这世上最难看的凤凰灯，想来不会有更难看的了。”

果然她还是对女工绘画差强人意了些，仍是和上次一般，就连缠个红线都是把自己整个绕了进去，可怜巴巴地望着他，只得由得他手把手地教着她。

夜深了便是靠着他沉沉地睡去了，那浅浅的呼吸贴着他的胸膛，让他的心口开始剧烈地跳动起来，细长的手指划过她的脸庞，伸手拢了拢她垂下的发丝，俯身在额前烙下浅浅的吻痕。

这般安静而恬淡的生活，这般彼此依偎的日子，便是他心底最好的相伴。

没有旁人再阻隔在他们之间，没有那些彼此给予的伤害横亘在他们心头，不过是他与她，两人而已。

那人也曾来看过她。

便是看着她躺在他胸口兀自睡得安静，那发髻之上斜斜地插着他的寰谛凤翎，轻笑一声自嘲道：“在她心中，我终究是比不过你。”

他仍是神色如常地将手中的凤凰灯搁在一旁，扶了扶她的身子，让她靠的更舒服些，随口说道：“从一开始，她心里本就只有我，只是我们用了太长的时间才发现。”

他将她整个人圈进怀里，抬眼望着他时，神色已是含了肃杀：“我不会放手，你不必白费心力。”

“我费尽心机，到头来终是比不过你。”那人一身白衣站在月华之下，显得越发清冷，“她唯有对着你，才会倾心交付，对我终是不得亲密。”

“旭凤，你我之间，到此为止。从此以后，前尘往事尽散，你做你的魔尊，我做我的天帝，我们再不相犯。至于锦觅——”那人瞥了一眼她的睡颜，正是睡得香甜而不自知，“我放她自由，她也放我自有。”

那一袭白衣来的匆匆去的匆匆，甚至于她仍是睡得这般安静，像是从未察觉。

终究于她来说，那人本就是生命中的匆匆过客，过了便是过了，何必再回头张望？眼下想要在一起的，想要携手相伴的，不过是他而已。

终是到了那日的中元节，她一手提着大红色的凤凰灯，本想要牵着他的手，却是被他握紧了。眼下他仍是隐着身形，却是包紧了她的手掌，看着这熙熙攘攘的人群，听着那来来往往的笑语，她免不了兴奋了些，哪里知道一个转身，已是被冲散在人群之中。

此时正是月上柳梢的喧嚣时候，整座望月桥上挤满了人群，她连着手中的凤凰灯被人群推搡着向桥上走去，慌忙回身想要去寻他的身影，可是哪里寻得到？便是急切地唤他：“凤凰！凤凰！”

霎时间，天地之间倏地安静下来，四周的喧嚣像是一时间静止了。她有些不知所措地看着周遭的一切，却是被人直接抱了起来。

他像是从未这般紧张过，搂紧了她的腰身低声道：“抱紧了，莫要再走丢了。”

再走丢？她何曾走丢过？

她侧过脸看着他近在咫尺的眉眼，微微挑起的丹凤眼，墨黑深邃的眼眸，与她梦境之中的人影在交相重叠。

像是曾经的许许多多次那样，有些画面猛然间在脑海中浮现，张扬的，傲慢的，神情肃穆的，与她说笑的，一张张，一幕幕，就像是时光在快速地倒转，最后停留在那人一身金色铠甲居于云端之上，对着她说道：“我乃是天界战神，火神旭凤。”

她猛地攥紧了自己的心头，只觉得心头这般酸涩，就像是含着一口没长熟的山葡萄，酸的她有些眼睛发胀，差点就要夺眶而出。

凤凰，她的凤凰，他们初次相见时，他是何等的张扬自傲，现如今又怎地这般内敛而低沉？

“凤凰……”

她伸手抱紧了他，手中的凤凰灯来回摇曳，就像她的眼泪终是在他的胸口滚烫，灼伤了心头的温度。

他便是知晓，她已是想起来了。

那些前尘往事呼啸而来，曾经的过往有多惨烈，眼下她抱紧了他，那滚烫的温度像是落在他心尖上，让他哽咽了声音：“锦觅……”

他也曾迟疑过，究竟是这般天真烂漫的模样于她好，还是回想起前世种种于她更好。最终却是望着她不知烦恼忧愁为何物的脸庞，将曾经的过往尽数压在自己的心头。

而现如今已是到了回身的时候，她终究还是回到了最初，那个他初见时的葡萄，与他恩怨决绝的葡萄，将一切尽数还给他的葡萄。

“我们重新开始吧。”

浅浅的吻痕落在她的眼角，他轻轻地叹息道：“随我回去吧，这一次我们重头来过，好不好？”

她呜咽一声，没入他的怀里，拼命点了点头。

从此以后，她便是他的命，他便是她的眼眸，那些未曾来得及去看的人生四季，只要是他在她的身边，哪怕只余下黑白二色，也胜过天界五色斑斓。

  
2018-08-30  
评论：7  
热度：278

  
[#香蜜沉沉烬如霜 旭凤 锦觅 凤凰 灵修](https://wangting198752.lofter.com/tag/%E9%A6%99%E8%9C%9C%E6%B2%89%E6%B2%89%E7%83%AC%E5%A6%82%E9%9C%9C%C2%A0%E6%97%AD%E5%87%A4%C2%A0%E9%94%A6%E8%A7%85%C2%A0%E5%87%A4%E5%87%B0%C2%A0%E7%81%B5%E4%BF%AE)

  


  
[< 上一篇](https://wangting198752.lofter.com/post/1cba0d92_efd52ba1)  
[下一篇 >](https://wangting198752.lofter.com/post/1cba0d92_efc56516)  


评论 ( 7 )

热度 ( 278 )

  1. 共6人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://mieguang88497.lofter.com/) [灭光💫 ༘](https://mieguang88497.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://fenghuanghua747.lofter.com/) [Ruby](https://fenghuanghua747.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://luanxingyuxingyuanluan.lofter.com/) [圝◤星语星愿◥圝](https://luanxingyuxingyuanluan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://axi92145.lofter.com/) [阿细](https://axi92145.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://axi92145.lofter.com/) [阿细](https://axi92145.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  7. [](https://wumingshi82908.lofter.com/) [甜汐unicorn](https://wumingshi82908.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  8. [](https://wumingshi82908.lofter.com/) [甜汐unicorn](https://wumingshi82908.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://aglaria.lofter.com/) [发点糖](https://aglaria.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  10. [](https://aglaria.lofter.com/) [发点糖](https://aglaria.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://qiaoninaoqiao04040.lofter.com/) [敲你脑壳](https://qiaoninaoqiao04040.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://shiguangfeishi040.lofter.com/) [时光飞逝](https://shiguangfeishi040.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://feishazhidiaopishia.lofter.com/) [飞沙之雕皮实吖](https://feishazhidiaopishia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://ximengrensheng138.lofter.com/) [水茉之约](https://ximengrensheng138.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  15. [](https://ningmenglianren55048.lofter.com/) [l](https://ningmenglianren55048.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://evashmily.lofter.com/) [kagomeinu](https://evashmily.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://maoxutiaodouyingxiong623.lofter.com/) [猫须挑逗英雄](https://maoxutiaodouyingxiong623.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://lois8800.lofter.com/) [Lois](https://lois8800.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  19. [](https://xujiajia525.lofter.com/) [佳](https://xujiajia525.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://lois8800.lofter.com/) [Lois](https://lois8800.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://yixiyu1076521.lofter.com/) [一謑欤](https://yixiyu1076521.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://ziying60643.lofter.com/) [子盈](https://ziying60643.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://yinxi683.lofter.com/) [昭灯](https://yinxi683.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://yeyeying729.lofter.com/) [夜夜樱](https://yeyeying729.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://phtom.lofter.com/) [phtom](https://phtom.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://maojimaoji325.lofter.com/) [猫几ོ猫几ོ](https://maojimaoji325.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  27. [](https://wufengguoguo.lofter.com/) [青木](https://wufengguoguo.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  28. [](https://wuyulunbi691.lofter.com/) [无与伦比](https://wuyulunbi691.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://paida795.lofter.com/) [aze](https://paida795.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  30. [](https://paida795.lofter.com/) [aze](https://paida795.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://xiaozhaozhao549.lofter.com/) [小赵赵](https://xiaozhaozhao549.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://tianwaifeixianyewuqing.lofter.com/) [沧海一树](https://tianwaifeixianyewuqing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://miaomiaode003.lofter.com/) [苗苗的](https://miaomiaode003.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://fivemonthsky.lofter.com/) [fivemonthsky](https://fivemonthsky.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://xi688711.lofter.com/) [曦](https://xi688711.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://pianofaerie.lofter.com/) [香蜜女孩](https://pianofaerie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://guimo166.lofter.com/) [零丁久](https://guimo166.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://niangkosense.lofter.com/) [niangkosense](https://niangkosense.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://shine520520520.lofter.com/) [mihwacha](https://shine520520520.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://shine520520520.lofter.com/) [mihwacha](https://shine520520520.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  41. [](https://pobaobao089.lofter.com/) [朴宝宝](https://pobaobao089.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://grammertecher.lofter.com/) [Techer](https://grammertecher.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://v8133402.lofter.com/) [v](https://v8133402.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://wutong467.lofter.com/) [梧桐](https://wutong467.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://yikuaiguapi234.lofter.com/) [清河Corinna](https://yikuaiguapi234.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://vivivivi078.lofter.com/) [萄萄🍇](https://vivivivi078.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://huafeng588.lofter.com/) [嘻嘻](https://huafeng588.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://yangguang1109.lofter.com/) [阳光1109](https://yangguang1109.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://jiemojiang482.lofter.com/) [磕磕磕](https://jiemojiang482.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  50. [](https://alone537.lofter.com/) [ALONE](https://alone537.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://wxingzhubamboo.lofter.com/) [Xing竹BamBoo_](https://wxingzhubamboo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



© [阿暖的楼阁](https://wangting198752.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


	9. 灵修夫妇之你的霸道魔尊已上线-阿暖的楼阁

灵修夫妇之你的霸道魔尊已上线-阿暖的楼阁

  
[ ](https://drma1.lofter.com/)  


#  [阿暖的楼阁](https://drma1.lofter.com/)

懒兔子一只，好吃好发呆，喜欢偶尔码码字

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/wangting198752)
  * [归档](https://wangting198752.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索



##  灵修夫妇之你的霸道魔尊已上线

“凤凰！”

她猛然间从梦境之中清醒过来，大口大口地喘着气息，连着胸口都在剧烈地起伏。

方才的梦境太真实，真实的让她觉得太过惨烈。此时只要一闭眼，似乎还能看见那一手的鲜血，还能看见他缓缓地倒下去，睁大了眼睛望着她，那样难以置信的眼神灼伤地她心头翻来覆去地疼，就像是被细针慢慢地刺入心扉，只能辗转来回百般不能解脱，却又不舍得将他从心底放下，似乎只要一放下，便是放弃了所有的一切。

“为什么？”

他的手狠狠地攥紧了她的掌心，她听着他一字一句不甘心地问道：“为什么，锦觅？到底为什么？”

“你到底，有没有爱过我？”

“到底有没有对我付出过真心？”

她想去伸手握紧他，她想要拼命地点头告诉他，她想要把整颗心都捧到他的跟前，可是她只听见那时的自己冷漠地答道。

“从未。”

她便是再也遏制不住地失声痛哭起来，连她自己都不清楚，哭得到底是连着眼眸都渐渐暗下去绝望彻底的凤凰，还是强撑着一颗心却无法告诉他的自己。

她便是在这个梦境之中逼迫自己醒来，只觉得整个人像是溺水一般，本就惨白的神色已是大汗淋漓，伸手一摸脸上已是被泪水尽湿。

这里很安静，安静地几乎听不见任何声响。只余下这一方床榻，在另一头的案桌旁燃了熏香，隐约可以看见袅娜的白烟缓缓升起，将这一室浸染了些许气息。

她伸手碰了碰，微凉的指尖触及冰凉的结界，似是有水声在四周响起，这氤氲而起的水汽让她觉得整个人清醒过来，慢慢幻化出了流动的水镜。

她抬眼望去，水镜之中的女子竟是有些面色慵懒地伫立在面前，发髻已经被散开，长长的青丝如瀑而下，只着了一件浅粉色小衣，裹不住浑身白皙的肌肤，那脖颈处的一片便是缀着星星点点鲜红的痕迹，她伸手轻轻拂过，这才相信昨夜里的种种并非是她的梦境，而是真实存在过。

她与凤凰，重新在了一处。

她本是来见他最后一面，本是想来向他最后争取一次，想把那些来不及出口的话告诉他，想要低下身来问他，不要和穗禾成亲，好不好？

那夜里的凤凰却是醉了。

自他当上魔尊以来，似乎整晚整晚地醉酒才能安寝。那些陈年的桂花酿便是一坛一坛地送入房中，直到酩酊大醉，才能就着这浓烈的气息沉沉地谁去。

她静静地俯身在一旁看着他，看着已是入夜时分仍是只着了意见黑色的里衣，微微敞开的领口，可以看见心口处斑驳狰狞的伤疤。

微凉的指尖慢慢抚摸着那一处的伤痕，她的眼泪便是断了线的风筝般倾泻而下，滚烫的温度落在那一处，却是未有察觉原本闭着眼的那人，睫毛轻轻动了动。

“凤凰......”

她颤抖着唤着他：“你这辈子都不会原谅我了，对不对？可是我还想告诉你，我很想你，我真的很想你，我想见到你，哪怕你会恨我，甚至杀了我。”

“有的时候我也在想，要是我能死在你的手上，是不是也算死得其所？这样也好，就让我把这条命还给你，把欠你的都还给你。”

“你是真的，要娶穗禾是不是？你是真的爱上她了是不是？可是我还是好难过，我看着你和穗禾，我觉得这里好疼，疼得我喘不过气来。”

“凤凰，你能告诉我，我该怎么办？我到底该怎么做，才能不这么疼？”

那人已经醉倒在案桌旁，显得越发瘦削了，可以看见眼底下浅浅的疲惫，仍是睡得沉稳，却是未有发现他胸口的起伏开始微微剧烈起来。

她俯下身摩挲着他的眉间，那一处还有浅浅的齿痕，是被她前日里咬下的痕迹，只余下淡薄的印迹，藏在那一处眉宇间，早已模糊，便是忍不住伸手拂去他眉间的紧蹙轻轻地吻了上去。

长长的叹息声在耳畔响起：“凤凰......”

却是在那一瞬间，原本醉倒的那人忽的握紧了她的手腕，整个人已是被按倒在地，单薄的纱衣抵着身下厚重的地毯，他已是重重的吻了下来。

“唔——”她有些猝不及防地被死死地握紧了手腕，上方那人仍是闭着眼眸，却是唇齿之间与她剧烈地来回纠缠，像是在撕咬着她，又像是在狂热地向她索取。

他的气息是这般灼热而熟悉，宽大的掌心在向下探索，忽然间听见锦帛撕裂的声音，便是衣衫已经被他扯去了大半，没有温柔的安抚，没有亲密地相触，只余下箍紧了她的身躯，猛然入了去。

“疼——”这样的举动着实太猛烈，她哪里受得住这样的强取豪夺？上次与他灵修还是三百年前栖梧宫中的凤凰树下，未曾想到今夜里竟是重新在了一处。

“凤凰——”她细细地呜咽一声，夹杂着微弱的哭腔，“疼——”

那人似是未有听到，仍是浑身滚烫地在她全身探索，宽大的手掌带着薄薄的老茧一层层褪去她的衣衫，只余下一大片白皙的肌肤呈现在眼前，便是沿着细长的脖颈一处处往下，从额头到鼻尖到耳后，再到锁骨再往下，似乎每一处都不曾放过，灼热的温度将她的理智一同点燃，整个人几乎都蜷缩了起来，由得他来来回回间将她彻底燃烧起来。

他的衣衫已是尽数褪去，眼前的两人已是交付了彼此，他的举动渐渐温柔了下来，望着她微微沁出的薄汗，便是轻轻地，一遍又一遍地，与她唇齿依偎着，与她肌肤紧贴着，沿着她蜿蜒的曲线而下，将她尽数吞没在自己的怀里。

起起伏伏，来来回回，她伸手想要抱紧他，却是被他越发握紧了压在身下，她的呻吟细碎在彼此的缠绵之中，被他以吻封缄，只余下满室的春光。

月已西沉，方才的这番举动已是让她格外的疲累，就着不着寸缕的模样被他搭着锦被搂在怀里，脸颊之上泛着淡淡的红晕，靠着他的肩头，睡得安稳而不自知。

他此时才睁开眼看着她，仍是熟悉的眉眼，却是比先前几日来看他时越发清瘦了。

他从一开始便知道，是她救得他，那玄元丹夹杂的气息太清晰，让他从醒来的那一刻起便已知晓。

她总是偷偷地来看他，或是躲在纷杂的人群中，或是像前日里扮做兔子精，或是变幻成某样物件躲在他的一旁，静静地看着他，陪着他。

若是某一日感应不到她的气息，他便开始无端地焦躁起来，像是心底仍在期盼的某些蠢蠢欲动得不到回应，在那时他才猛然间发现，自己竟然还在可笑地想要再见到她。

太可笑了，他竟然还是对她念念不忘，竟然还心存幻想。

甚至，竟然还想要她。

想要与她缠绵悱恻，想要与她气息相融，想要将她据为己有，想要让她永生永世不能离开他的身边。

方才的理智在她吻下来的那一刻崩塌，他竟是难以克制地将她强行压倒在身下，这具身体比他的心还要诚实，唯独她的气息是他想要的，唯独她的甘冽才能缓解他身体的炙热。

他复轻轻地吻了吻她的唇迹，已是渴望了太久，久到让他难以自制，只是浅薄的吻痕就腾地让全身重新点燃起叫嚣，连着唇齿间都觉得难耐起来。

她睡得昏昏沉沉，却是教他由深入浅地慢慢探索着，只觉得浑身像是散了架一般，轻轻地呻吟一声：“凤凰......”便是又被夺去了呼吸，整个人浮浮沉沉的，像是溺水的人抓紧了最后救命的稻草，由得他狂风骤雨般掠夺着。

肌肤相贴的温度太熟悉，彼此间的这幅躯体早已融合，在这月夜之下，便是一次又一次，一番又一番，连着他自己都不曾记得，却是沉沦在其中不得解脱。

想要深入些，再深入些，到再也无法分离，想要抱紧她，抱紧她的全部，恨不得与她血肉相融。

他此时此刻才发现，不管到了何时何地，哪怕她曾对他刀剑相向，哪怕她曾亲手取了他的性命，可到头来还是抵不过想要她的心，想要她留在身边的执念。

此时她看着水镜中的自己，那满身欢爱的痕迹格外的清晰，连着唇畔都带着撕咬的痕迹，像是他留下的印证。

四周的水汽在流动，她这才看见周围氤氲的蓝光在回转，心下一动，这里竟是水灵珠。

凤凰将她安置在了水灵珠内。

而水灵珠外却是可以听见清晰的心跳声，一声又一声，熟悉地让她忽地明白过来，这是在他的心口处。

他将她安置在了水灵珠内，放在了他贴身的心口处，这才能以灵力催动水灵珠，将她的灵力复原。

她便是没来由的安心下来。这水灵珠的结界将她困在其中，却又何尝不是将她留在了他的身边。

她便是止不住轻笑了起来，外头的一切便是与她再无瓜葛，她只是躲在这一颗小小的水灵珠内，安安静静地守在他的身边，足矣。

  
2018-08-30  
评论：3  
热度：338

  
[#香蜜沉沉烬如霜 旭凤 锦觅 凤凰 灵修](https://wangting198752.lofter.com/tag/%E9%A6%99%E8%9C%9C%E6%B2%89%E6%B2%89%E7%83%AC%E5%A6%82%E9%9C%9C%C2%A0%E6%97%AD%E5%87%A4%C2%A0%E9%94%A6%E8%A7%85%C2%A0%E5%87%A4%E5%87%B0%C2%A0%E7%81%B5%E4%BF%AE)

  


  
[< 上一篇](https://wangting198752.lofter.com/post/1cba0d92_efe4d8c1)  
[下一篇 >](https://wangting198752.lofter.com/post/1cba0d92_efd51fd3)  


评论 ( 3 )

热度 ( 338 )

  1. 共8人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://jiezi41247.lofter.com/) [桔子](https://jiezi41247.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://weiwuxian28299.lofter.com/) [魏无娴](https://weiwuxian28299.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://huanlema35335.lofter.com/) [何方小妖](https://huanlema35335.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://fenghuanghua747.lofter.com/) [Ruby](https://fenghuanghua747.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://qiyueyinghua2589.lofter.com/) [七月樱花2589](https://qiyueyinghua2589.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://ailin92441890.lofter.com/) [爱琳924](https://ailin92441890.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  8. [](https://chuilunpaopaoji.lofter.com/) [吹伦泡泡机](https://chuilunpaopaoji.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://xueying83709.lofter.com/) [雪盈](https://xueying83709.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://ztianqi079.lofter.com/) [Z天琪'](https://ztianqi079.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://xy546311.lofter.com/) [容木](https://xy546311.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://amroxinglishan.lofter.com/) [若离](https://amroxinglishan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://wumingshi82908.lofter.com/) [甜汐unicorn](https://wumingshi82908.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  14. [](https://wumingshi82908.lofter.com/) [甜汐unicorn](https://wumingshi82908.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://yueshangliushaotouguchenganbian.lofter.com/) [唔，嗯](https://yueshangliushaotouguchenganbian.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  16. [](https://aglaria.lofter.com/) [发点糖](https://aglaria.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  17. [](https://aglaria.lofter.com/) [发点糖](https://aglaria.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://keke240104.lofter.com/) [。。。](https://keke240104.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://wusefengma94084.lofter.com/) [五色风马](https://wusefengma94084.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://ximengrensheng138.lofter.com/) [水茉之约](https://ximengrensheng138.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  21. [](https://buwangchuxin930.lofter.com/) [海阔天空](https://buwangchuxin930.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://evashmily.lofter.com/) [kagomeinu](https://evashmily.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://maoxutiaodouyingxiong623.lofter.com/) [猫须挑逗英雄](https://maoxutiaodouyingxiong623.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://aoaoaoao184.lofter.com/) [奥奥奥奥](https://aoaoaoao184.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  25. [](https://lois8800.lofter.com/) [Lois](https://lois8800.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  26. [](https://xujiajia525.lofter.com/) [佳](https://xujiajia525.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://lois8800.lofter.com/) [Lois](https://lois8800.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://yixiyu1076521.lofter.com/) [一謑欤](https://yixiyu1076521.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://jiushixiaopiaoliangdema.lofter.com/) [会是香草藤拓嘛](https://jiushixiaopiaoliangdema.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://ziying60643.lofter.com/) [子盈](https://ziying60643.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://axixi84010.lofter.com/) [A西西](https://axixi84010.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://jintianmoyu.lofter.com/) [锦甜♡沫雨](https://jintianmoyu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  33. [](https://yeyeying729.lofter.com/) [夜夜樱](https://yeyeying729.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://qbichen1871.lofter.com/) [Q币晨1871](https://qbichen1871.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://ningcanyue.lofter.com/) [相琴](https://ningcanyue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://phtom.lofter.com/) [phtom](https://phtom.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://feibudong215.lofter.com/) [长林岚岚岚](https://feibudong215.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://shiguangfeishi040.lofter.com/) [时光飞逝](https://shiguangfeishi040.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://yangxiaoyang269.lofter.com/) [羊小羊](https://yangxiaoyang269.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  40. [](https://xiuranmoliang295.lofter.com/) [袖染墨凉](https://xiuranmoliang295.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://wufengguoguo.lofter.com/) [青木](https://wufengguoguo.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  42. [](https://qinshiyanyu104.lofter.com/) [秦时烟雨](https://qinshiyanyu104.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://paida795.lofter.com/) [aze](https://paida795.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  44. [](https://paida795.lofter.com/) [aze](https://paida795.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://xiaozhaozhao549.lofter.com/) [小赵赵](https://xiaozhaozhao549.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://zihanhaokuna.lofter.com/) [孤](https://zihanhaokuna.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://qingpowuxielan.lofter.com/) [熊猫啃竹子](https://qingpowuxielan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://beatles410.lofter.com/) [Beatles](https://beatles410.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://kk096.lofter.com/) [kk](https://kk096.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://boerjijitehailanzhu.lofter.com/) [博尔济吉特。海兰珠](https://boerjijitehailanzhu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://yueshangliushaotouguchenganbian.lofter.com/) [唔，嗯](https://yueshangliushaotouguchenganbian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



© [阿暖的楼阁](https://wangting198752.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


	10. 灵修夫妇之反噬-阿暖的楼阁

灵修夫妇之反噬-阿暖的楼阁

  
[ ](https://drma1.lofter.com/)  


#  [阿暖的楼阁](https://drma1.lofter.com/)

懒兔子一只，好吃好发呆，喜欢偶尔码码字

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/wangting198752)
  * [归档](https://wangting198752.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索



##  灵修夫妇之反噬

“你终于肯来见我了。”

长长的水晶桥那头，她一眼瞥见仍是撑着额头靠在一旁休息的那人，晶莹剔透的龙尾在天池之中来回游曳，倒是颇显自在，魇兽看见是她，便是格外欢快地一跃而起向她跑来。

这情形，当真是恍如昨日。

他们初次相遇便是在这璇玑宫中天池河畔，彼时她不过是被凤凰收在身边的小小书童，难得见了这夜幕之下的天宫，便是觉得颇为晶莹剔透，与白日里的金碧辉煌截然不同，让人有心旷神怡之感。

那个时候她初以为他不过是放鹿的散仙，毫无芥蒂地唤他小鱼仙倌。她觉得这小鱼仙倌果真是天上极好的神仙，长得好看，脾气也好，比动不动就欺压她的凤凰着实好多了。

不会逼着她背梵天咒，不会将她练幻形术，不会罚她不许睡觉，不会整日里看着她磨墨。

他们曾一起把酒言欢，他们曾一起月下共赏昙花，他们曾并肩而行共同消灭穷奇，甚至，他曾是她未来的夫君。

那时她并不明白，情爱到底是什么。

凤凰说爱她，小鱼仙倌说爱她，就连噗嗤君亦开玩笑说爱她。可是爱情究竟是怎样，她却是懵懂不知。

纵然心里未曾明白，身体却是最诚实的反应。那日红尘历劫回来，他不知为何满怀忧伤地望着她，低低地反问道：“我真的是她名正言顺的主人吗？”

他的手抚上她的脸庞，他掌心的温度太凉，与凤凰的温度截然不同，让她不自觉打了个寒颤，忽地起身躲开了。

她不希望他碰触她，甚至于，她不希望除凤凰以外的其他男子碰触她，哪怕是她的未婚夫君。

再后来竟是天翻地覆，爹爹死了，连临秀姨也死了，她曾以为是凤凰所为而恨极了他，甚至亲手将冰刃刺穿了他的内丹。

那个场景太怵目惊心，以至于她到现在还不敢回想，当时究竟是着了什么魔，才逼得自己下得去手。

那是凤凰啊，那是她爱了许久的凤凰啊。

之后的种种，她踏遍忘川寻找他的踪迹，她为了他而散了全身灵力，只为换取那一颗可以救他一命的玄元丹，她颤颤巍巍地站在他面前，对着他捧出真心，却像那日里她曾鄙弃过他的情爱般，被丢弃在地。

所幸的是，她的凤凰，终究舍不得她，终究舍不得她受半分苦，哪怕往日里的怨恨再浓烈，都不如她的一句。

凤凰，我爱你。

他们成婚后，似乎一切又回到了从前，她整日里被凤凰督促着在书房替他磨墨，与他朝夕相伴，忽然间抬头瞥一眼，见他正在翻阅奏章，不过随手勾画几笔，便是交于燎原君去办，看着她早就支撑不住睡倒在案桌旁，便是忍不住轻笑着替她拢了拢外袍。

是她迟迟未有察觉凤凰的异样。

每每忽然皱起的眉头，亦或是忽然将她支开，有时乃至夜半时，她睡得昏昏沉沉，习惯性伸手想要抱住他时，却是留了一床的清冷，便是猛地惊醒过来，这才听见他在方外压抑的声音，已是浑身颤抖满身冷汗。

私底下问过燎原君后才知道，凤凰竟是时时日日受着反噬的苦楚。而这反噬的缘由，竟是她当时用以替他修补元神的玄元丹。

到头来，还是她害了凤凰。

这玄元丹自何处来，她自然清楚。既然知道是为了救凤凰，若是没有天帝的首肯，太上老君怎么敢把玄元丹给她？所以今日里，她必然要来见他。

为了凤凰。

魇兽在脚边亲昵地蹭着她，那般乖巧可爱的模样一如往昔，可她与小鱼仙倌之间，早已不复往日了。

他设计她误会凤凰，他设计她杀了凤凰，甚至于设计借他的手让凤凰哪怕重生也生不如死，这种种的行径，怎能不让她恨呢？

微风徐来，他长袖凭空拂过，便是看见满池的昙花犹如初升朝露般尽数开放，一朵连着一朵，一路绵延到她的脚下，听他心满意足地说道：“往日里你我曾约定，一起看这昙花盛开，近今日里总算履诺了。”

她随手摘下一朵昙花，那花香虽然犹在，却是在她指尖迅速枯萎，随手一拈已是成灰：“当日里我乃是与小鱼仙倌约定，并非是天帝。”

他轻叹道：“觅儿，你可是在怨恨我？”

“怨恨又如何？我能对天帝陛下如何？”锦觅摇了摇头，“阿爹死了，临秀姨死了，这些都已经过去了，我今日里来只是为了凤凰。”

“你果然是为了他。”他自嘲道，“看来我这做兄长的，还得借着他的光，才能与自己未过门的妻子相见，委实太可笑了。”

“当时的婚约，乃是先帝所立，现如今先帝都被你逼的元神俱灭，又何来婚约一说？况且我当初受你蛊惑，才会签下婚约，才会害了凤凰，所以你我婚约一事，不必再提。”她顿了顿说道，“我已经嫁给凤凰了。”

“你确实已经嫁给他了。甚至于早在天界你我婚礼之前，你就已经与他在一起了，不是吗？”他忽地面色冷冽起来，连着天池的波纹一圈一圈猛烈地荡漾开去，“你可知道当初我看到你们在一起时的心情是怎样？觅儿，你不该负我的，如若不然，我还能留他一条活路。”

“你何必在我面前惺惺作态？”她忍不住怒道，“你从一开始就在算计我，就在算计凤凰。你骗爹爹说爱我，你骗长芳主说爱我，你骗所有人说爱我，可实际呢？不过是你用来对付凤凰的借口，是你用来谋夺帝位的借口！”

“我今日来，只问你一句，那一味药，到底是什么？”她突如其来地一挥手，便是看见满池的昙花纷纷消散而去，只余下空荡荡的天池，寂寂地流过，“你利用我，加在凤凰的玄元丹里的，到底是什么药？”

“你觉得我为什么会告诉你？”长长的龙尾一摆，终是幻化成了人的模样，一步一步向她走来，“你既然知道我的所作所为，那也应该清楚，我这人素来喜欢一物换一物，用他日日遭受反噬，来换他一条性命，也是公平的很。现在，觅儿，你想用什么来换取他的解药？”

“不用什么。”

忽然破空传来利箭的声音，那铿锵的落地声擦着他的脚边没入半尺有余，还在“嗡嗡”作响，而身后那人一袭黑色常服，负手在后，挡在她的面前，与他相对而立。

“本尊的解药，本尊自己会解，无需天帝担心。”这话语一出，便是转过身去对着她含了几分恼怒，“怎么，长本事了，都不把我的话放在心上，谁让你出的魔界？”

看着他阴沉的脸，她不知为何竟是没来由地心安，却又说道：“是我诓骗了燎原君要去花界，你莫要罚他。”

“你们谁都跑不掉。”他轻哼一声，扯着她的手掌，与她十指相扣，“我的事，何须你来天界寻旁人？”

说着便是看着对面的人影说道：“是夫人不懂事，天帝莫要见怪，既然天色已晚，不便打搅，本尊还是带夫人早些回去了。”

“魔尊殿下。”他向前一步，似笑非笑道，“这看来这万箭穿心的苦楚还受得住。”

“受得住。”凤凰回头轻笑道，“总比失去心爱之人日日夜夜受锥心之痛强百倍，天帝觉得如何？本尊既是得到了自己想要的，希望天帝得到的，也是自己想要的。”

说罢牵着她回转身，却是低声说道：“回去禁足一个月，不许出门。”

登时锦觅的脸色越发拉了下来：“凤凰——”

接着又说道：“我看燎原君定是太闲了，让他去将幽冥殿好好清扫干净。”

她便是彻底不说话了，就这被他握紧的十指担忧道：“可是你的反噬......”

“无妨，不过是反噬而已，定会有办法的。”凤凰紧了紧掌心，“只要你在我身边就好，一切都会过去的。”

终归于他而言，只要她一人就够了。

  
2018-08-28  
评论：2  
热度：218

  
[#香蜜沉沉烬如霜 旭凤 锦觅 凤凰 灵修](https://wangting198752.lofter.com/tag/%E9%A6%99%E8%9C%9C%E6%B2%89%E6%B2%89%E7%83%AC%E5%A6%82%E9%9C%9C%C2%A0%E6%97%AD%E5%87%A4%C2%A0%E9%94%A6%E8%A7%85%C2%A0%E5%87%A4%E5%87%B0%C2%A0%E7%81%B5%E4%BF%AE)

  


  
[< 上一篇](https://wangting198752.lofter.com/post/1cba0d92_efc56516)  
[下一篇 >](https://wangting198752.lofter.com/post/1cba0d92_efc3783f)  


评论 ( 2 )

热度 ( 218 )

  1. 共8人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://mieguang88497.lofter.com/) [灭光💫 ༘](https://mieguang88497.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://ailin92441890.lofter.com/) [爱琳924](https://ailin92441890.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  4. [](https://qiyueyinghua2589.lofter.com/) [七月樱花2589](https://qiyueyinghua2589.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://shengxiadeguoshi47351.lofter.com/) [盛夏的果实](https://shengxiadeguoshi47351.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  6. [](https://shengxiadeguoshi47351.lofter.com/) [盛夏的果实](https://shengxiadeguoshi47351.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://wumingshi82908.lofter.com/) [甜汐unicorn](https://wumingshi82908.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  8. [](https://wumingshi82908.lofter.com/) [甜汐unicorn](https://wumingshi82908.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://aglaria.lofter.com/) [发点糖](https://aglaria.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://chenshuidejiamian10732.lofter.com/) [沉睡的假面](https://chenshuidejiamian10732.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://ximengrensheng138.lofter.com/) [水茉之约](https://ximengrensheng138.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  12. [](https://maoxutiaodouyingxiong623.lofter.com/) [猫须挑逗英雄](https://maoxutiaodouyingxiong623.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://wunaiwanzi.lofter.com/) [吾乃丸子](https://wunaiwanzi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://xujiajia525.lofter.com/) [佳](https://xujiajia525.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://lois8800.lofter.com/) [Lois](https://lois8800.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  16. [](https://lois8800.lofter.com/) [Lois](https://lois8800.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://yixiyu1076521.lofter.com/) [一謑欤](https://yixiyu1076521.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://ziying60643.lofter.com/) [子盈](https://ziying60643.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://48702504.lofter.com/) [小鱼儿](https://48702504.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://sususu177.lofter.com/) [。苏苏苏](https://sususu177.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  21. [](https://moranliang236.lofter.com/) [行简](https://moranliang236.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://yeyeying729.lofter.com/) [夜夜樱](https://yeyeying729.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://phtom.lofter.com/) [phtom](https://phtom.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://yangxiaoyang269.lofter.com/) [羊小羊](https://yangxiaoyang269.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://enidyaoweimao.lofter.com/) [Enid要喂猫](https://enidyaoweimao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://paida795.lofter.com/) [aze](https://paida795.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  27. [](https://paida795.lofter.com/) [aze](https://paida795.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://xiaozhaozhao549.lofter.com/) [小赵赵](https://xiaozhaozhao549.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://qingpowuxielan.lofter.com/) [熊猫啃竹子](https://qingpowuxielan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://sanhaoaili666.lofter.com/) [三号爱丽](https://sanhaoaili666.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://tt275897.lofter.com/) [Tt²⁰¹⁶₈.₂₀👧🏻](https://tt275897.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  32. [](https://pianofaerie.lofter.com/) [香蜜女孩](https://pianofaerie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://jianjiacangcangbailuweishuang763.lofter.com/) [蒹葭苍苍，白露为霜](https://jianjiacangcangbailuweishuang763.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://grammertecher.lofter.com/) [Techer](https://grammertecher.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://v8133402.lofter.com/) [v](https://v8133402.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://shine520520520.lofter.com/) [mihwacha](https://shine520520520.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  37. [](https://beijingshenaochenggong.lofter.com/) [北京申奥成功](https://beijingshenaochenggong.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  38. [](https://v3761.lofter.com/) [v](https://v3761.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://yikuaiguapi234.lofter.com/) [清河Corinna](https://yikuaiguapi234.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://sututu076.lofter.com/) [香蜜夫妇的灵力粽子](https://sututu076.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://jing8144.lofter.com/) [静](https://jing8144.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://momoyinbl.lofter.com/) [momo](https://momoyinbl.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://momoyinbl.lofter.com/) [momo](https://momoyinbl.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  44. [](https://yangguang1109.lofter.com/) [阳光1109](https://yangguang1109.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://wxingzhubamboo.lofter.com/) [Xing竹BamBoo_](https://wxingzhubamboo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://jf364.lofter.com/) [jf](https://jf364.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  47. [](https://jf364.lofter.com/) [jf](https://jf364.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://wangchuan4.lofter.com/) [忘川](https://wangchuan4.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://wangchuan4.lofter.com/) [忘川](https://wangchuan4.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  50. [](https://untilier.lofter.com/) [untilier](https://untilier.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://erin23800.lofter.com/) [T](https://erin23800.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



© [阿暖的楼阁](https://wangting198752.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


	11. 灵修夫妇之作死的噗嗤君-阿暖的楼阁

灵修夫妇之作死的噗嗤君-阿暖的楼阁

  
[ ](https://drma1.lofter.com/)  


#  [阿暖的楼阁](https://drma1.lofter.com/)

懒兔子一只，好吃好发呆，喜欢偶尔码码字

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/wangting198752)
  * [归档](https://wangting198752.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索



##  灵修夫妇之作死的噗嗤君

魔宫里新提拔了一拨守兵，据说乃是由魔尊身边的燎原君亲自选拔，都是魔界中保家卫国传宗接代的一把好手，其中便有一只颇为憨厚的熊妖，早些年在忘川河畔开酒肆的，需知这魔界中的妖魔鬼怪素来崇尚武力，他后来寻思着开酒肆不若当个魔尊的亲兵有前途，便是在那年魔界征兵的时候，收拾了摊子直接来魔宫报名，凭着一身蛮劲倒是入了燎原君的眼，跟在身边先历练着。

凡是守卫魔宫的亲兵里头，几乎人手一份魔界禁入名单，据说这上头的人若是让魔尊瞧见了，定然是要怒的，届时莫说是魔宫，便是整个魔界都得跟着遭殃，所以务必小心谨慎看顾着，不若丢了脑袋事了，毕竟大多是都修成了魂，顶多当去投个胎重新来过，若是被罚去了幽冥殿那就只怕尸骨无存了，毕竟幽冥殿中多是女鬼，且是空虚寂寞冷了成千上万年的女中恶鬼。

这排在名单上头第一个的便是一个叫噗嗤君的洞庭蛇仙。虽说这魔界中人大多不待见那帮天上的神仙，但是月下仙人在此处倒是颇受欢迎，尤其是他手中的红线，很是得一众男女雌雄妖魔的喜欢，一个个都捧着从人间淘来的画本册子排着队换，足足绵延了好几里。

可这噗嗤君却是不知哪里得罪了魔尊，落得个不许踏入魔界半步的禁令，就算来日里他往生了也不许往魔界过半分。这熊妖抖了抖上头的图画册子，只觉得这画像上着了一身绿色仙衣手持玉笛长得颇为招蜂引蝶的噗嗤君有几分眼熟，拍了拍脑袋登时回想起来，可不是当初携了个头戴兔耳朵的娇滴滴的美妖娘来饮酒的那个？

这熊妖素来憨厚笨拙脑子不太好使，可对那日里的事情记得颇为清楚。这魔界之中本就男女悬殊，若是个妖娘必定生的娇媚动人，若是个男魔便是样貌极其丑陋。况且那日里的男子并未隐去身形，反倒是大大方方地显了真身与那兔子妖娘一同在他的酒肆中饮酒，引得周围一众围观。毕竟这些年来鲜少有如此俊俏的男儿郎，这魔界之中唯一能得众妖娘青睐的也就魔宫里头那位，可谁不知道魔宫那位早就娶了夫人，且听闻魔尊夫妇素来伉俪情深，就连魔尊办公时也须得夫人在旁磨墨才行，可见两人几乎是形影不离。早些时候这众妖娘还能借着忘川祭祀趁机偷看两眼，这些年早就与天界休战，魔尊便是派了燎原君前往祭祀，索性连面都不露了，委实伤了一众妖娘的心。所以那日里忽然来了位样貌极其俊俏的男郎君，便是一传十十传百地一起往他酒肆里凑着盯着眼睛可劲地瞧，看得那兔子妖娘忙道：“噗嗤君，你这好歹是在魔界，可得收敛收敛，若是让凤凰知道我偷跑出来和你喝酒，回去肯定又要罚我禁足了。”

“看把我这葡萄美人给吓得。”那绿衣男仙啧啧啧地叹了几声，“你家那位也太不近人情了，你我好歹是几千年的交情，我这先前好几次去魔宫寻你都被人给打发了，今日里还是趁他前去查看穷奇封印，才能和你偷跑出来一回，这般日子可不是太无趣了？不然你还是跟了我，我们两人郎情妾意，并肩浪迹天涯可好？”

那兔子妖娘干笑两声：“你信不信还没等我们俩出魔界，你就被凤凰打断腿扔进忘川河了。”

那绿衣男仙颇为感叹道：“你说你，怎地就找了这么个醋坛子，连着想见你一面都难。”说着又往里头添了添酒，“行了，今日里便是你我好好尽兴，不醉不归。”

“好。”那兔子妖娘也是颇为高兴，索性两人直接弃了碗，就着酒坛子你来我往喝起酒来，没两下子就喝得脸颊泛红，那模样着实好看，比那魔界其他的妖娘都好看。

熊妖那日里送酒的时候，只觉得从来未曾见过这般好看的妖娘。若是魔界之中千娇百媚的妖娘多了去了，唯独这兔子妖娘倒是第一次见，也不似其他的妖娘妖气横生摇曳多姿，单单往那一坐就让人移不开眼睛，他挠了挠头想了好久，也只能在心里蹦出好看两个字来。

听得那绿衣男仙接着说道：“还记得那次我带你去戏院看戏，带你去体验人生四大乐事？可不是逍遥快哉？现在你被困在这魔界，整日里守着他一个人有什么好的？怎能为了一朵鲜花放弃整个花丛呢？”

正说着那句“整日里守着他一个人有什么好”的时候，不知怎的整个酒肆之中忽然安静下来，熊妖没来得及睁眼看清楚，就看到那绿衣男仙身后不知怎的站了一个黑衣人，面色低沉地看着二人。

原本正晃着脑袋笑着喝酒的兔子妖娘，像是忽然间看到了什么了不得的场景，忙伸手拍了拍对面的绿衣男仙的手，哪里知道她这一拍手，站在那绿衣男仙后面的黑衣人便是脸色越发暗沉了。

哪知那绿衣仙人便是越发来劲了，一把扯住那兔子妖娘的手：“所以，我今日里来，便是要带你一同回洞庭湖可好？你说你一颗葡萄精，怎能与一只凤凰在一起？你们本就是水火不容，自然你我属性相配，更能得欢。”

那兔子妖娘已经吓得赶忙用力甩开，霍地站起身举手以示清白：“凤...凤凰......你别听他胡说，他酒喝多了，他醉了，刚才都是醉话，真的，都是胡说的。”

那黑衣人不紧不慢地踱上前说道：“我怎么听说，你要和他回洞庭湖？”

“没有，绝对没有的事。”兔子妖娘立马指天发誓表示忠心，“我发誓，绝对没有这回事，真的，我怎么可能离开你呢？我就在魔界待着，哪都不去，一步都不去。”

“那你还站在那干什么？”那黑衣人低喝道，“过来。”

那兔子妖娘立即乖乖地靠过来，还没等走到身边就被黑衣人拖了过去拽到身后，低声训斥道：“我这才前脚离开魔宫，你倒是动作快的很。”

“我也就是和噗嗤君喝喝酒，你都不让我喝酒......”那兔子妖娘说的格外委屈，“连上次酿好的桂花酒都不给我喝。”

那黑衣人看她颇为可怜的模样，便是放缓了语气道：“你元神刚刚恢复，就连魔医都说了，你不宜饮酒。若你真的要喝也不是不可以，小酌几杯即可，怎可到外头酒肆里来胡闹？”

顿了顿，看她仍是颇为委屈的神情，只得说道：“今日里，等我办完了事，回去陪你喝可好？”

“好。”兔子妖娘便是立马笑道，“那凤凰，我们现在赶紧回去吧。”

“唉，我真没想到你这小葡萄竟是如此重色轻友之人？”那绿衣仙人叹道，“枉费我千里迢迢从洞庭来看你，你竟然直接就将我甩了，与你夫君去了，真真是枉费了我们这么多年相好的情谊。”

“你莫胡说。”兔子妖娘觊觎着黑衣人的脸色，忙辩解道，“他，他胡说的，我才没有和他相好呢，我，我只和你一人相好。”

黑衣人的脸色登时颇为复杂，不知该喜该忧，便是说道：“你我是正经拜过堂的夫妻，是有名有份的，你可明白？”看着那兔子妖娘摇了摇头，只得无奈道：“行了，你只知道与我一人相好便是了。”

说罢回头看着那绿衣仙人：“这乃是魔界，非天界之人久待之地，噗嗤君还是早点回去，不要误了时辰。”

“实在太寒心了。”绿衣仙人摇了摇头，那神情宛若被抛弃被负心之人，“小葡萄，哥哥我这般花容月貌，为了你才迟迟未有娶亲，你竟然——”

他这话音未落，已是被黑衣人长袖一甩，忽地便消失地彻底，惊得兔子妖娘猛地捂住嘴：“你把他变哪去了？”

“没什么。”那黑衣人掸了掸衣袖的灰尘，“送他去了处好地方。”说罢已是握紧了她的手，“回去了。”

兔子妖娘来不及回头瞥一眼就被直接带走了。

话说那夜里的幽冥殿外的守兵，亲眼看见殿内忽地闪现出诸多的女鬼幽灵，咯咯笑着抓着一绿衣仙人，连拉带扯地将人拖进了幽冥殿中，只听见那绿衣仙人惨叫一声，便是再无声响。

而魔宫这头，褪下兔子妖娘装扮的锦觅，醉眼朦胧地看着面前的凤凰，只觉得往日里自己的酒量好的很，怎地今日里没两杯就醉倒了，连着看凤凰的脸都清晰了又模糊，模糊了又清晰，便是忽然间对着他兀自笑了起来。

因着她爹娘的这般容貌，他自然知道她素来长得好看，那日里收服穷奇首次渡过忘川之际，那摆渡的老儿便是夸她，是这世间第二个如此绝色的女子。他当日里自然不愿让她被旁的男子夸赞，就愿意看她被气得跳脚的模样，没事便是回道：“船家的生意未免太冷清了些，这万年里也就两个姑娘。”

可他未尝不知，他的锦觅，着实长得太好看了些。当日里恢复她女儿身之时，连着他都看呆了眼，还记得她从花藤架下走来时的情景，那满院的鲜花都不及她的娇媚，眼眸晶亮自是含着清泉般的甘冽而甜美，让他一时间回不过神来。

现如今她这样微醺着桂花酿微甜的酒意，对着他笑得干净而纯粹，眉眼娇俏，笑容清甜，哪怕过了这么多年，仍是让他心头怦然一动，不自觉握上她的酒杯：“你可是喝多了？望着我做什么？”

“你好看呀。”她嘻嘻笑道，忽地凑上前来说道，“我的凤凰最好看了。”

看来今日里真是喝多了。他原本伸手将她扶起，打算让她早些歇息，明日里还是让魔医过来看看，哪里知道才将她扶到床榻边，便是被她整个人按倒在了床榻上。

这般姿势着实有些撩人，何况上头的那人睁大了一双葡萄般大小的眼睛，含着笑意望着他：“我那日里看见了，你怎地这么小气，一个人偷看狐狸仙给的画本，都不给我看。”

他便是强忍下心头的燥热，低声道：“那画本本就不该是你姑娘家看的——”他这话音未落，便是被她忽地吻了下来，那绵软的感觉碰触之间，让他陡然间只觉得脑中理智轰然倒塌，一时间竟是一片空白。

她照着画本里的模样吻了吻他的唇迹，看着身下的凤凰不知为何脸色一片泛红，便是问道：“你可是不喜欢我这么对你？”也是，画本里似乎都是男子模样做这事。

她正欲起身离去，却被人忽然箍进了腰身扯了下来，唇齿之间陡然合在一起，那辗转反侧的缠绵便是引得她越发头昏了，伸手迎合着他的探索搂上了他的脖颈。

在她差点被夺去呼吸的时候，才听见他放开她问道：“你还从画本里学了什么？”

她轻喘着趴在他的胸口，一时间还未回过神来，便是想了想直起身伸手去解他的衣衫。她的手掌带着温热，贴着薄薄的里衣抚触着全身的肌肤，他似乎可以感觉到整个人的思绪随着她的掌心在全身游走，明明只是着了简单的夏装，却仍是觉得这衣衫繁复的很，便是直接没了耐心，将她一个抱紧翻身而起，惊得她一手抵在他胸前，娇嗔了一声：“凤凰。”

“叔父往日里没个正行，此番给的画本却是正好。”他黑色的眼眸之中映着她娇若桃花的模样，俯下身将这满室的春光尽数绽放，“既然你喜欢，不若我们一样一样来试试，可好？反正来日方长，可与你好好研究这番灵修之事。”

这房内的灯影已然倏地灭了，只余下微风拂过庭院，撩起及地的帐幔，掩映了一双交叠的人影，衬得那春意无边。

  
2018-08-28  
评论：2  
热度：297

  
[#香蜜沉沉烬如霜 旭凤 锦觅 凤凰 灵修](https://wangting198752.lofter.com/tag/%E9%A6%99%E8%9C%9C%E6%B2%89%E6%B2%89%E7%83%AC%E5%A6%82%E9%9C%9C%C2%A0%E6%97%AD%E5%87%A4%C2%A0%E9%94%A6%E8%A7%85%C2%A0%E5%87%A4%E5%87%B0%C2%A0%E7%81%B5%E4%BF%AE)

  


  
[< 上一篇](https://wangting198752.lofter.com/post/1cba0d92_efd51fd3)  
[下一篇 >](https://wangting198752.lofter.com/post/1cba0d92_efc404b8)  


评论 ( 2 )

热度 ( 297 )

  1. 共9人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://raisinkid.lofter.com/) [仙女妹妹✨](https://raisinkid.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://raisinkid.lofter.com/) [仙女妹妹✨](https://raisinkid.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  4. [](https://mieguang88497.lofter.com/) [灭光💫 ༘](https://mieguang88497.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://ailin92441890.lofter.com/) [爱琳924](https://ailin92441890.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  6. [](https://miaomiaomiao888247.lofter.com/) [喵喵喵888🐱](https://miaomiaomiao888247.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://aoaoaoao184.lofter.com/) [奥奥奥奥](https://aoaoaoao184.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://boerjijitehailanzhu.lofter.com/) [博尔济吉特。海兰珠](https://boerjijitehailanzhu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://shengxiadeguoshi47351.lofter.com/) [盛夏的果实](https://shengxiadeguoshi47351.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  10. [](https://shengxiadeguoshi47351.lofter.com/) [盛夏的果实](https://shengxiadeguoshi47351.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://mujin88993.lofter.com/) [木槿](https://mujin88993.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://amroxinglishan.lofter.com/) [若离](https://amroxinglishan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://axi92145.lofter.com/) [阿细](https://axi92145.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  14. [](https://axi92145.lofter.com/) [阿细](https://axi92145.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://meilihaoxinqing1991.lofter.com/) [美丽好心情1991](https://meilihaoxinqing1991.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://hongxianglan.lofter.com/) [hong香蘭](https://hongxianglan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://wumingshi82908.lofter.com/) [甜汐unicorn](https://wumingshi82908.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  18. [](https://wumingshi82908.lofter.com/) [甜汐unicorn](https://wumingshi82908.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://aglaria.lofter.com/) [发点糖](https://aglaria.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  20. [](https://qiaoninaoqiao04040.lofter.com/) [敲你脑壳](https://qiaoninaoqiao04040.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://yunini776.lofter.com/) [yunini](https://yunini776.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://dhaka25196.lofter.com/) [匿名](https://dhaka25196.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://feishazhidiaopishia.lofter.com/) [飞沙之雕皮实吖](https://feishazhidiaopishia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://ximengrensheng138.lofter.com/) [水茉之约](https://ximengrensheng138.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  25. [](https://buwangchuxin930.lofter.com/) [海阔天空](https://buwangchuxin930.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://nbcfjbnc.lofter.com/) [nbcfjbnc](https://nbcfjbnc.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://dayanyanyaner.lofter.com/) [大颜颜颜_er✨](https://dayanyanyaner.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://aglaria.lofter.com/) [发点糖](https://aglaria.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://maoxutiaodouyingxiong623.lofter.com/) [猫须挑逗英雄](https://maoxutiaodouyingxiong623.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://xujiajia525.lofter.com/) [佳](https://xujiajia525.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://lois8800.lofter.com/) [Lois](https://lois8800.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  32. [](https://lois8800.lofter.com/) [Lois](https://lois8800.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://nicole5067.lofter.com/) [亡灵](https://nicole5067.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://yixiyu1076521.lofter.com/) [一謑欤](https://yixiyu1076521.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://ziying60643.lofter.com/) [子盈](https://ziying60643.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://lenglexinkongledao67632.lofter.com/) [冷了心空了岛](https://lenglexinkongledao67632.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://yeyeying729.lofter.com/) [夜夜樱](https://yeyeying729.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://phtom.lofter.com/) [phtom](https://phtom.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://xiaoooji.lofter.com/) [我的哥哥一百二](https://xiaoooji.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  40. [](https://maojimaoji325.lofter.com/) [猫几ོ猫几ོ](https://maojimaoji325.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  41. [](https://shiguangfeishi040.lofter.com/) [时光飞逝](https://shiguangfeishi040.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://xiakong818.lofter.com/) [夏空](https://xiakong818.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://yueshangliushaotouguchenganbian.lofter.com/) [唔，嗯](https://yueshangliushaotouguchenganbian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://nina4636.lofter.com/) [Nina](https://nina4636.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://xiuranmoliang295.lofter.com/) [袖染墨凉](https://xiuranmoliang295.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://linglingluoluo665.lofter.com/) [零零落落](https://linglingluoluo665.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://paida795.lofter.com/) [aze](https://paida795.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://xiaoyuxiangyue274.lofter.com/) [雨巷（不要关注我）](https://xiaoyuxiangyue274.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  49. [](https://xiaoyuxiangyue274.lofter.com/) [雨巷（不要关注我）](https://xiaoyuxiangyue274.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://xiaozhaozhao549.lofter.com/) [小赵赵](https://xiaozhaozhao549.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://beijingshenaochenggonglenizhidaoma.lofter.com/) [惬意Sobremesa_](https://beijingshenaochenggonglenizhidaoma.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



© [阿暖的楼阁](https://wangting198752.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


	12. 灵修夫妇之婚后回门-阿暖的楼阁

灵修夫妇之婚后回门-阿暖的楼阁

  
[ ](https://drma1.lofter.com/)  


#  [阿暖的楼阁](https://drma1.lofter.com/)

懒兔子一只，好吃好发呆，喜欢偶尔码码字

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/wangting198752)
  * [归档](https://wangting198752.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索



##  灵修夫妇之婚后回门

“回门？”

原本正一手撑着额头边打瞌睡边替凤凰磨墨的锦觅，被这句话惊得一时间没回过神来。

凤凰伸手扶了扶她，唇角一勾：“怎么，长芳主好歹把你养这么大，现如今嫁出去的女儿泼出去的水，连回门看看都不愿意了？”

“也对。”锦觅想了想，先前狐狸仙的话本里头，是有新娘嫁人后回门省亲一说，可她怎么记得应该婚后三天就回门，现如今她这都该有三年了吧，这凤凰怎地这个时候想起来带她回花界省亲？

古怪，委实古怪了些。

虽然她心里有些揣摩不透这只凤凰的心思，可是一想到许久都未曾见到诸位芳主，还有老胡连翘他们，便是一下来了精神，伸手就去拽凤凰的衣袖，扯得他笔下一滑，便是在奏章上拖拽出长长的一笔，看他略有不满地一蹙眉，立即乖乖地举手投降：“我错了，我不是故意的。”

她这话说了着实不下成百上千次，每回犯了事都是这副十分乖觉的委屈模样，让他真是恨得牙痒痒，却又说不得重话下不去手，可总是没几天就把先前犯得事忘得一干二净，又开始循环往复，总是让他怀疑莫不是先前替她修补元神的时候少了一根筋，怎地这么没记性。

上次叔父来魔界寻他消遣时安慰道：“这可怪不得我们小锦觅，都说这一孕傻三年，若不是你让她怀喜了，她怎会这样？”

他心底便是默默腹诽道：“可不是害喜前，便是这番摸样。”

当日里他们成婚本就是匆忙之举，为了防止夜长梦多再横生枝节，早在她灵力刚恢复元神刚修复之时，就在魔宫之中匆匆拜了堂。

彼时天界的十万天兵已经到了忘川河畔，燎原君十万火急地前来请示，却是看见他仍是不紧不慢地理了理黑色凤凰花纹的婚袍，神色自若地说道：“来得正好，省的本尊再派人去天界送请帖，你替我跑一趟给那位送份喜帖，若是他愿意，自可来我魔宫喝杯喜酒。”

今日里不管是什么事什么人，都不能阻止他的大婚，都不能阻止他堂堂正正地将她迎娶为妻。

那人更不可以。

当日里他在忘川河中收复幽冥之怒，现如今正是以此为咒，阻断十万天兵的去路，但凡敢踏进忘川一步者，杀无赦。

“啧啧啧，这故事委实太惊天地泣鬼神了些。”狐狸仙每每回想起当日里的情形，都忍不住感叹道，“真不愧是我教出的凤娃，这气魄这胆识，当真是世间无二。不行，我得寻机机把这段话本写下来。”

锦觅虽然并未知晓外头到底发生了何事，却也能从燎原君鎏英的神情之中猜到几分，便是扯了扯他的衣袖问道：“可是因为我？”

他勾唇一笑，伸手弹了弹她的额头：“你未必将自己看得太重要了些。就算没有你，我与他这一战，魔界与天界这一战，本就在所难免。所以你不必自责多虑，还不如想想来日里怎么补偿我才是。”

他未曾带她上战场，拜过堂后，便是换了铠甲，将寰谛凤翎重新簪于她的发间，叮嘱道：“这次再不可以拿下来了，等我回来。”

锦觅握紧了他的手又松开，松开了又握紧，本想再说些什么，却发现话到唇边竟是什么都说不出来，只是含着泪点了点头。

她曾失信于他，她曾答应过会等他回来，她曾答应过会相信他，却终是食言了。现如今，她定然会相信他，好好地在这里等着他，只要他回来。

若是他回不来，大不了便是与他一同灰飞烟灭了。

他曾为她殉葬过一次，轮到她为他殉葬，未尝不可。

那一战自是天崩地裂乱世飞沙，连着魔界的天际都震动，陨魔杵的光芒夹杂着凤翎箭的威力呼啸而起直穿云霄，他一人站在累累的白骨之上，看着对岸的人影，同样已是斑驳了一身的血迹。

曾几何时，他们之间早就已经是你死我活的地步，在回不去当初儿时两小无猜的岁月。

没有人知道那一战最后的成败，就像没有人知道那日里的忘川河中到底吞噬了多少的冤魂，只知道从此以后天界魔界分割两端，从此永不再战。

自那之后，凤凰便是越发将她看紧在跟前，不许她离开半步。若是鎏英与她出去在街市上嬉闹了半日，不小心过了回府的时辰，便是身为卞城王的鎏英也再进不得魔宫的寝殿半步。若是狐狸仙来了与她说笑的时间长了，等不到晚膳时分就被缘机仙子拖回去了。那日里就算老胡听闻了她成婚的消息，可怜他一颗胡萝卜寻了许久的方向才来到了魔宫，这方一见面来不及说上几句，就听说魔宫内突然间来了几只兔子精，吓得老胡连滚带爬滚出了魔宫。

如此种种，让锦觅着实有些头疼不已。

莫说是晚上灵修的时候，就连青天白日他在书房办公的时候，也非得她在一旁伺候笔墨，每每一手打着呵欠一手磨墨的时候，就听见他说道：“你这堂堂魔尊夫人，肩不能扛手不能提的，唯独这磨墨还算胜任，还不好好伺候着？”

历朝历代的魔尊夫人，哪个是靠磨墨夺得魔尊宠爱，赢得魔界上下尊敬的？

可叹她正正经经的葡萄精，曾经的天界水神，最后竟然成了魔尊的书童，整日里尽是为他添茶倒水磨墨添纸，连个人身自由都没有。

不过好在凤凰这厮素来喜好在书房用茶点，旁的不说，那茶点确实不错，都是她喜爱吃的，偏偏这凤凰又挑食的很，这个太硬那个太软，还嫌弃太甜的，后头多半都进了她的肚子，不过每次她不过尝了几样，就被凤凰给撤了，只来得及手忙脚乱地嘴里塞了一个一手抓了一个，看得凤凰直摇头：“少用些，不然晚膳又要用不下了。”

就在这样日复一日的日子里，某一天她连着昏昏欲睡了好几日，终是被凤凰拖起来请了魔医诊脉，这一诊不打紧，说她竟是已经怀喜了，连着凤凰一时间都愣在当场半晌没回过神来，她便是有些不解地问道：“怀喜是什么？”

一众人等看着她竟不知道该如何解释，末了凤凰不知为何笑得格外温柔地说道：“便是你有了我们的骨血，来日里就会有我们的孩子了。”

她便是蓦地大惊，抓紧了凤凰的手道：“那会生出个什么东西来？”

这话音刚落，就听见燎原君忙不迭地将魔医带下去的声音，此时凤凰的脸上已是不能用精彩绝伦来形容。

之后她便是越发苦恼了，她乃是一片霜花，凤凰乃是一只鸟，任凭她想破脑袋也想不出来，到底会生出个什么东西。偏偏开始怀喜时反应又大，又是昏睡不醒又是食欲不振的，将人生生给瘦了一大圈，凤凰虽然明面上未说，可是送到她跟前的新鲜小玩意和吃食越发的多了起来，连着折子戏的戏班子和话本都请到了魔宫里来，足足过了一年才稍稍恢复了些，确实忽然间听凤凰提起回门的事，倒是让她忽地想起来，确实该有这么回事。

却是不知凤凰确实心里头有盘算。她与天上那位的婚约虽未有人提起，可终究未有作废，且那位百八十年都未曾有过娶亲的意思，据说身边清冷地连个侍女都未有。可这事终究是他心底的一根刺，若是来日里再因此生出什么波折来，岂不是又要重新经历一番？这断断是不能的。

他早就思虑过了，若说现如今还有人惦念着这份婚约，除了天上的那位，也就是花界那几位。因着往日里父母一辈的恩怨，再加上早些时候锦觅因他确实受了些苦，以长芳主为首的一众芳主皆看他不甚顺眼，为着锦觅竟还是嫁与了他这件事颇有些耿耿于怀，让他着实伤了一番脑筋。

眼下锦觅已经有了他的骨血，可以说是既已成事实，想来长芳主再不愿意，可看着锦觅和未出世孩儿的面，总得与他些颜面，届时只需长芳主默许了这门婚事，便是一切都妥当了，这才等着她身子稳妥就提起回花界省亲之事。

果不其然，锦觅看着燎原君备着的大箱小箱的回礼，这怎么都不像半日里就能搜罗来的，怎地像早就已经准备好的？自然还未等她问出口，就被凤凰一把拖住了，关切叮嘱道：“记得你是怀喜的人，等下回花界后注意着些身子，莫要再胡闹。”

锦觅懵懵懂懂地点了点头，这一路从魔界到花界，照着凤凰往日里的习惯，便是早早地只需半个时辰便到了，今日里因顾忌着她的身子，足足行了半天才到，甫一落地就看见诸位芳主早就迎了上来。

纵然瞥了一眼一身黑衣的魔尊凤凰仍是心有不满，可是眼下连着锦觅都已经有身孕了，既是木已成舟多说无益，长芳主也只得由着他们去了。虽未曾给过他好脸色，却也未有故意刁难。

虽是许久都未曾回到过花界，可早些时候的屋舍还是一如往昔，锦觅还没来得及说上几句，便是被连翘老胡他们拖着一起絮絮叨叨说了好久，整个人兴奋了大半日，还是被海棠芳主担忧着她的身子才止住了。

凤凰回到屋内时，便是看到她横躺在床榻之上，连着锦被都未曾盖好，只得摇了摇头，将她躺好了又捏了捏被角，才算稳妥，只是这么一抬眼，却是看见长芳主正站在门外，远远地看着他们二人。

此时不过刚入夜时分，花界不似魔界，自是繁花盛开遍地株蔓，在这清风徐来的时刻，显得格外寂静。

他不紧不慢地斟满了茶盏，双手递送：“请。”

倒是长芳主顿了顿，终是缓缓接过了茶盏，搁在手中缓缓撇去上头的浮沫，开口道：“你知道，我是不赞同你们这门婚事的。”

不管是因为父母辈的爱恨情仇，还是先前锦觅为他所受的伤，在长芳主眼中看来，断不是希望锦觅与他在一起，更何况魔界那种地方，终日不见光明，牛鬼蛇神诸多，锦觅又是贪玩无拘无束惯了的，若是有个好歹可如何是好？

“晚辈知晓长芳主的顾虑。”他面色诚挚道，“晚辈是真心想与锦觅在一起，父母辈的恩怨确实非晚辈所能弥补。可是长芳主定然也明白，晚辈与锦觅之间乃是真心相爱，今日晚辈所想也是锦觅所想，还请长芳主成全。”

良久才听到长芳主轻叹道：“罢了。锦觅出生时，先主早就为她卜算过，在万年之内会有情劫，才让她服下陨丹，意在让她断情绝爱逃过这一劫，可哪里知道当日里她为了你，竟然生生将陨丹吐了出来，可见对你之心，着实深了些。”

早在与叔父在魔界小酌之时，就曾听过陨丹之事，叔父当时只是玩笑，说这世间竟然还有如此神奇的丹药，服下之后竟能让人断情绝爱，可让太上老君那老头服输了。末了又摆了摆手说道，不对不对，这小锦觅怎地服了这陨丹还能对你生出情意，后来又自己把这陨丹给吐出来了，可见这陨丹的功效也不过是夸大罢了。

此刻听长芳主说来，竟是有这般曲折，他往日里总是习惯性地想把锦觅留在身边，未有她活生生在他面前才能安心，生怕她忽然不见了。可现如今却是真真切切地明白，她的情谊，何曾比他少过半分？不然以她的性子，怎么会愿意留在魔界，怎么会愿意整日里被他一同拘在书房之中？

锦觅。

他在心头轻叹一声，侧过身瞥了一眼正兀自睡得安好的人影，便是不自觉含了几分笑意。

往日里也曾怨恨过天地，竟将他逼至如此地步。可现在想来，终究未有薄待与他，至少将她活生生地重新回到了他的身边。

还有他们的孩子。

锦觅整日里苦恼着这腹中的孩子将来会是什么，与他看来却是实在多虑了，毕竟于他而言，这些早已不重要了，唯独是他们两人的孩子这个事实，才是最重要的。

“锦觅乃是我花界少主，是先主所托。”长芳主终究饮下这一盏清茶，“若是来日里她在你魔界受了任何委屈，若是你胆敢负她半分，我花界定不会坐视不理，定会护她周全。”

“长芳主放心。”他轻笑道，“若真有那一日，必定是旭凤灰飞烟灭之时。”

那一盏清茶饮尽，才听得长芳主在离开时说道：“明日里和锦觅一同，随我拜祭先主，你们二人既是夫妻，总是要给锦觅娘亲上柱香。”

“好。”他点头应道，起身拱手行了行礼，“多谢长芳主。”

看着长芳主已然远去的身影，他这才回到屋舍之内，看着床榻上的人仍是睡得好梦，却是习惯性地睡到了里侧，留着外头半个床榻与他。

他便是蓦然一笑，低下身凑在她唇迹轻轻烙下吻痕，伸手抚上她的小腹，已是微微隆起。

想来他还真是借了这孩子的光，今日里才得以名正言顺地得了长芳主点头。

也不知这孩子是男孩还是女孩，若是男孩便是由他亲自教授修行武力，若是女孩，唔，还是得他教习琴棋书画，莫不然将来由她娘亲教出个吃喝玩乐的人生四大乐事来，可如何是好。

他笑着伸手将她搂进了怀里，这夜幕沉沉之下，只余下一片寂静的安宁，教人一夜好梦。

  
2018-08-28  
评论：5  
热度：275

  
[#香蜜沉沉烬如霜 旭凤 锦觅 凤凰 灵修](https://wangting198752.lofter.com/tag/%E9%A6%99%E8%9C%9C%E6%B2%89%E6%B2%89%E7%83%AC%E5%A6%82%E9%9C%9C%C2%A0%E6%97%AD%E5%87%A4%C2%A0%E9%94%A6%E8%A7%85%C2%A0%E5%87%A4%E5%87%B0%C2%A0%E7%81%B5%E4%BF%AE)

  


  
[< 上一篇](https://wangting198752.lofter.com/post/1cba0d92_efc404b8)  
[下一篇 >](https://wangting198752.lofter.com/post/1cba0d92_efc408cf)  


评论 ( 5 )

热度 ( 275 )

  1. 共8人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://mieguang88497.lofter.com/) [灭光💫 ༘](https://mieguang88497.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  3. [](https://mieguang88497.lofter.com/) [灭光💫 ༘](https://mieguang88497.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://weiwuxian28299.lofter.com/) [魏无娴](https://weiwuxian28299.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://kangqiwodeqiaojiadaqi.lofter.com/) [始于夏冬](https://kangqiwodeqiaojiadaqi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://yvonne0525.lofter.com/) [Solaris](https://yvonne0525.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://lumosi763.lofter.com/) [路摸思](https://lumosi763.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://miaomiaomiao888247.lofter.com/) [喵喵喵888🐱](https://miaomiaomiao888247.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://shengxiadeguoshi47351.lofter.com/) [盛夏的果实](https://shengxiadeguoshi47351.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  10. [](https://shengxiadeguoshi47351.lofter.com/) [盛夏的果实](https://shengxiadeguoshi47351.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://amroxinglishan.lofter.com/) [若离](https://amroxinglishan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://wumingshi82908.lofter.com/) [甜汐unicorn](https://wumingshi82908.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://wumingshi82908.lofter.com/) [甜汐unicorn](https://wumingshi82908.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  14. [](https://yiyuqueenie.lofter.com/) [小Q](https://yiyuqueenie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://langlang171.lofter.com/) [朗朗](https://langlang171.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://aglaria.lofter.com/) [发点糖](https://aglaria.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://keke240104.lofter.com/) [。。。](https://keke240104.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://feishazhidiaopishia.lofter.com/) [飞沙之雕皮实吖](https://feishazhidiaopishia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://ximengrensheng138.lofter.com/) [水茉之约](https://ximengrensheng138.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  20. [](https://dhaka25196.lofter.com/) [匿名](https://dhaka25196.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://evashmily.lofter.com/) [kagomeinu](https://evashmily.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://maoxutiaodouyingxiong623.lofter.com/) [猫须挑逗英雄](https://maoxutiaodouyingxiong623.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://129299.lofter.com/) [八蛮](https://129299.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://howwwe.lofter.com/) [However](https://howwwe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://xujiajia525.lofter.com/) [佳](https://xujiajia525.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://lois8800.lofter.com/) [Lois](https://lois8800.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  27. [](https://lois8800.lofter.com/) [Lois](https://lois8800.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://yixiyu1076521.lofter.com/) [一謑欤](https://yixiyu1076521.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://kaixinweixiao88151.lofter.com/) [凯心薇笑](https://kaixinweixiao88151.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://ziying60643.lofter.com/) [子盈](https://ziying60643.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://sututu076.lofter.com/) [香蜜夫妇的灵力粽子](https://sututu076.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://jintianmoyu.lofter.com/) [锦甜♡沫雨](https://jintianmoyu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  33. [](https://yeyeying729.lofter.com/) [夜夜樱](https://yeyeying729.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://shenbaohuaizhongren405.lofter.com/) [ざ深抱怀中人.♂](https://shenbaohuaizhongren405.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  35. [](https://airuisi382.lofter.com/) [艾瑞斯-](https://airuisi382.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://phtom.lofter.com/) [phtom](https://phtom.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://shiguangfeishi040.lofter.com/) [时光飞逝](https://shiguangfeishi040.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://yangxiaoyang269.lofter.com/) [羊小羊](https://yangxiaoyang269.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://xiaozhaozhao549.lofter.com/) [小赵赵](https://xiaozhaozhao549.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://fivemonthsky.lofter.com/) [fivemonthsky](https://fivemonthsky.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://beatles410.lofter.com/) [Beatles](https://beatles410.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://fenghuanghua747.lofter.com/) [Ruby](https://fenghuanghua747.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://pianofaerie.lofter.com/) [香蜜女孩](https://pianofaerie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://guimo166.lofter.com/) [零丁久](https://guimo166.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://v8133402.lofter.com/) [v](https://v8133402.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  46. [](https://zihanhaokuna.lofter.com/) [孤](https://zihanhaokuna.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://v8133402.lofter.com/) [v](https://v8133402.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://shine520520520.lofter.com/) [mihwacha](https://shine520520520.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  49. [](https://beijingshenaochenggong.lofter.com/) [北京申奥成功](https://beijingshenaochenggong.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  50. [](https://yikuaiguapi234.lofter.com/) [清河Corinna](https://yikuaiguapi234.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://xiyao530.lofter.com/) [xiyao](https://xiyao530.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



© [阿暖的楼阁](https://wangting198752.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


	13. 灵修夫妇之追妻火葬场-阿暖的楼阁

灵修夫妇之追妻火葬场-阿暖的楼阁

  
[ ](https://drma1.lofter.com/)  


#  [阿暖的楼阁](https://drma1.lofter.com/)

懒兔子一只，好吃好发呆，喜欢偶尔码码字

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/wangting198752)
  * [归档](https://wangting198752.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索



##  灵修夫妇之追妻火葬场

我曾踏过山河万里，曾行过人生四季，眼看着沧海桑田，眼看着世间冷暖，这天地万物处处皆是你，却唯独寻不到你的踪迹。  


  


此时还未入夜，熙熙攘攘的大街上人头攒动，满街的花灯已经一字铺开在道路两旁。  
今年的中元节还未及夏至就已经来临，便是格外闷热了些，纵然如此也未能打搅年轻小娘子的兴致，早早地就三三两两地聚拢在一起，看看这处的首饰，品品那头的花灯，若是瞧上了哪家的俊俏郎君，便是羞涩了脸庞用手绢半掩了眉眼，悄悄地抬头望去，模样颇为娇俏可人。  
却是见一人着了一身黑色的长袍，将整个人捂得严严实实的，只露出一双眉眼，狭长的丹凤眼抬眼望着面前已经破败不堪的庭院，上头北苑山庄四个字早就已经斑驳了岁月，只余下隐约可辨的字迹。  
这沧海桑田近千年，原本的淮梧早就已经不存在了，曾经的熠王和圣医族已经连着那些昏黄的记忆，被历史的车轮滚滚轧过，消散而去。  
原来，竟连他们当初下凡历劫时的一切都已经不存在了，仿佛这个世间再没有她的痕迹，早在她魂飞魄散的那一刻，便是殒身于天地间，彻底消失了。  


他曾寻过花界的每一寸大地，也曾想过是不是她恼了他才迟迟不肯来见他，才故意要叫他受些苦头，这样才能消解她这些年来尝过的苦受过的难。  
长芳主站在醴泉之畔，神色寂然地望着整片花海，那微风轻轻摇曳，却是再等不来花界的少主。  
他言辞恳切地望着长芳主，却是听见她长叹一声：“是我辜负了先主的所托，没有照顾好锦觅，现在只盼着有朝一日我元神寂灭之时，还能向先主负荆请罪。”  
这些年对于神仙来说不过须臾一瞬，却连长芳主似乎也苍老了，明明还是往日里一模一样的容貌，却像是已经垂垂老矣，只余下满身的苍凉。  
他在水镜中待了整整七日。  
这七日里不过是坐在床榻上静静地看着周遭的一切，那些她喜欢的花花草草还在，那些孩子气的摆件还在，就连她往日里的吃食都日复一日地摆在那里，担心她忽然有一日回来了无处休息。  
他的心日复一日地往下沉，只觉得像是要跌进无边无际的黑暗之中，连最后的喘息都不曾留下。  


他一人身影孑孓地徘徊在天地间，四处寻找她的踪迹，寻过这六界的每一处角落，那些漫长的岁月从他身上抽走的并非是容貌抑或其他，而是往日里的生机，像是抽丝剥茧一般，将他的生息慢慢地剥离，最后只余下心如死灰的沉寂，就像万年被覆盖的雪山，一层又一层地盖住了曾经勃勃的生机，寂静地毫无声响。  
他也曾去过天界，也曾和天帝刀剑相向，最后却是彼此沉默相对无言，回袖抽剑听那人一身白衣说一句“永不再战”，他顿了顿回了句“如她所愿”。  
曾几何时，他们虽是同父异母，却仍是至亲骨肉，现如今各掌一方，早已是死生不复相见，再见时只能是杀戮。  
他不愿见他，他亦不愿见他。  
在他们两人相见之时，那个人不在的真相越发地真切，像是寒剑狠狠地刺穿胸膛，满地的鲜血淋漓。  
临走时那头递过来一沓厚厚的画纸，上头粗糙的纸张沾着点点的墨迹，魇兽在旁低低地哀鸣，听那人说道：“这东西我本不欲给你，只想留给自己做个念想。可不是我的东西终归不是我的，留着也非她所愿，所以还是物归原主吧。”  
那人继续问道：“你可还要寻她？”  
当日里就连佛祖都曾说过，这世间处处是她，却又无一处是她，这一语成谶，让他只身在茫茫大地上，不知该去往何处。  
“只要我还有一口气。”  
他黑色的身影慢慢踏下南天门的天阶，厚厚的云层将他的渐渐掩盖，再也看不见半分踪迹。  
天界早已无火神，往日里的天庭战神早就成了上古堕神，不复存在。  
身后的天帝站在高高的凌霄宝殿之上，面色淡薄而疏离，可这是否真的是他所想，或许无人知晓，就连他自己都未曾可知。  


世事变幻无常，再回首时，早已回不去了。  
在那布满夜光的苍穹之下，他一人静静地坐在忘川河畔，周遭百里之内无人敢靠近。  
却是翻开厚厚的画纸，上面寥寥的几笔委实算不上什么画迹，就连画颗葡萄都是歪歪扭扭的，一旁还画着一只黑黢黢看不清面目的鸟，约莫是只乌鸦。  
她画过栖梧宫的门庭，画过他的书房，画过留梓池畔的凤凰花树，画过随身的肉肉，画过凤凰花灯，画过寰谛凤翎，画过他们曾经一切的种种。  
还画过他。  
说起来着实可笑，明明连颗葡萄都画不好的人，偏偏画起人像来还颇有几分造诣。  
或站或坐，或怒目而视，或抿唇一笑，或一身金色战袍，或一身黑色长衫，或是在凤凰树下饮酒，或是在秉烛而书，那神情中自带着几分神韵，与他一般无二。  
当真是痴傻。  
她怎么跟着他一百多年，其他什么都没学会，就学会了这份痴傻？  
他怎么就不相信那时她的真心，不相信她那一句我爱你，不相信她明明白白捧在他面前的情谊，非要一而再再而三地刺痛她才甘心？  
他忽然觉得心口那一处又开始抽痛起来，像是在无知无觉了这么久之后，又开始用钝刀磨砺着他的心尖，疼得他握紧了掌心，鲜血蜿蜒而下，溅落在忘川河中。  


锦觅。  
锦觅。  
他到底该去何处寻她？他到底该怎么样才能将她寻回来？就像是用尽了全身的力气，却寻不到出口的方向，只能颓然地待在原地，看着整个世界只余下自己一个人。  
我的世界除你之外，只余下我一人而已。  
若你不回来，便只有我一人枯萎老去，慢慢风化成灰烬。  
那眼眶之中的氤氲终于汇集而成，滚烫的液体自眼角倾泻而出，落在他的手掌之上，忽地听见她唤了一声“凤凰”，让他仓皇地抬起头，看着那滴眼泪随着滚滚的忘川河向往生处而去，他本想伸手去握住她，却是看见她的模样化成一缕青烟已然入了轮回。  
原来佛祖的箴言竟是真的。  
她本就藏在他的眼眸之中，自然这世间万物处处皆是她，却又处处都非是她。  
可终究，他的锦觅是回来了。  
不管是去了往生，还是转入轮回，他的锦觅终归是回到这世间了。  
他张开口握了握手掌，忽地笑了起来，连着整个魔界开始晃动起来，最后却是直接没入往生处，与她一并而去了。  


  


  


  


  
2018-08-28  
评论：2  
热度：176

  
[#香蜜沉沉烬如霜 旭凤 锦觅 凤凰 灵修](https://wangting198752.lofter.com/tag/%E9%A6%99%E8%9C%9C%E6%B2%89%E6%B2%89%E7%83%AC%E5%A6%82%E9%9C%9C%C2%A0%E6%97%AD%E5%87%A4%C2%A0%E9%94%A6%E8%A7%85%C2%A0%E5%87%A4%E5%87%B0%C2%A0%E7%81%B5%E4%BF%AE)

  


  
[< 上一篇](https://wangting198752.lofter.com/post/1cba0d92_efc3c9fe)  
[下一篇 >](https://wangting198752.lofter.com/post/1cba0d92_efc408c4)  


评论 ( 2 )

热度 ( 176 )

  1. 共4人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://moxia70172.lofter.com/) [沫夏](https://moxia70172.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://jiezi41247.lofter.com/) [桔子](https://jiezi41247.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://xueying83709.lofter.com/) [雪盈](https://xueying83709.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://modeganqingpishia.lofter.com/) [莫得感情皮实吖](https://modeganqingpishia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://aglaria.lofter.com/) [发点糖](https://aglaria.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  7. [](https://aglaria.lofter.com/) [发点糖](https://aglaria.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://xihongshimogutang.lofter.com/) [黄油奶酪加芝士](https://xihongshimogutang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://ximengrensheng138.lofter.com/) [水茉之约](https://ximengrensheng138.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  10. [](https://buwangchuxin930.lofter.com/) [海阔天空](https://buwangchuxin930.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://maoxutiaodouyingxiong623.lofter.com/) [猫须挑逗英雄](https://maoxutiaodouyingxiong623.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://xujiajia525.lofter.com/) [佳](https://xujiajia525.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://lois8800.lofter.com/) [Lois](https://lois8800.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  14. [](https://lois8800.lofter.com/) [Lois](https://lois8800.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://yixiyu1076521.lofter.com/) [一謑欤](https://yixiyu1076521.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://ziying60643.lofter.com/) [子盈](https://ziying60643.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://yayaya335.lofter.com/) [你们迷人的拖把](https://yayaya335.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://zhishikankan611.lofter.com/) [只是看看](https://zhishikankan611.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://v8133402.lofter.com/) [v](https://v8133402.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  20. [](https://v8133402.lofter.com/) [v](https://v8133402.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://maojimaoji325.lofter.com/) [猫几ོ猫几ོ](https://maojimaoji325.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://beatles410.lofter.com/) [Beatles](https://beatles410.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://purocastagne.lofter.com/) [sissi115](https://purocastagne.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://grammertecher.lofter.com/) [Techer](https://grammertecher.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://beijingshenaochenggong.lofter.com/) [北京申奥成功](https://beijingshenaochenggong.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  26. [](https://yikuaiguapi234.lofter.com/) [清河Corinna](https://yikuaiguapi234.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://sijiu891.lofter.com/) [肆九](https://sijiu891.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://yanyan0526.lofter.com/) [颜颜0526](https://yanyan0526.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://momoyinbl.lofter.com/) [momo](https://momoyinbl.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://momoyinbl.lofter.com/) [momo](https://momoyinbl.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  31. [](https://yangguang1109.lofter.com/) [阳光1109](https://yangguang1109.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://liyi6161.lofter.com/) [liyi](https://liyi6161.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://xiaoyuxiangyue274.lofter.com/) [雨巷（不要关注我）](https://xiaoyuxiangyue274.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://huafeng588.lofter.com/) [嘻嘻](https://huafeng588.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://jf364.lofter.com/) [jf](https://jf364.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  36. [](https://jf364.lofter.com/) [jf](https://jf364.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://wangchuan4.lofter.com/) [忘川](https://wangchuan4.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://wangchuan4.lofter.com/) [忘川](https://wangchuan4.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  39. [](https://drma1.lofter.com/) [小马儿](https://drma1.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://snowwrx.lofter.com/) [snowwrx](https://snowwrx.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://lei96632.lofter.com/) [蕾](https://lei96632.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  42. [](https://myway014.lofter.com/) [myway](https://myway014.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://dengdengdengdengdengdengzi.lofter.com/) [邓邓邓邓凳凳子](https://dengdengdengdengdengdengzi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://chaojiwudimiaomiaomiao.lofter.com/) [超级无敌喵喵喵](https://chaojiwudimiaomiaomiao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://qiong053.lofter.com/) [琼](https://qiong053.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://qiong053.lofter.com/) [琼](https://qiong053.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  47. [](https://fengjinhuanzhu.lofter.com/) [且将心事换红尘丶](https://fengjinhuanzhu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://y5749262.lofter.com/) [归画梁](https://y5749262.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://selinajing.lofter.com/) [Selina](https://selinajing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://pingzi601.lofter.com/) [苹紫](https://pingzi601.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://pingzi601.lofter.com/) [苹紫](https://pingzi601.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



© [阿暖的楼阁](https://wangting198752.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


	14. 【凤凰&葡萄同人】灵修夫妇之春华秋实-阿暖的楼阁

【凤凰&葡萄同人】灵修夫妇之春华秋实-阿暖的楼阁

  
[ ](https://drma1.lofter.com/)  


#  [阿暖的楼阁](https://drma1.lofter.com/)

懒兔子一只，好吃好发呆，喜欢偶尔码码字

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/wangting198752)
  * [归档](https://wangting198752.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索



##  【凤凰&葡萄同人】灵修夫妇之春华秋实

春华秋实，夏炽冬雪。我曾以为会是我们一年四季，年年岁岁如此，便是我们这一生，又何曾想过，到头来不过是成全了你拱手博她一笑而已。

她呆呆地站在那里，看着那华丽的景致之下两人相拥而笑的场景，像是心头被狠狠揪了起来，来回撕扯着让她疼地几乎喘不过气来。

这是她送给他的春华秋实，是他们的一年四季，是他们的生生世世，怎地转眼就成了他与别的女子的恩爱呢？

他可曾知道，那小小的一片，凝结的是她生生掰下来的元神，是她用骨血凝聚而成想要赠与他一生的誓言，怎地就不一样了呢？

凤凰……

她想要撕心裂肺地喊他，她想要让他回头看一看她，她想要让他重新回来回到她的身边，那样炽热的心头来回激荡着，可是到了喉咙口又活生生压了下去，她只是呆呆地站在那里，茫然而不知所措。

她不知道该怎么去挽回，她不知道该怎么解除这该死的降头术，她不知道怎样才能让心头不要再钻心地疼，她只知道捂着心口大口大口地喘着气，像是溺水的人寻不到救命的稻草，只能眼睁看着忘川的水灭顶而过，比那日里她浑身被幽魂噬咬时还要剧痛，还要绝望。

她在穹窿洞中被穗禾打倒在地时，黑色的靴底踩上她的指尖，看着那明艳如往日的容颜，听着她一字一句笑着说道：“锦觅，最后还是我赢了，旭凤他到底还是我的了。哪怕他曾经爱过你又怎样?现如今你在他眼里，早就已经分文不值。不，应该说，见一次杀一次。”

那靴底狠狠碾着她细长的手指，几乎可以听见骨头碎裂的声音，她咬紧了牙不让自己求饶半分：“我劝你还是老老实实地回天界做你的天后吧，好歹相识一场，别怪我没提醒你，旭凤他是不会见你的。”

那是她第一次见识到凤翎箭的威力。

哪怕已经遁入魔道，哪怕从忘川河中重生，他终究还是当年的战神，凤翎箭夹杂着尖锐的风声向她呼啸而来。

他就站在她的面前，为了护住穗禾而对她动手，她忽地就觉得可笑起来。

他向来喜欢护短，对她更是护短护得天上地下无人不知。早前她还是跟在身边的小书童的时候，就舍不得她受半点委屈，后来与她两情相悦之后，越加时时刻刻把她护在身边不让人伤了半分，哪怕是他母神都不行。

曾几何时，他为了她对天后兵戎相见，与天帝当庭争执，那个时候的旭凤，她为什么没有珍惜过？怎地就被迷了心窍，看不到他对她的好，看不到他对她的一颗心，又怎么会杀了她的爹爹杀了临秀姨让她伤心？

她没有想过躲闪，更何况以她仅剩的那点微末的道行，哪里能逃得开凤翎箭的威力？

那长箭势如破竹而来，直指她的元神，就在她闭上眼睛的一瞬间，却是忽地止住了，停在她的眉间，被阻挡在了一步之外。那一圈温柔的氤氲，包裹着她的周身，宽大的翅膀仍是将她护在怀里，扑闪着熟悉的光芒，让她越发遏制不住，险些红了眼眶就要忍不住失声痛哭。

他的凤翎箭想要取她性命，他的寰谛凤翎却还护着她的安全，何其可笑，何其物是人非。

可笑的到底是这天地的轮回，还是她这迟来的真心？是她明白地太迟，终究来不及换回他的心。

“凤凰……”

她颤颤巍巍地站在那里，泪眼朦胧地抬眼看他，看着他同样怔怔的神情，一时间竟然相顾无言。

旭凤一寸一寸收紧了掌心，他知道寰谛凤翎会护她周全，他知道这一击不过是虚张声势，可是他硬生生逼着自己出手，逼着自己清醒过来，逼得自己明白现如今他们早已势不两立，再无可能。

可是在出手的那一瞬间他又忽地后悔了，若是寰谛凤翎不在她身边，若是寰谛凤翎护不住她，那他又该如何？真的杀了她了吗？真的下得了手吗？

他闭了闭眼，攥紧的拳头紧了又松松了又紧，最后才终于冷笑道：“本尊遗失在水神处的东西，可否归还了？”他的手这么一伸一握，周围的光芒顿时消散，那被她捂在心头的寰谛凤翎已经离开了她的身旁，就连这最后的念想都不复存在了。

还了，都还了。

这寰谛凤翎，还有往日里他的一颗心，都被他收回去了，再不见了。

看着握在他掌中的寰谛凤翎，穗禾轻笑道：“这可是表哥的寰谛凤翎，不如送给我可好？”说着已是要伸手去拿，却是被他握紧了一转手已然消失不见了，只听得他语气淡漠地说道：“已经脏了的东西，要来何用？”

他抬了抬眼，看着她失魂落魄的模样，看着她顺着手腕流下的血迹，那蜿蜒的鲜红灼地他眼眸格外地刺痛。

她竟是受伤了，竟是被穗禾伤了，可以她现如今的灵力，怎会被伤的如此严重？又为何气息会这样地孱弱？

他的心底有过千万种念头，可是到了最后只是被他强按下心头的波涛汹涌，几乎是握紧了惨白的指节，才能强忍着面色的沉稳说道：“你在这魔界本就委屈你了，这里到处暗沉沉的无甚什么景致好看的，我这倒是有样小玩意据说可以看到春华秋实，你可想看看？”

她陡然间抬起头，几乎难以置信地看着他，先前的苍白已是转瞬成了惨白，低低喃道：“不要，凤凰，你不要……”

你不要把春华秋实给她，不要给她，那是我唯一的念想，是我最后的企盼。

你不要这么残忍，好不好？

四周的景致在不停地变幻，她站在那里看着原本漆黑一片的魔界忽地就从脚下盛开出大片大片的花海，看着那百花全然盛放，看着那枝头累累的果实压在枝头，看着这天地之间仿佛回暖了整个春季。

他双手轻轻一捻，便是在掌中变化出一株鲜红的花朵来，上面的花瓣还在轻轻颤抖，竟是一株凤凰花。

凤凰花。

凤凰花。

她曾送给他满树的凤凰花，他曾为她亲手做了一池子的凤凰花灯，他们曾经在凤凰树下许诺终生，怎地今日里都不过是一场虚幻泡影？

她终于止不住流下泪来。

他把春华秋实给了穗禾，他把凤凰花给了穗禾，他把他们曾经相爱的一切拱手捧到了旁的女子面前，他将这场她迟迟不肯醒来的梦境彻底打碎了，到了眼下，到了此时此刻，她才明明白白地知晓，他们，真的是回不去了。

不知道站了许久，也不知道到底身在哪里，她只觉得整个人浑浑噩噩地，像是再往前走，又像是呆在原地连站起身的力气都没有，直到他把那小小的一片递还给她。

“这东西与本尊本就无甚用处，我这魔界担不起花界和天界的东西，还是请水神收回吧。”

她看着掌心之中那小小的一片晶莹剔透，上面的温度早就已经凉透，顿了许久才沙哑着声音开口道：“你曾经说过，送出去的东西，哪有收回来的道理？这本来就是我送给你的，既然你不要了，那就不要了吧。”

她慢慢合拢掌心，残存的灵力汇集在那小小的一片之上，听着缓缓破碎的声音，一声又一声，敲打在她已经荒无人烟的心头，割破了掌心，和先前已经干涸的血迹凝结在一起，落在了大地之上。

这天际猛然间就冷了下来，漫天的霜花飘落而下，泛着干涩的腥红，落在她的肩头，浸染了衣衫，烙印下点点滴滴的血迹，像是整个人被抽空了一样。

红色的，霜花。

他的心头猛然一抽，抬起手去接那小小的一片，原本清晰的六角模样只残存下五角，那一瓣像是被谁生生剥去了，已经破败不堪。

他忽地就明白过来，原来，原来那一瓣春华秋实，竟是她的元神，她方才亲手捏碎的，竟然是她元神的一魄。

锦觅……

耳畔传来清晰的破裂声，破裂的不只是这一瓣元神，似乎还有他本就摇摇欲坠的心，跟着这漫天飞舞的霜花，凝结在了此时此刻。

她像是耗尽了最后一丝气力，脚步蹒跚地向前走去，那殷红的凛冽沾染在她的周身，仿佛方才的那一瞬间，已是整整一生。

他站在她身后，长长的目光随着她一步一步往前走，明明她走的极慢，却像是在他心头一遍又一遍地走过，让他的心已是支离破碎，恨不得下一刻就将她搂进怀里，才能解开这百般纠结的心绪。

等着摆渡的船家好心地问她是否要过河，她却是充耳不闻地一脚踏进了忘川河。在河中肆虐的幽魂像是闻到了血腥的味道，越发蠢蠢欲动起来，成片成片的幽魂聚集而来，卷动着潮水呼啸而来，而她却仍是毫不在意地继续往前涉水而去。

那些幽魂来回噬咬着她的肌肤，猛然间一口已是鲜血淋漓，而她仿佛毫不知痛楚地往前走，继续往前走，可是要去哪里，又能去哪里，她不知道。

巨大的潮水席卷着整个忘川河而来，而她就站在忘川河中央，看着那刺耳的尖叫声向她呼啸而来，在那一刻像是忘记了恐惧，觉得若真是这样，当真也是解脱了吧。

被吞噬在这忘川河里，尸骨无存，灰飞烟灭，再寻不到半分踪迹。

这样也好。

再也没有寰谛凤翎能护着她，再也没有凤凰能爱着她，她已经亲手捏碎了自己的元神，还有什么是她能失去的。

在那幽冥之怒席卷而来的那一刻，天地之间已然沉寂地再无声音，她缓缓地沉了下去，沉进那一片黑暗之中，再也看不见了。

看不见那个人影，终究是替她挡住了即将而来的一切，抱着她已经脆弱不堪的身躯，消散在忘川河畔。

  
2018-08-23  
评论：13  
热度：320

  
[#香蜜沉沉烬如霜 旭凤 锦觅 凤凰 灵修](https://wangting198752.lofter.com/tag/%E9%A6%99%E8%9C%9C%E6%B2%89%E6%B2%89%E7%83%AC%E5%A6%82%E9%9C%9C%C2%A0%E6%97%AD%E5%87%A4%C2%A0%E9%94%A6%E8%A7%85%C2%A0%E5%87%A4%E5%87%B0%C2%A0%E7%81%B5%E4%BF%AE)

  


  
[< 上一篇](https://wangting198752.lofter.com/post/1cba0d92_efc408c4)  
[下一篇 >](https://wangting198752.lofter.com/post/1cba0d92_ef5c7802)  


评论 ( 13 )

热度 ( 320 )

  1. 共10人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://qianqianyixia32086.lofter.com/) [浅浅一夏](https://qianqianyixia32086.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://xiaoyuying79697.lofter.com/) [XiaoYuYⅰng](https://xiaoyuying79697.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  4. [](https://mieguang88497.lofter.com/) [灭光💫 ༘](https://mieguang88497.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://ailin92441890.lofter.com/) [爱琳924](https://ailin92441890.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://kangqiwodeqiaojiadaqi.lofter.com/) [始于夏冬](https://kangqiwodeqiaojiadaqi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  7. [](https://aining181.lofter.com/) [艾宁](https://aining181.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://thorse.lofter.com/) [THorse](https://thorse.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://thorse.lofter.com/) [THorse](https://thorse.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  10. [](https://68696035.lofter.com/) [从今天起就叫光吹](https://68696035.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://yueyingqingqian.lofter.com/) [玥影倾浅](https://yueyingqingqian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://danbomingzhi22332.lofter.com/) [淡泊明志](https://danbomingzhi22332.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://wusefengma94084.lofter.com/) [五色风马](https://wusefengma94084.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://modeganqingpishia.lofter.com/) [莫得感情皮实吖](https://modeganqingpishia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://shengxiadeguoshi47351.lofter.com/) [盛夏的果实](https://shengxiadeguoshi47351.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  16. [](https://shengxiadeguoshi47351.lofter.com/) [盛夏的果实](https://shengxiadeguoshi47351.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://axi92145.lofter.com/) [阿细](https://axi92145.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://axi92145.lofter.com/) [阿细](https://axi92145.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  19. [](https://yuyelidexingxingsha446.lofter.com/) [雨夜里的星星沙](https://yuyelidexingxingsha446.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://wumingshi82908.lofter.com/) [甜汐unicorn](https://wumingshi82908.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  21. [](https://wumingshi82908.lofter.com/) [甜汐unicorn](https://wumingshi82908.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://267135028.lofter.com/) [小楠楠](https://267135028.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://chenshuidejiamian10732.lofter.com/) [沉睡的假面](https://chenshuidejiamian10732.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://aglaria.lofter.com/) [发点糖](https://aglaria.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://keke240104.lofter.com/) [。。。](https://keke240104.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://xiaoyuying79697.lofter.com/) [XiaoYuYⅰng](https://xiaoyuying79697.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://zhangshu254.lofter.com/) [张舒](https://zhangshu254.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://nnnnnn905.lofter.com/) [nnnnnn](https://nnnnnn905.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://dhaka25196.lofter.com/) [匿名](https://dhaka25196.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://thelast10993.lofter.com/) [The last.](https://thelast10993.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://ximengrensheng138.lofter.com/) [水茉之约](https://ximengrensheng138.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  32. [](https://evashmily.lofter.com/) [kagomeinu](https://evashmily.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://liuxuyinfengwu.lofter.com/) [柳絮因风舞](https://liuxuyinfengwu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://howwwe.lofter.com/) [However](https://howwwe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://xujiajia525.lofter.com/) [佳](https://xujiajia525.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://lois8800.lofter.com/) [Lois](https://lois8800.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  37. [](https://lois8800.lofter.com/) [Lois](https://lois8800.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://yixiyu1076521.lofter.com/) [一謑欤](https://yixiyu1076521.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://kaixinweixiao88151.lofter.com/) [凯心薇笑](https://kaixinweixiao88151.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://ziying60643.lofter.com/) [子盈](https://ziying60643.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://qiangqiang134.lofter.com/) [蔷蔷](https://qiangqiang134.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  42. [](https://ningning049.lofter.com/) [宁凝](https://ningning049.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://yeyeying729.lofter.com/) [夜夜樱](https://yeyeying729.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://qbichen1871.lofter.com/) [Q币晨1871](https://qbichen1871.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://maojimaoji325.lofter.com/) [猫几ོ猫几ོ](https://maojimaoji325.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  46. [](https://shiguangfeishi040.lofter.com/) [时光飞逝](https://shiguangfeishi040.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://v8133402.lofter.com/) [v](https://v8133402.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  48. [](https://enidyaoweimao.lofter.com/) [Enid要喂猫](https://enidyaoweimao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://qinshiyanyu104.lofter.com/) [秦时烟雨](https://qinshiyanyu104.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://xiaozhaozhao549.lofter.com/) [小赵赵](https://xiaozhaozhao549.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  51. [](https://xiaozhaozhao549.lofter.com/) [小赵赵](https://xiaozhaozhao549.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



© [阿暖的楼阁](https://wangting198752.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


	15. 灵修夫妇之春华秋实（二）-阿暖的楼阁

灵修夫妇之春华秋实（二）-阿暖的楼阁

  
[ ](https://drma1.lofter.com/)  


#  [阿暖的楼阁](https://drma1.lofter.com/)

懒兔子一只，好吃好发呆，喜欢偶尔码码字

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/wangting198752)
  * [归档](https://wangting198752.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索



##  灵修夫妇之春华秋实（二）

“退下。”

他的声音低沉而毫无波澜，氤氲的水汽袅娜而上，将他的眉目晕染地有些不真切，长长的睫毛盖住了眼眸，看不出其中的心绪，一池的泉水将身上的单衣浸湿，贴紧了白皙的肌肤，还可以隐约看见心口处狰狞的疤痕。

墨黑色的帐幔垂地，低低的夜幕之下只余下烛台上昏黄的灯光摇曳，只以薄透绞纱裹身的侍女已然悄无声息地退下了。今日里魔尊一人之力挡住了忘川河的幽冥之怒，已是震惊了整个魔界，毕竟那忘川河中的怨灵何其之多，这怨气早已聚结，往日里也曾有过，不知今日里魔尊为何要以身涉险，挡下这惊天动地的一击。虽不知晓其中的关键，却是人人皆知这位尊上眼下心情并不甚好，虽未有雷霆之怒，却是压低了整个气息，让一众人等皆喘不过气来。

元神受损，灵力尽散。

当听到魔医这句话之时，他竟是半晌说不出话来，心头蓦然间一疼，想起方才的情形，想起她被穗禾打伤的情景，想起她手腕上蜿蜒的血迹，想起方才将她抱出忘川之时鲜血淋漓的伤痕，让他皱紧了眉头，许久之后才低声问道：“你可是诊断错了？”

那魔医本就颤颤巍巍跪倒在殿下，看着上头这位面色越发低沉，简直比苍穹山的夜幕还要暗沉，登时连话都说不利索：“尊，尊上，老臣在魔界行医这么多年，这位，这位姑娘，早就已经灵力尽散，本就靠着一口气撑着，现下不知为何元神受损，这般虚弱，怕是难逃一劫。”

只听见寂静的大殿之上“哐当”一声，厚厚的一沓奏折被掀翻在地，他霍然起身喝道：“胡说！”

不可能，她那么爱惜灵力的一个人，那么怕死的一个人，怎么可能灵力散尽？就算没有他在身边，可是那个人怎么会让她受伤至此？怎么可能让她如此孱弱？

他握紧了掌心，只觉得心绪在来回起伏，像是整颗心都在来回焦灼着，许久之后才开口道：“你说，她是不是故意这样来骗我的？这不过是为了那个人的计谋而已，所以才肯涉险来到魔界，就是为了在我身边当细作而已，是不是？”

“主上。”燎原君叹息道，“若是主上真这么认为，不如派人将水神送回天界，定会有人妥善医治，也免得我魔界与天界再起冲突。毕竟眼下我们陈兵不足，若是贸然与天界抗衡，尚无必胜把握。”

送她回去？

他顿了顿起伏的心绪，抬头望向大殿之外无边无际的暗夜，那上头的极光暗流涌动，就像是千万个念头在他心里闪过。

他明明知道燎原君说的未必不是事实，眼下将她留在魔界必然会引来天界追讨。他们早就已经无甚关系，就在她亲手将冰刃刺进他精元之时，就在他拖着残破的身躯踏过忘川之时，就在他发誓来日必定要她一命还一命之时，他们之间早就已经什么都不剩了，情爱都已湮灭，余下的只有恨意，让他入夜之时辗转难眠的恨意。

心口的伤疤仍是这般狰狞，纵然早就已经结痂，却再也掩盖不去那撕心裂肺的事实。每每在看到她动摇之时，他总会伸手捂住心口，感受着掌纹下裂痕，才能让自己不再摇摆不定。

可是现如今却是告诉他，她早就已经灵力散尽，元神损毁，甚至难逃一劫？

怎么会？

怎么可以？

他长久地沉默着，连着外头的喧嚣都已经散去，月已西沉，仍不见回答，良久之后才道：“封锁消息，这件事若是传了出去有他人知晓，格杀勿论。”

看着他心思已定，纵然觉得百般不妥，燎原君还是领命匆匆去了。确实在心头叹息一声，自家主上对锦觅终究是放不下，在天界是，在人界是，现如今到了魔界仍是这般。

不管身在何处，不管前尘往事种种，都抵不过她而已。

他踏进卞城王府时，已是长夜未央时分，一众魔医都聚集在房外来来回回诊断熬药片刻都不敢耽误，却是不知道这位姑娘到底是哪里来的贵客，怎地得了魔尊和卞城王的青眼，非得将人救治过来不可。

“你们到底行不行？”现如今已经继承卞城王之位的鎏英看着已经医治了这么久仍不见起色的锦觅，手中的魔骨鞭猛地一挥，“怎么到现在都没醒过来？”

却是抬眼看见一身黑衣的人影站在房外，隔着房门远远望着床榻上的人影，面色惨白，神情瘦削，早就没了往日的生息。他忽然就想起先前她颤抖地唤他：“凤凰……”

这天地之间，从来只有她一人喜欢唤他凤凰。

凤凰。

凤凰。

所有人莫不过是唤他二殿下，或是火神，抑或是战神，父神和母神喜欢唤他凤儿，叔父喜欢唤他凤娃，唯独她一人总是跟在他身后唤他凤凰。

凤凰，你什么时候教我法术？

凤凰，你尝尝这个好不好吃？

凤凰，凤凰，你看我厉不厉害？

可是这天地间哪里还有曾经的火神，曾经的战神？哪里还有她的凤凰？早就被逆转了天命，成了天界的上古堕神，魔界的魔尊。

“都下去吧。”

他挥了挥手，那原本慌乱的魔医便都散去了，这才缓缓踏进了房门，却是看见鎏英拦在了他前方：“尊上，眼下锦觅还受着伤，纵然往日里和尊上有过恩怨，也该等锦觅好了之后再说，你这般遣散了魔医，可是要眼睁睁看着锦觅灰飞烟灭。”

他未有答话，只是说了句“出去”，便是还未等鎏英回过神来，整个人已经被法力退出了门外，那房门便是应声而止，再也看不真切。

这是他这么久以来第一次好好看着她。

在她入魔界的第一日起，他就已经知晓了。当真是可笑，就算他再恨极了她再不想与她相见，却是那些曾经的本能让他能清晰地辨识出她的气息，哪怕只是远远地一瞥，便已看清她藏匿的踪迹。

她会躲在人群之中偷偷地望着他，会变幻成兔子精躲在魔宫之中偷看他，会在入夜之后变化出人形偷偷地抚摸着他，却是没有一次像这样，可以让他肆无忌惮地将她看得这般清楚。

她的眉眼仍是同往常一般，只是显得憔悴了些，像是许久都未曾好好休息过，苍白的面色下只能感应到微弱的气息，在来回起伏着，连指尖都已经开始泛起透明。

这是应劫之兆。

神仙应劫非同凡人，一旦应劫，便是元神俱灭尸骨无存。魔医并未诓骗于他，却是他还心存幻想，留存着那一点期冀，就算是她合着那人联合起来算计他，也好过在他面前灰飞烟灭。

他终是不忍心，哪怕她再算计他，再恨极了他想要取他性命，但是他还是狠不下心来，看着她受一点点伤害。

他还记得，往日里她还在他身边的时候，还是那个天真烂漫的葡萄精的时候，便是最怕疼的，一点点疼便要哭丧着一张脸看着他，看得他虽然面上淡然，却着实于心不忍。何况亲手捏碎了自己的元神？

她将这小小的一片赠与他时，只是笑着说偷偷将花界的一日藏在了其中，他还嘲笑道这既不能吃又不能打，有何用处？却是未有明白，那日里她苍白的脸色，原是将自己的一瓣元神赠予了他。

这世间轮回何其荒唐？

当日大婚那日，她亲手将冰刃刺穿他的元神，却是这小小的一瓣保留了他最后的一魄，才能让他在忘川河中得以重生。

昨日他手持凤翎箭对她刀剑相向时，却是寰谛凤翎生生地护住了这一箭，护得她平安周全。

他们恨极了彼此，可是那些残存的记忆还在相爱，那些曾经的过往比他们还要清楚，往日里相爱的印记。

那些相爱的痕迹，历历在目，却又仓皇而逝，就算握紧在掌心，仍向流水般潺潺而去，不肯停歇。

现如今他们被分离在爱恨的两端，他们知道相爱，他们知道彼此的相爱，可是曾经的那些伤害就如湍急的流水，如何才能跨越，如何才能填平？

掌心幻化出越蓝色的水纹，水灵珠的模样清晰可见。那日里他在凡间渡她灵力之时，便是因为水火本性相冲，才借助水灵珠压制住他灵力中的火性，不至于让她受伤。

他伸手将她抱进怀里，长长的睫毛盖住了原本的眼眸，如瀑的长发而下，垂在他的肩头，可以清晰地看见她每一寸模样，明明告诫自己，不过是渡她灵力保她性命，可是身体的本能便是不自觉搂住了她的腰身，想要吻一吻她的额前，却是被他生生地止住了。

炽热的灵力沿着掌间慢慢贴合着水灵珠融入她的体内，冰冷的掌心相贴之时，他便感觉到她微弱的气息之下已经斑驳的元神，才不过刚与她渡灵力时，怀里的人便开始挣扎起来，像是这灵力搅得她浑身钻心地疼，即使仍未清醒，却是蹙紧了眉头反复辗转，忽然间呜咽一声“凤凰，疼……”

他只觉得心头倏地一颤，便是将她搂地越发紧了，终是遏制不住浅浅的吻痕落在她的额前，轻声抚慰道：“再忍忍，再忍忍就好了。”

她的身躯已经孱弱太久，灵力早已散尽，只是强撑着一口气靠着元神存活着，现如今他将这般强大的灵力注入她的体内，定然会有不适，注入她体内的灵力越是强大，这反噬的作用便是越剧烈。可若是不如此，如何能保得住她的性命？

他轻声地哄道：“过会就不疼了，再忍忍就好。”

许是因为听到了他的声音，她便昏昏沉沉地又睡去了，整个人悄无声息地倒在他怀里，只是眉间还蹙着几许，鬓间的长发垂在脸旁，像是久久不得安宁。

他看着近在咫尺的模样，终究还是忍不住伸出手，替她捋了捋眉间，将那发丝拢在耳后，轻叹了一声。

眼下已经是天明时分，值更的魔兵早就已经轮换过一拨，鎏英站在卞城王府的回廊之下，看着魔界之上的苍穹，隔了半夜才听见房门脑图传来的声音，听见他轻咳了一声，理了理黑色的常服，便是心头说不出的滋味，半晌才说了句：“既然尊上如此爱锦觅，为何不能好好在一起？”

他在才重生入魔不久，这一身的修为本就不易，方才直接为她渡了两千年的灵力，而且照眼下这情形，必然还要为她再续灵力才能保全，如此往复，万一天界真的此时来犯，他如何能挡得住？

旭凤是何人？是曾经天界的战神，是现如今魔界的至尊，这些事他如何能不知？可是于他而言，任其他的一切再如何，终究敌不过一个锦觅。

既然相爱如斯，为何不能好好地在一起？何必浪费那些时光去蹉跎岁月？

“你照顾好她。”他掩了掩身形，“本尊需离开魔界一趟。”

鎏英似乎已经明白，便是说道：“我和你一起去，眼下你刚渡了灵力，一个人去天界太危险。”

这天上地下，能重新聚拢元神的，只有太上老君的玄元丹，虽然眼下已经保住了她的性命，可要重新修复元神，必然要去天界寻太上老君。

“不必了。”他摆了摆手冷笑道，“本尊若是连这点本事都没有，岂不是我魔界任由天界宰割。我只是还有件事不明白，想要去问一问。”

他想要明白，在他重生入魔的三百年里，她究竟经历了什么，那人又何至于让她如此？

鎏英看着他一身黑袍融入夜色之中，房内那人仍是昏昏沉沉，却是比先前已经恢复了不少，连着被角都已经被人妥帖地盖好，心下便是越发叹息了。

她曾亲眼看着他们两人一步步走来，从魔界降服饕餮到红尘历劫，再到天界辗转魔界重生，他们二人兜兜转转，却又重新回到了起点。

这世间凡是让人唏嘘的情爱大抵都如此，拿不起，放不下。

  
2018-08-28  
评论：6  
热度：293

  
[#香蜜沉沉烬如霜 旭凤 锦觅 凤凰 灵修](https://wangting198752.lofter.com/tag/%E9%A6%99%E8%9C%9C%E6%B2%89%E6%B2%89%E7%83%AC%E5%A6%82%E9%9C%9C%C2%A0%E6%97%AD%E5%87%A4%C2%A0%E9%94%A6%E8%A7%85%C2%A0%E5%87%A4%E5%87%B0%C2%A0%E7%81%B5%E4%BF%AE)

  


  
[< 上一篇](https://wangting198752.lofter.com/post/1cba0d92_efc408cf)  
[下一篇 >](https://wangting198752.lofter.com/post/1cba0d92_efc3e570)  


评论 ( 6 )

热度 ( 293 )

  1. 共10人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://qianqianyixia32086.lofter.com/) [浅浅一夏](https://qianqianyixia32086.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://xiaoyuxiangyue274.lofter.com/) [雨巷（不要关注我）](https://xiaoyuxiangyue274.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://ailin92441890.lofter.com/) [爱琳924](https://ailin92441890.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  5. [](https://jiezi41247.lofter.com/) [桔子](https://jiezi41247.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://weiwuxian28299.lofter.com/) [魏无娴](https://weiwuxian28299.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://84985943.lofter.com/) [🌺](https://84985943.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://aining181.lofter.com/) [艾宁](https://aining181.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://thorse.lofter.com/) [THorse](https://thorse.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://thorse.lofter.com/) [THorse](https://thorse.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  11. [](https://68696035.lofter.com/) [从今天起就叫光吹](https://68696035.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://chuilunpaopaoji.lofter.com/) [吹伦泡泡机](https://chuilunpaopaoji.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://danbomingzhi22332.lofter.com/) [淡泊明志](https://danbomingzhi22332.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://wusefengma94084.lofter.com/) [五色风马](https://wusefengma94084.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://modeganqingpishia.lofter.com/) [莫得感情皮实吖](https://modeganqingpishia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://shengxiadeguoshi47351.lofter.com/) [盛夏的果实](https://shengxiadeguoshi47351.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  17. [](https://shengxiadeguoshi47351.lofter.com/) [盛夏的果实](https://shengxiadeguoshi47351.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://amroxinglishan.lofter.com/) [若离](https://amroxinglishan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://yuyelidexingxingsha446.lofter.com/) [雨夜里的星星沙](https://yuyelidexingxingsha446.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://keke240104.lofter.com/) [。。。](https://keke240104.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://xiaoyuying79697.lofter.com/) [XiaoYuYⅰng](https://xiaoyuying79697.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  22. [](https://xiaoyuying79697.lofter.com/) [XiaoYuYⅰng](https://xiaoyuying79697.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://mu50743045.lofter.com/) [慕](https://mu50743045.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://xianhuahemao.lofter.com/) [干锅鸭头](https://xianhuahemao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://thelast10993.lofter.com/) [The last.](https://thelast10993.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://thelast10993.lofter.com/) [The last.](https://thelast10993.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  27. [](https://ximengrensheng138.lofter.com/) [水茉之约](https://ximengrensheng138.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  28. [](https://evashmily.lofter.com/) [kagomeinu](https://evashmily.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://dhaka25196.lofter.com/) [匿名](https://dhaka25196.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://buwangchuxin930.lofter.com/) [海阔天空](https://buwangchuxin930.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://aglaria.lofter.com/) [发点糖](https://aglaria.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  32. [](https://aglaria.lofter.com/) [发点糖](https://aglaria.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://maoxutiaodouyingxiong623.lofter.com/) [猫须挑逗英雄](https://maoxutiaodouyingxiong623.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://wunaiwanzi.lofter.com/) [吾乃丸子](https://wunaiwanzi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://anny395198.lofter.com/) [ANNY](https://anny395198.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://xujiajia525.lofter.com/) [佳](https://xujiajia525.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://lois8800.lofter.com/) [Lois](https://lois8800.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  38. [](https://lois8800.lofter.com/) [Lois](https://lois8800.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://xu79129846.lofter.com/) [徐～～](https://xu79129846.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://yixiyu1076521.lofter.com/) [一謑欤](https://yixiyu1076521.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://kaixinweixiao88151.lofter.com/) [凯心薇笑](https://kaixinweixiao88151.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://ziying60643.lofter.com/) [子盈](https://ziying60643.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://yeyeying729.lofter.com/) [夜夜樱](https://yeyeying729.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://shenbaohuaizhongren405.lofter.com/) [ざ深抱怀中人.♂](https://shenbaohuaizhongren405.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  45. [](https://jiameiershiwoya.lofter.com/) [菇凉我粉北奥💋](https://jiameiershiwoya.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://maojimaoji325.lofter.com/) [猫几ོ猫几ོ](https://maojimaoji325.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  47. [](https://shiguangfeishi040.lofter.com/) [时光飞逝](https://shiguangfeishi040.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://qbichen1871.lofter.com/) [Q币晨1871](https://qbichen1871.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  49. [](https://qbichen1871.lofter.com/) [Q币晨1871](https://qbichen1871.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://enidyaoweimao.lofter.com/) [Enid要喂猫](https://enidyaoweimao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://v8133402.lofter.com/) [v](https://v8133402.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



© [阿暖的楼阁](https://wangting198752.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


	16. 灵修夫妇之春华秋实（三）-阿暖的楼阁

灵修夫妇之春华秋实（三）-阿暖的楼阁

  
[ ](https://drma1.lofter.com/)  


#  [阿暖的楼阁](https://drma1.lofter.com/)

懒兔子一只，好吃好发呆，喜欢偶尔码码字

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/wangting198752)
  * [归档](https://wangting198752.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索



##  灵修夫妇之春华秋实（三）

九霄天宫之上，乃是众神高高在上的存在。

他一身黑衣站在兜率宫的炼丹房内，上头炎炎的三昧真火烧的周遭滚烫，可是那一身白衣白发白胡子老道却是站在下方只觉得瑟瑟发抖。

他倒也不急，反倒是坐在案桌之上颇为怡然自得地用长长的食指敲了敲案棱，轻笑道：“老君，三百年不见，可还安好？”

“好，好。”可怜了太上老君一把老骨头，今日里不知怎地连站着都不利索，更不敢抬头看他一眼。

他心里便起了几分疑心。往日里他和太上老君的交情也算是匪浅，当日大婚之时那人起兵叛乱，可是太上老君本就属司药一职，于叛乱并无大关联，就算今日里他寻上门，定然不至于如此心虚。

究竟是何事，竟能让他胆怯至此？

纵然心下存有疑虑，他仍是笑得波澜不惊，只是在这一身黑衣之下，再不是往日里如春风和煦般笑容，而是让人不寒而栗，瞥了一眼那炼丹炉道：“老君的丹药练得可是越发炉火纯青了，就连本尊都算计上了。”

这话一出，便是叫本就颤颤巍巍的太上老君扑通一声摔倒在地，连一旁的拂尘都握不住，登时煞白了一张老脸：“那日里，那日里水神来讨丹药，实在，实在不是老头的主意，乃是，乃是天帝的意思，老头也是被人所迫，这些年来也是时时日日不得安稳，莫要怪罪，莫要怪罪啊。”

他倏地握紧了右手，这些年来虽是入魔重生，却是时常受到反噬之苦，每每修为到了关键时刻，就会猛地窜出来噬咬他的心肺，简直如万箭穿心般痛楚。

原来，竟是那人动的手脚。

却是，锦觅为他来讨得丹药？

“本尊今日里心情好，老君不妨好好说说这其中的故事，让本尊也好好听听。”

他的眼眸忽然间一凛，手中的凤翎箭已经呼啸而出，看看擦着太上老君的发冠而过，惊得他差点尖叫起来，“若是说错了一个字，你可以试试本尊这凤翎箭可还如从前。”

太上老君便是整个人瘫倒在地，一把老骨头哭丧着脸才抖抖索索地说道：“当时，也不知道水神从哪里得知老头这里的玄元丹能修复元神，便是追着老头来讨要，可是天帝不许，老头那里敢给？哪里知道，第二日天帝让人传来旨意，让老头与水神定下协议，若要玄元丹，必然要以全身灵力来换——”

他蓦然眼眸一怔，原本的丹凤眼一挑，越发显出几分凌厉来，神色凛冽地问道：“后来呢？”

太上老君苦着脸继续说道：“这天上地下人人皆知，水神最贪灵力，怎么可能愿意以全身灵力来换？这不过是天帝让老头搪塞的借口罢了。可哪里知道，那日里水神不知道中了什么邪，硬生生逼出了自己的全身灵力，非要和老头换，老头也委实没有办法，这才给了水神。只是——”

竟是，为了他散了自己的全身灵力？

他伸手抚上心口，只觉得那里忽地又开始剧烈地跳动起来，越来越快越来越强烈，像是快要从心口跳出来，连着指尖都开始发烫起来。

这颗心死寂了这么久，现如今居然因着这一句话，因着她又开始鲜活起来。

太上老君看着他半晌未有言语，神色似乎几番变幻，最后却又恢复如初，起身问道：“她的灵力呢？可是被你私自服用了？”

“老头哪敢？”太上老君忙不迭地答道，“天帝让老头把水神的灵力炼化成丹药，说是哪日里水神想清楚了，这天后之位还为她留着，这灵力也为她留着。”

话音刚落，便是看见他霍然张开手掌，那满室的丹药便是飞洒而出，在整个炼丹房上空盘旋，其中一颗便是玄元丹。而另一颗便是周身泛着凌蓝色的光芒，似是流光溢彩，又是百花齐放，正是她的灵力炼制而成。

“你告诉那人，不必了。”他负手而立，一身黑衣在这富丽堂皇的天宫之内格外醒目，“这天后之位她不需要了，我魔尊夫人之位自是为她而留。”

说罢已是幻化成黑色的气息，消散在整个天宫，留得那太上老君半晌才回过神来，急匆匆站起身对着门外的童子喊道：“快，快扶本君去见天帝。”

而他早已归心似箭，心口处藏着的以她灵力铸造的丹药着实滚烫了些，让他没来由地焦躁起来，却是不知道他离开魔界这会功夫，可是会生出什么变数来。

往日里只要他不在身边，她定然会生出事端来，去母神寿宴如此，去红尘历劫亦是如此。

轰然一声推开卞城王的大门，惊得里头的一众人等还以为发生了何事，忙不迭去请卞城王出来，第一句话便是问道：“她如何了？”

鎏英一愣之后随即笑道：“放心，人给你好好看着呢，怎么去了一趟天界，回来就知道疼人了？”

他显然没空理会鎏英的揶揄，便是入了房门去看她，这会仍是他走之前的模样，幸得他灵力相互，已是暂且护住了元神，这才让他稍稍松了口气，顿了顿便是将人直接抱起。

先前虽然在忘川河中护住了她，可是彼时他仍是爱恨交织，虽从未舍得对她下过杀手，可是再见之时只怕是杀戮，便是将她交给了鎏英，现如今哪里还肯让她在别处？

底下一众人都面面相觑，哪个敢不怕死的拦住魔尊的去路？唯独鎏英笑得越发欢快：“尊上，大喜之日莫忘了请属下喝杯喜酒。”

他便是充耳不闻，直接将人带回了魔宫，燎原君似是已经明白，特意安排了几个侍女前来服侍，却是被他屏退了。

这玄元丹已经服下，灵力已经归位，他替她诊了诊脉象，虽仍是虚弱，却已经有回旋之兆，得他灵力相互，只需再休息上些时日，便可复原。

他这才放下心来，与她并肩躺在床榻之上，这么贴紧了额头看着她熟悉的容貌，伸手摩挲着她的眉眼，便是凑了上去，浅浅的吻痕落在她的额前，落在她的眉间，落在她的唇迹，轻轻浅浅地，一次又一次，像是永不知足般。

他这般动作终是将她吵醒了，却只是睁了睁眼看着他，低喃了一声“凤凰”，便又沉沉睡去了。

只这一声，却是叫他的心，都柔软了下来。

“锦觅。”

“嗯。”

她似梦似醒地应了一声，让他忽地勾起了唇角，落在脸颊之上，又唤了她一声：“锦觅。”

她并不清楚眼下的情景，却是顺着他的声音应道：“嗯。”

他便是再也按耐不住，猛地覆了上去，唇齿之间的纠缠开始剧烈起来，身下的人的气息早已让他难以遏制，这几番爱恨情绪反转之间，让他如何能克制得住？

原本还在睡梦之中的人却是彻底醒了，眨了眨眼看着上方的人影，似是看得有些不真切，却又是实实在在感受着他的炙热和滚烫，在难得的喘息之间，摩挲着他的脸庞迟疑地唤了一声：“凤凰？”

却是更炽热的缠绵倾泻而下，她的身躯仍是孱弱，叫的他不得不几番克制，可却是听得她这么一声，已是抱紧了她：“锦觅……”

这一番爱恨缠绵之中，终归是往日一切消散殆尽，那些爱恋坦诚在面前，到头来仍不过是，他爱她，她爱他而已。

  
2018-08-28  
评论：9  
热度：314

  
[#香蜜沉沉烬如霜 旭凤 锦觅 凤凰 灵修](https://wangting198752.lofter.com/tag/%E9%A6%99%E8%9C%9C%E6%B2%89%E6%B2%89%E7%83%AC%E5%A6%82%E9%9C%9C%C2%A0%E6%97%AD%E5%87%A4%C2%A0%E9%94%A6%E8%A7%85%C2%A0%E5%87%A4%E5%87%B0%C2%A0%E7%81%B5%E4%BF%AE)

  


  
[< 上一篇](https://wangting198752.lofter.com/post/1cba0d92_efc3783f)  
[下一篇 >](https://wangting198752.lofter.com/post/1cba0d92_efc3c9fe)  


评论 ( 9 )

热度 ( 314 )

  1. 共8人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://qianqianyixia32086.lofter.com/) [浅浅一夏](https://qianqianyixia32086.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://ailin92441890.lofter.com/) [爱琳924](https://ailin92441890.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  4. [](https://me92983069.lofter.com/) [Me.](https://me92983069.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://xiachuliang579.lofter.com/) [夏初凉](https://xiachuliang579.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://jiezi41247.lofter.com/) [桔子](https://jiezi41247.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://yvonne0525.lofter.com/) [Solaris](https://yvonne0525.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://kaki884757.lofter.com/) [kaki](https://kaki884757.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://thorse.lofter.com/) [THorse](https://thorse.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://thorse.lofter.com/) [THorse](https://thorse.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  11. [](https://jingxi478.lofter.com/) [净溪](https://jingxi478.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://danbomingzhi22332.lofter.com/) [淡泊明志](https://danbomingzhi22332.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://wusefengma94084.lofter.com/) [五色风马](https://wusefengma94084.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://modeganqingpishia.lofter.com/) [莫得感情皮实吖](https://modeganqingpishia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://shengxiadeguoshi47351.lofter.com/) [盛夏的果实](https://shengxiadeguoshi47351.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  16. [](https://shengxiadeguoshi47351.lofter.com/) [盛夏的果实](https://shengxiadeguoshi47351.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://amroxinglishan.lofter.com/) [若离](https://amroxinglishan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://yuyelidexingxingsha446.lofter.com/) [雨夜里的星星沙](https://yuyelidexingxingsha446.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://huazipiaolingshuiziliu83402.lofter.com/) [花自飘零水自流~](https://huazipiaolingshuiziliu83402.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://laonafahaobuxuyaojieshi.lofter.com/) [老衲法号不需要解释](https://laonafahaobuxuyaojieshi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://a5911699.lofter.com/) [Aì](https://a5911699.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://wutong467.lofter.com/) [梧桐](https://wutong467.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  23. [](https://aglaria.lofter.com/) [发点糖](https://aglaria.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  24. [](https://keke240104.lofter.com/) [。。。](https://keke240104.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://foreverstar821.lofter.com/) [forever star](https://foreverstar821.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://xiaoyuying79697.lofter.com/) [XiaoYuYⅰng](https://xiaoyuying79697.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://xiaoyuying79697.lofter.com/) [XiaoYuYⅰng](https://xiaoyuying79697.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  28. [](https://returnjourney.lofter.com/) [return journey](https://returnjourney.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://feishazhidiaopishia.lofter.com/) [飞沙之雕皮实吖](https://feishazhidiaopishia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://ximengrensheng138.lofter.com/) [水茉之约](https://ximengrensheng138.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  31. [](https://yangguang1109.lofter.com/) [阳光1109](https://yangguang1109.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://evashmily.lofter.com/) [kagomeinu](https://evashmily.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://aglaria.lofter.com/) [发点糖](https://aglaria.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://maoxutiaodouyingxiong623.lofter.com/) [猫须挑逗英雄](https://maoxutiaodouyingxiong623.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://xujiajia525.lofter.com/) [佳](https://xujiajia525.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://lois8800.lofter.com/) [Lois](https://lois8800.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  37. [](https://lois8800.lofter.com/) [Lois](https://lois8800.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://yixiyu1076521.lofter.com/) [一謑欤](https://yixiyu1076521.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://sututu076.lofter.com/) [香蜜夫妇的灵力粽子](https://sututu076.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://yeyeying729.lofter.com/) [夜夜樱](https://yeyeying729.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://shenbaohuaizhongren405.lofter.com/) [ざ深抱怀中人.♂](https://shenbaohuaizhongren405.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  42. [](https://qbichen1871.lofter.com/) [Q币晨1871](https://qbichen1871.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://ningcanyue.lofter.com/) [相琴](https://ningcanyue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://maojimaoji325.lofter.com/) [猫几ོ猫几ོ](https://maojimaoji325.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  45. [](https://shiguangfeishi040.lofter.com/) [时光飞逝](https://shiguangfeishi040.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://qinshiyanyu104.lofter.com/) [秦时烟雨](https://qinshiyanyu104.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://xiaozhaozhao549.lofter.com/) [小赵赵](https://xiaozhaozhao549.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://qingpowuxielan.lofter.com/) [熊猫啃竹子](https://qingpowuxielan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://beatles410.lofter.com/) [Beatles](https://beatles410.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://renee336.lofter.com/) [renee](https://renee336.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://yueshangliushaotouguchenganbian.lofter.com/) [唔，嗯](https://yueshangliushaotouguchenganbian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



© [阿暖的楼阁](https://wangting198752.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


	17. 【东宫同人】子虚国（楔子）-阿暖的楼阁

【东宫同人】子虚国（楔子）-阿暖的楼阁

  
[ ](https://drma1.lofter.com/)  


#  [阿暖的楼阁](https://drma1.lofter.com/)

懒兔子一只，好吃好发呆，喜欢偶尔码码字

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/wangting198752)
  * [归档](https://wangting198752.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索



##  【东宫同人】子虚国（楔子）

又是一个被东宫虐疯的人，只能自己动手产粮

假设是李狗子先恢复了记忆，然后生生世世地把女鹅欺骗下去吧

瑟瑟的番外里说，让她一直活在那个愚蠢的世界吧

其实这未尝不也是一种幸福

  


很久很久以前，有一个子虚国

子虚国里有一个国王，和他心爱的皇后

他耗尽了一生为心上人建造了一座海市蜃楼

将她小心翼翼地安置在自己掌心

也将她生生世世囚禁在以爱为名的牢笼里

  
2019-03-23  
评论：6  
热度：75

  
[#东宫](https://wangting198752.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B8%9C%E5%AE%AB)

[#同人](https://wangting198752.lofter.com/tag/%E5%90%8C%E4%BA%BA)

[#加入李狗子先想起来](https://wangting198752.lofter.com/tag/%E5%8A%A0%E5%85%A5%E6%9D%8E%E7%8B%97%E5%AD%90%E5%85%88%E6%83%B3%E8%B5%B7%E6%9D%A5)

  


  
[< 上一篇](https://wangting198752.lofter.com/post/1cba0d92_12e36f874)  
[下一篇 >](https://wangting198752.lofter.com/post/1cba0d92_eff9ea67)  


评论 ( 6 )

热度 ( 75 )

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://tiao2hu.lofter.com/) [tiao2hu](https://tiao2hu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  3. [](https://tiao2hu.lofter.com/) [tiao2hu](https://tiao2hu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://oomk7.lofter.com/) [oomk](https://oomk7.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  5. [](https://oomk7.lofter.com/) [oomk](https://oomk7.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://weixin710.lofter.com/) [唯心](https://weixin710.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://stephanielai974.lofter.com/) [Stephanie Lai](https://stephanielai974.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://an300.lofter.com/) [安](https://an300.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://langhua0.lofter.com/) [椰子树](https://langhua0.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://0521honglan.lofter.com/) [爱吃糖的布娃娃](https://0521honglan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  11. [](https://bajibaji766.lofter.com/) [雪酱](https://bajibaji766.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://amber21915.lofter.com/) [Amber](https://amber21915.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://love2333333.lofter.com/) [2333333](https://love2333333.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://gongxinzhangxingongxin.lofter.com/) [弓心长心共心](https://gongxinzhangxingongxin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://anastasia208.lofter.com/) [Anastasia](https://anastasia208.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://shaonianyongheng.lofter.com/) [少年永恒](https://shaonianyongheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://teddy6608.lofter.com/) [Teddy6608](https://teddy6608.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://cheryl275.lofter.com/) [Cheryl](https://cheryl275.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://yonghu6656800583.lofter.com/) [用户6656800583](https://yonghu6656800583.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://zhendebuzhidaoqushenmemingchenghaoma.lofter.com/) [真的不知道取什么名称好嘛！](https://zhendebuzhidaoqushenmemingchenghaoma.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://fanty382.lofter.com/) [Fanty](https://fanty382.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://weizhishu171.lofter.com/) [爝](https://weizhishu171.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://haylie120.lofter.com/) [haylie120](https://haylie120.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  24. [](https://qianxia-xi.lofter.com/) [执执](https://qianxia-xi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  25. [](https://yizhixiaocainiao382.lofter.com/) [一只单身狗](https://yizhixiaocainiao382.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://wojuwojubanidetoufafangxialai823.lofter.com/) [莴苣莴苣把你的头发放下来](https://wojuwojubanidetoufafangxialai823.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://syqqqqqq.lofter.com/) [syqqqqqq](https://syqqqqqq.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://syqqqqqq.lofter.com/) [syqqqqqq](https://syqqqqqq.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  29. [](https://xiuxiubeng.lofter.com/) [💫咻咻💥Beng](https://xiuxiubeng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://heianzhongdexiaodeng.lofter.com/) [黑暗中的小灯](https://heianzhongdexiaodeng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://aiaoyedelss.lofter.com/) [爱熬夜的lss](https://aiaoyedelss.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://meixia285.lofter.com/) [☆魅夏°](https://meixia285.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://xiangxiedeluoye206.lofter.com/) [zy君吖](https://xiangxiedeluoye206.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://huiwenshixiannuya.lofter.com/) [凊桵](https://huiwenshixiannuya.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://boheqing275.lofter.com/) [薄荷情❤️](https://boheqing275.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://jiu97130.lofter.com/) [鸠](https://jiu97130.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://mengmengdongdong185.lofter.com/) [懵懵懂懂](https://mengmengdongdong185.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  38. [](https://mengmengdongdong185.lofter.com/) [懵懵懂懂](https://mengmengdongdong185.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://leo95477.lofter.com/) [Leo](https://leo95477.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://mmm-jj-y.lofter.com/) [想吃很多糖](https://mmm-jj-y.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://mmm-jj-y.lofter.com/) [想吃很多糖](https://mmm-jj-y.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  42. [](https://langligelang102.lofter.com/) [浪里个浪](https://langligelang102.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://wulinmengzhu120.lofter.com/) [Mm&Zz](https://wulinmengzhu120.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  44. [](https://sleepslime.lofter.com/) [SleepSlime](https://sleepslime.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://catdarenmiaomiaomiao.lofter.com/) [CAt大人喵喵喵](https://catdarenmiaomiaomiao.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  46. [](https://momofeiyu710.lofter.com/) [默默飞鱼](https://momofeiyu710.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://yuanyu592.lofter.com/) [仄音](https://yuanyu592.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://yuanyu592.lofter.com/) [仄音](https://yuanyu592.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  49. [](https://mujinhua556.lofter.com/) [木槿花](https://mujinhua556.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://mujinhua556.lofter.com/) [木槿花](https://mujinhua556.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  51. [](https://taoye045.lofter.com/) [桃叶](https://taoye045.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



© [阿暖的楼阁](https://wangting198752.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


	18. 【东宫同人】子虚国（一）-阿暖的楼阁

【东宫同人】子虚国（一）-阿暖的楼阁

  
[ ](https://drma1.lofter.com/)  


#  [阿暖的楼阁](https://drma1.lofter.com/)

懒兔子一只，好吃好发呆，喜欢偶尔码码字

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/wangting198752)
  * [归档](https://wangting198752.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索



##  【东宫同人】子虚国（一）

第一章

“永娘！永娘！”

我终于忍不住从床上跳起来，哭丧着脸对着忙慌慌冲进来的永娘喊道：“他又把我尿湿了！快，快把他抱走，快抱走！”

永娘赶忙招呼奶娘把床榻上那个还在咿咿呀呀对着我笑的奶娃子抱了出去，又赶着让人准备沐浴更衣，留下我叉着腰站在床榻边恶狠狠道：“都怪李承鄞！”

永娘一听又忍不住对我絮叨：“娘娘万不可直呼陛下名讳，这是大不敬，就算娘娘是皇后也不可没有规矩。”

我偏叫，扯着嗓子狠狠地叫道：“李承鄞！李承鄞！李承鄞个大混蛋！”还恨恨地跺了跺脚。

这时便是听见外面哗啦啦跪了一地的声音，那个身穿绛紫色龙袍的人站在门口笑着看我气急败坏的样子：“明明是阿穆惹了你，怎地怪到我的头上？”

这可不是废话吗？我这么大个人难不成对个奶娃子下手？自然只能把气都撒在他的头上。

“你们中原不是有句话叫冤有头债有主，你不就是阿穆的债吗？”我比了比气势，登时觉得站在他面前矮了几分，登时踢了靴子站在床榻上，方显得比他高了半个头，他也不恼，反倒是伸出手来虚虚地停在半空中，当心我摔着。

可显然我太低估了他不要脸的程度，他挑了挑眉说道：“这可是你我共同欠下的债，怎就算到我一个人头上？”

我毫不退让：“你说他是我生的，可不是欺负我不记得以前的事了？我怎么半分都没瞧出来他哪里像我了。”

我确实是不大记得以前的事了，大概三四个月前醒过来的时候，只看得李承鄞和永娘在我床头，周围哗啦啦跪了一地的太医，我揉了揉脑袋，后来李承鄞告诉我，说我是生阿穆的时候大病了一场，便是什么都不记得了。

那天夜里他守在床头摸着我的额头轻笑着说道：“你不记得也没关系，我记得就好了，你只消知道我是你的夫君，你是我的娘子便是了。”

我扶了扶昏昏沉沉的脑袋，只大约记得我是西周来豊朝和亲的，便是嫁给了李承鄞当太子妃，后来李承鄞登基当了皇帝，我便也跟着抬了一抬变成了皇后。

这宫里的人都说，皇后有孕的时候便是身子百般不是，皇上便将皇后接到丽政殿日夜看顾，除了皇上和一直随侍在身边的永娘，其余人都不许近身，连着永宁和洛熙两位公主都不得见，等这太子出生皇后娘娘大病初愈，才略略由陛下陪着在宫里转转。

由此我对自己生了个奶娃子的事全然不记得了，不过想来李承鄞和永娘，还有宫里所有的人都说是我生的，应该就是我生的吧。虽然我曾细细地左瞧瞧右瞧瞧，愣是没看出半分像我来，和李承鄞倒是还有几分相像的，永娘便劝解我说，娃娃大抵都是这样的，若不是像娘亲便是像阿爹，想来便是这样的吧。

可是眼下李承鄞听了我这话便是脸色有些不大好看了，顿了顿还是伸手把我抱了下来，哄着说道：“我让人带了些你爱吃的来，等下我来剥与你吃。”

我不知道他为什么忽然脸色不大好，就像上次闲来无聊磕着瓜子听几个婢子凑在一起聊闲话，隐约便是提起以前我还是太子妃时候的事，说是这东宫真是邪乎的很，难怪陛下一登基就将东宫直接推倒了重建。说起这在东宫的时候，李承鄞本还有两个妃子，一个是赵家小姐做了良娣，却是没等李承鄞登基就暴毙了，还有一个是绪宝林，本是怀了孩子的，却是被那赵良娣害的没了孩子又丢了性命，这般种种我竟然毫无印象，便是在夜间永娘替我布菜的时候问道：“永娘，赵良娣和绪宝林是谁啊？”

永娘登时连手里的筷子都掉了，脸色一时间煞白，许久之后才压低了声音说道：“不过是福薄的人罢了，都是旧事了，娘娘无需知道，也切莫在陛下面前提起。”

我只得无聊地应了一声“哦”，伸手在碗里拨了拨，陪笑着对永娘说道：“永娘，你看，今天李承鄞他不来和我一起用膳，不如——”

“娘娘莫不是忘了自己的身份？”永娘一点都不肯退让，“现如今娘娘刚生下太子，又贵为一国之母，怎可贪杯？况且陛下吩咐了，若是陛下不在，断不能给娘娘喝酒。”

不喝就不喝。我有些悻悻地戳着碗里的饭菜，心想着等哪日里永娘不在，便要偷偷地在那桃花树下埋坛西州的葡萄酒，只消些时日定然滋味更好。

那日里李承鄞来的时候似乎脸色不大好，我瞅了眼跟在他身边的时恩也是低着头半句话都不敢说，也不晓得到底是哪个惹他生气了，不过他素来不与我生气，况且我也不怕他，便是晃着脚坐在床榻边歪着脑袋问他：“怎么啦？”

他便是叹了一口气卷起被子替我盖好，像是要从头到脚把我包起来：“这夜里凉，太医又说你身子寒，小心风寒。”

我从像粽子一样的被子里探出头来，滴溜着眼睛望着他，只听见他又笑了笑对我说道：“没事。”

原本第二日我还想去西北角偷听那几个小宫娥说的闲话，却是一把瓜子都磕完了都没等到人，只得颇为无趣地回去了，后来永娘说，宫里新来了一批宫人，便是将原先那些都放回家了，我瞧了瞧倒像是真的，竟然我这殿里的宫人全都换了新人，只是永娘的脸色却和那天李承鄞的脸色一样，看起来都不大好。

李承鄞说的爱吃的便是那红彤彤的大虫子，中原这里都管这大虫子叫蟹，看着便是张牙舞爪的，起初我瞧来瞧去都没瞧出个该从哪里下手，旁边还备着好些个小剪子，不过李承鄞会。我瞧着他像是变戏法似的掀开盖子又撬开爪子，从里面到腾出好些白白嫩嫩的肉来，看起来很好吃的样子，便是眼睛都忍不住看直了。他将那一碗递到我面前正当我要伸手去拿的时候，忽然又收了回去，坏笑着说道：“亲我。”

我愣了愣：“什么？”

他有些得意洋洋：“你亲我，我就给你吃。”

旁边的永娘和时恩一听都赶紧招呼着宫人们都下去了，臊地我急忙忙说道：“你们别走啊，我又不亲他。”

可是话还没说完，就被人堵了嘴，得了便宜那人还委屈道：“既然你不愿意亲我，那我委屈点亲你也是一样的。”说着还把那白白嫩嫩的肉摆到我面前：“吃吧。”

我想了想，既然亲都被亲了，自然不能白被站着个便宜，也不客气就把那大虫子的肉吃了，没想到还真是好吃。可是李承鄞小气的很，只肯给我吃一个：“你若要吃，我下次再剥给你，只是你身子寒，不能多吃。”

我只好悻悻作罢。

今日里他又带了大虫子来，想来知道我馋酒了，还带了酒来，正是我心心念念的西州葡萄酒，我便格外高兴。

这日里的风轻轻柔柔的，就像他搭在我脸上的手，一遍又一遍地划过我的脸庞，我躺在他膝盖上有些朦朦胧胧地看着外头的月亮，又大又圆真好看。

“你若想看，以后我都陪你看。”他的脸就在我眼前，我却觉得格外地熟悉，像是认识了很久很久，从我骨子里就认识的那个人，“我会陪你看一辈子。”

“唔。”我在他膝盖上翻了个身，模模糊糊地应了一句，“好啊。”

  
2019-03-23  
评论：26  
热度：410

  
[#东宫](https://wangting198752.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B8%9C%E5%AE%AB)

[#同人](https://wangting198752.lofter.com/tag/%E5%90%8C%E4%BA%BA)

[#假如李狗子先想起来](https://wangting198752.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E5%A6%82%E6%9D%8E%E7%8B%97%E5%AD%90%E5%85%88%E6%83%B3%E8%B5%B7%E6%9D%A5)

  


  
[< 上一篇](https://wangting198752.lofter.com/post/1cba0d92_12e390057)  
[下一篇 >](https://wangting198752.lofter.com/post/1cba0d92_12e369c63)  


评论 ( 26 )

热度 ( 410 )

  1. 共4人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://milushaonusuri.lofter.com/) [嘻嘻](https://milushaonusuri.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://muraner876.lofter.com/) [暮染儿](https://muraner876.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://muraner876.lofter.com/) [暮染儿](https://muraner876.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  5. [](https://weiweimengzhongmeng.lofter.com/) [weiwei](https://weiweimengzhongmeng.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  6. [](https://mingzhutiannan044.lofter.com/) [明烛天南](https://mingzhutiannan044.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://moyi948757.lofter.com/) [墨一](https://moyi948757.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://naichayaoquantang05367.lofter.com/) [奶茶要全糖](https://naichayaoquantang05367.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  9. [](https://naichayaoquantang05367.lofter.com/) [奶茶要全糖](https://naichayaoquantang05367.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://com6659226.lofter.com/) [.com](https://com6659226.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  11. [](https://66651388.lofter.com/) [拾火](https://66651388.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://linkaka961.lofter.com/) [林喀喀](https://linkaka961.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://conibrown.lofter.com/) [coni brown](https://conibrown.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://bingbingbingbingbingbingbang.lofter.com/) [冰冰冰冰冰冰邦](https://bingbingbingbingbingbingbang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://uglybeauty62511.lofter.com/) [UGLY BEAUTY](https://uglybeauty62511.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://maoxutiaodouyingxiong623.lofter.com/) [猫须挑逗英雄](https://maoxutiaodouyingxiong623.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://xiaohuangxiaohuangchubaoanliang.lofter.com/) [村口一枝花.](https://xiaohuangxiaohuangchubaoanliang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://okde4095.lofter.com/) [_oKde](https://okde4095.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://katefox.lofter.com/) [Kate_Fox](https://katefox.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://disanrencheng695.lofter.com/) [第三人称](https://disanrencheng695.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://youngyangyang16400.lofter.com/) [young羊🌴杨](https://youngyangyang16400.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://qingfengxiding.lofter.com/) [清枫西丁](https://qingfengxiding.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://shuashua191.lofter.com/) [刷刷](https://shuashua191.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://suyi2924.lofter.com/) [裴初柠](https://suyi2924.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  25. [](https://qingjiaowoxuxia.lofter.com/) [Tzztsy.](https://qingjiaowoxuxia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://yachne726.lofter.com/) [yachne](https://yachne726.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://ris-ine.lofter.com/) [RIS-INE](https://ris-ine.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://zhu0504.lofter.com/) [烛](https://zhu0504.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://vineychen-22.lofter.com/) [Vineychen-22](https://vineychen-22.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://okeiko.lofter.com/) [纳米](https://okeiko.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://qwtiikffkkbf.lofter.com/) [qwtiikffkkbf](https://qwtiikffkkbf.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://ccccbaobao.lofter.com/) [cccc宝宝](https://ccccbaobao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://xingyepiaoling.lofter.com/) [星夜飘零](https://xingyepiaoling.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://leon5152.lofter.com/) [Leon](https://leon5152.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://zhushijiwoshengming.lofter.com/) [一只🐱姐姐](https://zhushijiwoshengming.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://oomk7.lofter.com/) [oomk](https://oomk7.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://oomk7.lofter.com/) [oomk](https://oomk7.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  38. [](https://yi119841.lofter.com/) [🍀懿](https://yi119841.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://maotaotao927.lofter.com/) [毛桃桃](https://maotaotao927.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://di1128kexing.lofter.com/) [trytodotjy](https://di1128kexing.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  41. [](https://yiyefangzhou262.lofter.com/) [一叶方舟](https://yiyefangzhou262.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://wonders597.lofter.com/) [wonders](https://wonders597.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  43. [](https://267135028.lofter.com/) [小楠楠](https://267135028.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://dangaole.lofter.com/) [蛋◎糕◎了](https://dangaole.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://piki2.lofter.com/) [Z](https://piki2.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://dalu8403.lofter.com/) [大撸](https://dalu8403.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://freedomisdeath.lofter.com/) [Krystal](https://freedomisdeath.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://dudinja.lofter.com/) [dudinja](https://dudinja.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://chrishoo91.lofter.com/) [Chris](https://chrishoo91.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://weixin710.lofter.com/) [唯心](https://weixin710.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://08435222.lofter.com/) [🍍🍓🍈🍉🍋🍑](https://08435222.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



© [阿暖的楼阁](https://wangting198752.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


	19. 【东宫同人】子虚国（二）-阿暖的楼阁

【东宫同人】子虚国（二）-阿暖的楼阁

  
[ ](https://drma1.lofter.com/)  


#  [阿暖的楼阁](https://drma1.lofter.com/)

懒兔子一只，好吃好发呆，喜欢偶尔码码字

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/wangting198752)
  * [归档](https://wangting198752.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索



##  【东宫同人】子虚国（二）

第二章

我百无聊赖地坐在镜子前兀自打着瞌睡，永娘的话一直在耳边叨叨叨地回响着：“……今日里可是娘娘第一次跟陛下登承天门，这礼数万不能忘了……娘娘届时千万不可直呼陛下的名讳，若是让人听见了会闹笑话的……”

“哎呀，永娘——”我实在是听得头昏脑涨的，“你就别再唠叨了，我知道了还不行吗？我一定一句话都不说，李承鄞让我干什么我就干什么，这样行吗？”

永娘一手将簪子替我插进发髻，对着镜子看了看这才满意地说道：“娘娘记得就好，今日里整个上京的百姓都会来瞧陛下和娘娘，娘娘身为国母要端庄稳重，万不可冒冒失失的。”

“知道了知道了。”我转身握着永娘的手，万分诚挚地看着她，“我一定，会按照永娘的规矩老老实实的，可好？”

永娘便是有些忍不住地笑了，替我理了理翟衣的纹理：“想来今夜有陛下在，自有陛下会照拂娘娘的。”她伸手替我拢了拢垂下的发丝，轻叹一声：“我的娘娘啊……”

永娘待我是好的，我心里清楚。虽然她平日里啰嗦了些，总是对我这不许那不许的，可对我是真心实意地好，处处为我着想，时时怕我闯了祸被人欺负，就像，就像……

不知为何，我的心里倏地觉得一阵酸涩，像是谁？应该像谁？我怎么记不起来了。

我记不起来了。

总觉得应该还有一个人，应该和永娘一样一直一直陪在我身边，对我形影不离，对我处处呵护，可是那个人，我记不起来了。

忽然间有滚烫的触感滴落在手背上，永娘有些慌起来：“娘娘怎么了，可是哪里不舒服？”

我随手用袖子抹了抹，抽了两声应道“没事”。我曾问过永娘，可是还有个人一直陪在我身边，可是我却记不起来了。永娘长长久久地沉默着，最后握着我的手宽慰道：“婢子会一直陪在娘娘身边的。”

时恩已经在外头等了大半晌了，李承鄞这会还在丽政殿和大臣议事，争执了大半日了也没个结果，也不晓得这帮大臣每日里议的都是什么事。

方才我还在午睡的时候，隐约听得时恩在和永娘嘀嘀咕咕地说道，无非就是门下侍郎又提请了李承鄞立妃的事，说是这么大的后宫只有一个皇后一个太子实在有违祖制。本来李承鄞也就这么一听，这些年里让他立后宫的折子多了去了，多数都是被他用来哄我的时候随手烧炭了。

我也曾奇怪地问他：“你们中原皇帝不是都讲究三宫六院的吗？再不济也是三妻四妾，我阿爹除了我阿娘也有好几个夫人，我还有好几个哥哥，你不想要娶几个其他的妃子吗？”

“不想。”他伸手揽着我，鼻尖顶着鼻尖地对我说道，“我这辈子有你就够了，哪里还需要其他的女人？”说着便是又咬了我一口，“我怎不知道你竟然如此大度，竟然想把我推给别的女人。”

说着那夜里便是又想欺负我，我有些忿忿地回咬着他，在和人打架这件事情上我便是绝不轻易认输，只是不知为何每次打架他都要脱我衣裳，我哼哼想着莫不是以为我不会脱他衣裳，这种事没做过难道还没见过，想当初我逛窑子的时候——

忽地一瞬间我又有些愣神，我什么时候去逛过窑子？

可是李承鄞不给我愣神的机会，便是将我两手一握欺上我的唇，他身上的温度滚烫，却让我不知为何害怕起来，连着手脚都慌乱起来，明明什么都没有，却有撕心裂肺的疼痛从四面八方涌来，我呜咽着来回挣扎，让他有些不知所措地抱着我：“怎么了？怎么了，小枫？”

“疼。”我抱着他嚎啕大哭，“李承鄞，我好疼。”

到底是哪里疼，我不知道，只觉得浑身都在疼，连着心口都疼地打颤，那样的委屈和疼痛，连我自己都害怕起来。

他像是被我吓到了，一手颤抖着摸着我的头，一手死命地抱紧我：“没事了，没事了，小枫。”

我隐约听见他将头埋在我脖子那里，喉咙头带着哽咽：“对不起。”

我不知为何心里越发酸涩，伸手回抱住他，终于在那夜里昏昏沉沉睡去了。

因此时恩说起这立妃的事我倒是丝毫都不担心。外头已经都在传李承鄞许是不能人道或是兴龙阳之风，起初我还兴冲冲地问永娘什么叫不能人道，又什么事龙阳之风，为了这事还被永娘唠叨了许久。况且我这皇后做的着实无聊，这宫内大大小小的事都有各宫的女官操持，到了我这也就永娘替我过过目，让我用个凤印便罢了。想来那些个夫人之间争宠子嗣之间争位全然与我无关。

倒是后头听时恩说，那门下侍郎又公然在朝堂上提起我来，说我本是西州来的番邦女子，不懂中原礼数又生性好妒，这些年独占李承鄞恩宠还不劝他多立妃嫔以充子嗣，是以我这皇后做的颇为失德。

听了这话我就有些不乐意了，便是睡不着坐起身来，却是听见时恩说原本李承鄞对这事不过是耳旁风就过了，听那个门下侍郎提起我品行不正便是恼了，直接将人当朝拖了下去，我便又心安理得地躺了下去。

这会外头终于传来了匆匆忙忙的脚步声，李承鄞还是一身绛紫色朝服走进来，看着永娘要将那最后的并蒂步摇插进我发髻，开口就道：“我来。”

他喘了口气笑着说道：“这并蒂步摇需得夫君来戴才好。”

我有些奇怪地看着他，看他帮我戴好步摇又左右看看显得颇为满意，才和我说道：“这代表了夫妻间恩爱和顺。”

我伸手想要摸摸那支长长的步摇，却是被他按住了：“别动，别弄歪了。”

他拉着我的手又将我转了个圈，来回打量着，笑着说道：“果然只有你穿这大红色才好看。”

外头的銮驾已经等了许久，时恩凑上来提醒道：“陛下，时辰到了。”

李承鄞便牵着我的手往外走，边走边叮嘱道：“等下你只需跟着我一起往下撒铜钱便是，你若是喜欢，我让人多备些铜钱让你撒着玩。”

我有些好奇：“听那些个宫人说，照例每年都是皇上皇后太子太子妃一起去承天门撒铜钱，我嫁给你这么多年都没去过吗？”

他忽地脚下一顿，随口说道：“是我不好，以前每次中元节的时候总是与你吵架，你一生气就不理我，不肯和我同去。”他握着我的手又紧了紧，转过头来对我笑道：“以后不会了，以后我都不会同你吵了，以后每年我都要和你一起去。”

虽是有些听不明白他的话，不过听永娘说今夜里整个上京的人都会在承天门，那里还会有耍把戏的捏唐人的还有烟花，我便有些兴奋，也不同他计较，与他一同去承天门。

  
2019-03-24  
评论：11  
热度：175

  
[#东宫](https://wangting198752.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B8%9C%E5%AE%AB)

[#同人](https://wangting198752.lofter.com/tag/%E5%90%8C%E4%BA%BA)

[#假如李狗子先想起来](https://wangting198752.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E5%A6%82%E6%9D%8E%E7%8B%97%E5%AD%90%E5%85%88%E6%83%B3%E8%B5%B7%E6%9D%A5)

  


  
[< 上一篇](https://wangting198752.lofter.com/post/1cba0d92_12e42e098)  
[下一篇 >](https://wangting198752.lofter.com/post/1cba0d92_12e36f874)  


评论 ( 11 )

热度 ( 175 )

  1. 共2人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://luodiexyjyu.lofter.com/) [落蝶xyj羽](https://luodiexyjyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://naichayaoquantang05367.lofter.com/) [奶茶要全糖](https://naichayaoquantang05367.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  4. [](https://naichayaoquantang05367.lofter.com/) [奶茶要全糖](https://naichayaoquantang05367.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://annuomiddotlove.lofter.com/) [安诺~·~LOVE](https://annuomiddotlove.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://dawangjiaowoquxunshan593.lofter.com/) [大王叫我去巡山](https://dawangjiaowoquxunshan593.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://shuashua191.lofter.com/) [刷刷](https://shuashua191.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://chengguangjun.lofter.com/) [阎王面前惊炸起](https://chengguangjun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://qiasijinghongluorenjian802.lofter.com/) [恰似惊鸿落人间](https://qiasijinghongluorenjian802.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://zuoyigechibupangdigirl.lofter.com/) [做一个吃不胖滴Girl❗️](https://zuoyigechibupangdigirl.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://okeiko.lofter.com/) [纳米](https://okeiko.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://ccccbaobao.lofter.com/) [cccc宝宝](https://ccccbaobao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://wonders597.lofter.com/) [wonders](https://wonders597.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  14. [](https://qwtiikffkkbf.lofter.com/) [qwtiikffkkbf](https://qwtiikffkkbf.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://zn5246.lofter.com/) [╭(╯^╰)╮](https://zn5246.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://chrishoo91.lofter.com/) [Chris](https://chrishoo91.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://weixin710.lofter.com/) [唯心](https://weixin710.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://wangchuanzhishuizaiyuwangqing.lofter.com/) [忘川之水在于忘情](https://wangchuanzhishuizaiyuwangqing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://hathaway456.lofter.com/) [Hathaway.](https://hathaway456.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  20. [](https://raspberry-cream.lofter.com/) [覆盆子克里姆](https://raspberry-cream.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://yangguang1109.lofter.com/) [阳光1109](https://yangguang1109.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://jiokexiansheng.lofter.com/) [喜欢香蜜但讨厌黑心烧饼和他的癫痫们](https://jiokexiansheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://wudixiaokeai186.lofter.com/) [无敌小可爱](https://wudixiaokeai186.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://51253943.lofter.com/) [㋈](https://51253943.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://aishangzhentoudenuhai.lofter.com/) [爱上枕头的女孩](https://aishangzhentoudenuhai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://jiusidemon.lofter.com/) [sein](https://jiusidemon.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://name-name-and-name.lofter.com/) [卷卷](https://name-name-and-name.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://wuyule568.lofter.com/) [无语了](https://wuyule568.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://zhangsheng106.lofter.com/) [长生](https://zhangsheng106.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://yuanli499.lofter.com/) [苑璃](https://yuanli499.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://duorou340.lofter.com/) [多肉](https://duorou340.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://datou897.lofter.com/) [大头](https://datou897.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://zaiyu010.lofter.com/) [顾谢云](https://zaiyu010.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://0521honglan.lofter.com/) [爱吃糖的布娃娃](https://0521honglan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  35. [](https://daisy-aiguojiangaishenghuo.lofter.com/) [呆头呆脑西瓜瓜](https://daisy-aiguojiangaishenghuo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://bajibaji766.lofter.com/) [雪酱](https://bajibaji766.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://amber21915.lofter.com/) [Amber](https://amber21915.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://mujin750.lofter.com/) [木槿](https://mujin750.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://zhangzhihong947.lofter.com/) [沛沛](https://zhangzhihong947.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://secretcy.lofter.com/) [沉逆](https://secretcy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://jiangloushierbufeichen832.lofter.com/) [君十二](https://jiangloushierbufeichen832.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://lianggexiyouyo.lofter.com/) [两个西柚yo](https://lianggexiyouyo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://krystallearnstorock.lofter.com/) [libertarian-q](https://krystallearnstorock.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://fengchuihualuozhiduoshao.lofter.com/) [风吹花落知多少](https://fengchuihualuozhiduoshao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://guboyang.lofter.com/) [飞卿](https://guboyang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://tuyaya087.lofter.com/) [土牙牙](https://tuyaya087.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://dongbaibai505.lofter.com/) [无望](https://dongbaibai505.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://xxjmh.lofter.com/) [来日可期](https://xxjmh.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://baozi216.lofter.com/) [包子](https://baozi216.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://faded971.lofter.com/) [fufufu](https://faded971.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://89580648.lofter.com/) [👑](https://89580648.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



© [阿暖的楼阁](https://wangting198752.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


	20. 【东宫同人】子虚国（三）-阿暖的楼阁

【东宫同人】子虚国（三）-阿暖的楼阁

  
[ ](https://drma1.lofter.com/)  


#  [阿暖的楼阁](https://drma1.lofter.com/)

懒兔子一只，好吃好发呆，喜欢偶尔码码字

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/wangting198752)
  * [归档](https://wangting198752.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索



##  【东宫同人】子虚国（三）

第三章 子虚国（三）

我不太喜欢上京的夜晚，总觉得冷飕飕地，没有半点暖意，不像我们西州的夜空。

“我们西州的夜空啊，”我抬头望着寥寥无几的苍穹，低沉沉地压在头顶上，有些出神地想着，“漫天都是星星，你躺在草地上可以听见风在耳旁吹过，就像伸手就能够到一样。”

我摊开手掌给李承鄞看：“有的时候抓到的根本不是星星，而是萤火虫。在我阿翁丹蚩那还有温泉，等到了夏天晚上的时候，整个树林里都是萤火虫，就在你身边一亮一亮的，可漂亮的。我小时候就想着，将来我的夫君一定要会抓萤火虫，唔，最好给我抓一百只萤火虫。”

他伸手摸着我的头，神情像是开心又像是难过，不知怎的竟然有些红了眼眶。

我有些奇怪地看着他，想了想他从小就在上京长大，看惯了这样的夜晚，自然是没有见过我们西州的夜空，也没见过我阿翁草原的萤火虫，他大概是很羡慕吧。

于是我笑着安慰他：“没关系，等以后我带你去看，你会抓萤火虫吗？不会也没关系，我可以抓来给你看。”可是想想他现如今是豊朝的皇帝，又怎么可能跟我去西州去草原呢？

承天门下已经聚集了许许多多的人，比我在宫里看到的人还多，都是些街头的寻常百姓。我探出头去，看着他们眼巴巴地在城门下喊着“陛下万岁万岁万万岁娘娘千岁千岁千千岁”，倒是颇为壮观，李承鄞怕我摔了便是将我拉了回来：“夜里风大，小心些。”

我便是有些不以为然，莫不是担心我会从城楼上摔下去？这未免也太小心了些。

自从我醒来后，李承鄞便对我格外小心了些。凡是靠近水的那处是不许去的，靠近东宫那处是不许去的，城楼高了些也是不许去的，连爬个树攀个假山都是不许的。我未免烦闷了些，那些皇宫贵族女子喜好的女工琴棋书画实在不对我胃口，也就在跑马射箭场松松筋骨。若是他没时间陪我，就寻些新奇的玩意给我解闷，永娘在我耳旁唠叨了许久，说是我现如今既然是皇后就应该好好学学礼制莫让人笑话了去，他倒也不甚在意，摆摆手嘱了永娘不必盯着我：“她现如今既然是我豊朝的皇后，豊朝上下哪个敢嘲笑她？”

永娘便是对我说道：“陛下是真的疼爱娘娘。”

时恩已经端来好几盘的撒金钱，我看着兴起便是抓了一把，回头看着李承鄞颇为端庄持重地与城门下的百姓挥了挥手，随手便是握了一把铜钱撒了下去，底下登时一阵哄抢，人流越发攒动起来。

我便是也学着他的模样将铜钱撒了下去，当真是撒的越多抢的越多，这满满的铜钱就像这上京城的繁华一样，在今夜里当真是好看到了极致。

他当真让时恩备了足足五十几盘撒金钱让我玩耍，我顺手掏了满满一袋，拉着李承鄞凑近了说道：“不如我们也下去玩耍吧，我之前听说上京有许多好玩的，今天难得出来，你陪我去看看。”说着还抖了抖一袋子的铜钱，“你看，我拿了这么多，够我们俩买东西了。”

“去是可以。”他含笑看着我，“不过得把这身衣裳换了才行。”

这倒是我之前没有想到，总不能我们俩穿了皇帝皇后的翟衣逛上京城吧？可见李承鄞也是想要出来玩的。

我们穿梭在上京城的街道小巷中，他着了一身白色的常服，我换了一身红色的襦裙，被他握紧了看着街头小贩琳琅满目的新奇玩意，有一长串一长串的糖葫芦，还有捏成小动物模样哄小孩子的糕点，李承鄞却是带着我站在一家糖人摊前。

捏糖人的老头捋着胡须笑着问道：“两位小相公小娘子想要捏个什么样的？”

他便是握着我的手挥了挥问道：“你想要什么样的？”

我瞅着摊子上有各式各样蝴蝶花朵小鸟的，蓦然想到：“我要个兔子的”，又回头看着他：“你想要什么样的？”

“那就要个兔子的。”他示意我道，“付钱啊，为夫的钱可都在娘子你这。”

那捏糖人的老头笑而不语，他也是抿着唇笑着不说话，眼睛亮亮的只看着我，倒是红了我一脸，从一袋子铜钱里摸出五个铜板递了过去。

我们俩坐在上京城酒肆的小桥上，我一手握着糖人小心翼翼地咬一口，抬头看着天上的月亮，听着周遭熙熙攘攘的声音，李承鄞坐在我身旁，一手拦在我身后，凑过来咬了一口，便是说道：“甜。”

他忽然看着我有些不作声，正当我被他看着心里有点发毛时，他伸过手来揩了揩我的唇角，像是有什么揩不去，索性直接扑了上来。

他的唇迹有点甜甜的，带着糖人的甜味，就像他方才说的，我被他吻得有些猝不及防，一时间不知道是该推开他还是揍他，却是被他白白占了好大的便宜。

“砰”地一声平底而起，随即便是硕大的烟花在天空上方绽放开来，我睁开眼看着他微闭的眼睛，长长的睫毛还在颤抖，忽地说了句“小枫，专心点”便是又被他吻住了。

他的吻长长久久的，就像是这个夜空般长久，我只觉得身边亮了又暗暗了又亮，整个星空被映衬地恍如白昼，又是五彩斑斓地分外好看，可我却是闭着眼睛，只觉得眼下的这个人这个触感，让我沉浸其中。

“都怪你，我都错过了烟花。”我小声嘟囔着，“永娘说了，这中元节的烟花最好看了。”

“你若想看，我天天放给你看就是。”他笑的格外开心，连着眼睛都弯了起来，“不过这最美的烟花都没你好看。”

我也不知是方才被他欺负的，还是听了这话的缘故，竟是不争气地红了脸。

“等阿穆长大了，我们一起带他来看中元节好不好？”

“好。”

“等我们到了七老八十了，你还会带我来看烟花吗？”

“会。”

“说话算数？”

“说话算数。”

  
2019-03-28  
评论：7  
热度：140

  
[#东宫](https://wangting198752.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B8%9C%E5%AE%AB)

[#同人](https://wangting198752.lofter.com/tag/%E5%90%8C%E4%BA%BA)

[#假如李狗子先想起来](https://wangting198752.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E5%A6%82%E6%9D%8E%E7%8B%97%E5%AD%90%E5%85%88%E6%83%B3%E8%B5%B7%E6%9D%A5)

  


  
[< 上一篇](https://wangting198752.lofter.com/post/1cba0d92_1c5f66af3)  
[下一篇 >](https://wangting198752.lofter.com/post/1cba0d92_12e390057)  


评论 ( 7 )

热度 ( 140 )

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://naichayaoquantang05367.lofter.com/) [奶茶要全糖](https://naichayaoquantang05367.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://qian7697.lofter.com/) [浅](https://qian7697.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://shuashua191.lofter.com/) [刷刷](https://shuashua191.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://qiasijinghongluorenjian802.lofter.com/) [恰似惊鸿落人间](https://qiasijinghongluorenjian802.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://mobosang89186.lofter.com/) [莫泊桑](https://mobosang89186.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  7. [](https://yihuayiyeyiwangxi.lofter.com/) [一花一叶一往昔](https://yihuayiyeyiwangxi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  8. [](https://vineychen-22.lofter.com/) [Vineychen-22](https://vineychen-22.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://okeiko.lofter.com/) [纳米](https://okeiko.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://ccccbaobao.lofter.com/) [cccc宝宝](https://ccccbaobao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://oomk7.lofter.com/) [oomk](https://oomk7.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://oomk7.lofter.com/) [oomk](https://oomk7.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  13. [](https://wonders597.lofter.com/) [wonders](https://wonders597.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  14. [](https://zn5246.lofter.com/) [╭(╯^╰)╮](https://zn5246.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  15. [](https://zn5246.lofter.com/) [╭(╯^╰)╮](https://zn5246.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://chrishoo91.lofter.com/) [Chris](https://chrishoo91.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://weixin710.lofter.com/) [唯心](https://weixin710.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://yueshangliushaotouguchenganbian.lofter.com/) [唔，嗯](https://yueshangliushaotouguchenganbian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://moshangrenruyu758.lofter.com/) [陌上人如玉](https://moshangrenruyu758.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://raspberry-cream.lofter.com/) [覆盆子克里姆](https://raspberry-cream.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://yangguang1109.lofter.com/) [阳光1109](https://yangguang1109.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://muriellin.lofter.com/) [muriellin](https://muriellin.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  23. [](https://muriellin.lofter.com/) [muriellin](https://muriellin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://jiokexiansheng.lofter.com/) [喜欢香蜜但讨厌黑心烧饼和他的癫痫们](https://jiokexiansheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://kaixinhuzhen.lofter.com/) [开心护真](https://kaixinhuzhen.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://73929850.lofter.com/) [。](https://73929850.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://banshichenxuan.lofter.com/) [Doro C](https://banshichenxuan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://aishangzhentoudenuhai.lofter.com/) [爱上枕头的女孩](https://aishangzhentoudenuhai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://rodman12138.lofter.com/) [小黑](https://rodman12138.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  30. [](https://yv993.lofter.com/) [MyStefanie](https://yv993.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://qingtianxiaotu.lofter.com/) [晴天小兔](https://qingtianxiaotu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://jiusidemon.lofter.com/) [sein](https://jiusidemon.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://name-name-and-name.lofter.com/) [卷卷](https://name-name-and-name.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://wuyule568.lofter.com/) [无语了](https://wuyule568.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://hongdouyemeizhou.lofter.com/) [红豆也没粥](https://hongdouyemeizhou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://zaiyu010.lofter.com/) [顾谢云](https://zaiyu010.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://shipianjiliangtaia624.lofter.com/) [不良嗜好](https://shipianjiliangtaia624.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://anjingliuqi.lofter.com/) [安静六七](https://anjingliuqi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://baixiaotian962.lofter.com/) [白小甜](https://baixiaotian962.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://0521honglan.lofter.com/) [爱吃糖的布娃娃](https://0521honglan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  41. [](https://real-fosse.lofter.com/) [暮湍](https://real-fosse.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://real-fosse.lofter.com/) [暮湍](https://real-fosse.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  43. [](https://ast80786.lofter.com/) [Ast](https://ast80786.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://daisy-aiguojiangaishenghuo.lofter.com/) [呆头呆脑西瓜瓜](https://daisy-aiguojiangaishenghuo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://bajibaji766.lofter.com/) [雪酱](https://bajibaji766.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://amber21915.lofter.com/) [Amber](https://amber21915.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://oliviatiepigu741.lofter.com/) [Olivia鐵屁股_741](https://oliviatiepigu741.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://shixiaohuanga684.lofter.com/) [是小黄啊](https://shixiaohuanga684.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://youdiaojinlelingxiudekengli.lofter.com/) [又掉进了灵修的坑里](https://youdiaojinlelingxiudekengli.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://qianxia-xi.lofter.com/) [执执](https://qianxia-xi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  51. [](https://wushuang289.lofter.com/) [无双](https://wushuang289.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



© [阿暖的楼阁](https://wangting198752.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


	21. 「灵修夫妇」  汤谷十日（2）-谁没有过青黄不接的年纪

「灵修夫妇」 汤谷十日（2）-谁没有过青黄不接的年纪

#  [ 谁没有过青黄不接的年纪 ](https://drma1.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/catherine--translation)
  * [归档](https://catherine--translation.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索



“那不是海，是泥塘。”

##  [「灵修夫妇」 汤谷十日（2）](https://catherine--translation.lofter.com/post/1effb9f3_12bcbdfac)

  


2018.10.21 邓伦26岁生日贺文。

  


2018.10.23 霜降日贺文

  


[伍]

  


没想到隔日旭凤便咳血昏迷。

午饭后她照例将煎好的汤药端给他，旭凤喝了一口后，正欲道谢。话未出口却感到体内血气上涌，寒邪从心口那处被柳叶冰刃捅穿的伤处入了他的心脉。他便晓得是自己的火性体质与未散干净的水系法术产生了反噬。

昏昏沉沉中他听见锦觅惊慌失措的哭腔。

  


  


锦觅将旭凤抬到床上，捏诀探查他的元神。

她一寸一寸地用灵力感应，凤凰真身已经一点点重聚成形，只是还不太稳定。锦觅正欲凝神细探，一道极为清纯的水系灵力向她涌来。

她虽修习水系法术，但还是措不及防地受了伤。

锦觅捂着胸口平复紊乱的气息。再低头看面色苍白躺在床上的旭凤时，已是潸然泪下。

若是她没看错，他真身的心口贯穿着一道刀痕。刀痕中充盈着水系灵力。虽然只是些许，但是水火相克，反噬一旦发作便可让他痛苦不堪。

眼泪像断了线的珠子般倾斜而下，她顾不得揩去唇边血迹，颤抖地握着他瘦削的大手。

“我原以为是你真身未完全聚合，灵魂不稳，才会暂时体寒。原来…原来竟是我又害了你吗？”

“我没想到那伤口也会随你一并复生。昨日我竟还以为你喝些桂花酿便可暖身…终究是我太天真了…”

“对不起，凤凰…真的对不起…”

  


柳叶冰刃是水族中极为强大的法器，灵力自然也是极为精纯。而修习火系法术者，一旦被柳叶冰刃所伤，必遭反噬。且反噬会渐趋频繁，遭反噬者也会一次比一次痛苦。若不及时将体内多余灵力化掉，最后必将因灵力相冲爆体而亡。

  


柳叶冰刃威力极大。所以先水神才极少用它来防身，所以她才会用它亲手杀了他。

她当初是如何心狠，才能下的了如此杀手？

  


锦觅郑重地在他额上落下一个吻，起身时泪水一滴滴掉在他脸上。

  


“等我回来。”

  


  


[陆]

  


“九婴，水火之怪也，能吐水吐火，其声如儿啼，有九头，故曰九婴。尧时有，害人间，九婴之丹可治水火之害。”

“九婴外有结界，以至阳之火或至阴之水皆可破之。内为九婴之真九婴壁，九婴壁上有九只目，九婴之赤目即九婴之丹。取丹者若一时内无取于丹，则为苏之九婴神噬之。”

  


  


——《花界秘籍》

  


  


锦觅从汤谷赶到魔界时，已是次日午时。

魔界之人尚暗厌光，且终年不分昼夜，因此午时恰好是九阴结界灵力最为虚弱的时候。

  


许是因为连夜匆忙赶路，灵力损耗的太多，她总是觉得有些疲乏，眼中万色时定时变，施法破结界时连惯用的至阴之水也似乎弱了几分力道，叫她差点就被结界外的冥火击中。

  


洞内昏暗不明，她挥袖点灯照明。九婴壁前白骨累累，她绕过那些已经腐烂成泥的尸骨，硬着头皮一步步走近九婴壁。

  


锦觅此时眼花缭乱，辨色不清。九只九婴眼又是色彩斑斓，颜色各异，她更是分不清哪只眼睛是赤橙黄绿青蓝紫。

九婴还有扰乱心神的作用，若是心神不定，一不留神便会叫九婴给吞了魂魄，死无葬身之地。

  


锦觅闭了闭眼。强行让自己镇定下来。

她有一瞬间的退却，想等到灵力恢复之后再来取九婴内丹。

但旭凤还在汤谷中等她回去救他。没有九婴内丹化掉他体内的水系灵力，怕是不利他修复真身。

  


“红色，哪个是红色啊…”

九婴眼皮原是半耷拉着，此时已是完全睁开了。

  


“姐姐，我被困在这里几千年了，求你救我出去！”一个带着恳求的少女声音响起。

“又一个要取我内丹精元的吗？”这一次变成了一个女人的声音。

“自寻死路！”这是沧桑的男人声音。

“这世间怎么总有不怕死的呀？”

“你拍一，我拍一，猜猜内丹在哪里？”

  


每只眼睛发出的声音都不一样，锦觅又辨不出颜色，此时心乱且心慌。

  


良久，她下定了决心。她祭出灵力，在九婴壁前释放着，却不伤害它们。

“内丹精元是它的要害所在，有了危险，应是反应最大的。”

  


果不其然，洞内响起惊恐害怕的声音，却没有眼睛闭上。唯有一只眼睛，一看见她祭出灵力便紧紧闭上，不敢睁开。

  


她收回灵力，飞身而上。待那只眼睛睁开，她探入眼球，想要取出里面的东西。

九婴洞地动山摇。

“没人能取走我的内丹…”

“你怎么知道绿色才是我真正的内丹？”

“闭嘴，绿色才不是我的内丹。众人皆知，红色才是我的内丹呢。”

“若是你选错了，你便会被我吸入元神，成为我的一部分…”

又是各色各样的嘈杂声音纷至沓来。锦觅的手在颤抖，迟迟不敢下手。

  


“你真的要赌吗？”

“你真的要赌吗？”

“真的要赌吗？真的要赌吗？真的要赌吗？……”

  


锦觅咬了咬牙，将碧眼中的物什勉力取出。伴随着九婴音色各异的尖叫声，九婴洞开始落石坍塌。

锦觅被尖叫声扰得心神激荡，猛的咳出一口血，收好九婴内丹，在洞口堵塞之前逃出了九婴洞。

  


  


不等了，写完的先发吧。

晚些时候还有一篇。

  


  
时间：2018-10-23  
热度：121  
评论：12  


  
  


  * [香蜜沉沉烬如霜](https://catherine--translation.lofter.com/tag/%E9%A6%99%E8%9C%9C%E6%B2%89%E6%B2%89%E7%83%AC%E5%A6%82%E9%9C%9C)
  * [灵修夫妇](https://catherine--translation.lofter.com/tag/%E7%81%B5%E4%BF%AE%E5%A4%AB%E5%A6%87)
  * [旭凤](https://catherine--translation.lofter.com/tag/%E6%97%AD%E5%87%A4)
  * [锦觅](https://catherine--translation.lofter.com/tag/%E9%94%A6%E8%A7%85)
  * [汤谷十日](https://catherine--translation.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B1%A4%E8%B0%B7%E5%8D%81%E6%97%A5)



  
  
  


评论(12)

热度(121)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://yukiyujia.lofter.com/) [Yuki妤佳](https://yukiyujia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://bozidexingfu.lofter.com/) [薄子的幸福](https://bozidexingfu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://jushijieshouwodugong.lofter.com/) [晨新](https://jushijieshouwodugong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://xiaoguaiguai326.lofter.com/) [小乖乖](https://xiaoguaiguai326.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://mang0406.lofter.com/) [氓](https://mang0406.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://nnnnnn905.lofter.com/) [nnnnnn](https://nnnnnn905.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://tanchiguiermaoshetou.lofter.com/) [花間狂草](https://tanchiguiermaoshetou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://yan3260416.lofter.com/) [燕](https://yan3260416.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://wunaiwanzi.lofter.com/) [吾乃丸子](https://wunaiwanzi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://xiaozhaozhao549.lofter.com/) [小赵赵](https://xiaozhaozhao549.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://weiaixiangmi.lofter.com/) [凤凰家的小可耐~🌈](https://weiaixiangmi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://weiaixiangmi.lofter.com/) [凤凰家的小可耐~🌈](https://weiaixiangmi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  14. [](https://danqingkundi.lofter.com/) [丹青堃地](https://danqingkundi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://applezhang355.lofter.com/) [Apple Zhang](https://applezhang355.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://qingyuanmomo.lofter.com/) [长发绾君心](https://qingyuanmomo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://wangchuan4.lofter.com/) [忘川](https://wangchuan4.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://muriellin.lofter.com/) [muriellin](https://muriellin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://muriellin.lofter.com/) [muriellin](https://muriellin.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  20. [](https://qingcheng021.lofter.com/) [清澄丷](https://qingcheng021.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://thorse.lofter.com/) [THorse](https://thorse.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://thorse.lofter.com/) [THorse](https://thorse.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  23. [](https://justina616.lofter.com/) [dugshkofcsaa](https://justina616.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://jingjingdeshouhu305.lofter.com/) [婧婧的守护](https://jingjingdeshouhu305.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://sgongzuoshi--xiaoming.lofter.com/) [若水](https://sgongzuoshi--xiaoming.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://haohaoxuexitiantianxiangshang185.lofter.com/) [。](https://haohaoxuexitiantianxiangshang185.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://fengjinhuanzhu.lofter.com/) [且将心事换红尘丶](https://fengjinhuanzhu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://huihuihuixinxinxin.lofter.com/) [会会会心心心](https://huihuihuixinxinxin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://xunhuanzuole504.lofter.com/) [ViviZ](https://xunhuanzuole504.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  30. [](https://xunhuanzuole504.lofter.com/) [ViviZ](https://xunhuanzuole504.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://fuxiaoqingchen601.lofter.com/) [拂晓清晨](https://fuxiaoqingchen601.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://qiong053.lofter.com/) [琼](https://qiong053.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  33. [](https://qiong053.lofter.com/) [琼](https://qiong053.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://myway014.lofter.com/) [myway](https://myway014.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://qwertyuiop927.lofter.com/) [qwertyuiop](https://qwertyuiop927.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  36. [](https://qwertyuiop927.lofter.com/) [qwertyuiop](https://qwertyuiop927.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://yuluoqingchengxiaweiliang028.lofter.com/) [✧٩(ˊωˋ*)و✧](https://yuluoqingchengxiaweiliang028.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://ruoyu633.lofter.com/) [ 若愚](https://ruoyu633.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://aichishuiguodemao.lofter.com/) [戴红帽子的猫](https://aichishuiguodemao.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  40. [](https://lilian680.lofter.com/) [2020年我还在磕香蜜](https://lilian680.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  41. [](https://lilian680.lofter.com/) [2020年我还在磕香蜜](https://lilian680.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://yayalaiao.lofter.com/) [鸦鸦来奥](https://yayalaiao.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  43. [](https://mixingbeizhu.lofter.com/) [南歌丶](https://mixingbeizhu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://apus4.lofter.com/) [APUS](https://apus4.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://qxqlll.lofter.com/) [辰](https://qxqlll.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://ludi339.lofter.com/) [A-rrr](https://ludi339.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://yuye5790.lofter.com/) [羽夜](https://yuye5790.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://yzhou123.lofter.com/) [yzhou123123](https://yzhou123.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://pingzi601.lofter.com/) [苹紫](https://pingzi601.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://shijianyuzhe.lofter.com/) [霍格沃兹白日梦最美麻瓜](https://shijianyuzhe.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  51. [](https://shijianyuzhe.lofter.com/) [霍格沃兹白日梦最美麻瓜](https://shijianyuzhe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



© [谁没有过青黄不接的年纪](https://catherine--translation.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


	22. 「灵修夫妇」  汤谷十日（3）-谁没有过青黄不接的年纪

「灵修夫妇」 汤谷十日（3）-谁没有过青黄不接的年纪

#  [ 谁没有过青黄不接的年纪 ](https://drma1.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/catherine--translation)
  * [归档](https://catherine--translation.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索



“那不是海，是泥塘。”

##  [「灵修夫妇」 汤谷十日（3）](https://catherine--translation.lofter.com/post/1effb9f3_12bd4165c)

  


  


2018.10.21 邓伦26岁生日贺文

  


2018.10.23霜降日贺文

  


  


  


[柒]

  


锦觅匆匆逃出了魔界。身后的九婴洞还在不断坍塌着，碎石大块大块地坠落，不多时九婴洞便成为了一片废墟。

远处有一队魔兵正疾步走来查看。

  


锦觅紧赶慢赶地回到了汤谷，正是旭日东升之时。在魔界时她辨不出晨昏日夜，没想到竟又过去了半日。

进屋时却看到了本不可能出现在这里的人。

——狐狸仙和扑哧君。

  


锦觅被吓了一跳，惊奇地睁大眼睛：“狐狸仙？扑哧君？你们，你们怎的会在这里？”

丹朱仍是一脸没好气的瞧着她，语气却缓和了不少：“你倒还真敢说！你从前捅死了凤娃，如今巴巴地将他救活又是作甚？还敢不告诉老夫！”

锦觅低下头：“对不起，狐狸仙，我…”

“罢了罢了，你们小辈之间的事不必告诉老夫！要解释你也应该去向凤娃解释！老夫不稀得听！”丹朱不耐烦地打断她。

彦佑怕丹朱再给锦觅气受，忙打圆场：“好了好了，如今说这些作甚？眼下要紧之事是这只鸟儿…锦觅，你有何打算？”

  


她走到旭凤床前探了探他的元神，见他元神已稳，才答道：“我也不知道，廉晁上神说，服药后十日他便可完全复生…我至少先陪他度过这十日吧。对了，是廉晁上神告诉你们的吧？”

“非也非也，”彦佑笑着回答，“是那卞城公主鎏英，她告诉我们你和旭凤在汤谷，让我们来探一探你们的近况。”

“鎏英？！”锦觅觉得自己的脑子简直不够用了，“鎏英怎么会知道！难道是…”

“没错，就是几日之前她同穗禾来汤谷附近寻凤娃的那次，若不是她早早将穗禾引开，又帮你加固了这结界，以穗禾的修为，想不发现你们都难！”丹朱撇了撇嘴，“怎么做了水神，却连个结界也固不好？”

“可为何鎏英不将凤凰带走，还要替我遮掩？难道她不怕…”

锦觅有些犹豫地问。

“美人儿，卞城公主说她自有她的道理，她总不会害你们的，你就不必猜测了。当务之急，你还是先瞧瞧这鸟儿吧。”彦佑劝慰道。

  


  


“罢了，先前我去了趟魔界取了九婴内丹，这九婴内丹可解他身上柳叶冰刃的伤势，他服下后，反噬便可迎刃而解。”锦觅说着，便幻出内丹开始炼化。

  


连日以来的乏累又涌上心头，她的灵力越发疲软涣散，脸色苍白，叫丹朱和彦佑心下一惊。

  


“美人儿，你去休息一会儿，这内丹我来帮你炼化！”彦佑施法推开锦觅，接住九婴内丹继续炼化。

“扑哧君，这怎么能让你来！别耗费你的灵力了！”锦觅焦急地喊道，欲要再回去接替彦佑。

却被一旁的丹朱拉住：“你就让他来吧！他整日吃喝玩乐，灵力多的没处花，反正耗费谁的灵力不是灵力啊？再说你这身子一看就虚，来来来让老夫给你探探元神——”丹朱说着便要去探她的前额。

  


锦觅连忙闪躲：“不…不用了狐狸仙，我只是这两日赶路有些累罢了…对了，今日是第七日了罢？第九日时凤凰需得服下帝药，这帝药必须现采现用，摘下后断不可超过三个时辰，因此廉晁上神让我在去采药之前找他一次，他要详告我一些事…此番既然你们在，我便先去了。”她说着便要出谷，语气慌张得像是在逃避什么似的。

  


“你…你不再歇息一会？明日再去也来得及的！或者我同你一起去？”

“不了，早些寻到药，我也能早些安心。”她忽地又停住脚步，“狐狸仙，扑哧君，往后我便将他托给你们照顾了。”

“他是老父的宝贝侄儿，照顾他自是应当。倒是你，先顾好自己吧。”

“多谢你们。”

  


一道蓝色身影飞出了结界。

  


“彦佑，老夫怎么觉得…锦觅今日有些奇怪啊？”

  


  


[捌]

  


“你来了。”廉晁沉稳祥和的声音传来。

  


他背对着锦觅，锦觅站在离他十丈远的地方：“明日便是第九日，锦觅依着您的嘱咐，今日便来叨扰您了。还请上神告知。”

  


“你一路走来，此番意识已不大清楚了罢？”廉晁并未接话，而是挥手渡了她五百年灵力，“可好些了？”

  


锦觅有些不知所措：“上神…上神是如何得知的？”

连旭凤都需得亲自探她的元神才能得知她的身体情况，为何廉晁上神连正眼都没瞧过她一眼便一清二楚？

  


  


“锦觅，你活不了了。”

  


  


廉晁本以为身后年轻的女孩会激动会惊讶会茫然大哭，还会不停声嘶力竭地追问原因，就像当年那个明明与荼姚相爱，却被突然告知心爱的女孩儿要嫁给自己亲弟弟的时候的他一样。

  


可是如今，那个年轻女孩没有。蛇山顶上的空气仿佛都凝固了一般，安静得连周围的虫鱼鸟兽都不敢出声。

“我知道。”女孩淡然沉静的清润嗓音从身后传来。

  


廉晁这会儿是真的惊讶了，他转过身看着锦觅：“你早就知道？”

  


她不知道是为何，但她的确知道自己神元涣散，活不长久了。

她毫不畏惧地直视廉晁：“锦觅自己还能不能活，自己又怎会不知？只是锦觅愚钝，虽知晓自己命不久矣，却不知是何缘由，只是若细细想来，怕是于锦觅的体质有关吧？”

  


  


“你体质阴寒，汤谷却是旭日东升之地，火灵极盛之处。你若待在汤谷，必然会被汤骨火气所伤，首当其冲的便是你的真身六瓣霜花。今日是第八日，你已是药石无医，回天乏术。想来你的真身怕是快要融成一滩血水了吧，”

廉晁的声音幽幽传来，带着些微的怜悯。

  


锦觅无力地闭了闭眼。果不其然。

  


“你可曾怨我？我明知道你入不得汤谷，却仍然让你带旭凤到汤谷疗养十日。严格意义上，我也算是害死了你。你可怨我吗？”

  


她颇认真地想了想：“锦觅不怨。”

“为何？你就快要死了。且是因为体内火气与水气相冲爆体而亡，你死的时候会很痛苦的。为何不怨我？”这回廉晁是真的好奇了，他通晓世事，却突然看不懂锦觅。

  


“如若真要论怨不怨，那我大约还是有些怨的吧。但我不是怨自己要死了，而是怨在一无所知的情形下，我便被强行推上了这样的命运，我连丝毫选择的权利和余地都没有。”

  


女孩儿唇边突然绽出一抹笑，像是雪地中最清纯的那瓣冰霜：“但其实也…不是特别怨…因为我知道，上神是为了救旭凤。何况若是真叫我选择，我怕是也会这般做的。”

  


“他从前失掉的那条命，他如今受的苦，全都是无稽之谈，全部都拜我所赐。我杀了他，如今又将我这条命和死时痛苦换他回来。想来，也没有亏欠他什么了。”

“我不在乎别的，我只要他回来。”

  


廉晁心下震动，面前的女子不过几千岁，处事却豁达通透，倒是将那个如她一般年纪的当年的他给生生比了下去。

  


他叹气，纵是不忍也无法：“你听好了，大荒的南边有一座巫山，仙帝的帝药共有八所，都贮藏在这巫山上。巫山的旁边是荣山，荣山有一条黑水，恰巧将巫、荣两山隔开。黑水的南边有一种玄蛇，玄蛇十分贪婪，常常想要偷仙药。巫山黄鸟则在巫山西边，黄鸟为了防备玄蛇偷药，便在这山上昼夜伺察。你取药时须得避开黄鸟和玄蛇，万不可叫它们发现。你取得帝药后，将它喂给旭凤。待十日之期过后，他便能恢复如初了。方才我已渡你五百年灵力，应是足够用到你见他最后一面了。”

  


  


“锦觅谢过廉晁上神，”她顿了一下，突然想起一事，“廉晁上神，那日我将吊命药喂给旭凤，他醒来却将什么都忘了。可是那药有些什么后遗症？”

  


“失忆了？”廉晁皱了皱眉，肯定地道：“没有，那药方十分安全，绝不会有什么后遗症。若是他真失忆了…那便是与他从前受的刺激有关。”

  


锦觅低头沉思片刻，复抬头时有些迟疑：“往后我便不能再救他了…还望日后他有难时上神能帮衬一二。”

  


“他好歹是我的侄子，我总是会保他性命的。”廉晁点头应允。

  


“谢谢您。还有一事…可否不要告诉旁人我的死讯？”锦觅捏了捏指节，咬住下唇忍着快要压不住的哭腔，“就当做我从来没有做过这些事，您也从没见过我，成吗？”

  


“你竟打算瞒着他们吗……罢了罢了，我应了你便是。”

  


  


身着蓝衣的水神行礼告退，不久时便消失在天边。

  


负手而立的上神长长叹息。

“洛霖，你的女儿竟是比我们都活的通透些。”

  


  


\------------------------------------

  


①帝药：指神仙药，即长生不死药。

  


②黑水玄蛇：“有荣山，荣水出焉。黑水之南，有玄蛇，食麈。”

———《山海经·海经第十卷·大荒南经》

  


③巫山黄鸟：“有巫山者，西有黄鸟。帝药，八斋。黄鸟于巫山，司此玄蛇。”

———《山海经·海经第十卷·大荒南经》

  
时间：2018-10-24  
热度：221  
评论：21  


  
  


  * [香蜜沉沉烬如霜](https://catherine--translation.lofter.com/tag/%E9%A6%99%E8%9C%9C%E6%B2%89%E6%B2%89%E7%83%AC%E5%A6%82%E9%9C%9C)
  * [灵修夫妇](https://catherine--translation.lofter.com/tag/%E7%81%B5%E4%BF%AE%E5%A4%AB%E5%A6%87)
  * [旭凤](https://catherine--translation.lofter.com/tag/%E6%97%AD%E5%87%A4)
  * [锦觅](https://catherine--translation.lofter.com/tag/%E9%94%A6%E8%A7%85)
  * [汤谷十日](https://catherine--translation.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B1%A4%E8%B0%B7%E5%8D%81%E6%97%A5)



  
  
  


评论(21)

热度(221)

  1. 共4人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://anqi7140.lofter.com/) [安琪](https://anqi7140.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://huaimouxiao829.lofter.com/) [玖辞](https://huaimouxiao829.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  4. [](https://dx173.lofter.com/) [DX](https://dx173.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://fanfan25605.lofter.com/) [凡凡](https://fanfan25605.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://gnzw2012.lofter.com/) [略略略](https://gnzw2012.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://humar342.lofter.com/) [HUMAR](https://humar342.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://duobaan955.lofter.com/) [多巴胺](https://duobaan955.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://daixiaomeng450.lofter.com/) [呆小萌](https://daixiaomeng450.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://jushijieshouwodugong.lofter.com/) [晨新](https://jushijieshouwodugong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://quyiliushang.lofter.com/) [夏曦若](https://quyiliushang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://mang0406.lofter.com/) [氓](https://mang0406.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://wunaiwanzi.lofter.com/) [吾乃丸子](https://wunaiwanzi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://f220144591.lofter.com/) [F220](https://f220144591.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://tanchiguiermaoshetou.lofter.com/) [花間狂草](https://tanchiguiermaoshetou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://moranliang236.lofter.com/) [行简](https://moranliang236.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://tianjiujiuniangw.lofter.com/) [甜酒酒酿w](https://tianjiujiuniangw.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://amm60.lofter.com/) [amm。](https://amm60.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://weiaixiangmi.lofter.com/) [凤凰家的小可耐~🌈](https://weiaixiangmi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://weiaixiangmi.lofter.com/) [凤凰家的小可耐~🌈](https://weiaixiangmi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  21. [](https://wuyulunbi691.lofter.com/) [无与伦比](https://wuyulunbi691.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://zsxzzsxz.lofter.com/) [一只杏子](https://zsxzzsxz.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://applezhang355.lofter.com/) [Apple Zhang](https://applezhang355.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://qingchun496.lofter.com/) [青春](https://qingchun496.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://qingchun496.lofter.com/) [青春](https://qingchun496.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  26. [](https://huerzhuanshi.lofter.com/) [忽而转释](https://huerzhuanshi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://xiaoxiannufangfang.lofter.com/) [小仙女芳芳](https://xiaoxiannufangfang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://serenazwq.lofter.com/) [Serena卿云云兮](https://serenazwq.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://kkkkkk365.lofter.com/) [hi0805](https://kkkkkk365.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://qiannian69.lofter.com/) [千年69](https://qiannian69.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://xujiajia525.lofter.com/) [佳](https://xujiajia525.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://shenzhuzhu859.lofter.com/) [草莓软糖](https://shenzhuzhu859.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://dushushaoshiyingshang.lofter.com/) [读书少是硬伤](https://dushushaoshiyingshang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://l0671200.lofter.com/) [啦](https://l0671200.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://wangchuan4.lofter.com/) [忘川](https://wangchuan4.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  36. [](https://wangchuan4.lofter.com/) [忘川](https://wangchuan4.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://v8133402.lofter.com/) [v](https://v8133402.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://bobo0344.lofter.com/) [凤栖梧](https://bobo0344.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://ohhhmygodlady.lofter.com/) [邓小馆](https://ohhhmygodlady.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://xianhuahemao.lofter.com/) [干锅鸭头](https://xianhuahemao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://yiyun999.lofter.com/) [逸韵](https://yiyun999.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://muxue652.lofter.com/) [暮雪](https://muxue652.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://krislu-luhan.lofter.com/) [GALAXY_鹿凡吳晗](https://krislu-luhan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://xiaopenyou593.lofter.com/) [百香果味小宅.](https://xiaopenyou593.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://beijingshenaochenggonglenizhidaoma.lofter.com/) [惬意Sobremesa_](https://beijingshenaochenggonglenizhidaoma.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://xitabo.lofter.com/) [习沓啵](https://xitabo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://guimo166.lofter.com/) [零丁久](https://guimo166.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://thorse.lofter.com/) [THorse](https://thorse.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://thorse.lofter.com/) [THorse](https://thorse.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  50. [](https://haohaizhikimi425.lofter.com/) [好孩纸 ~~](https://haohaizhikimi425.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://sgongzuoshi--xiaoming.lofter.com/) [若水](https://sgongzuoshi--xiaoming.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



© [谁没有过青黄不接的年纪](https://catherine--translation.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


	23. 月有阴晴（be慎入）一发完-不见月

月有阴晴（be慎入）一发完-不见月

  
[__](https://drma1.lofter.com/)  


#  [不见月](https://drma1.lofter.com/)

热爱读书，画漫画，二次元男神迹部，爱茶二，赤司，三次元博爱，喜欢写点东西，内容不定。

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/xiangyuanqingkong)
  * [归档](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/view)
  * [RSS](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/rss)



[15](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_1c6a32d4b)

[09](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_1c6a32d4b)

##  [月有阴晴（be慎入）一发完](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_1c6a32d4b)

有一种发刀的冲动，写个短片段，免得代入那两篇未完的文里。

  


私设：锦觅没有听见穗禾和润玉说的话，旭凤也没有疑心穗禾，魔界灵修成功，锦觅生了个女儿。

  


————————————

近些日子，禺疆宫里少了歌舞，反倒是多架了个戏台子，魔尊喜欢上听戏，魔界那些戏子倒是出头了。

  


当今魔尊最是喜怒无常，可仗着那六界第一美男的名头，依旧有那些妖娘们飞蛾扑火，听说魔尊爱听戏，多少妖娘争相去学习戏曲。

  


禺疆宫里虽然有位魔后，还是魔尊的表妹，鸟族的穗禾公主，可是魔尊对她一向冷冷的，敬重有余而恩爱全无。穗禾公主空有着魔后的名头，实际上却甚少与魔尊待在一处，就连大婚那夜，魔尊也是在书房里过的。这千百年来，魔后也从未诞下一儿半女，日子已久，魔后的位置反而形同虚设，这禺疆宫里的妖娘觉着有些机会，更是卯足了劲想上位，只是魔尊一向不重女色，也从未宠幸过任何一个妖娘。

  


禺疆宫中，妖娘魔侍来来往往，本已是入夜时分，可魔尊打了个盹醒来，冷汗涔涔，竟下令要听戏，神情十分可怖，近身侍候的妖娘魔侍各个不敢怠慢，只得请了人来唱戏，不消半刻，便请来了魔界最会唱曲的大家。

  


一个小妖娘端着水果要入魔尊寝殿，却被一旁的妖娘云姝拦住了。

  


这个云姝姑娘自魔尊登位时便在一旁侍候，资历颇深，便是魔后穗禾公主也要给两分脸面。

  


妖娘道：“云姝姐姐为何拦着我，眼看误了时候我可担待不起。”

  


云姝看了看盘子中圆润饱满的葡萄，摇了摇头，道：“换了吧，这时候什么水果都比葡萄好。”

  


妖娘有些不解，道：“前些日子，尊上还很喜欢葡萄，日日要摆上一盘。”

  


云姝叹了口气，眸子里透着一丝冷漠，道：“那你可见魔尊吃过一颗，听我的便是了，即刻去换了。”

  


小妖娘虽然不甚明白，但看着云姝姑娘难得的冷漠神情只得去换了。

  


待小妖娘走了，云姝想起了一个多月前的一个傍晚，魔界派去的探子送了信来，只有四个字，天后已薨。那日尊上几年未发的反噬突然来袭，一连病了好些日子，在魔医精心照料下才好过来。病好了，尊上便不爱看歌舞，喜欢上了听戏。

  


后来听尊上以前当火神时的仙侍了听飞絮谈论，才略知一二，原来天上那位以前在魔尊身边当差的时候，最喜欢听月下仙人姻缘府上的戏，常常偷跑着去听。

  


今日本来魔尊早早地睡下来，只是似乎中了梦魇一般，醒来抓着了听和飞絮，说：“叔父姻缘府上的戏可结束了，怎的那小妖还不回来？”

  


了听和飞絮一时不知道说些什么，良久，才说道：“姻缘府的戏台子早就拆了，尊上，那个……”

  


只见魔尊无力地放下手来，道：“本座要听戏，叫他们来唱戏。”

  


魔尊一向喜欢桂花酿，从不喝别的酒，千年来的喜好，一旦养成了习惯就改不了了。听说凤鸟一族，一向忠贞，不仅对人，也对物。

  


这千年以来，魔尊只在她面前失态过两次，还有一次同样是天界探子来报，那张纸上只六字，虽看完便被魔尊的业火焚烧了，可她在一旁倒酒倒也看清了。

  


天后平安产女。

  


就这六个字，魔尊不知是喜是悲，当即震碎了一张书案，吓得一旁侍候的一众魔侍下跪磕头。

  


那是她便明白，天后二字便是魔尊渡不过的劫数。

  


近日来，魔尊几乎听完了所有的曲目，也听腻了所有的曲目，唱戏的大家们绞尽脑汁投其所好，可也终究有穷尽的一天。

  


这几日的早朝，各个城主都异常谨慎，谁都能感受得到魔尊的威怒，阴晴不定。持续的威压之下，几位城主到魔后那里抱怨了些许，希望魔后能好好劝导魔尊。

  


穗禾公主也来找了几次，只是魔尊只顾着听戏，傻傻地望着戏台子，好像在缅怀着过往。

  


一次，穗禾公主大怒，一怒之下，竟使出了琉璃净火烧了戏台子。

  


魔尊又惊又怒，一掌打伤了穗禾，说：“竟真的是你栽赃嫁祸与我，锦觅说的竟是真的。”

  


穗禾公主一手捂着胸口，满是泪痕的脸竟突然笑了，说：“我得不到的，锦觅那个贱人也不要想得到，她死了，你不信她，她死也没能得到你的谅解，如今，反正我也不想活了，不妨全告诉你。我护了你的形魄，但金丹是她拿到的，听说是用真身盛了玄穹之光，还差点死了……”

  


魔尊双手抓着穗禾公主的衣襟，喊道：“不要再说了……”

  


穗禾公主喘着粗气，道：“我要说，反正她已经死了，你不能和她在一起了，她把她的辨色能力给了廉晁上神，花神之女却不辨五色，你说多好笑，你以为她欠了你的，其实她还了，可怜那么多年你一直记恨着她……”

  


“你不要再说了！”

  


“我要说，三个月前，她让人送了封信来，说她快不行了，想见你一面。我把信截下来了，她到死都没见着你，纵然那么多年来，你早就已经原谅她了，但是她不知道，她到死都以为你一直恨着她，不想见她。为此我还帮你给她回了封信，这样一来，也好让她早点去死！”

  


“你这个狠毒的女人，你怎么可以这么做？”

  


“旭凤，我恨你，我为了你失去了所有你却一直记挂着锦觅，我恨你，我千年来的陪伴却比不上她与你的百年。你负了我也负了她，就算死，你也找不到她的。”

  


魔尊废了魔后，收了她的琉璃净火，将她关在牢狱之中，派人把守着，不许她死，每日都受业火焚烧之苦。

  


千年以来，魔尊第一次上天界，天帝感受到了魔尊的气息，却并未派人阻拦。

  


栖梧宫里的树枯了，连那几片零零落落的霜花也不见，时间太久远了，久到忘了那些年发生了什么。

  


许久没有人住的栖梧宫早就是一片荒芜，那个跑进跑出，喜欢在树上偷懒睡觉的小书童也不见了。

  


当年束发的锦衣少年成了话本中的人，他的小书童也只能出现在话本之中，时光是最残忍的东西，把一切变成了故事。

  


所以他喜欢听戏，有时候得不到了看看也是好的。

  


栖梧宫里有她曾经的气息，有那一夜的美好，其实穗禾说得没错，他早就原谅她了，至少现在的他想起她，只有那些美好的回忆。

  


洛湘府里，还残留着她的气息，她一直都住在洛湘府，那一点点的气息让他真实地感受到她的存在。

  


他原本可以有一个缅怀她的东西，只是当年年少轻狂，以为能断了与她的一切便还给了她，现在想来却只有满满的悔恨，因为他再也没有她的东西了，润玉好歹还有个女儿，再不济也有一段葡萄藤。

  


又去了姻缘府，姻缘府的戏台子早就被拆了，原来这里是最热闹的，她也最喜欢这个地方。

  


他在禺疆宫也搭了一样的戏台子，只是听戏的只有他罢了。

  


当初的蛮荒小妖最喜欢的就是姻缘府的戏，经常背着他偷偷跑出来听戏，被他捉住了也不肯走，执意要听完整部戏。最后，他只好坐下来与她一起听戏，当初只觉得那咿咿呀呀的声音烦人，现在想起来能与她一起听戏竟是一种奢侈。

  


还记得当年叔父自编的那出《月有阴晴》，书生没有等来他的姑娘，对着一轮圆月抒发情怀，家乡的姑娘早就死在十年前的夜晚，月能圆，人却不能合。

  


就在他想得入迷的时候，那扇门开了，是已经避世多年的月下仙人，怀里抱着个粉嫩玉琢的小女孩。

  


恍惚之间，他仿佛看到了他的小书童，她小时候也一定是这番模样，明媚可爱。

  


他不受控制地走向月下仙人，想抱抱那个孩子，月下仙人一闪躲，有些冷淡地说：“魔尊大驾光临，老夫这姻缘府庙小容不下。”

  


“这个小女孩是她的女儿吧！”肯定的语气不容置疑。

  


“是又如何？你不是早就不要她们了吗？”

  


他的手有些颤抖地伸向孩子的眉间，竟是只小凤凰，眼泪夺眶而出，这些年他到底在做些什么，他竟弃了她们母女那么多年。

  


原谅二字于他已是奢侈。

  


曾经

  


“殿下，姻缘府今日有出好戏，我今日能不能不背书去看会儿戏，劳逸结合。”

  


“不许，你走了，谁给我添茶磨墨，一点书童的自觉也没有。”

  


当年他是这样回答的，可是如果再给他一次机会，他一定会说——

  


“今日得空，且陪你一起去看吧！”

  


当看戏变成一种寄托，他早就已经无可救药了！

  


  
[● 香蜜沉沉烬如霜](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/tag/%E9%A6%99%E8%9C%9C%E6%B2%89%E6%B2%89%E7%83%AC%E5%A6%82%E9%9C%9C)[● 灵修夫妇](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/tag/%E7%81%B5%E4%BF%AE%E5%A4%AB%E5%A6%87)  


  
[评论(31)](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_1c6a32d4b)  
[热度(274)](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_1c6a32d4b)

  


### 评论(31)

### 热度(274)

  1. 共10人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://moxia70172.lofter.com/) [沫夏](https://moxia70172.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://xingfujintian.lofter.com/) [~糖~](https://xingfujintian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://yingbaby22911.lofter.com/) [莹baby](https://yingbaby22911.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  5. [](https://doumidieyuzhou.lofter.com/) [桃子里有春虫虫](https://doumidieyuzhou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://datouclara.lofter.com/) [大头Clara](https://datouclara.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://qingyuanmomo.lofter.com/) [长发绾君心](https://qingyuanmomo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://xiaoyuanyuan264.lofter.com/) [Frost_test](https://xiaoyuanyuan264.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://xiaoyuanyuan264.lofter.com/) [Frost_test](https://xiaoyuanyuan264.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  10. [](https://68696035.lofter.com/) [从今天起就叫光吹](https://68696035.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://moranliang236.lofter.com/) [行简](https://moranliang236.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://youyudada786.lofter.com/) [星落凝成糖](https://youyudada786.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://xiaoyuying79697.lofter.com/) [XiaoYuYⅰng](https://xiaoyuying79697.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://amroxinglishan.lofter.com/) [若离](https://amroxinglishan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  15. [](https://dream68248.lofter.com/) [Dream](https://dream68248.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://dengxinyimei.lofter.com/) [灯芯一枚~](https://dengxinyimei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://jintianjanjihaowuliao.lofter.com/) [今天janji好无聊](https://jintianjanjihaowuliao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://wunaiwanzi19900.lofter.com/) [漫南樱](https://wunaiwanzi19900.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://qiaoninaoqiao04040.lofter.com/) [敲你脑壳](https://qiaoninaoqiao04040.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://yiyun999.lofter.com/) [逸韵](https://yiyun999.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://aliciawe3282.lofter.com/) [虾虾prawn](https://aliciawe3282.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://dhaka25196.lofter.com/) [匿名](https://dhaka25196.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://amroxinglishan.lofter.com/) [若离](https://amroxinglishan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://dajuankuailaizhuawoya.lofter.com/) [空寒](https://dajuankuailaizhuawoya.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://fangdongdemao61702.lofter.com/) [むらさき](https://fangdongdemao61702.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://pxhwsl.lofter.com/) [何人小天](https://pxhwsl.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://keke240104.lofter.com/) [。。。](https://keke240104.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://tianxiaoyan043.lofter.com/) [田晓艳](https://tianxiaoyan043.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://tiantianxian88339.lofter.com/) [若烟-](https://tiantianxian88339.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://26108299.lofter.com/) [-.-](https://26108299.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://lumangtu.lofter.com/) [路盲兔](https://lumangtu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://xiaofei141.lofter.com/) [亡灵妖孽](https://xiaofei141.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://lingqizeiku.lofter.com/) [棂婍贼酷](https://lingqizeiku.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://25538209.lofter.com/) [ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭✧](https://25538209.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://nbcfjbnc.lofter.com/) [nbcfjbnc](https://nbcfjbnc.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://dx173.lofter.com/) [DX](https://dx173.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://aglaria.lofter.com/) [发点糖](https://aglaria.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  38. [](https://aglaria.lofter.com/) [发点糖](https://aglaria.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://nena0.lofter.com/) [nena](https://nena0.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://wunaiwanzi.lofter.com/) [吾乃丸子](https://wunaiwanzi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://jiezi41247.lofter.com/) [桔子](https://jiezi41247.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://maomaomaomaomao344.lofter.com/) [荒荒](https://maomaomaomaomao344.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://buwangchuxin930.lofter.com/) [海阔天空](https://buwangchuxin930.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  44. [](https://buwangchuxin930.lofter.com/) [海阔天空](https://buwangchuxin930.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://jingjing84500.lofter.com/) [阿仙](https://jingjing84500.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://liuxuyinfengwu.lofter.com/) [柳絮因风舞](https://liuxuyinfengwu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://yukiyujia.lofter.com/) [Yuki妤佳](https://yukiyujia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://wutong467.lofter.com/) [梧桐](https://wutong467.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  49. [](https://yixiyu1076521.lofter.com/) [一謑欤](https://yixiyu1076521.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  50. [](https://dayanyanyaner.lofter.com/) [大颜颜颜_er✨](https://dayanyanyaner.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://bozidexingfu.lofter.com/) [薄子的幸福](https://bozidexingfu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



[ 上一篇 ](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_1c6b0716c)

[ 下一篇 ](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_1c69f493a)

  
© [不见月](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  



	24. 月如无恨（be慎入）一发完-不见月

月如无恨（be慎入）一发完-不见月

  
[__](https://drma1.lofter.com/)  


#  [不见月](https://drma1.lofter.com/)

热爱读书，画漫画，二次元男神迹部，爱茶二，赤司，三次元博爱，喜欢写点东西，内容不定。

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/xiangyuanqingkong)
  * [归档](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/view)
  * [RSS](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/rss)



[22](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_1c6b0716c)

[09](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_1c6b0716c)

##  [月如无恨（be慎入）一发完](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_1c6b0716c)

私设如前，锦觅视角。

  


—————————————————

“娘娘，今夜的夜色格外明媚，要不要出去看看？”一旁修剪花木的小仙子放下手中的剪子，略带期望地看着我。

  


对于像我这样一个快要死的人来说，早就已经心如止水了，我看着她欢欣的样子，仿佛想起了在栖梧宫里的自己，也曾如此渴望着美好的事物。

  


“本座要休息了，你们都退下吧，今夜夜色这样好，都去吧！”摘下一支素色的钗环，所有的颜色在我眼中也只剩下这黑与白了，索性就穿戴白色的衣物，正好天界向来崇尚白色。

  


“娘娘，听说陛下当年还为您布了满空的流星呢，您与陛下当真是六界最美满的一对。”小仙子们眼里带着满满的羡慕。

  


世人称羡，可只有我知道，美满美满，一个人如何能满。

  


“快去吧！本座乏了，都退下吧！”

  


璇玑宫是冷的，可这洛湘府没了爹爹也是冷的，一个人一座宫殿，而我竟守了这几千年。

  


死或许也是一种解脱，纵然用药吊了那么多年的命，可依然到了如今药石惘然的地步。

  


越是到死，越是能想起那些最想忘的事情。

  


想起那个人，终究还是命薄缘悭了点，回不去的往事在梦里一次又一次地重现，醒来却如镜花水月。

  


这几千年来，并非毫无希冀，怀着小糖糖的时候，有过那么点希望。那时候，是真地想再搏一把，希望能给小糖糖一个幸福快乐的家。

  


当时写了好几封信，写的不好就撕，撕了又写，不知道该怎么说？

  


最后写的满意了，才特意让彦佑送去，满心欢喜地等待着回音。

  


第一天，或许是他事多，还没看到。

  


第二天，魔界事务众多，也许是疏忽了。

  


第三天，第四天，我的心里开始动摇了，我开始意识到，这个孩子是我偷来的，他和穗禾将来会有许许多多的孩子，他不会要我的这个了。

  


欲望对于一个快要心死的人来说，也是奢求。什么回音也没有，只等来了他和穗禾的婚讯。

  


那个夜晚，我不敢闭上眼睛，我不能让自己再陷入有他的梦境，他不再是我的渴求，而是我的梦魇！

  


小糖糖是夏至出生的，整个天界都不知道，还以为是霜降日生的。

  


小糖糖一出生我就送她去了姻缘府，我每日这样郁郁寡欢，我不想她在这样的环境下长大，我不能告诉她，她是一个不被她生父所期许的孩子，她只是她母亲偷来的。

  


怀着这样的愧疚，让我每一日都如坐针毡，这世上我负过很多人，爹爹和临秀姨，我至今未能除掉真凶；凤凰，我曾把他的真心弃之不顾；润玉，成婚千年却未能尽妻子的职责；众芳主，枉费了她们对我的养育之恩；小糖糖，生为人母却惘为人母。

  


日上三竿，我常常这样熟睡，清醒的光景越来越少了，就是因为这样，愈发想多看看小糖糖，小糖糖也是我这千年以来的支撑，由于先天的不足，她要比别的小仙童长得慢些，两千岁不过是个五岁女童的模样。

  


她的真身是只凤凰，出生之时百鸟朝凤的样子至今还记忆犹新，若不是有彦佑月下仙人设下结界，都怕这小鸟飞走了。

  


对着黄铜镜里的自己，美人不怕迟暮，只怕如今这般枯槁，梳着满头的青丝，却发现有了一根显眼的白发，自己也不过六千多岁，竟熬出了白发。

  


“娘娘，彦佑君求见。”外面守门的仙侍来报。

  


“让他进来。”

  


彦佑风风火火地闯进来，如他一贯的风格，嘴里嘀嘀咕咕的，也不知道在说什么。

  


我对服侍的小仙子说：“退下吧！本座有要事与彦佑君相商。”

  


看着她们都退下了，缓过神来，彦佑倒是很不客气地坐在一旁东观西望，说：“美人儿，你这屋子里值钱的东西不少啊，润玉真舍得，什么好东西都往你这里塞。”

  


我有些迟疑不知道如何开口，昨日夜里想了很久，心如止水并不代表内心毫无波澜，我还是想见见他，这应该是最后一面了。

  


彦佑似乎看出了什么，说：“美人儿，你有事就直说吧！”

  


“我想见见他。”

  


“锦觅，你不要再想他了，这些年，你过得有多艰难，他半点也不知，他和穗禾倒是欢快了，两千年来相敬如宾。”

  


“彦佑，我快要死了，润玉不让岐黄仙官告诉我，可是我的身体我怎么会不知道呢？我真的只想再见见他，那么多年了，我只剩这最后一个愿望了！”

  


良久，他终于点头了。

  


我交给了他一封信，只有寥寥数字。

  


恐无多日，盼与故人一聚，锦觅上。

  


两千多年了，我不指望他能原谅我，只是看在往日情分上见一面也不算奢求了吧！

  


我像当初一样，略带欣喜地期盼着，久未上妆的我开始想让自己看上去精神一些，让身边的小仙侍为我梳妆。

  


又想起了当年那身红衣裳，穿在身上竟有些大了，让人修了修，虽不知道红色是什么模样，望着镜中的自己竟觉得精神了不少。

  


午间，有些困意，便躺在塌上小憩了片刻，午后的我一向浅眠。

  


屋外窸窸窣窣的声音吵醒了我。

  


“彦佑，凤娃不可能那么无情，小锦觅都快死了，他不会不见的。”

  


“你仔细瞧瞧，飞白书，当年如此，至今亦然，死生不复相见。”

  


“老夫做了那么多年的媒也算白做了，两千多年来，我也看不透我这侄儿了，难道真的是恨极了她，连女儿也不要了。”

  


“我只见锦觅眼巴巴地等着，该如何与她说，你晓得的，她这几日精神好了不少，我怕……”

  


“先不要说了，等她醒来，只说旭凤有事耽搁了，能撑一日便撑一日吧！”

  


梦又碎了，死生不复相见，恨极了我，这便是报应，我的报应。

  


我再也不敢奢求，我这一生或许早就已经结束了，在我杀死他的时候。

  


我把在栖梧宫里埋下的盒子取了出来，到洛湘府一张一张地烧掉，心并没有那么痛，远不及当初画的时候那样。

  


月如无恨月长圆，大概我会死在金秋时节。

  


那个中秋夜，我早早地躺下了，我梦到了爹爹，梦到了临秀姨，甚至是从未见过的娘亲。

  


情劫杀身，亦诛心。

  


———————————————

终于赶在12点前发。

  
[● 灵修夫妇](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/tag/%E7%81%B5%E4%BF%AE%E5%A4%AB%E5%A6%87)[● 香蜜沉沉烬如霜](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/tag/%E9%A6%99%E8%9C%9C%E6%B2%89%E6%B2%89%E7%83%AC%E5%A6%82%E9%9C%9C)  


  
[评论(25)](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_1c6b0716c)  
[热度(157)](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_1c6b0716c)

  


### 评论(25)

### 热度(157)

  1. 共3人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://qingyuanmomo.lofter.com/) [长发绾君心](https://qingyuanmomo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://68696035.lofter.com/) [从今天起就叫光吹](https://68696035.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://dream68248.lofter.com/) [Dream](https://dream68248.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://dengxinyimei.lofter.com/) [灯芯一枚~](https://dengxinyimei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://wunaiwanzi19900.lofter.com/) [漫南樱](https://wunaiwanzi19900.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://dhaka25196.lofter.com/) [匿名](https://dhaka25196.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://amroxinglishan.lofter.com/) [若离](https://amroxinglishan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://mujin88993.lofter.com/) [木槿](https://mujin88993.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://fangdongdemao61702.lofter.com/) [むらさき](https://fangdongdemao61702.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://lumangtu.lofter.com/) [路盲兔](https://lumangtu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://keke240104.lofter.com/) [。。。](https://keke240104.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://dx173.lofter.com/) [DX](https://dx173.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://wunaiwanzi.lofter.com/) [吾乃丸子](https://wunaiwanzi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://jiezi41247.lofter.com/) [桔子](https://jiezi41247.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://yukiyujia.lofter.com/) [Yuki妤佳](https://yukiyujia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://yixiyu1076521.lofter.com/) [一謑欤](https://yixiyu1076521.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  18. [](https://dayanyanyaner.lofter.com/) [大颜颜颜_er✨](https://dayanyanyaner.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://guyuelanglangtongxuea.lofter.com/) [古月浪浪同學啊](https://guyuelanglangtongxuea.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://bozidexingfu.lofter.com/) [薄子的幸福](https://bozidexingfu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://atsea870.lofter.com/) [atsea💕](https://atsea870.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://yixiyu1076521.lofter.com/) [一謑欤](https://yixiyu1076521.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://leelingyau.lofter.com/) [leelingyau](https://leelingyau.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://muyusenhua.lofter.com/) [暮雨。森花](https://muyusenhua.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  25. [](https://nicole7859.lofter.com/) [NICOLE7](https://nicole7859.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://buganbujue.lofter.com/) [不甘不倔](https://buganbujue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://buganbujue.lofter.com/) [不甘不倔](https://buganbujue.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  28. [](https://liu36378.lofter.com/) [凉城不冷](https://liu36378.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://yamnn.lofter.com/) [Ymininn-](https://yamnn.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://maerfufuren127.lofter.com/) [ZIRA](https://maerfufuren127.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://mumu8405.lofter.com/) [木木](https://mumu8405.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://carrie469.lofter.com/) [carrie](https://carrie469.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://mimixiaoeyuooo.lofter.com/) [樒櫁小鳄鱼oOO](https://mimixiaoeyuooo.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  34. [](https://l1637697.lofter.com/) [Radiant](https://l1637697.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://tao33607.lofter.com/) [陶](https://tao33607.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://jkxdxmm.lofter.com/) [jkxdxmm](https://jkxdxmm.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://serendipity9.lofter.com/) [山江晚](https://serendipity9.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://xiaozhaozhao549.lofter.com/) [小赵赵](https://xiaozhaozhao549.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://xujiajia525.lofter.com/) [佳](https://xujiajia525.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://zhangshu254.lofter.com/) [张舒](https://zhangshu254.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://nanguoyouzenyangwohaiyouyingzi178.lofter.com/) [难过又怎样我还有影子](https://nanguoyouzenyangwohaiyouyingzi178.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://mihudemi.lofter.com/) [🙊迷糊的迷](https://mihudemi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://yeqianyouman.lofter.com/) [夜浅～幽蛮](https://yeqianyouman.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://yeqianyouman.lofter.com/) [夜浅～幽蛮](https://yeqianyouman.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  45. [](https://liuying872.lofter.com/) [安染°](https://liuying872.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://liangsantian791.lofter.com/) [两三天](https://liangsantian791.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://weiweidavid.lofter.com/) [小幽](https://weiweidavid.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://beijingshenaochenggonglenizhidaoma.lofter.com/) [惬意Sobremesa_](https://beijingshenaochenggonglenizhidaoma.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://huihuihuixinxinxin.lofter.com/) [会会会心心心](https://huihuihuixinxinxin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://aningningmadaigouzhifubaofukuanzuihao.lofter.com/) [特仑苏奥利奥](https://aningningmadaigouzhifubaofukuanzuihao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://ayi49284.lofter.com/) [ayi](https://ayi49284.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



[ 上一篇 ](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_1c6b52c01)

[ 下一篇 ](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_1c6a32d4b)

  
© [不见月](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  



	25. 一梦惊鸿（短篇）-不见月

一梦惊鸿（短篇）-不见月

  
[__](https://drma1.lofter.com/)  


#  [不见月](https://drma1.lofter.com/)

热爱读书，画漫画，二次元男神迹部，爱茶二，赤司，三次元博爱，喜欢写点东西，内容不定。

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/xiangyuanqingkong)
  * [归档](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/view)
  * [RSS](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/rss)



[01](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_12da1dd74)

[02](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_12da1dd74)

##  [一梦惊鸿（短篇）](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_12da1dd74)

补三篇小短文，第一篇锦觅视角，为一梦惊鸿，主要描述那昏睡的半年里所做的梦，以梦为引，诠释情深。第二篇旭凤视角，为往事俱已，主要描述重生魔界到大婚认清自己的心，旧情已去，相思难却。第三篇上帝视角，为浮生可期，主要描述人间重生后如何重来，生死轮回，唯不忘你。

  


在年前主要更完这三篇，一念烟尘还有一篇加番外就完结了，换一世安好也会争取在春节期间更完，至于这三篇很早就想写了，希望写完以后我能够顺利出坑，灵修夫妇的坑太难出去了，一开始写文就是为了将心中遗憾填满顺利出坑，可是看了好多太太写的文越看越沉沦，好多次想关注她们，可是就是怕自己出不了坑转而默默的做个潜水党。

  


———————————————

  


明知是梦，我却不想醒来。

  


睡过去之后，我看到了之前在梦中出现的那朵冰冷的花骨朵，她希望我去替她传达爱意，我不晓得爱是什么，亦不晓得如何去爱。

  


直到她挣脱了束缚她的冰冷的桎梏，出现在我眼前，原来她不是别人，是我自己，她晓得我的内心，也可以说那是她是最真实的我。

  


面对她的质问，我节节败退，她说她爱凤凰，她问我为什么要杀了她爱的凤凰，我看着自己手上的血，看着我一身白衣上沾染的血，心中一遍一遍地质问自己：我为何会杀了我心爱的人？

  


我推开她，在梦里一直向前跑，掉入了水镜之中。

  


熟悉的屋子，熟悉的景致，可是就像是一个结界一样，我拼了命地想往里跑，却每每被它弹开，她又出现在我眼前，让我无可遁形。

  


这次，她没有抓着我，没有质问我，只是静静地望着我，透过她的眼睛，我看到了凤凰，那个在水镜外失神落魄的凤凰。

  


一晃眼，便到了水镜之外，凤凰离我越来越远，我的手脚好像不受控制一般，我疯了一样跑向他，此时他的心伤仿佛像一把刀将我的心凌迟，那个时候，我的心也是那样疼，只是我不晓得他为何而心伤，只想着他欠着我的灵力。

  


我跌落在地，看着他离我远去，此刻的我明白了，从来不是他的一厢情愿，只是我已真切地伤害了他，无法回头，大滴大滴地泪珠划落。

  


她出现在我眼前，扶起我，带我走向了另一个时空。

  


罗耶山的景致我如何也不会忘记，这次，我疯狂的寻找那个身影，漫山遍野地找，不顾荆棘扎伤的手，不顾被细石划伤的脚，仿佛已经感受不到任何痛楚一样，终于在我救他的地方找到了遍布伤痕的他。

  


我仿佛找到了世上最美好的珍宝，扶起他走向山中的小屋，不顾自己身上的伤小心翼翼地替他包扎伤口，替他换上干净的衣服。

  


这一刻，我忘了这是梦，只要还能见到他，不求与他厮守，只求能真真切切地再拥抱他一次。

  


我大概是被下了降头，又仿佛是着了他的魔。

  


我希望他醒来看我一眼，又希望他不要醒来就一直躺在我身边到地老天荒。

  


我已不是圣女，我害怕如果真正的面对他我又该说什么？那样煎熬的时光变成了最利的刀，每一寸都刻在我身上。

  


我开始想，他还是不是我的凤凰？

  


一切又回到“从未”那两个字，我现在总算是明白了我从未不爱过他，可是他还能回来吗？

  


那一缕青丝飘落，若我真的要杀他，真的非那缕青丝不行吗？其实我早该猜到了，春华秋实所在之处，便是他的精元所在，那缕青丝我算计的又是什么呢？

  


青丝同情丝，情丝生相思，我的情早已不受控制地泛滥了，为何我却毫无所知。

  


眼前脆弱的他消失了，我又流转在另一个时空之中。

  


我认得这个地方，是王陵，圣女静静地躺在那里，熠王身着一身红衣，我仿佛是一个旁观者，我不能阻止他，只能看着他在我眼前重复着那一世做的傻事。

  


一杯毒酒了一世情深，到底是凡尘那短短数日的血气之勇，还是深入骨髓的刻骨铭心？

  


我心中早已有了答案。

  


晃眼来到大殿之上，一身素色嫁衣，他将我护在身后，而我却将冰刃刺入他的精元。

  


我的手不停地颤抖，当“从未”二字吐出的时候，我仿佛冲破了不受控制的梦。

  


满眼泪目，空洞地望着远方，我的心早就是你的了，为何又不信你？

  


冰冷冰冷的梦，冻得刺骨，痛彻心扉。

  


我来到了最初的那个时空，她在那里等我，我不受控制地走向她，与她伸起的手触碰，与她的身体相融合，终于变成了一体，变回了那个最初的模样，最真实的模样。

  


我希望所有的梦都是假的，醒来他一直都会在我身边，可是我不敢赌，我不敢相信，他究竟还会不会在等着我。

  


越来越陷得深沉，尽管我晓得有些东西是假的，可是假的往往比真的更让我安心。

  


陆陆续续地进入那些不同的时空，辗转做了好几个同样的梦，梦里面唯一不变的便是到处寻找他的我。

  


直到留梓池畔的那棵树出现在我身边，无论我如何施法它都像枯死了一般，凭我耗尽一身灵力，它却依旧死气沉沉。

  


直到那个时候，我才晓得我失去了那个爱我的凤凰，失去了那个我爱的凤凰，这些似梦又真实的场景在我脑中回放，逼得我不得不醒来。

  


世界上最难渡的劫是情劫，避无可避，在劫难逃。

  


睁开眼，看到了这个世界，深深的绝望涌上心头，从一开始贪婪地渴求一切的爱情，让自己如今一无所有。

  


我将自己锁在宫殿之中，一遍一遍地画着那些梦里的场景，满满的一屋子的纸，却画不出我心中那个凤凰。

  


后来，我知道凤凰可能还活着的时候，是我从醒来第一次如此喜悦。

  


别人以为我救凤凰只是为了心中的愧疚，可是只有我晓得，促使我拿辨色之力去换，用真身去盛的玄穹之光只是因为我爱他，不求能得到他，只求在看他一眼就好。

  


所有的痴和傻都源于爱，我晓得从很久很久以前我就爱着他，可惜有些错已铸成，于事无补。

  
[● 灵修夫妇](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/tag/%E7%81%B5%E4%BF%AE%E5%A4%AB%E5%A6%87)[● 香蜜沉沉烬如霜](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/tag/%E9%A6%99%E8%9C%9C%E6%B2%89%E6%B2%89%E7%83%AC%E5%A6%82%E9%9C%9C)  


  
[评论(5)](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_12da1dd74)  
[热度(63)](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_12da1dd74)

  


### 评论(5)

### 热度(63)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://kongshi603.lofter.com/) [空释](https://kongshi603.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://linda79246.lofter.com/) [Linda](https://linda79246.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://aglaria.lofter.com/) [发点糖](https://aglaria.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://keke240104.lofter.com/) [。。。](https://keke240104.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://tiantianxian88339.lofter.com/) [若烟-](https://tiantianxian88339.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://carrie469.lofter.com/) [carrie](https://carrie469.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://yixiyu1076521.lofter.com/) [一謑欤](https://yixiyu1076521.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://buwangchuxin930.lofter.com/) [海阔天空](https://buwangchuxin930.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://xujiajia525.lofter.com/) [佳](https://xujiajia525.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://jkxdxmm.lofter.com/) [jkxdxmm](https://jkxdxmm.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://pianofaerie.lofter.com/) [香蜜女孩](https://pianofaerie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://caicaicss.lofter.com/) [菜菜css](https://caicaicss.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://qiuhaiming594.lofter.com/) [海上的明月](https://qiuhaiming594.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://xiyanblank167.lofter.com/) [苏染](https://xiyanblank167.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://fengjinhuanzhu.lofter.com/) [且将心事换红尘丶](https://fengjinhuanzhu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://qiong053.lofter.com/) [琼](https://qiong053.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://qiong053.lofter.com/) [琼](https://qiong053.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  19. [](https://xiao9767.lofter.com/) [小さきもの](https://xiao9767.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://jaeam.lofter.com/) [memory](https://jaeam.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://eheheh429.lofter.com/) [eheheh](https://eheheh429.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://ayi49284.lofter.com/) [ayi](https://ayi49284.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  23. [](https://myway014.lofter.com/) [myway](https://myway014.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://raphael314.lofter.com/) [raphael314](https://raphael314.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://muyang000.lofter.com/) [沐阳](https://muyang000.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://wanxi196.lofter.com/) [浅](https://wanxi196.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://guccib.lofter.com/) [Gu_琪寳](https://guccib.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://qwertyuiop927.lofter.com/) [qwertyuiop](https://qwertyuiop927.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  29. [](https://qwertyuiop927.lofter.com/) [qwertyuiop](https://qwertyuiop927.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://jiangyuetaosha.lofter.com/) [江月涛沙](https://jiangyuetaosha.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://xt265.lofter.com/) [unique](https://xt265.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://51602738.lofter.com/) [一壶清酒“污”此生♀](https://51602738.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://yiyishenghui525.lofter.com/) [熠熠生辉](https://yiyishenghui525.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  34. [](https://maogeshaonu.lofter.com/) [猫格少女](https://maogeshaonu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://geduanxingluzhang.lofter.com/) [歌短行路长](https://geduanxingluzhang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://chuchu270.lofter.com/) [初初](https://chuchu270.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  37. [](https://chuchu270.lofter.com/) [初初](https://chuchu270.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://luoyuxingyu.lofter.com/) [落雨星羽](https://luoyuxingyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://ghjk6u.lofter.com/) [ghjk6u](https://ghjk6u.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://ranxiaoer.lofter.com/) [冉小二](https://ranxiaoer.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://shan7468.lofter.com/) [闪](https://shan7468.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://fanhuasijinmianning036.lofter.com/) [∞唯∞](https://fanhuasijinmianning036.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://48998201.lofter.com/) [μ](https://48998201.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://liuxingcanliudewenrou015.lofter.com/) [流星残留的温柔](https://liuxingcanliudewenrou015.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://daixiaomeng450.lofter.com/) [呆小萌](https://daixiaomeng450.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://adsize.lofter.com/) [风轻云淡](https://adsize.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://729545437.lofter.com/) [快乐OK](https://729545437.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://zhangyuxiaowanzi015.lofter.com/) [章鱼小丸子](https://zhangyuxiaowanzi015.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://zhangyuxiaowanzi015.lofter.com/) [章鱼小丸子](https://zhangyuxiaowanzi015.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  50. [](https://loveshow1121.lofter.com/) [ww1121](https://loveshow1121.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://xiaokui087.lofter.com/) [zihecare](https://xiaokui087.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



[ 上一篇 ](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_12dac6ce7)

[ 下一篇 ](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_12d98ba4a)

  
© [不见月](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  



	26. 往事俱已（短篇）-不见月

往事俱已（短篇）-不见月

  
[__](https://drma1.lofter.com/)  


#  [不见月](https://drma1.lofter.com/)

热爱读书，画漫画，二次元男神迹部，爱茶二，赤司，三次元博爱，喜欢写点东西，内容不定。

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/xiangyuanqingkong)
  * [归档](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/view)
  * [RSS](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/rss)



[03](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_12dac6ce7)

[02](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_12dac6ce7)

##  [往事俱已（短篇）](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_12dac6ce7)

我能感受到她的气息，不似临死前那般决绝，带着万般柔情，这是重生后冰冷世界中给予我的第一丝温暖，睁开眼后我晓得她已经化成蝴蝶飞走了。

  


若不是真切的感受到了她的气息，我都不敢相信是她救了我，伤我，爱我，到底哪个才是真正的她。

  


穗禾来到我身边，向我诉说她救我如何不易，我的心里满满都是锦觅，即使她用一缕青丝骗了我的性命，可我依旧无法控制自己早已给了她的心。

  


既然她不愿让我知晓是她救了我，那么就让所有人都以为是穗禾救了我吧！更何况，穗禾耗费灵力滋养我的形魄的确是事实。

  


再次见到她是我上天庭之时，母神跳了临渊台，父帝自爆精元救了我，仅仅不过一年时间，整个天界都已不是我熟悉的模样，物是人非。

  


我到栖梧宫，发现我们的树死了，大概也只有我会难过了，毕竟她从未爱过我，我们之间的一切不过也只是她为保润玉设下的局。

  


我心中曾有一刻在想着，我到底哪里比不上润玉，她竟愿意为润玉委身于我，最后为助润玉上位彻底绝了我的生路。

  


大概是她爱他，爱从不需要理由，就像纵使有那么多仙子爱慕我，我眼中也只有她。

  


她又一次再我面前维护了润玉，我只觉得自己像个笑话，我的一片真心与她而言又算什么呢？

  


从天界到入魔，我用尽所有的力气去恨她和润玉，可事实上只有我自己晓得，我从来不恨她，我恨得只是自己那颗在她面前脆弱的心。

  


我知道她来魔界看我，有时候是一只兔子，有时候是桌上的一颗葡萄，有时候是一滴露珠，她在的时候，我的心中忽然升起一股淡淡的温暖，浅浅的心安，好像她还在爱我一样。

  


我不相信她，也不相信我自己内心所感受的一切，我借穗禾来试探她，我给穗禾庆生，给穗禾披披风，在她面前，我待穗禾百般呵护，千般柔情，看着她黯然的离去，我不晓得心里是高兴还是伤心。

  


爱情真的是最苦的甜，明知它会让我痛，可是我还是义无反顾，因为我贪恋那一丝丝的清甜。

  


我将幻化成兔子的她弄上火架，可是却依旧下不了手，用火星弄伤魔侍让她逃脱，看着她头也不回地跑出去我的心又隐隐作痛。

  


我用一切的方法来试探她，我不知道我的内心究竟想要什么样的答案，不管得到什么样的答案都会让我难过，让我心痛，原来爱是那么痛苦的，起于贪婪，终于妄念。

  


她送我春华秋实，那我就用春华秋实彻底断了我们的情分，繁花似锦，她确实是花了不少心思。

  


看到她来了，我故意变出了凤凰花向穗禾求婚，一切并没有像我预期的那样，在她的面前，我依旧心有绮念。

  


在那一声声“我爱你”面前，哪怕是假的，依旧让我动容，可是我不能将我的脆弱展示给别人，死过一次的人怎么能在同一个地方跌倒，我逼着自己对她说狠话，我逼着自己去伤害她。

  


但是对她所有的伤害更是对自己的惩罚，爱到深处，伤人伤己。

  


我以为我会断了所有对她的情，对她的爱，可是一切都在那验心石面前崩溃。

  


听着她为我所做的，我的心依然会痛，在那一刻，我不知道如何面对她，恨与愧疚，爱与心伤，谁才主宰了我的内心。

  


我收了穗禾一身修为，又散了自己半身修为。

  


这是我给她的交代，也算是给了自己一个交代，在那个时候，我依旧是恨她的，我恨她不信任我，又恨自己无法将往事忘怀，情之一字，如何能简单的参透呢？

  


我看着她褪下一身嫁衣的时候，我才明白，大婚上所说的话并非是虚的，一切都是我的心声，我以为我在演戏，我以为我骗了所有人，其实这一切都是真的。

  


我就像个最蹩脚的戏子，明明流露的是真情，她却以为是假的，我的心意在她眼前从来都是那么直白，为何她却视而不见。

  


她用一棵蓬羽妄图断了我们的过去，一生一世不再见面，我如何能放她走，她带走了我的心却不让我见她。

  


她问我，我们是否还能回到过去。

  


当我决定入魔的那刻起，过去与我早已一刀两断，我的骄傲，我的荣耀，我的身份全部都没了，怎么可能回得到过去呢？

  


看着她离开，我从背后紧紧地抱住了她，往事俱已，我们还可以从头再来。

  


只可惜幸福的时光太过短暂，看着她在我怀里灰飞烟灭，我想随她一起去，我丢掉了蓬羽，就让我受寒气反噬而去吧，可那三年里我却没有受到反噬之苦。

  


我满世界地找她，心里的苦使我备受煎熬。我知道了那些她不曾让我知晓的事，我晓得了她对我的情深不比我对她的少，我以为她生性凉薄，我以为她的情只有那么一点点，一切的我以为快要将我逼疯，她的情早已满得溢出我却不曾发觉。

  


她成了我眼中的一滴泪，从开始就注定了别离，我是她的情劫，她亦是我的情劫。

  


她让无惧天地的战神开始有了恐惧，爱使我变得恐惧别离，我害怕缘散的时候无法洒脱的放手，我害怕爱使我一无所有。

  


五百年等待的时光如同涅槃重生，让我彻底放下了过往的恩怨，那些凋零的时光，那些柔情的过往，只有放下，才能真正地重头开始。

  


所有的季节都会凋零，愿夏日炽阳终能遇见冬日霜雪。

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  
[● 灵修夫妇](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/tag/%E7%81%B5%E4%BF%AE%E5%A4%AB%E5%A6%87)[● 香蜜沉沉烬如霜](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/tag/%E9%A6%99%E8%9C%9C%E6%B2%89%E6%B2%89%E7%83%AC%E5%A6%82%E9%9C%9C)  


  
[评论(5)](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_12dac6ce7)  
[热度(112)](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_12dac6ce7)

  


### 评论(5)

### 热度(112)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://shuijinglianhuanglimin.lofter.com/) [水晶恋黄利敏](https://shuijinglianhuanglimin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://linda79246.lofter.com/) [Linda](https://linda79246.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://keke240104.lofter.com/) [。。。](https://keke240104.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://heiseliuding58861.lofter.com/) [黑色柳丁](https://heiseliuding58861.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://aglaria.lofter.com/) [发点糖](https://aglaria.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  7. [](https://aglaria.lofter.com/) [发点糖](https://aglaria.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://katefox.lofter.com/) [Kate_Fox](https://katefox.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://tiantianxian88339.lofter.com/) [若烟-](https://tiantianxian88339.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://yixiyu1076521.lofter.com/) [一謑欤](https://yixiyu1076521.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://buwangchuxin930.lofter.com/) [海阔天空](https://buwangchuxin930.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  12. [](https://buwangchuxin930.lofter.com/) [海阔天空](https://buwangchuxin930.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://nicole7859.lofter.com/) [NICOLE7](https://nicole7859.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://gaoping690.lofter.com/) [高平](https://gaoping690.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://howlin404946.lofter.com/) [404 Not Found](https://howlin404946.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://xujiajia525.lofter.com/) [佳](https://xujiajia525.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://jkxdxmm.lofter.com/) [jkxdxmm](https://jkxdxmm.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://pianofaerie.lofter.com/) [香蜜女孩](https://pianofaerie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://boerjijitehailanzhu.lofter.com/) [博尔济吉特。海兰珠](https://boerjijitehailanzhu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://humar342.lofter.com/) [HUMAR](https://humar342.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://cos12669.lofter.com/) [COS](https://cos12669.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://xiangcunjerry.lofter.com/) [乡村jerry](https://xiangcunjerry.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://leyuan435.lofter.com/) [别离.](https://leyuan435.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://fengjinhuanzhu.lofter.com/) [且将心事换红尘丶](https://fengjinhuanzhu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://yuzhangle285.lofter.com/) [長樂](https://yuzhangle285.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  26. [](https://yuzhangle285.lofter.com/) [長樂](https://yuzhangle285.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://57895814.lofter.com/) [小原伏特加缺一味葵花](https://57895814.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://xiao9767.lofter.com/) [小さきもの](https://xiao9767.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://shandingdongrenpaowenquan.lofter.com/) [山顶洞人泡温泉](https://shandingdongrenpaowenquan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://momoyinbl.lofter.com/) [momo](https://momoyinbl.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  31. [](https://ayi49284.lofter.com/) [ayi](https://ayi49284.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  32. [](https://myway014.lofter.com/) [myway](https://myway014.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://qianqianjiang620.lofter.com/) [倩倩酱](https://qianqianjiang620.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://devin925.lofter.com/) [Elaine](https://devin925.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://bigkaka.lofter.com/) [肥嘉嘉a](https://bigkaka.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://beichengyibeisuiyuehuakai.lofter.com/) [贩卖月光](https://beichengyibeisuiyuehuakai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://luoyuxingyu.lofter.com/) [落雨星羽](https://luoyuxingyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://xiaozhituanzi.lofter.com/) [月不半](https://xiaozhituanzi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://banxia708.lofter.com/) [半夏](https://banxia708.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://qiong053.lofter.com/) [琼](https://qiong053.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  41. [](https://qiong053.lofter.com/) [琼](https://qiong053.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://nicoleshmily1112.lofter.com/) [NicoleShmily1112](https://nicoleshmily1112.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  43. [](https://51602738.lofter.com/) [一壶清酒“污”此生♀](https://51602738.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://liuxingcanliudewenrou015.lofter.com/) [流星残留的温柔](https://liuxingcanliudewenrou015.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://qingqingcao115.lofter.com/) [青青草](https://qingqingcao115.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://xiaopenyou593.lofter.com/) [百香果味小宅.](https://xiaopenyou593.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://shanghainiujinyingyu.lofter.com/) [02专属darling](https://shanghainiujinyingyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://mao18016.lofter.com/) [-Mao18-](https://mao18016.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://yunjuanyunshuyue.lofter.com/) [云卷云舒～玥](https://yunjuanyunshuyue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://2287544364.lofter.com/) [阿飘👻](https://2287544364.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://qiuhaiming594.lofter.com/) [海上的明月](https://qiuhaiming594.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



[ 上一篇 ](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_12dbc0083)

[ 下一篇 ](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_12da1dd74)

  
© [不见月](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  



	27. 浮生可期（短篇）-不见月

浮生可期（短篇）-不见月

  
[__](https://drma1.lofter.com/)  


#  [不见月](https://drma1.lofter.com/)

热爱读书，画漫画，二次元男神迹部，爱茶二，赤司，三次元博爱，喜欢写点东西，内容不定。

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/xiangyuanqingkong)
  * [归档](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/view)
  * [RSS](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/rss)



[09](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_12dbc0083)

[02](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_12dbc0083)

##  [浮生可期（短篇）](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_12dbc0083)

时间线为凤凰抢亲后。

  


————————————

  


罗耶山的小屋里里外外翻新了一遍，旭凤费了不少心思，还将栖梧宫里的那棵凤凰花树迁了过来，又在院中搭了葡萄架种上了葡萄。

  


锦觅坐在院中，指挥着旭凤干这干那，颇有一种翻身做主的风范。想起刚认识的那一百年，他总是指使她做这做那，光是鲜花饼一日都要做上几回。

  


自从抢亲后，他们一直住在罗耶山上，旭凤对锦觅也是百般宠爱，千般呵护。

  


锦觅看着旭凤忙碌的身影，在罗耶山的日子应该是她同旭凤在一起最幸福的光景，不必如书童般日日贴身侍候着，也不必像在魔界的时候每日变作兔子，变作葡萄去看他，若要说有什么不满意，就是这傻鸟对灵修一事的痴迷，自抢亲后每每晚上都要同她探讨一番灵修的真谛。在这样的天道酬勤之下，不过一月便怀喜了，自她怀喜后，旭凤更是对她有求必应，要多少灵力就给多少灵力，便是要天上的月亮他也能摘来。

  


锦觅一手撑着腰，另一只手扶着桌子起身，旭凤见着了，连忙放下手上的活，过来扶她，嘴上还说着：“你如今身子重，若要做什么只管跟我说就好了。”

  


锦觅倚靠在旭凤身上，如今的日子她很满意，虽然事事都要自己操劳，但却活得自由，嘴角带着浅浅的笑意，道：“神仙怀孕又不比凡人，哪有那么娇弱，你搞得我就跟个瓷娃娃一样。”

  


旭凤一手覆在锦觅隆起的小腹上，说：“你若是端庄文静些，我自然不必如此忧心，可偏偏你这性子活泼好动，若是磕着碰着了，我得多心疼啊。”

  


锦觅装作严肃的模样，说：“哦？你如今是想要一个端庄持重的夫人了吗？”

  


旭凤故作姿态，道：“可是我如今有了一位善妒独裁的夫人了好像也来不及了。”

  


锦觅甩开他的手，道：“你若想再换个夫人，我就带着孩子回花界，绝不拦着你。”

  


旭凤将锦觅带进怀中，道：“我旭凤生生世世都只有你一个妻子，我们多么不容易才在一起，我怎么可能就这样放开你的手呢？”

  


锦觅把头埋在旭凤怀中露出了淡淡的一抹笑，他们还有余下这漫长的岁月可以蹉跎。

  


入夜时分，锦觅因怀喜，早已沉沉睡去，旭凤替锦觅还好锦被，轻手轻脚地躺在她身边，拉了半边的被子，尽量不发出任何声音害怕吵醒身旁的人。

  


如今的时光来之不易，任何一个小小的细节他都不会放过，只有失去过才明白相守的可贵。

  


自从，锦觅有身孕后，他一直睡的不安稳，一夜经常做好多的梦，梦醒后总要看看她是不是在身边。

  


是夜，旭凤合眼不久，便感觉灵魂出窍一般，待他恢复神识的时候，已经是在天界的栖梧宫中。

  


旭凤有些不解，看着自己身上穿着昔日火神的装束，大殿内的一切都未曾改变，只是比之前多了一些鲜花装饰。

  


在他记忆里，栖梧宫中除了留梓池畔的凤凰花，就没有其他的真花装饰。

  


旭凤推开殿门，撞见了燎原君，燎原君不是在润玉谋反那日保护自己而灰飞烟灭了吗？难道是他回到过去了吗？

  


旭凤至今想起燎原君都满怀愧疚，如今见了他有很多话却不知该如何说，燎原君看着旭凤复杂的表情，心想莫不是自己又惹到了殿下，小心开口道：“殿下不是在殿内休息，吩咐了任何人不能打扰吗？”

  


旭凤回过神来，道：“出来走走散散心罢了，怎么，你有何事要禀报吗？”

  


燎原君有些糊涂了，这个时候殿下还有心情散步，开口提醒道：“殿下若不再做些什么，夫人就要和水神风神一起远游修行去了？”

  


旭凤听到“夫人”两字，有些疑惑，道：“燎原君，本座最近修炼过于急躁，现下有些糊涂了，你且将事慢慢道来。”

  


燎原君将事情的原委捋了一遍，道：“前几日天后未巩固殿下的势力，从鸟族长老的女儿里挑了一位知书达理的来给殿下做侧妃，殿下还未同意，天后便将人送进栖梧宫里，夫人为此跟殿下大吵了一架，收拾了一下行李就回洛湘府去了，殿下几次去洛湘府都被水神仙上给请出来了，一句话也未曾与夫人说得上。”燎原君略有些心虚，说请出来还是客气的，他家殿下念着翁婿之情不敢出手，每每都是被水神给打出来的，若不是有风神在一旁劝着，后果不堪设想。

  


燎原君看了看自家殿下，好像略有所思，又道：“殿下，今早属下打探到水神风神要去远游修行，放心不下夫人一人在洛湘府，准备带夫人同行，昔年水神远游修行一去便是十数年，殿下要早做打算。”

  


旭凤将整件事顺了一遍，在这个时空中，锦觅已经是他的夫人了，而母神，水神，风神都没有死，一切都是当初自己预想的那样，可为什么还是有诸多烦心的事情。

  


旭凤问道：“燎原君，他们什么时候准备离开？”

  


燎原君道：“预计明日一早就出发。”

  


旭凤一听准备再去洛湘府一趟，就被突然出现的一个小娃娃抱住了大腿，旭凤看向小娃娃，道：“你是谁家的仙童，如此无理。”

  


那小娃娃一听便哇哇大哭起来，哭诉道：“爹爹果然不要我和娘亲了，要给棠樾找个继母，坏爹爹，我要和娘亲一起走。”

  


旭凤一下又懵了，一旁的燎原君提醒道：“殿下，你难道忘了，这是栖梧宫的小殿下啊。”

  


旭凤看了看小娃娃的模样，确实有几分锦觅与他的模样，心疼地替孩子擦了擦眼泪，道：“是爹爹不好，爹爹这就带你去找娘亲，爹爹不会让棠樾在继母手里长大的。”

  


旭凤拉着孩子来到了洛湘府门前，一仙侍出了门道：“我家仙上说了，小殿下可进洛湘府，火神殿下请回吧！”

  


水神听见府外小外孙的声音，便出了府，看见自家小外孙一脸和颜悦色，抱起小外孙，道：“棠樾最近瘦了不少，怎么没有吃好吗？”

  


棠樾哭唧唧地说：“棠樾想念娘亲了，外公，棠樾想吃娘亲做的鲜花饼。”

  


水神看着怀里可爱的小外孙，抱着他走入洛湘府，也不管旭凤，道：“好，我这就让觅儿去做些鲜花饼，让棠樾吃得饱饱的。”

  


旭凤看着水神将棠樾抱进去，也想跟着进去，可是水神转眼冷冷地道：“火神请回吧！洛湘府容不下您这尊大佛。”

  


旭凤道：“仙上对小婿有些误会了，栖梧宫侧妃一事我事先确是不知情，母神的做法我并不认可。”

  


水神道：“人都在你栖梧宫了，没有你的许可，这侧妃还能进栖梧宫吗？”

  


不等旭凤解释什么，水神就离去了，此时他真是一筹莫展，母神还是如此罔顾他的心意。

  


旭凤一向知道自家叔父主意多，转身便去了姻缘府。

  


月下仙人一看见旭凤，冷言冷语地道：“火神殿下请回吧，老夫这姻缘府地方小。”

  


旭凤说：“叔父，你这是说什么话呀，我来此是向你请教怎么挽回锦觅一事，更何况，那侧妃一事我之前确实是不知道啊！”

  


月下仙人上下打量了他一番，道：“你说得可是真的？”

  


旭凤看向自家叔父道：“千真万确！”

  


月下仙人这才恢复了往日的语气，道：“凤娃，这次水神可是真动怒了，你当时可是在他面前许下诺言，说要一生一世只爱小锦觅一人，他才将女儿嫁给你的，如今你食言了，他为此还跟天帝提出让你们和离呢？”

  


旭凤道：“叔父你一向主意多，可一定要帮帮我，你也不忍心看着棠樾没了娘亲吧！”

  


月下仙人拍拍旭凤的肩膀，道：“凤娃，有老夫在，你与锦觅一定会和好的。”

  


月下仙人将旭凤留在姻缘府，召来了彦佑，三人一起商量对策。

  


彦佑一来倒是先嘲笑了旭凤一番，待旭凤脸都黑了才停下来。

  


三人一起思前想后，想着把旭凤变成个物件然后在带进洛湘府，但是要从水神处通过恐怕不是个容易的事。

  


正当三人正在焦灼的时候，燎原君冲了进来，道：“殿下，不好了，水神风神刚刚收拾好行装，不等明日，现在就要带着夫人出发了。”

  


旭凤一听便急了，转身便冲向洛湘府，他一身行色匆匆，洛湘府外的仙侍都不敢拦着。

  


等他到的时候，桌上只剩下一封和离书。

  


一旁的仙侍道：“火神殿下请签了这份和离书，我家仙上说了，从此男婚女嫁各不相干，小殿下也一起带走了，他日若是火神殿下想念了，我家仙上不会阻拦父子相见的。”

  


旭凤手中燃起一把琉璃净火，将和离书烧了，道：“我是不会签这个的。”

  


旭凤一时怒急攻心，吐了一口鲜血，昏了过去。

  


等他再次醒来时，发现身旁的锦觅正在看着他，旭凤看到锦觅，紧紧地将她抱在怀中，嘴里喃喃道：“幸好你还在我身旁。”

  


锦觅被他紧紧地抱着，有些不适，道：“凤凰，你抱得太紧了，弄疼我了。”

  


旭凤这才放开锦觅，道：“对不起，锦觅，你这一生都不要离开我，好吗？”

  


锦觅用手捏了一下旭凤的脸，说：“你这傻鸟，又在想什么，离开你的话，你让我和孩子去哪儿？”

  


天渐渐亮堂了，旭凤看着锦觅，微微一笑，一切都是最好的选择，所有的假想都及不上此刻的温情。

  


明年添个娃，多一口人，想来日子会更加热闹些。

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  
[● 灵修夫妇](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/tag/%E7%81%B5%E4%BF%AE%E5%A4%AB%E5%A6%87)[● 香蜜沉沉烬如霜](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/tag/%E9%A6%99%E8%9C%9C%E6%B2%89%E6%B2%89%E7%83%AC%E5%A6%82%E9%9C%9C)  


  
[评论(8)](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_12dbc0083)  
[热度(140)](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_12dbc0083)

  


### 评论(8)

### 热度(140)

  1. [](https://shuijinglianhuanglimin.lofter.com/) [水晶恋黄利敏](https://shuijinglianhuanglimin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://wutong467.lofter.com/) [梧桐](https://wutong467.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://nbcfjbnc.lofter.com/) [nbcfjbnc](https://nbcfjbnc.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://aglaria.lofter.com/) [发点糖](https://aglaria.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://keke240104.lofter.com/) [。。。](https://keke240104.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://jiezi41247.lofter.com/) [桔子](https://jiezi41247.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://yilixiaopangmi52147.lofter.com/) [一粒小胖米💜](https://yilixiaopangmi52147.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://yixiyu1076521.lofter.com/) [一謑欤](https://yixiyu1076521.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://amang301.lofter.com/) [阿芒](https://amang301.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://qingbenjiaren169.lofter.com/) [卿本佳人](https://qingbenjiaren169.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://applezhang355.lofter.com/) [Apple Zhang](https://applezhang355.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://puzzle428.lofter.com/) [puzzle](https://puzzle428.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://yueshangliushaotouguchenganbian.lofter.com/) [唔，嗯](https://yueshangliushaotouguchenganbian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://xujiajia525.lofter.com/) [佳](https://xujiajia525.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://jkxdxmm.lofter.com/) [jkxdxmm](https://jkxdxmm.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://lea68725.lofter.com/) [lea😘](https://lea68725.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  17. [](https://pxiaom.lofter.com/) [P小M](https://pxiaom.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://lele9199.lofter.com/) [乐乐](https://lele9199.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://pianofaerie.lofter.com/) [香蜜女孩](https://pianofaerie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://wangli570.lofter.com/) [王利](https://wangli570.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://guyuelanglangtongxuea.lofter.com/) [古月浪浪同學啊](https://guyuelanglangtongxuea.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://dengxingao191.lofter.com/) [邓芯糕](https://dengxingao191.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://fengjinhuanzhu.lofter.com/) [且将心事换红尘丶](https://fengjinhuanzhu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://yuzhangle285.lofter.com/) [長樂](https://yuzhangle285.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://yuzhangle285.lofter.com/) [長樂](https://yuzhangle285.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  26. [](https://qiong053.lofter.com/) [琼](https://qiong053.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://qiong053.lofter.com/) [琼](https://qiong053.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  28. [](https://729545437.lofter.com/) [快乐OK](https://729545437.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://xiao9767.lofter.com/) [小さきもの](https://xiao9767.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://93319745.lofter.com/) [倫L](https://93319745.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  31. [](https://jinhan301.lofter.com/) [妗寒](https://jinhan301.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://tushanzixi772.lofter.com/) [涂山梓夕](https://tushanzixi772.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  33. [](https://tushanzixi772.lofter.com/) [涂山梓夕](https://tushanzixi772.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://mining528.lofter.com/) [觅宁](https://mining528.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  35. [](https://mining528.lofter.com/) [觅宁](https://mining528.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://huishin.lofter.com/) [慧欣](https://huishin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://leizhuer974.lofter.com/) [泪珠儿](https://leizhuer974.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://sleepyheadxxx.lofter.com/) [Work_hard_everyday](https://sleepyheadxxx.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://qingkongwuxian843.lofter.com/) [晴空无限](https://qingkongwuxian843.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://dudu4811.lofter.com/) [DuDu](https://dudu4811.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://momoyinbl.lofter.com/) [momo](https://momoyinbl.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  42. [](https://muyang000.lofter.com/) [沐阳](https://muyang000.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://ayi49284.lofter.com/) [ayi](https://ayi49284.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  44. [](https://xiyanblank167.lofter.com/) [苏染](https://xiyanblank167.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://dengqizhi189.lofter.com/) [邓淇之](https://dengqizhi189.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://myway014.lofter.com/) [myway](https://myway014.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://yuanyuangungunashley.lofter.com/) [圆圆滚滚Ashley](https://yuanyuangungunashley.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://jibanweiguangmishichenxia625.lofter.com/) [℘人生如若初见ℒℋ](https://jibanweiguangmishichenxia625.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://jing0791.lofter.com/) [晶](https://jing0791.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://bingjiaoniang555.lofter.com/) [沈墨白Alter](https://bingjiaoniang555.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多



[ 上一篇 ](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_12dc1d784)

[ 下一篇 ](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_12dac6ce7)

  
© [不见月](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  



	28. 一念烟尘番外（栖梧宫里的收藏品）-不见月

一念烟尘番外（栖梧宫里的收藏品）-不见月

  
[__](https://drma1.lofter.com/)  


#  [不见月](https://drma1.lofter.com/)

热爱读书，画漫画，二次元男神迹部，爱茶二，赤司，三次元博爱，喜欢写点东西，内容不定。

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/xiangyuanqingkong)
  * [归档](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/view)
  * [RSS](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/rss)



[10](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_12dc1d784)

[02](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_12dc1d784)

##  [一念烟尘番外（栖梧宫里的收藏品）](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_12dc1d784)

栖梧宫自从迎来了女主人和小殿下以后，整座宫殿都变得更加有生机和活力，除了留梓池畔的凤凰花，还多了很多花种，整个宫殿内姹紫嫣红，有一种花界的视感。

  


锦觅时常带着自家的小凤凰在院子里闲逛，或者去姻缘府里听折子戏，日子过得甚是舒坦，若要问她有什么不满意的，那肯定是她家夫君那堆收藏品。

  


原本这堆收藏品她都快忘记了，反正也碍不到她的眼，可是不知怎的，前年她生辰的时候，旭凤非要送她一个上古神兽的脑袋做礼物，还摆在他们房里，她每日一早醒来总能看到这个东西，觉得甚是碍眼，于是便让人送到洛湘府收藏着，在原来的地方放上一些鲜花装饰。可是旭凤见到了问起她，她说洛湘府需要些物件摆着，于是去年生辰的时候，旭凤送了她好些他的收藏品，还给洛湘府那里送了好些收藏品，他们的寝殿之中也放满了。原本放着鲜花的地方，现在到处都放着尖牙利齿，脑袋手脚，她半夜都不敢睁眼，这只死凤凰，就知道膈应她。

  


因为这些收藏品，她都害怕过自己的生辰，今年霜降前两日，锦觅带着自家的小凤凰去了姻缘府小住，至于她为什么不去洛湘府呢，还不是因为洛湘府里都摆满了那些收藏品。

  


月下仙人看着大包小包的行李，还以为锦觅带着娃离家出走了，想着自家二侄子那小气劲，得赶紧把人劝回去，免得红线都被他给烧没了。

  


月下仙人拉着锦觅的手，说：“小锦觅啊，和凤娃闹什么矛盾那么严重要到离家出走的地步啊，你得先想想孩子，那么可爱的娃娃要是没了爹该如何是好？”说完假惺惺地掉了几滴眼泪，去拉小凤凰的小手。

  


锦觅一脸嫌弃地看着月下仙人，又扯开了月下仙人拉着自家儿子的手，说：“我只是过来小住几日，顺便在狐狸仙你这姻缘府过个生辰再回去。”

  


说起锦觅的生辰，月下仙人也是心有余悸，想起前几次锦觅生辰，那阵仗……前年，凤娃给锦觅办了一个生辰宴，那日锦觅在栖梧宫院子里种花，穿着平日里粉色的长裙，素净淡雅，看着像个小仙侍，引得那无数的仙君妖魔在院子里闲逛搭讪，纷纷拿出自己的珍宝相赠。

  


凤娃从校场回来看到栖梧宫的院子里挤得水泄不通，挡了他的路，又看见自家夫人被那些个不知那里来的仙君妖魔围着，争相赠礼，气得头顶都冒出琉璃净火，好不容易才挤到锦觅身边，这些个仙魔妖看到旭凤，赶紧行礼跪拜。

  


旭凤看见锦觅手中还拿着不知哪个妖魔送的一把扇子，心中莫名地有些吃味，夺过锦觅手中的扇子，道：“夫人若是喜欢扇子，向为夫讨要即可，我们栖梧宫什么宝贝没有。”锦觅刚想说什么，可是旭凤没有给他说话的机会，拿着扇子，看向周围的一众人，问：“不知这把扇子是哪位留下的？”

  


一位长相颇为清秀的仙君颤巍巍地说道：“是小仙不知礼数，请殿下恕罪。”说完从旭凤手里接过扇子，看了看旭凤的脸色，道：“小仙还有职务在身，这下便告退了。”

  


旭凤点了点头，满院的仙君妖魔都寻了由头走了，走的时候有些沮丧，这么美的仙子竟已经有了主。

  


锦觅看着满院的人都散了，身旁的旭凤才微微舒展了眉头，道：“凤凰，人都散了，这生辰宴还办不办了？”

  


旭凤看向锦觅，道：“我们两个过就可以了，为夫的礼物一定不是寻常可见的珍宝玩物，一定让夫人难忘！”

  


最后送的礼物也确实是让锦觅难以忘怀，每天的噩梦啊！

  


去年的生辰宴，旭凤干脆请了假，全程陪在锦觅身边，六界皆传，火神殿下爱妻视若珍宝，而且还是个醋坛子。

  


月下仙人想着若是让锦觅在这姻缘府过生辰，他这姻缘府还不被凤娃派人围个水泄不通，转而对锦觅说：“小锦觅，你和凤娃究竟闹了什么矛盾？”

  


锦觅一想到旭凤可能会送她的生辰礼物，抱起自家的小凤凰就开始哭诉，道：“狐狸仙，你是不知，凤凰他总是送我一些收藏品恐吓我，前年不过就是和别人多说了几句，拿了把扇子观瞻了一下，他不仅把人赶走了，还拿那些东西吓我。去年，我不过就是跟别人微笑地对视了一下以表示友好，结果他还把洛湘府都摆满了，我都不能回洛湘府去了！”

  


月下仙人一听，自家侄儿这脑子，哪有人送老婆上古神兽的脑袋当生辰礼物的，活该老婆带儿子离家出走。

  


月下仙人道：“小锦觅莫要伤心，你先住下，凤娃那里我去教训他。”

  


小凤凰化成原身，在月下仙人的红线团里打滚，说实话，他可喜欢跟着娘亲离家出走的，至少那些日子就可以和娘亲在一起睡觉，不用被爹爹拎去修炼。

  


说起小凤凰的修炼之路，也是颇为周折。

  


小凤凰出生后的前十年离不开娘亲的怀抱，锦觅每夜都哄自家儿子睡觉，原本好好的，在侧殿哄完了小凤凰回主殿哄大凤凰，可不知道自从小凤凰从洞庭湖彦佑那里玩了一趟回来，晚上缠着锦觅在侧殿一起睡觉，锦觅一撒手他就哭闹不止，好几次锦觅陪着他在侧殿睡了一整晚，那边的大凤凰在等了三晚以后终于忍不住往侧殿跑。

  


不巧的是，正好看到了母子温存的一面，小凤凰在母亲的怀抱里一边吃母亲种的竹实，一边听母亲唱歌，还对母亲说：“娘亲，子珩最喜欢你了，等子珩长大了打败了爹爹，就带着娘亲游遍六界。”

  


大凤凰在外面气得牙痒痒，心里想着这死孩子还想着跟他抢媳妇，自己到底是养了个儿子还是养了个情敌。还有媳妇都没给我唱歌，自从儿子出生以后，再没有吃过媳妇的竹实。

  


隔日寅时大凤凰便拉着小凤凰去修炼了，锦觅看着自家的儿子昏昏沉沉犹如当年的她，本想向自家夫君求求情的，可什么话都还没说，自家夫君以修炼应从娃娃抓起反驳她。

  


小凤凰也不是吃素的，修炼了几天决意反击，每日寅时不到就来娘亲的寝殿门口喊自家爹爹起来修炼，说大人要以身作则。

  


大凤凰在寝殿之中抱着媳妇正准备做些有利于夫妻身心健康的运动，却听见自家儿子在门口喊着要去修炼，说着冠冕堂皇的理由，本来想设一个结界，可是媳妇心疼儿子，硬是把他撵去陪儿子修炼。

  


姜还是老的辣，吃了几次亏以后，大凤凰将自家的小凤凰施了定身术，留在侧殿中修炼，还派燎原君守着，至此之后，终于老实了不少，偶尔虽然也会反抗，但是基本上掀不起什么大风波。

  


这日，旭凤忙完了所有的政务回到栖梧宫，发现自己的宝贝被人从栖梧宫中运出，拉了个仙侍一问，说夫人让他们拖出去埋了，好好安葬。旭凤在栖梧宫里找锦觅，半天找不到她的身影，找来了听和飞絮，又听说锦觅一大早就收拾行李去月下仙人那里小住了。

  


旭凤又瞬移到了姻缘府，没看到锦觅，却看见自家的儿子在红线堆里玩得可高兴了，连真身都显露出来了，把自己的儿子从红线堆里捞出来，问道：“子珩，你娘亲哪里去了？”

  


小凤凰一脸傲娇，把娘亲临走时跟他说的话转述了一遍：“爹爹，娘亲说了栖梧宫里爹爹的宝贝一定要搬走，有那些东西在就没有我们母子，至于娘亲去哪了，爹爹神通广大岂会不知。”

  


旭凤一听，这小凤凰还知道揶揄他了，反正也指靠不上他，拖起小凤凰便打了三下屁屁，随手丢给了燎原君，说：“罚抄十遍梵天咒，抄不完不许吃饭。”

  


那小凤凰也不是好惹的，说：“娘亲说了，今日放假，不用背书抄写，特许我在姻缘府里玩，爹爹，娘亲生辰快到了，若是不想惹娘亲生气就放开我。”

  


旭凤一听更生气，这死孩子还知道拿锦觅威胁他。

  


没等旭凤发作，月下仙人冲了出来，从燎原君手里抢过侄孙，说：“凤娃，你跟小孩子计较什么？”

  


旭凤静下心来，道：“叔父，听闻锦觅在你这里小住，还说要在姻缘府过生辰。”

  


月下仙人看向自家侄儿，鸟嘴比什么都硬，想问锦觅上哪了直接问不就行了，道：“凤娃，不是我说你，就你那些收藏品还敢送小锦觅当生辰礼物，谁见了不得退三步。”

  


旭凤说：“叔父，你难道不觉得这些礼物六界罕有，如此珍贵为什么不能送？”

  


月下仙人无语，自家的侄儿下凡历劫时不是很会撩的吗，怎么回到天上了跟傻了一样，还是留给他自己琢磨吧，看了一眼旭凤，抱着小侄孙去吃糕点去了。

  


另外那头，锦觅想到了洛湘府那里还有一堆旭凤的宝贝，要安葬也得花上很多时间，不如将它们卖了换灵力。栖梧宫那里的宝贝，旭凤当然没舍得把它们安葬了，只好让燎原君把它们收起来，在锦觅看不到的地方收藏起来。

  


锦觅在洛湘府公然拍卖火神的战利品，那些个慕名而来的仙君妖魔都出了大价钱，为了看看这六界第一的美人，平时在火神的羽翼下难得能见一眼。

  


锦觅从未见过那么多灵力珠，看来旭凤的战利品很值钱啊，早知道就让他多送一些了，既解决了旭凤那些宝贝又赚到了不少灵力，锦觅瞬间觉得自己真是太聪明了。

  


锦觅收了场以后，就去姻缘府将小凤凰接出，带着行李又回了栖梧宫，想着这次生辰也得让旭凤多送些宝贝，好赚取更多的灵力，又可惜了自己将那些摆放在栖梧宫的让人埋了。

  


旭凤见锦觅的态度，有些吃惊，直到后来有一日，在某个部下的殿内看到了自己的战利品，一问才得知自家夫人干得那些事。

  


他也不是生气锦觅卖他的战利品，既送了她就是她的，可是他很是生气，自家夫人在大庭广众之下拍卖，多少仙君妖魔窥视着她的美，要灵力向自己要不就可以了吗？

  


于是，火神挨家挨个地将那些个战利品讨了回来，顺便警告了那些个人，自家夫人最好离她远点。那些个人真是赔了灵力又得了警告，当真是对那对夫妻无语了，夫人卖夫君又回收，真能赚灵力。

  


旭凤为了给锦觅找些事情，只好又开始了新一轮的天道酬勤，老老实实地在家生娃娃，不过半月，锦觅就老老实实地在家安胎，没工夫管他家夫君的那堆宝贝。

  


  
[● 灵修夫妇](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/tag/%E7%81%B5%E4%BF%AE%E5%A4%AB%E5%A6%87)[● 香蜜沉沉烬如霜](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/tag/%E9%A6%99%E8%9C%9C%E6%B2%89%E6%B2%89%E7%83%AC%E5%A6%82%E9%9C%9C)  


  
[评论(9)](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_12dc1d784)  
[热度(132)](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_12dc1d784)

  


### 评论(9)

### 热度(132)

  1. [](https://ailin92441890.lofter.com/) [爱琳924](https://ailin92441890.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  2. [](https://mixiaotao11061021.lofter.com/) [蜜小桃](https://mixiaotao11061021.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://qiaoninaoqiao04040.lofter.com/) [敲你脑壳](https://qiaoninaoqiao04040.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://amroxinglishan.lofter.com/) [若离](https://amroxinglishan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://weichengchaoyuyiqingchen19430.lofter.com/) [八月柒秋叶初凉](https://weichengchaoyuyiqingchen19430.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://foxishaonu46613.lofter.com/) [佛系少女](https://foxishaonu46613.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  7. [](https://nbcfjbnc.lofter.com/) [nbcfjbnc](https://nbcfjbnc.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://yushengmoze.lofter.com/) [步染](https://yushengmoze.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  9. [](https://yushengmoze.lofter.com/) [步染](https://yushengmoze.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://dayanyanyaner.lofter.com/) [大颜颜颜_er✨](https://dayanyanyaner.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://carrie469.lofter.com/) [carrie](https://carrie469.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://yueshangliushaotouguchenganbian.lofter.com/) [唔，嗯](https://yueshangliushaotouguchenganbian.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  13. [](https://aglaria.lofter.com/) [发点糖](https://aglaria.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://bohezhixia758.lofter.com/) [薄荷之夏](https://bohezhixia758.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://shengxiachuyu.lofter.com/) [流星雨的邂逅](https://shengxiachuyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://liangerjia.lofter.com/) [梁二佳](https://liangerjia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://sakurai-wakaba.lofter.com/) [若葉🌸🌱](https://sakurai-wakaba.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://gujiejiuke744.lofter.com/) [孤街酒客](https://gujiejiuke744.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://boerjijitehailanzhu.lofter.com/) [博尔济吉特。海兰珠](https://boerjijitehailanzhu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://jimohengui.lofter.com/) [小鱼饵钓大鱼](https://jimohengui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://shengshengman684.lofter.com/) [声声慢](https://shengshengman684.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://beijingshenaochenggonglenizhidaoma.lofter.com/) [惬意Sobremesa_](https://beijingshenaochenggonglenizhidaoma.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://v8133402.lofter.com/) [v](https://v8133402.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://goofit.lofter.com/) [go of it](https://goofit.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://yulinling473.lofter.com/) [雨霖铃](https://yulinling473.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://danting481.lofter.com/) [淡听。](https://danting481.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://raphael314.lofter.com/) [raphael314](https://raphael314.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://keleweidenongtang.lofter.com/) [糖小圆](https://keleweidenongtang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://tushanzixi772.lofter.com/) [涂山梓夕](https://tushanzixi772.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  30. [](https://jailedroit.lofter.com/) [J'ai le droit](https://jailedroit.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://xin75587.lofter.com/) [昕](https://xin75587.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://axiaohuobaner.lofter.com/) [这个坏家伙](https://axiaohuobaner.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://xiaoyuxiangyue274.lofter.com/) [雨巷（不要关注我）](https://xiaoyuxiangyue274.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://wangchuan4.lofter.com/) [忘川](https://wangchuan4.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://cecilia627.lofter.com/) [cecilia](https://cecilia627.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://fengjinhuanzhu.lofter.com/) [且将心事换红尘丶](https://fengjinhuanzhu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://zhangzhihong947.lofter.com/) [沛沛](https://zhangzhihong947.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://jinhan301.lofter.com/) [妗寒](https://jinhan301.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://krimyun.lofter.com/) [阿芸](https://krimyun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://qingbenjiaren169.lofter.com/) [卿本佳人](https://qingbenjiaren169.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://woshiyiweishadada.lofter.com/) [花痴妹](https://woshiyiweishadada.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://xiaozhuaichitiantiandecaomei.lofter.com/) [小猪爱吃甜甜的草莓](https://xiaozhuaichitiantiandecaomei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://xiangjianliukuaiqian.lofter.com/) [想捡六块钱](https://xiangjianliukuaiqian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://01584067.lofter.com/) [🍗](https://01584067.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://muyang000.lofter.com/) [沐阳](https://muyang000.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://fankundehuangtaoyolanda.lofter.com/) [小胖手](https://fankundehuangtaoyolanda.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://zhongnianshaonu052.lofter.com/) [中年少女](https://zhongnianshaonu052.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://sue33941.lofter.com/) [Sue33](https://sue33941.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  49. [](https://kejiang134.lofter.com/) [可酱](https://kejiang134.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://wanxi196.lofter.com/) [浅](https://wanxi196.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多



[ 上一篇 ](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_12dc5c550)

[ 下一篇 ](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_12dbc0083)

  
© [不见月](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  



	29. 丹青（1）-不见月

丹青（1）-不见月

  
[__](https://drma1.lofter.com/)  


#  [不见月](https://drma1.lofter.com/)

热爱读书，画漫画，二次元男神迹部，爱茶二，赤司，三次元博爱，喜欢写点东西，内容不定。

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/xiangyuanqingkong)
  * [归档](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/view)
  * [RSS](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/rss)



[13](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_12e1d227d)

[03](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_12e1d227d)

##  [丹青（1）](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_12e1d227d)

狗血失忆梗，第二篇点梗文，因为之前写过失忆梗，这次想写点不一样的失忆梗，私设：锦觅魂飞魄散后，用自己与旭凤相爱的记忆作为交换换取转世的机会，也就是两人都没有了关于对方的那部分记忆，转世魔界以后，两人通过一幅幅缺失了一部分的丹青寻找心爱的人。

  


我不知道这个梗有没有人写过，如果撞梗了就算我抄了你的梗，我这次文来源于一句古诗，世间无限丹青手，一片伤心画不成。

  


——————————————————

  


魔界有一位擅作画的妖娘，真身是一片五瓣霜花，甚少有人知晓她真实的名字，因她真身是片霜花，于是就叫她霜儿姑娘。她从不轻易作画，也从不画风景画，向来只画人像。

  


倒不是她不会画风景画，只是她更爱画人像罢了。只是她这画千金难求，向来只赠予有缘之人。

  


所谓的有缘之人便是有故事的人，她向来喜欢听故事，若是有人讲的故事合她胃口她便会画一幅丹青赠予他。世上有众多画师，却从未有过像她这样能点睛成龙的画师。

  


在她作画的时候，最后才会画眼睛，等画完眼睛，神奇的事就发生了，画中人必是求画之人心中所想的人，有那么一刻钟的时间，神识能与心中人相遇，得片刻的相守。正是因为如此，所以这满天的神魔都想求她一画，谁心里没有那么遗憾的一两件事。

  


可是，能得她一画的人却十个指头都能数出来。

  


这位霜儿姑娘平时常戴着斗笠，覆着白纱，鲜少有人看到过她真容。

  


除了这位神秘的作画女子，魔界最神秘的当属魔尊，这位魔尊原先并不是魔界中人，而是天界的二殿下，据说是因为先水神与当今的天帝相争，最后不知怎的竟成了魔，当起了魔界的魔尊。

  


魔尊原本有一位魔后，是鸟族的族长穗禾公主，据说这位公主还是他的恩人，可是后来不知做了什么怙恶不悛的事竟被魔尊给流放了。因此，魔界盛传这位魔尊为人冷酷无情，是以原本混乱的魔界在他的治理下鲜少有犯上作乱的人，难得迎来了和平的日子。

  


禺疆宫中，在夜明珠的照耀下，依然有些昏暗，书案上堆着一些未批的折子，毛笔上沾着浓浓的墨汁，顺着笔尖在泛黄的宣纸上勾勒。

  


画纸上的姑娘有着随风飘动的长发，指尖轻轻划过娇艳的花朵，隔着纸都能感觉得到姑娘淡淡的体香如同芬芳的花香。飘逸的裙摆，红色的腰带，明艳动人的红色更衬的姑娘雪白的肌肤。

  


美中不足的就是她的眼睛，魔尊依着梦里依稀的模样，每日都要画上一幅丹青，只是在梦中总是看不清她的眼睛，仿佛隔着淡淡的白纱，让他寤寐思服。

  


已经一千多年了，他记得很多很多事，唯独不记得那个梦中人，那个小小的身影越来越淡，但却从不曾消失。

  


一位魔侍进来通传，说：“尊上，卞城公主求见。”

  


旭凤一边收起自己的画，一边对魔侍道：“让她进来。”

  


小心翼翼地卷起了画纸，仿佛那是世上最珍贵的宝贝，虽然已经不记得那些事，可是潜意识里依旧流露出莫名的情愫。

  


鎏英踏入殿中，看见书案上未曾收拾的笔墨，心中黯然，怎么多年了，虽然不记得曾经的事，却依旧不肯放下。

  


当年锦觅死的时候她还怕她凤兄会想不开随她一起去，可是却不曾想到当年凤兄大病一场什么都忘却了，或许是因为爱得太痛，选择了忘却。

  


平日里没事她绝不会过来叨扰凤兄，只是因为这次的事涉及魔界的两位城主，说起来也关系着那作画的女子。

  


鎏英思忖着，长话短说，将事情捋了一遍。两位城主慕名而来，准备求画，原本就因着土地的事有些隔阂，偏偏就在那碰上了，竟因着先后次序发生了矛盾，

在那里僵持着。

  


旭凤听着鎏英说的，倒是对那位姑娘颇感兴趣，或许她有办法让自己所作的丹青活起来，本来无需亲自出手，因着一时的兴趣准备亲自去看看。

  


那头，两位位高权重的城主在那里僵持着，谁也不敢上前劝说，锦觅隔着帘子在楼上静静地观望，想着今天是听不到什么有趣的故事了，也不能顺手那些灵力做报酬无聊的很，却偏偏也出不去。

  


拿出画纸，铺平，又执起笔来。忘川河畔，她记忆的来源，无数的场景重叠在一起，她真正想完成的那幅丹青却无法完成。

  


点点墨色晕染，只有一个背影留给她，拨开重重迷雾，似有金色的光芒，让她移不开眼。有些人以为忘记了，却永远在心里。

  


正在她愣神的时候，楼下又有一个人的声音传来。

  


“两位城主是准备在这里过夜呢，还是准备跟本座争个先后？”

  


淡淡的语气不怒自威，带着与身俱来的王者风范。

  


锦觅拂起半边帘子，望向楼下，隔着白纱，看着那个人，有些熟悉的感觉却透着陌生的气息。

  


两位城主不知该说些什么，面面相觑。

  


锦觅有了些兴致，对着楼下的人说：“来者是客，我不管你们是何身份，我只要一个令我感兴趣的故事，画成后再附上五百年灵力即可。我的规矩向来如此，若有不便左转出门。”

  


两位城主不敢与魔尊相争，又觉得这个姑娘说话太凌厉了些，居然敢对魔尊这么说，争相道：“你一个画师怎敢对魔尊不敬，简直放肆！”

  


锦觅在白纱下微微勾起嘴角，有些轻蔑地笑，说：“此言差矣，魔尊都没说我不敬，城主们又是如何忖度魔尊的心思的呢？”

  


旭凤抬眼看去，重重白纱后依稀可见姑娘的容貌，与梦中女子有着相似的身段，觉得有些疑惑，说：“姑娘跟一个故人有些相像，不知姑娘从何而来？”

  


两位城主见魔尊不计较，也不敢说些什么。

  


锦觅听这个说辞，倒觉得有些老套，看来是个有趣的人，说道：“魔尊的开场白有些老套了，既然求画，不如还是献上你的故事吧！若是有趣，我的画自然双手奉上。”

  


旭凤对两位城主摆摆手，示意他们带着人退下。

  


两位城主松了一口气，对于这位魔尊他们还是有些惧怕的，毕竟仅用半年时间就用绝对的武力征服了整个魔界，如此魄力，只是英雄难过美人关啊！

  


等所有人退去后，旭凤瞬移到锦觅的雅室之中。

  


茶香浓郁，又有着淡淡的墨香，墨香之中又有着淡淡的花香，记忆中那个女子仿佛出现在他眼前，只是记忆中她总是闲不下来。

  


锦觅给他沏了一杯茶，说：“尊上请坐，陋室简朴，还请尊上莫要见怪。”

  


白纱下的神色自若，伴随着淡淡的清香，旭凤突然很想看清那张魂牵梦绕的脸。

  


旭凤坐下，细细端详着面前的女子，突如其来的记忆占据了他的全部。

  


某个过去的午后，语气带着甜腻的小姑娘拉着他的手，不顾男女之别，求着他带她去人间玩耍。

  


明明看着她就无法拒绝，可是为何总要说些别的话，扫扫她的兴致。

  


那年和煦的春风，窸窸窣窣的声音传来，如今却有些迷茫。

  


凤凰，我回来了。

  


那个声音传入他的脑海，一滴泪不知何时落下，尘封的记忆有些松动，褪下青涩的模样，原来有些事永远在心里。

  


——————————

  


不能一发完了，写了点先发出来。

  


  


  


  


  
[● 灵修夫妇](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/tag/%E7%81%B5%E4%BF%AE%E5%A4%AB%E5%A6%87)[● 香蜜沉沉烬如霜](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/tag/%E9%A6%99%E8%9C%9C%E6%B2%89%E6%B2%89%E7%83%AC%E5%A6%82%E9%9C%9C)  


  
[评论(10)](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_12e1d227d)  
[热度(148)](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_12e1d227d)

  


### 评论(10)

### 热度(148)

  1. [](https://ailin92441890.lofter.com/) [爱琳924](https://ailin92441890.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  2. [](https://shiguangfeishi040.lofter.com/) [时光飞逝](https://shiguangfeishi040.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://wunaiwanzi19900.lofter.com/) [漫南樱](https://wunaiwanzi19900.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://lumangtu.lofter.com/) [路盲兔](https://lumangtu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://aglaria.lofter.com/) [发点糖](https://aglaria.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://keke240104.lofter.com/) [。。。](https://keke240104.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://tiantianxian88339.lofter.com/) [若烟-](https://tiantianxian88339.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://26108299.lofter.com/) [-.-](https://26108299.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://dhaka25196.lofter.com/) [匿名](https://dhaka25196.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://dope4992.lofter.com/) [Dope](https://dope4992.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://nicole7859.lofter.com/) [NICOLE7](https://nicole7859.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://ningning049.lofter.com/) [宁凝](https://ningning049.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  13. [](https://ningning049.lofter.com/) [宁凝](https://ningning049.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://humar342.lofter.com/) [HUMAR](https://humar342.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://ly036550.lofter.com/) [LY](https://ly036550.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://shangxianle134.lofter.com/) [上弦乐](https://shangxianle134.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://xianhuahemao.lofter.com/) [干锅鸭头](https://xianhuahemao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://yongxiaolaiweizhuang.lofter.com/) [用笑来伪装](https://yongxiaolaiweizhuang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://yongxiaolaiweizhuang.lofter.com/) [用笑来伪装](https://yongxiaolaiweizhuang.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  20. [](https://jkxdxmm.lofter.com/) [jkxdxmm](https://jkxdxmm.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://snowwrx.lofter.com/) [snowwrx](https://snowwrx.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://xujiajia525.lofter.com/) [佳](https://xujiajia525.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://hulixiaojie294.lofter.com/) [佛铃花叶](https://hulixiaojie294.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://azusa-lzy.lofter.com/) [Azusa](https://azusa-lzy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://ahaaha568.lofter.com/) [啊哈啊哈](https://ahaaha568.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://muriel237.lofter.com/) [_七七复戚戚_](https://muriel237.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://xi688711.lofter.com/) [曦](https://xi688711.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://pianofaerie.lofter.com/) [香蜜女孩](https://pianofaerie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://yimiyangguang2760.lofter.com/) [伊米阳光2760](https://yimiyangguang2760.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  30. [](https://shenzhuzhu859.lofter.com/) [草莓软糖](https://shenzhuzhu859.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://yimiyangguang2760.lofter.com/) [伊米阳光2760](https://yimiyangguang2760.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://weixin710.lofter.com/) [唯心](https://weixin710.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://keaidejinmuying.lofter.com/) [可爱的金木樱](https://keaidejinmuying.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://mengbiyo707.lofter.com/) [萌比哟ʕ•̫͡ʕ•̫͡ʕ•̫͡](https://mengbiyo707.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://exomuxi.lofter.com/) [南淮西沐](https://exomuxi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://selinajing.lofter.com/) [Selina](https://selinajing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://fengjinhuanzhu.lofter.com/) [且将心事换红尘丶](https://fengjinhuanzhu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://guocha783.lofter.com/) [果茶](https://guocha783.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://yyywomen199902.lofter.com/) [yyy我们1990](https://yyywomen199902.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://keen6576.lofter.com/) [青挽](https://keen6576.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://keen6576.lofter.com/) [青挽](https://keen6576.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  42. [](https://xiao9767.lofter.com/) [小さきもの](https://xiao9767.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://qingyuanmomo.lofter.com/) [长发绾君心](https://qingyuanmomo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://jibanweiguangmishichenxia625.lofter.com/) [℘人生如若初见ℒℋ](https://jibanweiguangmishichenxia625.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://qiong053.lofter.com/) [琼](https://qiong053.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  46. [](https://qiong053.lofter.com/) [琼](https://qiong053.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://xiaopenyou593.lofter.com/) [百香果味小宅.](https://xiaopenyou593.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://shijiuchennianhua340.lofter.com/) [诗酒趁年华](https://shijiuchennianhua340.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://23333121.lofter.com/) [风吹幡不动](https://23333121.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://huihuihuixinxinxin.lofter.com/) [会会会心心心](https://huihuihuixinxinxin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多



[ 上一篇 ](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_12e1ffc68)

[ 下一篇 ](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_12e05fc5f)

  
© [不见月](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  



	30. 丹青（2）-不见月

丹青（2）-不见月

  
[__](https://drma1.lofter.com/)  


#  [不见月](https://drma1.lofter.com/)

热爱读书，画漫画，二次元男神迹部，爱茶二，赤司，三次元博爱，喜欢写点东西，内容不定。

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/xiangyuanqingkong)
  * [归档](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/view)
  * [RSS](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/rss)



[14](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_12e1ffc68)

[03](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_12e1ffc68)

##  [丹青（2）](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_12e1ffc68)

私设见前文。

  


——————————————

  


旭凤讲了叔父画本子里乌鸦和葡萄的故事，他也不知道为什么选择了这个故事，只是当时随手一翻印象深刻，记得每一个细节。

  


只是当一个平常的故事来讲，说着说着却越来越投入，讲故事的人如此，听故事的人亦是如此。

  


说起葡萄杀乌鸦的时候，锦觅的心仿佛揪在一起，眼眶红红的，泪该落却又苦苦忍着。

  


隔着白纱，看不见她的是何神色，言语中却透露着淡淡的感伤。

  


“葡萄是爱乌鸦的，如果不爱就不会等他三年了。”

  


旭凤听到这句话，心里却有些悸动，是啊，故事里的人糊涂，故事外的人清晰得很。

  


万千情绪到了嘴边，“或许吧！乌鸦太爱葡萄了，所以有些事情看得不太清楚。”

  


“乌鸦爱葡萄，毋庸置疑，不是所以的爱情都能够被成全，某种程度上讲，乌鸦是个混蛋，葡萄是个傻子。乌鸦对不起葡萄的信任，葡萄对不起乌鸦的情深。”

  


“此话怎讲？”

  


“葡萄相信过乌鸦，其实只要那三年里，他能够有一次强硬地将自己的心表达出来，葡萄肯定会相信他的，最后那次真正压倒葡萄信任的是乌鸦说那件事与他有关，却不肯向她说出具体的证据。他一次次辜负了她的信任，而葡萄虽然心里不愿信乌鸦杀了她的亲人，可是乌鸦却把所有的事都一个人藏起来，到最后葡萄已经不信乌鸦了，自然也怀疑乌鸦对她的爱里有几分真，其实无情之人才最幸福，没有乌鸦的葡萄已经得到了她最大的报应。”

  


旭凤静静地听完了她所讲的话，她的语气淡得出奇却又带着不为人知的辛酸，他从未这样想过葡萄和乌鸦，如今她这样一说，不知是该反驳还是该赞同。

  


“所有人都有自己难以言喻的苦衷，对与错都是相对的。”

  


有一种爱情，明知是错却一错再错，乌鸦和葡萄便是如此。

  


锦觅什么也没说，摊开画纸，合上眼眸，静下心来。执笔间勾勒着故事中人的模样，仿佛感受到了那样的情深缘浅。

  


细细弯弯的眉，妩媚迷人的眼，圆润娇小的脸，一切都如此流畅，线条与晕染刻画了最美的人，水到渠成，美得自然。

  


睁开眼睛，略带苦涩地笑，画纸上熟悉的眉眼竟与自己别无二致。

  


对面的旭凤怔怔地看着这幅丹青，千年以来未记得的那双眼就这样清晰地呈现在眼前。

  


鸦鸦，我等你回来。

  


来自远古般空灵飘渺的声音传来，充斥了他的心，不经意地抬眼，眼前的姑娘朦胧的白纱，他有些不受控制的伸向她的白纱，却又停在了最后一秒，白纱之下，是那张魂牵梦绕的脸，可他却又如此恐惧。

  


那隔着纱的亲吻，有她淡淡的香，临别之际的苦涩却又带着不该有的奢求。

  


情不自禁，也如此刻的他。

  


旭凤搂过锦觅，双唇相贴，隔着细细的白纱，却能感受到对方唇瓣轻柔的触感，锦觅在那一刻忘记了挣扎。

  


回过神来，猛的一下推开了他。

  


整了整衣襟，缓了缓心神，道：“尊上，我只是一个画师，如果尊上想要求欢，出门右转直行，花楼里有的是愿意的女子！”

  


旭凤觉得自己的行为有些出格，可却不后悔，道：“此事确是本座的错，唐突姑娘了，可本座绝非姑娘口中随便的人。姑娘若是想让本座负责任，本座也绝不会推诿。”

  


锦觅瞥了他一眼，一个吻就想骗她的自由，想的美，道：“隔着白纱，不算唐突，尊上既然已经拿到了画，如无他事，我就不奉陪了。”

  


旭凤卷起画卷，稍稍小坐了一下，想说些什么，却又不知如何开口，只好走了出去。

  


屋外，起风了，街上的灯光不算明亮，对一个在黑暗中前行的人这已经足够了。

  


锦觅倚着桌子，有些昏昏沉沉，关了窗小憩。

  


忘川上荧光漫漫，不知是何光景，鲜血的红渐渐消隐，太多的杀戮在忘川之中沉积。

  


你愿意换一条未知的路吗？忘记过往，就能重获新生。

  


霜花上的裂痕越来越密，仿佛下一刻就会完全破碎，容不得半刻思虑。

  


好吧，我愿以相爱的记忆作为交换，来生相见之时愿求一个圆满。

  


时光像一把雕刻刀，痛并深刻地细雕慢琢，那些蒙灰的记忆掸去尘便一如往昔。

  


旭凤第二日再来之时却未见到她。

  


华美的天界比之以往更为素静，天帝喜昙花喜静，那些花花绿绿的杂色早已经销匿在时光之中。

  


天帝大笔一挥，三千年的灵力珠有些难以抗拒，锦觅也只好盛情难却了。

  


唯一让她不适的就是那种熟悉又渺茫的感觉，这或许不是她第一次上天界。

  


璇玑宫一贯清冷，昙花却开得正盛，反倒是缺少一种隐约的美感。

  


白衣素静的润玉看似已等候多时，在院中静坐。

  


锦觅戴着白纱，行路间，白纱拂动，若隐若现那张绝色的脸。

  


轻微的花香泛着涟漪，润玉闻到了熟悉的气息，又透着淡淡的疏离。

  


猛然回头，故人归否？白纱之下，神秘的女子究竟是谁？

  


“天帝陛下久候了，只是虽有三千年灵力珠在前，若是没有合我心意的故事，恕在下只能将灵力归还，无功不受禄。”

  


声音有些清冷，初遇时并不是这样的，要不是后来的种种缘由，估计也不会有那些怨怼，她依旧是欢乐的她。

  


“本座知晓，既然请了自然是有故事分享。”原本只是打算在看她一眼，哪怕只有虚晃的神识，这千年太过漫长，漫长得模糊了很多事情，只记得她的美好。

  


锦觅依照润玉的示意，坐在他对面的位置。

  


璇玑宫的清冷透着莫名的寒意，与昙花相伴的只有孤独。

  


这个故事太过短暂，犹如只有一瞬的绽放的昙花，来得辉煌，去得辉煌。

  


葡萄精灵与小鱼仙倌的故事，唱着独角戏渴望着被爱，没有天长地久，只有锦瑟年华。

  


只有给予的爱情太辛苦了，并不是所有的等待都能见月明，他的路没有尽头。

  


“小鱼仙倌还在等葡萄精灵吗？”

  


“等待是他唯一能做的。”

  


“不对，放下才是余生最好的路！”

  


“情之一字，谈何容易，放下对于他来说比等待还难。”

  


“虚无的等待是空，他心中所爱的精灵已经死了，后来的种种不过是执念。”

  


“或许吧！”就算已经是空，有个念想总归是好的，无欲无求的日子太过寡淡，没有踪迹或许是最好的结局。

  


“陛下，还需要画吗？”

  


“不用了，就算画出来，也未必能解心事，我的答案早就已经在心中了。”摆了摆手，那样的往事过了便是空，能在与她说话已是奢求。

  


“三千年的灵力珠……”

  


“拿着吧，你素爱灵力，虽然没有画，确是解了我那么多年的心事……”

  


得了三千年灵力珠的锦觅心情颇为愉悦，除了回魔界看到魔尊那张气愤的脸，一切都如此美好。

  


还未来得及坐下，旭凤便拽着她的手，说：“润玉找你做什么？”

  


锦觅使劲挣脱，却被牢牢地桎梏着。

  


“尊上，自然是求画了。”

  


“他让你去天界你就去吗？你不知道防人之心不可无吗？”

  


三千年灵力就算是铤而走险，也要搏一搏，不是好好地回来了吗？

  


“天帝陛下的邀请，又有灵力可拿，我为什么不去，尊上管的事也太多了吧！”

  


“我不许你去，想要灵力我可以给你，以后不能去天界，太危险了！”

  


锦觅感觉更危险的是眼前的魔尊，现在连她的人身自由都管，不会是真的要对她负责吧！

  


“尊上……我觉得我只是个画师，一向自由惯了，灵力嘛够用就好，我们还是应该保持距离，免得惹人说闲话。”

  


旭凤抓着她腕子的手收紧了几分，她这是在拒绝他吗？

  


“本座怀疑你偷用幻术，骗取灵力，引得魔界两位城主内讧，你还是随本座去禺疆宫小住几日，等洗脱你的嫌疑再说。”

  


“你卑鄙，我哪里用幻术迷惑别人了？”

  


避而不答这个问题。

  


“禺疆宫缺个磨墨的，你且先顶上。”

  


反正整个魔界都是他的，在自己的地盘上就算卑鄙一些又有何妨。

  


“你这个卑鄙小人，强抢良家女子，禁锢人身自由……”

  


他魔尊光辉的形象什么时候容别人如此折毁，旭凤脸色有些发黑。

  


咬牙切齿地说道：“再喊得大声一点，我不介意把罪名做实了，到时候可就不是磨墨这么简单了，能侍候本座是你的荣幸。”

  


禺疆宫多少妖娘求之不得的事，她居然敢拒绝。

  


锦觅闭紧了嘴，真怕他会做些什么。

  


世上有哪片霜花是被人拴着绳子的，倒是有被拴着脚挂在笼子里的鸟，只是这魔界有什么样的笼子能关的了魔尊 。

  


  


——————————————

两发也不能完，看来得再写一会了。

  


  


  
[● 香蜜沉沉烬如霜](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/tag/%E9%A6%99%E8%9C%9C%E6%B2%89%E6%B2%89%E7%83%AC%E5%A6%82%E9%9C%9C)[● 灵修夫妇](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/tag/%E7%81%B5%E4%BF%AE%E5%A4%AB%E5%A6%87)  


  
[评论(14)](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_12e1ffc68)  
[热度(137)](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_12e1ffc68)

  


### 评论(14)

### 热度(137)

  1. [](https://6066922248.lofter.com/) [。](https://6066922248.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://amroxinglishan.lofter.com/) [若离](https://amroxinglishan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://wunaiwanzi19900.lofter.com/) [漫南樱](https://wunaiwanzi19900.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://qinglifumeng.lofter.com/) [青鲤🎐浮梦](https://qinglifumeng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://lumangtu.lofter.com/) [路盲兔](https://lumangtu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://aglaria.lofter.com/) [发点糖](https://aglaria.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://tiantianxian88339.lofter.com/) [若烟-](https://tiantianxian88339.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://26108299.lofter.com/) [-.-](https://26108299.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://dayanyanyaner.lofter.com/) [大颜颜颜_er✨](https://dayanyanyaner.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://dhaka25196.lofter.com/) [匿名](https://dhaka25196.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://mengruhuaqi35194.lofter.com/) [梦如花期](https://mengruhuaqi35194.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  12. [](https://suansuantian.lofter.com/) [酸酸甜](https://suansuantian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://xianhuahemao.lofter.com/) [干锅鸭头](https://xianhuahemao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://applezhang355.lofter.com/) [Apple Zhang](https://applezhang355.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://jkxdxmm.lofter.com/) [jkxdxmm](https://jkxdxmm.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://snowwrx.lofter.com/) [snowwrx](https://snowwrx.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://xujiajia525.lofter.com/) [佳](https://xujiajia525.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://ahaaha568.lofter.com/) [啊哈啊哈](https://ahaaha568.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://v8133402.lofter.com/) [v](https://v8133402.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://pianofaerie.lofter.com/) [香蜜女孩](https://pianofaerie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://langlang171.lofter.com/) [朗朗](https://langlang171.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://shenzhuzhu859.lofter.com/) [草莓软糖](https://shenzhuzhu859.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://kiliocullen158.lofter.com/) [bibili](https://kiliocullen158.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://weiaixiangmi.lofter.com/) [凤凰家的小可耐~🌈](https://weiaixiangmi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://weiaixiangmi.lofter.com/) [凤凰家的小可耐~🌈](https://weiaixiangmi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  26. [](https://yuer3687.lofter.com/) [bzdqsmmz](https://yuer3687.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://guoguo1101.lofter.com/) [果果11_01](https://guoguo1101.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://exomuxi.lofter.com/) [南淮西沐](https://exomuxi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://shiguang123700.lofter.com/) [时＆光123](https://shiguang123700.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://naiyouzhenzijiang.lofter.com/) [奶油榛子酱](https://naiyouzhenzijiang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://catherineshizhipangshuita.lofter.com/) [Catherine是只胖水獭](https://catherineshizhipangshuita.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://fengjinhuanzhu.lofter.com/) [且将心事换红尘丶](https://fengjinhuanzhu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://guocha783.lofter.com/) [果茶](https://guocha783.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://qiuhaiming594.lofter.com/) [海上的明月](https://qiuhaiming594.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://jibanweiguangmishichenxia625.lofter.com/) [℘人生如若初见ℒℋ](https://jibanweiguangmishichenxia625.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://qiong053.lofter.com/) [琼](https://qiong053.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  37. [](https://qiong053.lofter.com/) [琼](https://qiong053.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://shijiuchennianhua340.lofter.com/) [诗酒趁年华](https://shijiuchennianhua340.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://23333121.lofter.com/) [风吹幡不动](https://23333121.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://qingtianwawa992.lofter.com/) [晴天娃娃](https://qingtianwawa992.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://huihuihuixinxinxin.lofter.com/) [会会会心心心](https://huihuihuixinxinxin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://muyang000.lofter.com/) [沐阳](https://muyang000.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://tongdingsitong057.lofter.com/) [痛定思痛](https://tongdingsitong057.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://tongdingsitong057.lofter.com/) [痛定思痛](https://tongdingsitong057.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  45. [](https://violet747.lofter.com/) [Violet](https://violet747.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://happy1038.lofter.com/) [happy1038](https://happy1038.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://aries063.lofter.com/) [Aries.](https://aries063.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://hasegaasuka.lofter.com/) [滚滚](https://hasegaasuka.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://dj990725.lofter.com/) [绾辞](https://dj990725.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://n6701.lofter.com/) [n](https://n6701.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多



[ 上一篇 ](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_12e23536f)

[ 下一篇 ](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_12e1d227d)

  
© [不见月](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  



	31. 丹青（3）-不见月

丹青（3）-不见月

  
[__](https://drma1.lofter.com/)  


#  [不见月](https://drma1.lofter.com/)

热爱读书，画漫画，二次元男神迹部，爱茶二，赤司，三次元博爱，喜欢写点东西，内容不定。

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/xiangyuanqingkong)
  * [归档](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/view)
  * [RSS](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/rss)



[16](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_12e23536f)

[03](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_12e23536f)

##  [丹青（3）](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_12e23536f)

禺疆宫的陈设带着阴沉沉的气息，一如魔尊阴晴不定的脾气。

  


锦觅换了一副面纱，依旧不想让别人看到她的模样，对于她这样爱自由的人，是不会在一个地方停留过多的，如果不是现在被拘在禺疆宫里，她早想好了去人间走一趟。

  


说起那位高高在上的魔尊，不知怎的，变着法子让她做这做那，偏偏这儿又是他的地盘，除了顺从就没有别的法子，她也不是没想着反抗，可是结果不尽人意。

  


“尊上，根据魔界律法，没有十足的证据最多拘留嫌疑人十五日，现在早已过了期限，是不是该放我自由了！”

  


旭凤放下手中的折子，说：“说的不错，只是洗脱了使用幻术迷惑他人的罪，可是本座记得前不久你应天帝之约，本座有充足的理由怀疑你有通敌的嫌疑。”

  


“尊上，东西可以乱吃，话可不能乱说。我只是去作画的，更何况我一无官职，二无权力，我怎么通敌啊！你有什么证据吗？”

  


旭凤想起了她身上润玉三千年的灵力珠，说：“证据就是那三千年的灵力珠，无功不受禄，本座派人打探了，你与润玉密谈了一个多时辰，还收了三千年灵力，铁证如山，你不是要讲魔界律法吗？这通敌罪未遂怎么说也得关个一千年，本座看着你颇有作画才能，法外开恩容许你在禺疆宫可以自由行动，莫不是你想去毗娑牢狱被铐起来吗？”语气中颇带威严，不容拒绝。

  


锦觅吓得手心冒汗，这毗娑牢狱的火铐一铐，她这片小霜花不出三天就得化水了。果然，做魔的不能太贪，早知道就不要这三千年灵力了。

  


锦觅两眼泪汪汪，沁着泪水，可怜兮兮，旭凤看着有些心疼，心中想，莫不是自己的话说得太重了，吓着她了。

  


旭凤清了清嗓子，假装看折子，不经意地说道：“你且安心地在禺疆宫住下，这毗娑牢狱关押着重犯，没空位置给你，你就算想被关也轮不到。”

  


锦觅瞪了他一眼，混蛋，居然真想把她关进去，总有一天她会脱离这死鸟的淫威。

  


夜深沉如斯，魔界的夜没有任何点缀，只余黑暗相伴。

  


春华秋实的美景给寸草不生的魔界带来了生机，却给她带来了死寂。

  


她为她的行为付出了代价，那个男人不再爱她了，没了亲人，没了爱人，她的一切都被带走了。

  


那瓣玉穗子在手心冰冷地让人发寒，他把定情信物还给了她，他们之间再也没有任何联系了。

  


忽的那瓣玉穗子变成了霜花的模样，那不是普通的寒玉，而是她的一瓣真身。

  


咔嚓，不要了那就毁了吧！

  


漫天的血霜之中，她清晰地看到了她自己，空洞的眼神，苦涩的笑。

  


他的脸愈发清晰明了，渐渐地拉近，原来是他。

  


梦醒过后，锦觅蜷缩着身子，满脸泪痕，这是从未有过的梦，最痛苦的回忆最为深刻，清晰得知道每一个细节。

  


自此遇见了他，她就不断地记起一些片段，所有的片段连在一起就成了完整的记忆。

  


梦或许亦真亦假，但是那颗伤痕累累的心却是真的疼，爱是痛苦的回忆，忘记是另一种美好。

  


旭凤在锦觅的房间外踌躇，听侍候的妖娘说，她睡得很不安稳，晚上常常会独自垂泣。

  


他不知该如何安慰她，待里面的声音渐渐消下来，才蹑手蹑脚地推开门。

  


她的房间有股淡淡的幽香，房中并没有熏香，这是她特有的味道，也是让他安心的味道。旭凤细细地想过，总觉得她与他一定是相识的，只有她散发的气息才能给他前所未有的温暖，仿佛只要有她在，就拥有了全世界，这也是为什么他要留她，每个人总有自己的贪念，而她就是他的贪念。

  


旭凤替她盖好了被子，又静静地端详着她的脸，睡着的她没有佩戴面纱，娇俏的脸愈发清晰。

  


梦中的女子似乎也有那么一张倾国倾城的脸，让自己欲罢不能。

  


记忆涌上心头。

  


“你有没有爱过我？”

  


“从未。”

  


他的手紧紧地握拳，有些不可置信，那个让自己重生入魔的女子就是眼前人。

  


死并不可怕，可怕的是那两个字，从未。

  


那个百年就像是一场笑话，自己以为的两情相悦不过就是一厢情愿。

  


她让他在最辉煌的岁月里活得像一个傻子。

  


到底是什么让他们到如此境地，还有什么是他不知道的，或许这个答案只有润玉能回答他。

  


并非只有润玉才知晓，叔父，鎏英也应该知道，可是已经千年了，他们总是支支吾吾的，就算问了他们，得到的也只会是商量过后的答案。

  


对于过往，他只知道他，润玉与水神三人之间的纠葛，就像画本子里描述的那样，两男一女。

  


对于水神两个字恍若隔世，他记忆里水神还是洛霖，不知如何后来的水神却成了他的女儿，甚至连个名字他都不晓得。

  


转身离开之时，路过书案，不小心将案上的画带落，转身看到床上的女子侧着身子又睡了过去，轻轻蹲下将画拾起。

  


依着微弱的夜明珠的光，看到了画中的男子。

  


记忆渐渐清晰。

  


那个午后，一个仙童装扮的小妖拿着自己批注的梵天咒躲在树上睡觉，说是去做东西给自己吃，可是自己等了大半天却发现她倒是安心的睡觉。

  


随手施了个法，将她从树上弄下来。

  


“哎呦”一声，那小妖将面上的书拿开，气呼呼纠在一起的小脸看到他瞬间就变脸了。

  


“殿下，你怎么会在这里？”

  


“还问我，你不是说去做鲜花饼了吗？鲜花饼呢？”

  


“额……这个殿下，我忘了，还不是殿下要我背这个吗，我背着背着就忘了。”

  


“好，那你梵天咒记得怎么样了？”

  


“额……殿下，我在睡梦中发现自己都记好了，可是刚刚醒了又忘了……”

  


“现在回去抄十遍，没抄完，不许睡觉不许吃饭。”

  


转身离开之际，后面的埋怨声此起彼伏。

  


小妖的脸，声音，还有那大摇大摆的动作都与眼前人重合。

  


到底哪个人才是真正的她？

  


重回天界似乎像做了一个漫长的梦，这里曾经也是自己的家。

  


旭凤径直走向了璇玑宫，天帝润玉的住所，那个万年清冷的璇玑宫。

  


使了个隐身的术法，可以瞒过天兵天将的眼，却瞒不过他的那位兄长。

  


“旭凤，既然来了就坐下来喝一杯？”

  


院子里的一切都一如往昔，可是这昙花却开得十分妖艳，让他感到很不舒服。

  


“我来是有一事请教，还望天帝能告诉一二。”

  


“你早晚会来，我等了你多年了，是关于她的事对吧！”

  


“我想知道水神的事，也想知道那个百年之间究竟发生了什么？”

  


“旭凤，你见到了她对吗？”

  


旭凤点了点头，在润玉对面的位置坐下。

  


“是我欠了她的，今天就让我来做这个了结，你看过叔父的话本子对吗？那个关于葡萄精灵的故事。世上的情事有时候就是这样，像一个故事，却又没头没尾，言尽于此，若真要什么答案就去问她要。”

  


想要一个真正的答案又谈何容易？爱到最后难道只为了一个答案吗？

  


在禺疆宫中，旭凤想了好几天，不敢去问又心里迫切地想要弄明白。

  


那个小妖倒是乐得清闲，整日在自己的屋内，该吃吃该喝喝，一点书童的自觉也没有，就凭着自己对她的宽容为所欲为。

  


几日未见，他还是想得紧，忍不住去看看她。

  


旭凤在她的房门外徘徊了许久，却不见她出来，来往的妖娘告诉他，以往这个时候姑娘都会出来走走，只是今日却十分奇怪，就是闭门不出。

  


他算是弄明白了，她就是不打算见他。

  


  


  


  


  


  


  
[● 灵修夫妇](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/tag/%E7%81%B5%E4%BF%AE%E5%A4%AB%E5%A6%87)[● 香蜜沉沉烬如霜](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/tag/%E9%A6%99%E8%9C%9C%E6%B2%89%E6%B2%89%E7%83%AC%E5%A6%82%E9%9C%9C)  


  
[评论(11)](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_12e23536f)  
[热度(115)](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_12e23536f)

  


### 评论(11)

### 热度(115)

  1. [](https://sunny09693.lofter.com/) [Sunny](https://sunny09693.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://wunaiwanzi19900.lofter.com/) [漫南樱](https://wunaiwanzi19900.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://lumangtu.lofter.com/) [路盲兔](https://lumangtu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://mujin88993.lofter.com/) [木槿](https://mujin88993.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://aglaria.lofter.com/) [发点糖](https://aglaria.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://dayanyanyaner.lofter.com/) [大颜颜颜_er✨](https://dayanyanyaner.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://dhaka25196.lofter.com/) [匿名](https://dhaka25196.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://jiezi41247.lofter.com/) [桔子](https://jiezi41247.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://nicole7859.lofter.com/) [NICOLE7](https://nicole7859.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://sususu177.lofter.com/) [。苏苏苏](https://sususu177.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://gxzdfuubvv.lofter.com/) [gxzdfuubvv](https://gxzdfuubvv.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  12. [](https://kele6080.lofter.com/) [可乐](https://kele6080.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://applezhang355.lofter.com/) [Apple Zhang](https://applezhang355.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://jkxdxmm.lofter.com/) [jkxdxmm](https://jkxdxmm.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://xujiajia525.lofter.com/) [佳](https://xujiajia525.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://ahaaha568.lofter.com/) [啊哈啊哈](https://ahaaha568.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://xiaozhuaichitiantiandecaomei.lofter.com/) [小猪爱吃甜甜的草莓](https://xiaozhuaichitiantiandecaomei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://pianofaerie.lofter.com/) [香蜜女孩](https://pianofaerie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://shenzhuzhu859.lofter.com/) [草莓软糖](https://shenzhuzhu859.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://weiaixiangmi.lofter.com/) [凤凰家的小可耐~🌈](https://weiaixiangmi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://weiaixiangmi.lofter.com/) [凤凰家的小可耐~🌈](https://weiaixiangmi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  22. [](https://weifeng675.lofter.com/) [微风](https://weifeng675.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://lixiannuyou489.lofter.com/) [怀瑾.](https://lixiannuyou489.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  24. [](https://huahuakm.lofter.com/) [limiV5](https://huahuakm.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://yszl4.lofter.com/) [YSZL](https://yszl4.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://fengjinhuanzhu.lofter.com/) [且将心事换红尘丶](https://fengjinhuanzhu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://zongyoudiaominxianghaizhen361.lofter.com/) [★总有刁民想害朕★](https://zongyoudiaominxianghaizhen361.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://qingyuanmomo.lofter.com/) [长发绾君心](https://qingyuanmomo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://zitongzhangmeng.lofter.com/) [紫瞳&长梦](https://zitongzhangmeng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://qiuhaiming594.lofter.com/) [海上的明月](https://qiuhaiming594.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://jibanweiguangmishichenxia625.lofter.com/) [℘人生如若初见ℒℋ](https://jibanweiguangmishichenxia625.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://xiaopenyou593.lofter.com/) [百香果味小宅.](https://xiaopenyou593.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://shijiuchennianhua340.lofter.com/) [诗酒趁年华](https://shijiuchennianhua340.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://baozi673.lofter.com/) [包子](https://baozi673.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://23333121.lofter.com/) [风吹幡不动](https://23333121.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://oooyihsuan.lofter.com/) [oOoyihsuan](https://oooyihsuan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://lansededengxingao.lofter.com/) [立夏♬](https://lansededengxingao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://jiandantang.lofter.com/) [简单糖](https://jiandantang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://kaikaishuishui.lofter.com/) [开开水水](https://kaikaishuishui.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  40. [](https://ningyuanaiyueqiu.lofter.com/) [喜欢高甜甜](https://ningyuanaiyueqiu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://ningyuanaiyueqiu.lofter.com/) [喜欢高甜甜](https://ningyuanaiyueqiu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  42. [](https://xiaozhituanzi.lofter.com/) [月不半](https://xiaozhituanzi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://pipizhu994.lofter.com/) [皮皮猪🍑](https://pipizhu994.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://ayi49284.lofter.com/) [ayi](https://ayi49284.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  45. [](https://qiuqiuqiuqiujiu150.lofter.com/) […](https://qiuqiuqiuqiujiu150.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  46. [](https://qiuqiuqiuqiujiu150.lofter.com/) […](https://qiuqiuqiuqiujiu150.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://riguangxiaowangzi.lofter.com/) [日光小王子](https://riguangxiaowangzi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  48. [](https://wenmengruo.lofter.com/) [雯梦若](https://wenmengruo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://huihuihuixinxinxin.lofter.com/) [会会会心心心](https://huihuihuixinxinxin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://xiriyuguang364.lofter.com/) [昔日餘光。](https://xiriyuguang364.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多



[ 上一篇 ](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_12e45e136)

[ 下一篇 ](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_12e1ffc68)

  
© [不见月](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  



	32. 丹青（4）-不见月

丹青（4）-不见月

  
[__](https://drma1.lofter.com/)  


#  [不见月](https://drma1.lofter.com/)

热爱读书，画漫画，二次元男神迹部，爱茶二，赤司，三次元博爱，喜欢写点东西，内容不定。

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/xiangyuanqingkong)
  * [归档](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/view)
  * [RSS](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/rss)



[30](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_12e45e136)

[03](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_12e45e136)

##  [丹青（4）](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_12e45e136)

画人画骨难画心，手中的笔不停地画着心里想的那个人，却总是不得其神韵。一张张画纸散落了一地，皆是未完的画作，总有一个部分画得不满意。

  


许久，锦觅终于停下了手中的笔。一张一张地画，她究竟是在怀疑什么呢？自从遇见那位魔尊以后，那些曾经故事里的片段会一次又一次地重复着，到底是真是假她早已分不清了。

  


已经几天没有见他，平日里他总会提出各种要求，她对他几乎是寸步不离，可是这几日，他像变了一个人一般，倒是让她乐个清闲。

  


没了那些差事反而让她不知所措，到底还能不能留在这里，她这朵霜花是飘零在无尽的自由天空还是拘在这魔土之上？

  


经历了几日的冷淡，旭凤有些沉不住气。那些过往，有快乐也有痛苦，虽然他没有记起，只是在别人的只言片语中窥测，但是有一点他却能感觉得到，当年的凤凰应该很爱葡萄，或者说旭凤一直都爱着锦觅。

  


他用了不光彩的手段将她拘在身边，多重的罪也总有被释放的一天，没了那些所谓的罪名，她是否能留在他身边呢？

  


旭凤推开了她的房门，锦觅早早地察觉到了他，不想他看了那些画，已经收起来了，重新拿起一张画纸，也不知该画些什么，信手涂鸦。

  


魔侍妖娘都已经被遣走了，把这不大的空间留给了两人，锦觅装作莫不经意地抬头看到了旭凤，放下画笔起身，道：“什么风把尊上吹来了，莫不是毗娑牢狱有空位了，准备把我关进去了，只是这样的小事尊上还亲自来，可见魔尊平日里定是繁忙的很。”

  


旭凤听着她这样的语气，觉得甚是阴阳怪气，心里很不舒服，本来也不打算再给她多弄些罪名，可这小妖如此不识相，开口道：“毗娑牢狱关押不了你，看守牢狱的都是些法力底下的小兵，怎比得上本座亲自看押，你这小妖不仅勾结天界，在禺疆宫的这些时日打碎了本座多少珍贵茶具，就连磨个墨也不甚小心，打坏了多少砚台，这办事不力的罪名该如何算。”

  


锦觅在这些时日里见惯了这样的魔尊，也不知外面的那些人是怎么想的，都说这是魔界历来最受爱戴的魔尊，这等无赖的嘴脸，不知自己是如何得罪他了，这一桩桩罪从天而降，在这么待下去，到死也出不了这禺疆宫。指不定哪天自己小命没了，这尸首也得在禺疆宫把这牢给坐完，依着眼前这位魔尊幼稚的程度，这样的事完全可能做得出来。

  


对于这样的欲加之罪，锦觅已经不再辩解，对着旭凤道：“尊上若想治罪我，有什么罪名今日一并说了，新罪旧罪我也不做辩解都认了，关押也总有个期限，若是尊上觉得我实在是罪大恶极，干脆就判个死刑，也好让我早早地投胎去。”

  


旭凤本来是想来这儿，把整件事捋捋清楚的，可是这小妖总有本事惹怒他，居然死也不愿留在自己身边，想死，也太便宜她了。

  


“你这蛮荒小妖，如此说来，倒像是本座污蔑了你，本座也是按魔界律法来办的，怎可乱用私刑，既然你要算算，我们便来算算。乱用幻术引得两位城主内讧，三百年，勾结天界，一千五百年，办事不力，损毁本座珍贵之物，五百年，多番质疑本座诋毁本座，五百年，共计两千八百年。”

  


“什么乱用幻术勾结天界，尊上你可别乱说？”

  


“刚才是谁说新罪旧罪不做辩解的，不尊本座，以言语冲撞本座，再添新罪，五百年，共计三千三百年。”

  


“你……”

  


“就说你认不认罪，服不服。”

  


锦觅的手紧紧捏着拳，心里无数次想把拳头打在他那张俊脸上，可是自己不能再多添一条伤害魔尊的罪名了，这三千三百年的牢就够她受得了。

  


“我服，我服，尊上圣明。”这律条都是你定的，还不是你说什么就是什么，欲加之罪，何患无辞。

  


“本座看你认罪态度良好，当然你也不能白白住在禺疆宫，以后你就在本座身边做个书童，磨磨魔，打扫房间，做些日常的点心。本座一高兴，说不准就把那三百年的零头给你抹了。”

  


锦觅看着魔尊那张俊脸，越看越不舒服，卑鄙无耻，衣冠禽兽，却不得不迫于他的淫威。

  


仿佛又回到了那天界的一百年，只是那时候她是颗傻葡萄，他也只是只二凤凰，如今的魔界才算是真正的鸡飞狗跳。

  


魔尊的禺疆宫那些妖娘听闻了尊上新来的书童十分擅长作画，纷纷请求其为自己作画，更是拿出来自己攒了多年的灵力珠，更是有不少仰慕魔尊的妖娘请求其为自己转达爱慕之情，一份份透着胭脂粉的信笺出现在魔尊的书案上，锦觅通过这些方法赚取了不少灵力。

  


旭凤曾不只一次地提起，让她把这些与公文分开，但是能看到魔尊头疼的样子，她怎能错过，多次以自己不大认识魔界的文字为由拒绝了魔尊的这项工作。

  


禺疆宫自从多了个书童以后，魔尊的小厨房就被占据了，这个书童毕竟不是当年那个为求灵力讨好火神的小葡萄，如今有了自己的生财之道，对待魔尊的饮食也越来越敷衍。做给魔尊的鲜花饼不是软了就是硬了，不是甜了就是淡了，什么样的菜都敢端上来。

  


旭凤看着一桌子不知是什么的菜，单单看着就没有什么胃口，责令那小妖重做。

  


锦觅倒是高高兴兴地跑去重做，只是重做的效果一次不如一次，有时候旭凤都在怀疑那小妖是不是故意的，准备给她按个浪费粮食的罪名，只是这不识字的小妖什么时候手里多了一份魔界的律法，还确知凿凿地对他说：“我听闻魔尊向来以律法治理魔界，这律法上可没有一条浪费粮食的罪名，法无明文不为罪。”

  


这腹黑的霜花早就把律法通读了一遍，专找空子钻，既不会给自己增添负担，又能让魔尊不舒服，也算是报了仇。

  


晚上当完值的锦觅，没有急着回房间，而是拐到小厨房里弄吃的，这魔尊没吃上她自然也没吃上。

  


锦觅看着小厨房里自己留给自己的一只鸡，开始掇弄起来。

  


拿刀剁下两只鸡爪，可以做泡椒凤爪，接着是两只鸡腿，红烧鸡腿，留下你的身子可以给自己煲个鸡汤，这鸡身上可全是好东西。

  


锦觅弄了一只锅子，把鸡的身子放进去，切了几片生姜，又拿出自己特制的香料，轻轻洒上，待一切准备工作做完以后，放到炉子上。转身又去把鸡爪，鸡腿捣弄起来，约莫过了一刻钟，食物的香味扑鼻而来，拿着筷子戳了戳鸡腿，又撒上提鲜的粉。

  


或许是急着吃东西，锦觅竟忘了设个结界，香味顺着空气飘出小厨房，正在殿中准备休息的魔尊大人发现了自己的小厨房里多了一股浓郁的香味，想都不用想就知道那蛮荒小妖肯定瞒着自己弄吃的，但就这香味，早上那不知是什么的菜那小妖又该如何解释。

  


等旭凤到厨房的时候，锦觅已经开动了。

  


旭凤远远望去，这果真是蛮荒小妖，坐没坐相，吃没吃相，不仅狼吞虎咽，嘴里还嘀咕着什么泡椒凤爪，红烧鸡腿……

  


凤爪，还敢惦记着吃凤爪。

  


旭凤慢慢地走近，等到她身后说：“这鸡的味道可好？”

  


锦觅顾着吃，没意识到魔尊的到来。

  


“这鸡当然好，你也不看看是谁做的，有我锦氏秘制香料的加持，平常的厨子哪能做得出来。”

  


“呵呵，本座记得你早上做的可不是这个水平啊！”

  


锦觅猛然回头，看着魔尊带着微笑心情甚是不悦，半天也没说出个字。

  


只见旭凤缓缓坐下，说：“锦氏秘制香料，本座也没尝过，你既然喜欢做，就接着做，做到本座满意为止，否则，就凭着你欺瞒魔尊这一罪名，就能让你再待上一千年。”

  


这一夜，锦觅不知自己做了多少次菜，把自己特制的一瓶香料都用完了，才做出了让魔尊能入口的食物。

  


第二日，众人看着魔尊意气风发地从厨房里出来，又看着灰头土脸，衣衫不整的书童跟在身后，不禁想入非非。

  


果然食色性也，饱暖思淫欲。

  


不久，魔尊在厨房宠幸了书童的谣言遍布整个魔界。

  


——————————————

  


先发一波甜甜的文，至于刀什么的先靠后吧。

  


  


  


  


  
[● 灵修夫妇](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/tag/%E7%81%B5%E4%BF%AE%E5%A4%AB%E5%A6%87)[● 香蜜沉沉烬如霜](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/tag/%E9%A6%99%E8%9C%9C%E6%B2%89%E6%B2%89%E7%83%AC%E5%A6%82%E9%9C%9C)  


  
[评论(12)](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_12e45e136)  
[热度(115)](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_12e45e136)

  


### 评论(12)

### 热度(115)

  1. 共2人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://sunny09693.lofter.com/) [Sunny](https://sunny09693.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  3. [](https://6066922248.lofter.com/) [。](https://6066922248.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://wunaiwanzi19900.lofter.com/) [漫南樱](https://wunaiwanzi19900.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://lumangtu.lofter.com/) [路盲兔](https://lumangtu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://qingzhiyao.lofter.com/) [清芷Yao](https://qingzhiyao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://aglaria.lofter.com/) [发点糖](https://aglaria.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  8. [](https://aglaria.lofter.com/) [发点糖](https://aglaria.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://tiantianxian88339.lofter.com/) [若烟-](https://tiantianxian88339.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://carrie469.lofter.com/) [carrie](https://carrie469.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://suansuantian.lofter.com/) [酸酸甜](https://suansuantian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://guo54858.lofter.com/) [果](https://guo54858.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://ng990196.lofter.com/) [嗯](https://ng990196.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://ruoxiangxi929.lofter.com/) [若相惜](https://ruoxiangxi929.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://sususu177.lofter.com/) [。苏苏苏](https://sususu177.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://xianhuahemao.lofter.com/) [干锅鸭头](https://xianhuahemao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://yvonne990.lofter.com/) [yvonne](https://yvonne990.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://jkxdxmm.lofter.com/) [jkxdxmm](https://jkxdxmm.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://xujiajia525.lofter.com/) [佳](https://xujiajia525.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://16521962.lofter.com/) [ʚ♥⃛ɞ](https://16521962.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://ahaaha568.lofter.com/) [啊哈啊哈](https://ahaaha568.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://cream-yao.lofter.com/) [YY🐾](https://cream-yao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://337026970.lofter.com/) [青枫蓝璃](https://337026970.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://joliang2000.lofter.com/) [青草](https://joliang2000.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://pianofaerie.lofter.com/) [香蜜女孩](https://pianofaerie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://shenzhuzhu859.lofter.com/) [草莓软糖](https://shenzhuzhu859.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://sijiu626.lofter.com/) [肆九](https://sijiu626.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://yueyegengming.lofter.com/) [樾烨更明🌴🔥](https://yueyegengming.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://yaya5233.lofter.com/) [西小懵](https://yaya5233.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://weiaixiangmi.lofter.com/) [凤凰家的小可耐~🌈](https://weiaixiangmi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://weiaixiangmi.lofter.com/) [凤凰家的小可耐~🌈](https://weiaixiangmi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  32. [](https://cecilia627.lofter.com/) [cecilia](https://cecilia627.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://xiaozhituanzi.lofter.com/) [月不半](https://xiaozhituanzi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://jing8144.lofter.com/) [静](https://jing8144.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://ayi49284.lofter.com/) [ayi](https://ayi49284.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://yszl4.lofter.com/) [YSZL](https://yszl4.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://fengjinhuanzhu.lofter.com/) [且将心事换红尘丶](https://fengjinhuanzhu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://guocha783.lofter.com/) [果茶](https://guocha783.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://shumile477.lofter.com/) [舒米勒✧*](https://shumile477.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://729545437.lofter.com/) [快乐OK](https://729545437.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://monologue057.lofter.com/) [monologue](https://monologue057.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://nongying164.lofter.com/) [弄影](https://nongying164.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://y5749262.lofter.com/) [归画梁](https://y5749262.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://jibanweiguangmishichenxia625.lofter.com/) [℘人生如若初见ℒℋ](https://jibanweiguangmishichenxia625.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://tiko5938.lofter.com/) [长岛冰茶](https://tiko5938.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  46. [](https://tiko5938.lofter.com/) [长岛冰茶](https://tiko5938.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://cancer0212.lofter.com/) [惑星](https://cancer0212.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://jf364.lofter.com/) [jf](https://jf364.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  49. [](https://jf364.lofter.com/) [jf](https://jf364.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://yeli8867.lofter.com/) [霖铃翎](https://yeli8867.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://bei16411.lofter.com/) [北🌙](https://bei16411.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



[ 上一篇 ](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_12e9156e1)

[ 下一篇 ](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_12e23536f)

  
© [不见月](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  



	33. 丹青（5）-不见月

丹青（5）-不见月

  
[__](https://drma1.lofter.com/)  


#  [不见月](https://drma1.lofter.com/)

热爱读书，画漫画，二次元男神迹部，爱茶二，赤司，三次元博爱，喜欢写点东西，内容不定。

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/xiangyuanqingkong)
  * [归档](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/view)
  * [RSS](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/rss)



[20](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_1c5c1a813)

[05](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_1c5c1a813)

##  [丹青（5）](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_1c5c1a813)

传言本是虚的，传着传着反而变得有模有样。

  


在禺疆宫的日子里，除了偶尔少了些自由，其他倒是过得有滋有味，魔尊这只“恶”鸟虽然总是凶她，别的倒也不曾苛待了她，按魔尊的话来说，恐怕没有一个囚犯能过这样舒坦的日子。

  


对于妖魔神仙来说，时间是最漫长的东西，不遇上什么劫难，想死也很难。锦觅在这漫长的时间里，最想的还是逃离这一切，倒不是魔尊时时地找茬，只是因为越靠近魔尊，越是会做奇奇怪怪的梦，而这些梦大部分都是曾经的疮疤，越痛越不想回忆。

  


入夜，屋子里焚着安息香，能使人安睡养神。

  


梦依旧如汹涌的潮水，不是你想忘记便能够忘得了的。

  


旖旎的光景，禺疆宫魔尊的寝殿里散落一地的衣物。那张塌上，抵死缠绵的身躯起起伏伏。

  


原本还在挣扎的女子指尖触及男子胸口那疤痕，放弃了挣扎，任身上的男子索取。

  


黑色的床帐落下，薄薄的纱幔被忽如其来的风吹起一角，隐约中可见欢爱过后紧紧相拥的两人。

  


原本美好的情事，却被两个字打破，女子狠狠地推开拥着她的男子，慌忙拾起地上自己的衣物，手忙脚乱地穿上，像失了魂一般跑出去。

  


醒来，又是满脸泪痕，“穗禾”这两个字依旧清晰地在脑海中回荡。

  


梦中的她不该是她，春华秋实，寰帝凤翎，还有那个荒唐又旖旎的夜晚，都不该是她的。

  


醒来后的时间比梦里更难熬，她不能让自己再待下去了，她要离开，即使是死也不能让自己回到梦里的那种绝望境地。

  


已经很久没有用过召唤术了，锦觅有些担忧，不知道这次还能不能把那条蛇给召过来，她不太确定，这毕竟是魔尊的地盘。

  


一个简单的召唤术，施了好几次，就在她快要绝望的时候，那人才堪堪到来，未见其人，先闻其声。

  


“美人儿，你什么时候在禺疆宫住上了，魔尊那只鸟儿，真是狠哪，不仅在禺疆宫外设了结界，就是你这小小的寝殿外也设了结界，要不是我身上有你的灵力还真进不来，你怎么就被那只恶鸟给盯上了，可怜我的美人儿都瘦了。”

  


锦觅有些无语，这小蛇油嘴滑舌的本事又见长了不少。

  


“扑哧君，我找你是有事相求，我想出去。”

  


彦佑听了那四个字，脸色瞬间就变了，想从魔尊手底下把人带走，几乎是不可能的。

  


“美人儿，这事有些难办……除非他愿意放你走，否则我们是逃不出去的……有些事不知道该怎么和你说，他是不会放你走的。”

  


“求求你了，我真的不能再待在这里了，即使代价是死，我也要自由。”

  


彦佑看着锦觅恳求的样子，仿佛又回到了天界的时候，润玉囚禁她，她坐在宫殿门口，隔着结界同他诉说心事的模样。

  


思索了良久，才缓慢地吐出两个字。

  


“行吧！”

  


“谢谢你，扑哧君，你放心如果不能逃出去，我不会牵连到你的。”

  


“我们多少年的老交情了，当年有些事确实是我对不住你的，这次，我会让你自由，任何人都不会再桎梏你了。”

  


“谢谢你，扑哧君，能交到你这个朋友，我此生无憾了。”

  


“我把我的灵力珠放在你身上，你先施法隐藏你的灵力气息，到时候，出了结界哪里都不要乱逛，马上离开魔界去花界，你本来就该属于那里。”

  


“花界，为什么我会属于花界，我不是魔界的人吗？”

  


“现在解释不了那么多了，魔尊估计快感受到异动了，你赶紧走，我帮你拖延时间，快走啊！听我的就对了。”

  


离开禺疆宫，锦觅听从彦佑的话，径直去往忘川口，在那个忘川的渡口，那些不该想起的记忆就一直缠绕着他。

  


或许是爱过的，所以有些事才如此深刻，即使入了轮回也不曾抹去。

  


直到摆渡的老人开口询问，她才反应过来。

  


“麻烦老人家助我渡过忘川，这是灵力珠。”锦觅将灵力珠递给了摆渡的老人，暗暗下决心，将一切都忘记，离开魔界，一切都会好起来的。

  


“姑娘，坐稳了，放下对姑娘来说也是一件幸事，忘川忘川，忘记的了一切却都放不下。”

  


摆渡的老人拿起桨往岸边一撑，船便离了岸，那一撑，在她眼中仿佛就是迈向新的旅程，可却没有半分憧憬，甚至还有一丝不舍。

  


彦佑感受到他的灵力珠正在渐渐远去，大抵已经上了船，只要拖住这些时候，只要她离了魔界，那么一切都好办了。

  


魔界不分日夜，压抑的黑色像抹不去的阴霾。

  


旭凤巡视士兵之时，感受到了禺疆宫的结界有了些许异动随之又恢复平静，只是心里惴惴不安，像是失去了什么一样。

  


不安驱使着他，放下手上的事情，转身回到禺疆宫，径直走向锦觅的寝殿。

  


寝殿中依旧有她的气息，可是那个人却已经不是她了。

  


“把她带到哪里去了？”冷酷的声音带着无形的压迫感，仿佛在寻找一个爆发点。

  


“我从未想把她带到哪里去，我只想让她自由，至于她想去哪里，我并不清楚。”

  


面对魔尊紧紧地压迫，彦佑反而心生坦然，至少这件事他认为是对的。

  


“从我手中把人放走，你是不是活腻了，灰飞烟灭不过覆手之间。”

  


言语之间，隐隐了硝烟的味道。

  


彦佑起身，走过他的身旁，擦肩而过时，“这件事情我觉得我没有做错，即便是死，我也要为她完成一个心愿，而她的心愿是离开这里。至于我的命，你想拿走易如反掌，可是你不会。”

  


“她已经不再是原来的那个人了，入了轮回，便是新生，或许，这一世，她不爱润玉亦不爱你，你不敢干涉她的一切。”

  


旭凤掌心燃起的业火渐渐消失，紧紧地握着拳，指甲在掌心留下了红色的痕迹，渐渐渗出血来。

  


“即便如此，我还是不能放了她。这里本来就是地狱，凭什么她把我带入地狱转身就走，她应该在这里，我如何煎熬，她便如何伴我。”

  


旭凤化作真身冲出禺疆宫，寻着她的气息搜索着，忘川的渡口隐隐约约有了她的气息，忘川是离开魔界的必经之路，果然她还是要离开他。

  


这一次，他不会放手了，即使只能得到她的人，他也要留下她。

  


用尽所有卑鄙的手段又如何，他是魔尊，是这六界最大的魔头，再多背几项罪名也无妨。

  


有时候越是想回忆起那些过去的东西越是难以捉摸，而那些不经意的瞬间却会让人回想起过往。

  


罪名，那些可笑的罪名还少吗？

  


弑戮上神，掳走未来天后，因莫须有的罪名被削神籍……

  


事到如今，他从不曾后悔过他所做的每一件事，至少他从没做过任何一件亏心事，无愧于天地。

  


而如今想要做的亦不会后悔，那小妖偷走了他的心却想拍拍屁股走人，怎么会有这么便宜的事呢？

  


当年的火神会尊重她的意见，如今的魔尊只凭自己的喜恶。

  


船渐渐靠岸，前方是自由的生活，本以为如斯渴望却不想心头的那一丝不舍。

  


前一世的一切于现在的她而言只是一个故事，别人的故事，她不该留恋的。

  


毅然跨上岸的那一刻仿佛才是真正的重生，她可以放下一切了，前方才是她该走的路。

  


想要往前走，却发现前方仿佛是无法触及的明月，红色的结界出现在她眼前，身后是她不想触及的人。

  


她果然无法逃脱，只恨自己不够强大。

  


“你想逃到哪里去呢？锦觅。”最后那两个淡淡的字撕开了记忆的口子，再活了一次，依旧离不开锦觅二字。

  


“尊上，即使你再狠水神锦觅，你也再也找不回她了，今生的锦觅已经不是那个将你一刀毙命的水神了。”

  


“你也想起来了，对吗？”

  


“想起来又如何，我是普通的妖娘锦觅，而非水神锦觅，尊上若想报仇，便动手吧！但是有一点你得知道，水神锦觅永远也回不来了，即使你杀了我，我再侥幸能入一次轮回，那又是一个新生的人。”

  


“报仇，若是我想报仇，你根本入不了轮回，锦觅，跟我回去吧，我的身边才是你该待的地方。”

  


“放了我吧，我变不会她的，你和天帝所争夺的那个水神锦觅早就在天魔大战里死了，你们亲手杀了她。”

  


忏悔是最无用的事情，只是平白浪费了生命。

  


“锦觅，我再说一遍，跟我回去，本座的耐心是有限的，不管你是否变得回她，你都得待在我的身边，拿一辈子的时间陪我耗着。”

  


说着，一步步地走近她，一把抓住她的手腕。

  


“今日，无论如何我也要带你回去，回去以后我们就成婚，你做我的魔后，一辈子待在我身边。”

  


“尊上，魔界的人最讲求真心，魔尊亦是如此，成婚必须要过验心石这一关，你无法强求一个不爱你的人待在你身边，即使我跟你回去了，你也得不到我的心。”

  


旭凤抓着她手腕的手不禁多用了几分力气，抓得锦觅生疼。

  


突然，旭凤又笑出声来。

  


“验心石，真真假假谁又知道呢？我本就是个魔头，再做些卑鄙的事也无妨。”

  


“你在欺骗你自己，整天面对着谎言难道不累吗？”锦觅对上他的眼睛，静静地凝视着他。

  


旭凤没有正面地回答他的问题，转而说：“或许我可以再卑鄙一点，彦佑帮你逃跑是何罪名？若是花界敢私藏你又是何罪名，你最好乖乖地待在我身边，不然我可不知道我会做出什么来，毕竟当初人人都说我觊觎水神，如今我便把罪名给坐实了。”

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  
[● 香蜜沉沉烬如霜](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/tag/%E9%A6%99%E8%9C%9C%E6%B2%89%E6%B2%89%E7%83%AC%E5%A6%82%E9%9C%9C)[● 灵修夫妇](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/tag/%E7%81%B5%E4%BF%AE%E5%A4%AB%E5%A6%87)  


  
[评论(14)](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_1c5c1a813)  
[热度(142)](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_1c5c1a813)

  


### 评论(14)

### 热度(142)

  1. [](https://hechangbandexiaokeai.lofter.com/) [合唱班的小可爱🌝](https://hechangbandexiaokeai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://6066922248.lofter.com/) [。](https://6066922248.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://wunaiwanzi19900.lofter.com/) [漫南樱](https://wunaiwanzi19900.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://mujin88993.lofter.com/) [木槿](https://mujin88993.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://aglaria.lofter.com/) [发点糖](https://aglaria.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://tianxiaoyan043.lofter.com/) [田晓艳](https://tianxiaoyan043.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://caomeiweideaqi.lofter.com/) [一枝梅](https://caomeiweideaqi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://tiantianxian88339.lofter.com/) [若烟-](https://tiantianxian88339.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://yueshangliushaotouguchenganbian.lofter.com/) [唔，嗯](https://yueshangliushaotouguchenganbian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://yueshangliushaotouguchenganbian.lofter.com/) [唔，嗯](https://yueshangliushaotouguchenganbian.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  11. [](https://yan3260416.lofter.com/) [燕](https://yan3260416.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  12. [](https://yan3260416.lofter.com/) [燕](https://yan3260416.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://junwuyi547.lofter.com/) [九顾](https://junwuyi547.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://liuliuburensong.lofter.com/) [我得意的笑.](https://liuliuburensong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://elizayizhiyangqianxi.lofter.com/) [Eliza易只羊~千禧](https://elizayizhiyangqianxi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://jkxdxmm.lofter.com/) [jkxdxmm](https://jkxdxmm.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://xujiajia525.lofter.com/) [佳](https://xujiajia525.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://lingranqi.lofter.com/) [北奥的寰谛凤翎](https://lingranqi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://lingranqi.lofter.com/) [北奥的寰谛凤翎](https://lingranqi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  20. [](https://ahaaha568.lofter.com/) [啊哈啊哈](https://ahaaha568.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://beatles410.lofter.com/) [Beatles](https://beatles410.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://sudefm26.lofter.com/) [我们游去巴黎](https://sudefm26.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  23. [](https://sudefm26.lofter.com/) [我们游去巴黎](https://sudefm26.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://v8133402.lofter.com/) [v](https://v8133402.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://eheheh429.lofter.com/) [eheheh](https://eheheh429.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://729545437.lofter.com/) [快乐OK](https://729545437.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://shuijingyu132.lofter.com/) [水晶鱼132](https://shuijingyu132.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://lingluoxingchen286.lofter.com/) [零落星尘](https://lingluoxingchen286.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://dj990725.lofter.com/) [绾辞](https://dj990725.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://pianofaerie.lofter.com/) [香蜜女孩](https://pianofaerie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://huiyizhudenghuolanshan.lofter.com/) [风\](https://huiyizhudenghuolanshan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://beijingshenaochenggonglenizhidaoma.lofter.com/) [惬意Sobremesa_](https://beijingshenaochenggonglenizhidaoma.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://nianmi525.lofter.com/) [念觅](https://nianmi525.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://baogumidehaojiejie.lofter.com/) [嘤嘤嘤](https://baogumidehaojiejie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://langlang171.lofter.com/) [朗朗](https://langlang171.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  36. [](https://bohezhixia758.lofter.com/) [薄荷之夏](https://bohezhixia758.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://wangli570.lofter.com/) [王利](https://wangli570.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://weiaixiangmi.lofter.com/) [凤凰家的小可耐~🌈](https://weiaixiangmi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://weiaixiangmi.lofter.com/) [凤凰家的小可耐~🌈](https://weiaixiangmi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  40. [](https://xiaolupeiqi670.lofter.com/) [小驴佩奇](https://xiaolupeiqi670.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://linsay342.lofter.com/) [LINSAY](https://linsay342.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://susu8701.lofter.com/) [susu](https://susu8701.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://yaoyandexiaotaiyang221.lofter.com/) [耀眼的小太阳](https://yaoyandexiaotaiyang221.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://woshiyiweishadada.lofter.com/) [花痴妹](https://woshiyiweishadada.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  45. [](https://hehe9706.lofter.com/) [呵呵](https://hehe9706.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://yuer3687.lofter.com/) [bzdqsmmz](https://yuer3687.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://triste655.lofter.com/) [特仑苏](https://triste655.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://triste655.lofter.com/) [特仑苏](https://triste655.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  49. [](https://ziqin995.lofter.com/) [子芩](https://ziqin995.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://myway014.lofter.com/) [myway](https://myway014.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多



[ 上一篇 ](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_1c6299d4e)

[ 下一篇 ](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_12e9156e1)

  
© [不见月](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  



	34. 丹青（6）-不见月

丹青（6）-不见月

  
[__](https://drma1.lofter.com/)  


#  [不见月](https://drma1.lofter.com/)

热爱读书，画漫画，二次元男神迹部，爱茶二，赤司，三次元博爱，喜欢写点东西，内容不定。

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/xiangyuanqingkong)
  * [归档](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/view)
  * [RSS](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/rss)



[13](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_1c69f493a)

[09](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_1c69f493a)

##  [丹青（6）](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_1c69f493a)

最近这几个月忙了点，写文的时间少，来短短的一更，感谢那些看我的文的小可爱，不会弃坑的，另一篇换一世安好，写了一点但是感觉不太满意。这几个月来，因为私人情感问题，学术比赛，整个人都很压抑，有些时候光靠着喜欢确实无法长久，或许很多情感就像是被风雨打落的花，鲜艳却已经失去了生命。天长地久经不起朝朝暮暮的隔膜，白月光会变成一粒饭粒子，朱砂痣也会变成一抹蚊子血。万幸，如今一切安好。

  


—————————————————

  


魔界一连几天阴雨绵绵，自那日被带回来，锦觅一直待在自己的寝殿内，阴沉的天带来的是无尽的压抑苦涩。

  


殿内的香炉里升起几缕烟雾，温和中带着一丝肃杀，他最终还是没放过她。那香也是珍品，只要一点点便能让仙魔暂失灵力，灵力高深的人闻了也得损上几分，何况是她这样灵力低微的小妖娘。

  


如今的她除了比凡人多些寿命，其他的都与凡人无异。

  


殿外还有他设下的结界，闪着强烈的光芒，在她眼中甚是扎眼。

  


回来的第二天，旭凤便着手准备婚礼的事，整个禺疆宫最闲的便是她，所有的魔侍、礼官都忙里忙外。魔尊大婚本该更隆重些，提前半年便该昭告六界，可这次魔尊突然便说要一个月后举办婚礼，负责魔尊大婚的官员这几天加班加点，连用膳的时间都快没了。

  


魔界的绣娘也是几天几夜没合眼，赶制大婚礼服。这次大婚，魔尊十分重视，还亲自设计了礼服上的图案，魔后礼服上鸾凤的图案便是魔尊设计的，绣娘为了秀出这栩栩如生的鸾凤，更是费了不少珍贵的丝线。

  


夜深人静，有时候心如止水并不代表心中毫无波澜，躺在床塌之上，几日来的桎梏让她放弃了挣扎。曾经自由之于她如生命，可是仔细想来，就算她逃出去了也并不存在真正的自由。

  


哪有人可以做到真正的无忧无虑，就算是如今顶顶厉害的魔尊和天帝，灵力强大，可依旧被权力所困，为爱所扰。连他们都没法子，又怎么能容忍她有这样的特权呢？

  


婚期愈近，愈是不安，她害怕验心石，她害怕好不容易忘记的又要再扰乱自己。她对旭凤信誓旦旦地说不爱了，可是心底里还有着那么点心虚，曾经连死都不怕得爱着的人，真的能就这样忘了吗？

  


他们之间没有太多没有解开的谜，她不能就这样把心交出去，她得保护好自己，不能像往日那般伤痕累累得踏进忘川。

  


香炉中日夜未熄的熏香，让她更加疲惫无力，成日里靠坐着，唯一的好处便是睡得安心了，往日里用的安神香从未这样灵验过。

  


旭凤偶尔会过来坐坐，缄默地坐着，似乎想要说些什么却又无法张口，索性就不说了，自己兀自拿起一本经书看看，却又无法静下心来。

  


偶尔饮了些桂花酿，又情不自禁地把她从塌上抱起搂进怀里，却又十分克制地仅仅亲吻着她的额头，她的眉眼，怀抱着她一整夜。

  


成婚那日，她浑身软绵绵的，仿佛就像一个傀儡，任由妖娘们替她上妆，本就倾城的容颜愈发动人心魄，眉目如画，两颊清丽，明艳的妆容使她增添了几分妩媚。

  


一旁上妆的妖娘得意地看着自己的杰作，笑语道：“咱们夫人这般貌美动人，尊上定会欢喜的，尊上欢喜了，自然待夫人更好些。”

  


小锦觅，你穿这身衣服，凤娃看了肯定会欢喜的，他若是欢喜了，自然待你就更好些。

  


不知为何，有些记忆突然闯进脑海之中。

  


她与他之间也并非全然如她所想的那样，温情的时光像是蒙了尘的珍珠，越久越黯淡，最后在心底尘封。

  


妖娘见她没回应，两眼有些无神地望着镜中的自己，似是知道了些什么，说道：“夫人这般貌美，与尊上很是相配，天底下再找不到如此登对的一双佳偶，既已明白了，就在这禺疆宫安下心来，前尘往事都如过往云烟。”

  


这位妖娘自然是话中有话，识时务者为俊杰，在这禺疆宫中就受魔尊庇护，受人荫蔽，自然也得学会妥协。锦觅缩在两袖中的柔荑紧紧地抓着袖口，都把料子揉皱了。

  


一旁的妖娘端着喜帕，近身侍候的妖娘小心地捧起喜帕，然后盖在锦觅头上，仔细地端详了一番，才满意地扶起她，吉时到了，可不能误了尊上的大婚。

  


另一边旭凤仍有些忧心，如锦觅所言，若她真的不爱了，验心石这一关该如何？

  


即使是用卑鄙的手段也要把人留下来，他还是替换了真的验心石，为了万无一失只能如此。

  


只是令他始料未及的变数还是有的，比如那位无事也得整点事的月下仙人和管事多年急着退休的鎏英公主。

  


鎏英有些不安，说：“这样真的行吗？凤兄知道了会不会责怪我们。”

  


月下仙人一副万事尽在掌握之中的表情，说：“这只傻鸟都要大婚了，还不敢面对自己的真心，老夫还指望着三年抱俩呢？如果不给点猛药，老夫什么时候才能逗小鸟。”

  


鎏英心想：说的也是，我还指望着小世子赶紧降生，这样也就能早点退休，带着卿天去六界游历。对了，前些日子九幽还派人送了些补品，应该早早地给人送过去，没有一个好身体，怎么生一个健康的小世子。

  


魔尊大婚，六界同贺，往来送礼的宾客络绎不绝，负责收礼登记的魔侍都忙不过来，招呼宾客的妖娘亦是如此。大殿之上，最闲的就是等待新娘的魔尊。

  


说起魔尊的大婚，年龄稍长些的仙魔还有些印象，毕竟当初魔尊婚礼上出现了两个新娘，本以为是真新娘的穗禾公主最后还被废了修为流放了，如此精彩的转折怎么说也不能忘了。最后魔尊娶了曾将他一刀毙命的水神，不过一日，水神又在天魔大战中没了，之后魔尊病了一段时间，最后还失忆了。本来这么八卦的事应该人人皆知，可是魔尊失忆后，鎏英公主明令不可再提此事，甚至连先水神的名字也不能再提，所以以至于年轻些的仙魔们都不知此事。

  


如今魔尊大婚，总算是把先水神放下了，魔界也是时候该有个魔后了。这些年因为魔尊的婚事子嗣，已令魔界诸多城主蠢蠢欲动，这下，有了正经的女主人，那些城主们也能收收自己的狼子野心了。

  


旭凤看了看时辰，约莫也快到了，还是不太放心，正准备遣心腹过去瞧瞧，却看到自己的叔父月下仙人牵着新娘的手走向大殿，一脸喜气洋洋，比自己娶亲还高兴。

  


看着新娘来了，所有的宾客都放下手中的酒杯，站起身来，只见魔尊一脸深情地看着缓缓而来的新娘。

  


月下仙人携新娘走至旭凤面前，在他耳边轻声细语地说道：“凤娃，你个没良心的，要不是鎏英，你还不打算请我来主持婚礼，想当初你还是只绒毛未退的小鸟时，最喜欢在我的红线团……”

  


旭凤赶紧打断月下仙人的话，道：“叔父不是一向喜欢不请自来，更何况今日是大日子，莫要误了良辰吉时。”

  


月下仙人心想：回头再找你算账，今日确实是有大事要做。

  


月下仙人郑重地将锦觅的手放到旭凤的手心，旭凤接过锦觅的手，感受到她的气息，旭凤原本焦躁的心开始慢慢舒缓过来，拇指深情地揉娑着她的手背，这一刻仿佛所有的不安都一扫而空，满满的充实涌上心头。

  


一拜天地

  


二拜高堂

  


夫妻交拜

  


很快到了验心石这一关，虽然知道验心石已经被自己调换了，可是他依然有些紧张，其实他比任何人都想知道她到底是不是爱着他，只是又比任何人都害怕结果令人失望。

  


旭凤牵起锦觅的手，划破两人触碰的手指，将一滴血滴入验心石中，那一刻，是他从未见到过的鲜艳的红色，比任何一种红都要热情。

  


旭凤多么希望一切都是真的，可惜这仅仅是一颗假的验心石罢了。

  


月下仙人看见这一幕，有些激动，自己牵了几千年的红线终于成了，这个凤娃也太疑虑了，对自己一点信心都没有，得找个机会好好提点提点他。

  


在一片天作之合的赞叹声中，新娘被送入寝殿。

  


锦觅遣散了身旁的妖娘，呆呆地坐在喜床上，他怕自己跑了，一早就封了她的灵力，虽然不辨五色，可是依然知道验心石确确实实已经变了颜色，或许自己真的没有放下他又或许他早就换了验心石。

  


心中万千思绪，她不知道该如何面对，过了今天的仪式，在所有人眼里她都已经是他的妻了。

  


约莫过了一个多时辰，一阵开门的声音传来，她知道是他，迎面而来的是一股酒气，带着稍许的冷冽。

  


她的手紧紧地攥着裙子，一时不知道该做些什么？

  


没等她反应过来，那人已经掀开了喜帕，眼神有些迷离地望着她的眼睛。痴痴地望了一会儿，又将头埋入她的脖颈。

  


“锦觅，我真的拿你没有办法，不要离开我，只要你在我身边，你要什么我都可以给你。”

  


锦觅突然感觉到自己锁骨处一凉，竟是他的泪，心渐渐软下来，轻轻抚摸着他的背，像哄一个孩子一样。

  


这个男人的脆弱在她眼前一览无遗，只会在她面前流露出的脆弱让她无比的心疼。

  


整整一夜，相拥而眠。

  


——————————————

懂得示弱的小红鸟要开始上位了。

  


  


  


  
[● 灵修夫妇](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/tag/%E7%81%B5%E4%BF%AE%E5%A4%AB%E5%A6%87)[● 香蜜沉沉烬如霜](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/tag/%E9%A6%99%E8%9C%9C%E6%B2%89%E6%B2%89%E7%83%AC%E5%A6%82%E9%9C%9C)  


  
[评论(17)](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_1c69f493a)  
[热度(135)](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_1c69f493a)

  


### 评论(17)

### 热度(135)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://shuijinglianhuanglimin.lofter.com/) [水晶恋黄利敏](https://shuijinglianhuanglimin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://wunaiwanzi19900.lofter.com/) [漫南樱](https://wunaiwanzi19900.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://aglaria.lofter.com/) [发点糖](https://aglaria.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://tianxiaoyan043.lofter.com/) [田晓艳](https://tianxiaoyan043.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://ng990196.lofter.com/) [嗯](https://ng990196.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://yan3260416.lofter.com/) [燕](https://yan3260416.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://xianhuahemao.lofter.com/) [干锅鸭头](https://xianhuahemao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://applezhang355.lofter.com/) [Apple Zhang](https://applezhang355.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://dada2110.lofter.com/) [dada](https://dada2110.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://xiaoli931.lofter.com/) [潇璃](https://xiaoli931.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://junwuyi547.lofter.com/) [九顾](https://junwuyi547.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://daijuebimohengan951.lofter.com/) [小乔](https://daijuebimohengan951.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://elizayizhiyangqianxi.lofter.com/) [Eliza易只羊~千禧](https://elizayizhiyangqianxi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://jkxdxmm.lofter.com/) [jkxdxmm](https://jkxdxmm.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://serendipity9.lofter.com/) [山江晚](https://serendipity9.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://xujiajia525.lofter.com/) [佳](https://xujiajia525.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://jiumeng137.lofter.com/) [呼噜噜的阿猫尼](https://jiumeng137.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://pxiaom.lofter.com/) [P小M](https://pxiaom.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://jintiandewohaishirucishuaiqi.lofter.com/) [今天大大们更新了吗](https://jintiandewohaishirucishuaiqi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://nuanyangyang388.lofter.com/) [暖羊羊](https://nuanyangyang388.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://weiweidavid.lofter.com/) [小幽](https://weiweidavid.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://luckyl744.lofter.com/) [luckylⅰ](https://luckyl744.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://ahaaha568.lofter.com/) [啊哈啊哈](https://ahaaha568.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://dandudejiongyi.lofter.com/) [乐予](https://dandudejiongyi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://sudefm26.lofter.com/) [我们游去巴黎](https://sudefm26.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  27. [](https://sudefm26.lofter.com/) [我们游去巴黎](https://sudefm26.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://yueyegengming.lofter.com/) [樾烨更明🌴🔥](https://yueyegengming.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://729545437.lofter.com/) [快乐OK](https://729545437.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://celialueluelue.lofter.com/) [Celia略略略](https://celialueluelue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://ianglleys.lofter.com/) [Ian·L·Y·E](https://ianglleys.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://handn.lofter.com/) [N](https://handn.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://suyanyunicashenerguo.lofter.com/) [素颜“与你擦身而过”](https://suyanyunicashenerguo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://xiaojiejie683.lofter.com/) [小姐姐](https://xiaojiejie683.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://grassgreenrevive.lofter.com/) [青木鱼禾](https://grassgreenrevive.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://chunchunxiao.lofter.com/) [春春小＋](https://chunchunxiao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://huatianmaimang.lofter.com/) [花田麦芒](https://huatianmaimang.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  38. [](https://huatianmaimang.lofter.com/) [花田麦芒](https://huatianmaimang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://yunzhongsheijijinshulai685.lofter.com/) [云中谁寄锦书来](https://yunzhongsheijijinshulai685.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://zhaoyihua115.lofter.com/) [赵祎华](https://zhaoyihua115.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://tingtingmm423.lofter.com/) [婷婷MM](https://tingtingmm423.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://ayi49284.lofter.com/) [ayi](https://ayi49284.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  43. [](https://zhishiyiduopangeryun.lofter.com/) [只是一朵胖儿云](https://zhishiyiduopangeryun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://dj990725.lofter.com/) [绾辞](https://dj990725.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://ziqin995.lofter.com/) [子芩](https://ziqin995.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://xingyimaizi235.lofter.com/) [星移麦子_235](https://xingyimaizi235.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://jianjiacangcangbailuweishuang763.lofter.com/) [蒹葭苍苍，白露为霜](https://jianjiacangcangbailuweishuang763.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://qingtianwawa992.lofter.com/) [晴天娃娃](https://qingtianwawa992.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://suki4113.lofter.com/) [Suki](https://suki4113.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://l0671200.lofter.com/) [啦](https://l0671200.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://yanna000.lofter.com/) [燕娜](https://yanna000.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



[ 上一篇 ](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_1c6a32d4b)

[ 下一篇 ](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_1c6299d4e)

  
© [不见月](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  



	35. 丹青（7）-不见月

丹青（7）-不见月

  
[__](https://drma1.lofter.com/)  


#  [不见月](https://drma1.lofter.com/)

热爱读书，画漫画，二次元男神迹部，爱茶二，赤司，三次元博爱，喜欢写点东西，内容不定。

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/xiangyuanqingkong)
  * [归档](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/view)
  * [RSS](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/rss)



[25](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_1c6b52c01)

[09](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_1c6b52c01)

##  [丹青（7）](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_1c6b52c01)

魔尊大婚以后，就像变了一个人一样，遇到点小病小痛就得找魔后，看上去脆弱得很。

  


整个禺疆宫的妖娘魔侍都有目共睹，摔碎了茶杯划破了手指的魔尊一见到魔后就变成了温顺的小羊羔，一副拉手亲亲求抱抱的样子。

  


这样也就罢了，吃惯了魔界几千年的饭，这几日用膳却总是挑三拣四，非要和魔后一起下厨，窝在小厨房里，禺疆宫的厨子这几日闲得没事开始担心起来，怕魔尊一兴起把他们都给开了。

  


这几日，魔尊更是不得了，穿着大红袍子就去上朝了，吓得魔界那几位城主一个哆嗦，反复确认才相信这是他们那位伟大的魔尊。

  


除了办理公事，其余的时间魔尊总要粘着魔后，禺疆宫的书房里常常能见到魔尊要魔后替他作画，原本魔后这千金难求的丹青，现在禺疆宫里到处都是，画的全部都是魔尊。

  


这些画都是魔尊的宝贝，挂在最显眼的地方，恨不得时时看得到。

  


夫妻相处还是要保持一些距离的，魔尊这种粘人的做法不仅魔侍妖娘看不下去，连正主魔后都颇有怨言。

  


这日，魔尊下早朝巡视魔兵过后，连朝服都没换就去了魔后的寝殿，魔后刚起床，还未来得及梳妆就看到风尘仆仆的魔尊。

  


魔尊夺过妖娘手里的梳子，对一旁服侍的人说：“你们先下去，本座要亲自替魔后梳妆。”

  


这可羡煞了左右的妖娘，她们这位尊上不仅人长的俊俏，对妻子更是温柔体贴。

  


等妖娘们都退下了，锦觅才小声嘀咕着：“怎么尊上如今那么闲，什么时候都能见着你。”

  


旭凤拿着梳子小心翼翼地梳着锦觅的长发，淡淡的发香很是迷人，说：“不是我闲，只是我想多见见你。”

  


锦觅伸手按着他的手，说：“别梳了，我有事要对你说。”

  


旭凤放下梳子，坐在锦觅身旁，揽着她的细腰，说：“你说，我听着。”

  


“我们以后能不能给彼此留些空间，这样每日十二个时辰地粘着，我很不自在。”

  


“锦觅，你说你是不是嫌我烦了，想要离开我了？”

  


“我不是这个意思，我只是说我们……”

  


“你不要再说了，我不想听，我们大婚那日验心石亮得魔界众人都见证了，不想你的心变得如此之快……”

  


“那个验心石是真是假还不晓得呢？”锦觅听得烦了，小声抱怨道。

  


“怎能有假？锦觅，原来在你心中我竟是这样的人！”虽然他曾换过验心石，这不叔父又换回来了，竟然知道了她的心意不曾改变，那更不能放过她了。

  


“我不是这个意思，你怎么老是曲解我的意思呢？这日子还过不过了。”

  


“过当然得过，我不会让你离开的，除非验心石不亮了，否则你就是我的魔后，哪也不能去。”

  


自从成亲以后，这鸟越发粘人，说两句他越扯越远，每次都是一副委屈的模样，到最后都成了她的错。

  


这鸟儿早上粘人，晚上更粘人，寝殿的床那么大，足够四个人睡，偏偏被他挤得和单人床一样。

  


上个月，不知从哪里搞了一本育鸟育花手册，非要和她一起看。

  


“锦觅，你觉得这种鸟怎么样？属水好养活，真身是不是特别可爱？”

  


锦觅看着胖乎乎的鸟身子，头和身子都不成比例，哪里好看了！

  


“锦觅，你觉得这花怎么样，大方得体，多好看呀！”

  


锦觅看着一大簇的花，头都大了，这鸟儿是什么审美。

  


……

  


锦觅拿过旭凤手里的书，说：“你就说你到底想干什么吧？”

  


“锦觅，你我容貌在六界都是数一数二的，若是我们生个孩子，那孩子必定也是最漂亮的。”

  


“那是我们能够决定的吗？得看天意。”

  


“锦觅，我从来不相信天命，事在人为！”这只鸟儿的手开始不太安分，摸来摸去。

  


“你在干什么？”锦觅甩开他不安分的手。

  


“事在人为啊！”

  


“谁说要跟你生孩子的？”

  


“你是我的魔后，我的妻子，你不给我生谁给我生？”

  


最后当然是某淫鸟略胜一筹，不仅吃干抹净，更是压榨得连葡萄汁都没了。

  


锦觅倒也不后悔，毕竟默认了这魔后的身份，这夫妻的事该做的还是要做，子嗣这事就随缘吧！

  


可是旭凤显然不怎么想，将“事在人为”这四个字彻底贯彻执行。

  


每每执着起来，便是整夜都不肯放过她，想来是得到了月下仙人画本的真传，嗓子都喊哑了，偏偏这鸟儿就是不尽兴。

  


事毕以后，也要将她揽在怀里才能安睡。

  


每每起床都要传热水沐浴，一旁侍候的妖娘面带着笑意，总让她有些害羞。

  


每日过来换洗床单的妖娘们亦是面带笑意，私下里谈论，魔尊这几千年不开荤，一开荤竟是如此龙精虎猛，不久禺疆宫应该要迎来小世子了。

  


果不其然，不过数月，便传来了喜讯。

  


不过魔尊却不是很高兴，听禺疆宫的妖娘们说，原来是魔尊又过上了禁欲的日子。

  


当然，事情也不是怎么简单？

  


魔后怀喜以后，喜怒无常，每每见到魔尊总是不太高兴，前几天因为一只白兔似乎想到了一点旧事，和魔尊闹得不太愉快。

  


魔医说，孕妇要保持愉快的心情，魔后以此为由不肯见魔尊。

  


魔尊哭唧唧的样子最近好像不太管用。

  


“锦觅，我茶饭不思，只想吃你做的鲜花饼。”

  


“穗禾做的糕点更香更合你胃口。”

  


“锦觅，我想喝你酿的桂花酿！”

  


“酒喝多了吐真言，还是去看看你的穗禾表妹吧！”

  


“锦觅，你不能不见我，我昨天收服魔兽手都受伤了！”

  


“有病就找魔医，我又不会治病。”

  


“我这是相思病，只有你能治！”

  


“太上老君的绝情丹我倒是有一堆，你要不来一颗，药到病除！”

  


“什么绝情丹，你不许吃，看我不把那老儿的炼丹炉给砸了！”

  


“我不吃，全留给你治相思病！”

  


完结

  


———————————————

小彩蛋

  


旭凤看着地上爬的三只鸟儿突然很不是滋味，原本想着一花一鸟，天不遂人愿，连着生了三只鸟。

  


这也就算了，偏偏着三只鸟不知像谁，都很爱粘人，尤其是粘着娘亲。

  


大的要亲亲，小的要抱抱。最小的还在喝奶，好不容易断奶了，没过两年，第四个也来了。

  


鸟儿就是喜欢粘人，若是生朵漂亮的小花花，一定不会这样的。

  


于是旭凤满怀希望的期待着四胎的小花花。

  


这日，魔后生产，百花齐放，魔尊凤满怀希望地准备迎接他的小花花。

  


产婆出来报喜，说：“恭喜尊上，魔后生了一个真身为小花鸟的小世子。”

  


石化的魔尊凌乱在风中。

  


  
[● 灵修夫妇](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/tag/%E7%81%B5%E4%BF%AE%E5%A4%AB%E5%A6%87)[● 香蜜沉沉烬如霜](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/tag/%E9%A6%99%E8%9C%9C%E6%B2%89%E6%B2%89%E7%83%AC%E5%A6%82%E9%9C%9C)  


  
[评论(24)](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_1c6b52c01)  
[热度(170)](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_1c6b52c01)

  


### 评论(24)

### 热度(170)

  1. 共4人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://xingfujintian.lofter.com/) [~糖~](https://xingfujintian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://weichengchaoyuyiqingchen19430.lofter.com/) [八月柒秋叶初凉](https://weichengchaoyuyiqingchen19430.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://mengruhuaqi35194.lofter.com/) [梦如花期](https://mengruhuaqi35194.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://qiyueyinghua2589.lofter.com/) [七月樱花2589](https://qiyueyinghua2589.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://maomaomaomaomao344.lofter.com/) [荒荒](https://maomaomaomaomao344.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://amroxinglishan.lofter.com/) [若离](https://amroxinglishan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://wunaiwanzi19900.lofter.com/) [漫南樱](https://wunaiwanzi19900.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://joliang2000.lofter.com/) [青草](https://joliang2000.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://hongxianglan.lofter.com/) [hong香蘭](https://hongxianglan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://l815410446.lofter.com/) [《L》](https://l815410446.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://fangdongdemao61702.lofter.com/) [むらさき](https://fangdongdemao61702.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://aglaria.lofter.com/) [发点糖](https://aglaria.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://tiantianxian88339.lofter.com/) [若烟-](https://tiantianxian88339.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://lumangtu.lofter.com/) [路盲兔](https://lumangtu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://wunaiwanzi.lofter.com/) [吾乃丸子](https://wunaiwanzi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://dhaka25196.lofter.com/) [匿名](https://dhaka25196.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://yukiyujia.lofter.com/) [Yuki妤佳](https://yukiyujia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://buwangchuxin930.lofter.com/) [海阔天空](https://buwangchuxin930.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  20. [](https://buwangchuxin930.lofter.com/) [海阔天空](https://buwangchuxin930.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://dayanyanyaner.lofter.com/) [大颜颜颜_er✨](https://dayanyanyaner.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://yilixiaopangmi52147.lofter.com/) [一粒小胖米💜](https://yilixiaopangmi52147.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://hanguangjun106.lofter.com/) [含光君](https://hanguangjun106.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://yixiyu1076521.lofter.com/) [一謑欤](https://yixiyu1076521.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://84719106.lofter.com/) [＆](https://84719106.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://yunxi851.lofter.com/) [芸汐](https://yunxi851.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://yueshangliushaotouguchenganbian.lofter.com/) [唔，嗯](https://yueshangliushaotouguchenganbian.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  28. [](https://yueshangliushaotouguchenganbian.lofter.com/) [唔，嗯](https://yueshangliushaotouguchenganbian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://yan3260416.lofter.com/) [燕](https://yan3260416.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://axiaohuobaner.lofter.com/) [这个坏家伙](https://axiaohuobaner.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://yonghu7020759409.lofter.com/) [用户7020759409](https://yonghu7020759409.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://hasegaasuka.lofter.com/) [滚滚](https://hasegaasuka.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://enidyaoweimao.lofter.com/) [Enid要喂猫](https://enidyaoweimao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://xianhuahemao.lofter.com/) [干锅鸭头](https://xianhuahemao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://liangerjia.lofter.com/) [梁二佳](https://liangerjia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://tao33607.lofter.com/) [陶](https://tao33607.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://xiaoli931.lofter.com/) [潇璃](https://xiaoli931.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://junwuyi547.lofter.com/) [九顾](https://junwuyi547.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://shayatou448.lofter.com/) [丫头鸭头](https://shayatou448.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://elizayizhiyangqianxi.lofter.com/) [Eliza易只羊~千禧](https://elizayizhiyangqianxi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://jkxdxmm.lofter.com/) [jkxdxmm](https://jkxdxmm.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://serendipity9.lofter.com/) [山江晚](https://serendipity9.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://jinhan301.lofter.com/) [妗寒](https://jinhan301.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://xujiajia525.lofter.com/) [佳](https://xujiajia525.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://xiaoxuechuqing524.lofter.com/) [筱雪初晴](https://xiaoxuechuqing524.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://jiumeng137.lofter.com/) [呼噜噜的阿猫尼](https://jiumeng137.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://sakurai-wakaba.lofter.com/) [若葉🌸🌱](https://sakurai-wakaba.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://lele9199.lofter.com/) [乐乐](https://lele9199.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://yuan8221.lofter.com/) [元](https://yuan8221.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://tangfengmoyun.lofter.com/) [唐风墨韵](https://tangfengmoyun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://littesue.lofter.com/) [litte sue](https://littesue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



[ 上一篇 ](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_1c6c02a85)

[ 下一篇 ](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/post/1fd5309a_1c6b0716c)

  
© [不见月](https://xiangyuanqingkong.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  



	36. [灵修]山海平01-正则与灵均

[灵修]山海平01-正则与灵均

  
[__](https://drma1.lofter.com/)  


#  [正则与灵均](https://drma1.lofter.com/)

应尽便须尽，无复独多虑。

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/lingjun073)
  * [归档](https://lingjun073.lofter.com/view)
  * [RSS](https://lingjun073.lofter.com/rss)



[22](https://lingjun073.lofter.com/post/1fd73f4d_12aa186c8)

[09](https://lingjun073.lofter.com/post/1fd73f4d_12aa186c8)

##  [[灵修]山海平01](https://lingjun073.lofter.com/post/1fd73f4d_12aa186c8)

山海平  
第一章_一瞬几长  
我已经累了，有一天，在芳华殿里，侍奉我的小花仙  
说：“主上，您看上去累了，您虽是花神，眉眼却总似有冰霜未化。”  
我弯起唇角，与她说我的真身本就是一片霜花，无碍。  
我看到她将信将疑，眼波里难掩对我的担忧，便真心地对她舒展开一个笑颜。她于是信了，安然地退至我身旁。  
花界的月光如今冰凉可与霜雪一媲，万千的芳华也只能辨出黑白两色，空荡荡的宫殿，死潭一般安寂，今夕这一切之一切，与我何与也?  
我待不住了，谴去所有的仙侍，一个人去往祭坛。在我未谙世事的那时，以为自己孑然一身，并不知这里祭祀着生我的娘亲。后来，我得到了爹爹和姨娘，后来的后来，这里多长明了两盏祭灯。如今，又再添了一盏。  
“长芳主，锦觅如今身体安康，治理花界一切安好，您，可安心了。”  
磕完头，就这样跪在祭坛前，不知不觉又到了夜深。  
日复一日，我总是这样睡不了觉，整颗心飘荡在无物之地，每当这时，我都召唤扑哧，求他陪我喝酒，我们俩就用那杯中之物排谴这活埋了神仙的漫漫虚空。  
他常常看着我，露出不忍的神色。  
他说，锦觅啊，逝者已逝，生者如斯，那些旧人旧事，即便再不堪回想，如今你已不是孤身一人，你还有一个女儿。不要失去和她共温亲情的时光，来这一杯又一杯地，用区区几坛桂花酿去浇那些万古都浇不息的愁怨。  
我说，扑哧，我的女儿霈凰，任谁看了都以为不过是一只无奇的水鸟——她是那样虚弱，自她出生，我都未敢抱她。将来她长大，要是知道了自己其实是一只凰鸟，要是知道了她为何灵力稀薄，为何不能像真正的凤凰一样浴火涅磐，我这个做娘的，还要怎么面对她?  
……  
——————————————————————————  
霈凰是一只凰鸟，如今不过十岁，还未化成人形，未曾飞上过九重天，未曾浴火涅槃过。  
她长在花界水气最弱的翳山之巅，每次去看她，我都会将我觅得的至精纯的火系灵气萦聚在一盏凤凰灯里，带去挂在她的小屋门口。  
虽不能靠近她，每次我去的时候，她都用小溪一样清且欢的眼眸盯着我，嘴里发出清脆的声音，我知道那一定是小鸟儿笑的时候才发出的声音。  
每一个看过霈凰的人都告诉我，自远古以来这是第一次出现白色的凰鸟，通体雪白，只有额间的羽翼是淡金色的。我想，甚好，你是白色的，为娘便不用可惜看不到你像其他凤凰一样艳丽的羽翼了。  
……  
霈凰，娘亲一点一点地搜集六界最精纯的火系灵气养着你，待到太上老君将能修补你元神的金丹炼化好，你便不用再被拘在这小小的翳山了，六界之大，天高水远。  
——————————————————————————  
老胡翻阅群书，又找到许多火系灵气云集的地方，其中灵气最精纯一处，乃是先天后荼姚在鸟族的故居。  
心中有万般苦涩，可一想到那双溪一样的眸子，我还是抑制住一个又一个不愿的念头，悄悄潜入鸟族。  
如今的鸟族松散，偷溜进去是易如反掌，我要找的荼姚的府院，临于鸟族翼山之上，刚要腾云飞过去，不曾想，有一道玄黑的身影也出现在那里。  
我还未落地，他便感知到了，一下转过身来。  
故居遇故人。  
他转向我的那一刻，我一下子连呼吸都止住，胸肺像是有心头血骤涌上来。  
那一双印在心底深处的凤眼，十年都不曾看过了。  
他亦是惊异的神色，朱唇急急地吐出一句“你为何会……出现在我母神的故居?”  
不曾料到他这样快就开口了，这熟悉得不能再熟悉的声音，已经十年未曾入过我的梦了，一瞬之间，恍如隔世。  
我呢，我该说什么话来应他。  
身体根本由不得自己，我哽在原地，避开了那双眼里似燃着火的目光。  
半响的沉默，我知道那双眼睛一直未从我身上移开，这十年间的种种听闻仿佛，让我在这半响里一下子想到了千百种此刻他可能怀有的心情，可是这无言的僵局让我感觉这十年经历的无数次无物般的虚妄又一次向我袭来，将一切我想发出声音的念头淹没。  
垮了，怕了，我逃了。  
身后没有再出现他的身影……  
旭凤……  
凤凰……  
一瞬好长，你明明近在眼前，我们之间，山海不可平。  
  
  
  


  
[● 香蜜沉沉烬如霜](https://lingjun073.lofter.com/tag/%E9%A6%99%E8%9C%9C%E6%B2%89%E6%B2%89%E7%83%AC%E5%A6%82%E9%9C%9C)[● 灵修夫妇](https://lingjun073.lofter.com/tag/%E7%81%B5%E4%BF%AE%E5%A4%AB%E5%A6%87)[● 锦觅](https://lingjun073.lofter.com/tag/%E9%94%A6%E8%A7%85)  


  
[评论(28)](https://lingjun073.lofter.com/post/1fd73f4d_12aa186c8)  
[热度(118)](https://lingjun073.lofter.com/post/1fd73f4d_12aa186c8)

  


### 评论(28)

### 热度(118)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://lele0654.lofter.com/) [乐乐](https://lele0654.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://carrie469.lofter.com/) [carrie](https://carrie469.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://yixiyu1076521.lofter.com/) [一謑欤](https://yixiyu1076521.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://liuxuyinfengwu.lofter.com/) [柳絮因风舞](https://liuxuyinfengwu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://tushanzixi772.lofter.com/) [涂山梓夕](https://tushanzixi772.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  7. [](https://tushanzixi772.lofter.com/) [涂山梓夕](https://tushanzixi772.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://tushanzixi.lofter.com/) [涂山梓兮](https://tushanzixi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://yueyegengming.lofter.com/) [樾烨更明🌴🔥](https://yueyegengming.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://hantiao919.lofter.com/) [晗蜩](https://hantiao919.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  11. [](https://hantiao919.lofter.com/) [晗蜩](https://hantiao919.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://riguangxiaowangzi.lofter.com/) [日光小王子](https://riguangxiaowangzi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  13. [](https://kar-roy921118.lofter.com/) [-生夏](https://kar-roy921118.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  14. [](https://kar-roy921118.lofter.com/) [-生夏](https://kar-roy921118.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://1182877856.lofter.com/) [wuli等等大王](https://1182877856.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://heng3983.lofter.com/) [哼](https://heng3983.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://renshinawuqing.lofter.com/) [人世那无情](https://renshinawuqing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://yaoyao834.lofter.com/) [幺妹](https://yaoyao834.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://hejin433.lofter.com/) [河瑾](https://hejin433.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  20. [](https://qiuerbude452.lofter.com/) [゛求而゜不得づ](https://qiuerbude452.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  21. [](https://yuqi1314.lofter.com/) [一半一半](https://yuqi1314.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  22. [](https://jumpyfiona.lofter.com/) [Jumpyfiona](https://jumpyfiona.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://doublekingbeiqiao.lofter.com/) [尖嘴类动物](https://doublekingbeiqiao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://lovewxy827.lofter.com/) [lovewxy827](https://lovewxy827.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://xiaozhituanzi.lofter.com/) [月不半](https://xiaozhituanzi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://lokyan0408.lofter.com/) [lokyan0408](https://lokyan0408.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  27. [](https://lokyan0408.lofter.com/) [lokyan0408](https://lokyan0408.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://muxiaoqi992.lofter.com/) [-穆小齐-](https://muxiaoqi992.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  29. [](https://lingjun073.lofter.com/) [正则与灵均](https://lingjun073.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://neverland-akkay.lofter.com/) [Akkya](https://neverland-akkay.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://cheryl275.lofter.com/) [Cheryl](https://cheryl275.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://jing9446.lofter.com/) [依然](https://jing9446.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://nicoleshmily1112.lofter.com/) [NicoleShmily1112](https://nicoleshmily1112.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://yonghu6088093194.lofter.com/) [用户6088093194](https://yonghu6088093194.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://lianqing981.lofter.com/) [潋晴](https://lianqing981.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://xiaomo1992.lofter.com/) [胖胖的J](https://xiaomo1992.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://09206598.lofter.com/) [🌼](https://09206598.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://shushenshijianlu402.lofter.com/) [树深时见鹿。](https://shushenshijianlu402.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://balabalabalala863.lofter.com/) [吧啦吧啦吧啦啦](https://balabalabalala863.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://paipaiwubiqiangda.lofter.com/) [派派无比强大😁](https://paipaiwubiqiangda.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://729545437.lofter.com/) [快乐OK](https://729545437.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://qjdccqq.lofter.com/) [乔家的草c青青](https://qjdccqq.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://jingxihexi341.lofter.com/) [旌奚何夕](https://jingxihexi341.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://haohaov.lofter.com/) [好好v](https://haohaov.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://zhaoyihua115.lofter.com/) [赵祎华](https://zhaoyihua115.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://xoxo-yo.lofter.com/) [太太是全世界的天使👼🏻](https://xoxo-yo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://erguotoujiadexiaobaozi.lofter.com/) [二锅头家的小包子](https://erguotoujiadexiaobaozi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://xia29463.lofter.com/) [jihoonwoojin](https://xia29463.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://nianbujian824.lofter.com/) [年不见](https://nianbujian824.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  50. [](https://jinchao473.lofter.com/) [今朝](https://jinchao473.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://xiexiaoguodabaisikaodaguaishou.lofter.com/) [令天也并没有丈育](https://xiexiaoguodabaisikaodaguaishou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



[ 上一篇 ](https://lingjun073.lofter.com/post/1fd73f4d_12aa4611f)

  
下一篇   


  
© [正则与灵均](https://lingjun073.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  



	37. [灵修]山海平02-正则与灵均

[灵修]山海平02-正则与灵均

  
[__](https://drma1.lofter.com/)  


#  [正则与灵均](https://drma1.lofter.com/)

应尽便须尽，无复独多虑。

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/lingjun073)
  * [归档](https://lingjun073.lofter.com/view)
  * [RSS](https://lingjun073.lofter.com/rss)



[23](https://lingjun073.lofter.com/post/1fd73f4d_12aa4611f)

[09](https://lingjun073.lofter.com/post/1fd73f4d_12aa4611f)

##  [[灵修]山海平02](https://lingjun073.lofter.com/post/1fd73f4d_12aa4611f)

山海平  
第二章_旧梦依稀  
不知何年何月何一地，有一片迷雾袭来。  
然而我竟正是那雾中人，团团缕缕将我围于其中。挥不尽，累了，作罢了，我望去，雾可有飘散的尽头否?如若雾有边界，远方可是边界?边界处可是立着一位身着黑袍的人?  
从雾里看向别处去，天似要进入破晓了，金辉洒过来了，突有一阵风吹雾散，我看的清了，那里只余一袅黑色烟气尔尔。  
——————————————————  
梦，昏沉不安的。我转醒了。  
“主上！”  
啊，耳边突然的一声，我猛地抬眼。果然，那个小花仙惊惊乍乍地跑到我床榻边，用颇关切的眼认真地将我刚睡醒的面容打量一番。  
“殿下昨日饮酒饮醉了，夜半不到便沉沉地睡下了……”  
“我早早便睡过去了啊……不过，我想我应该不是因为醉的所以才……”眼角扫到一盏熟悉的灯笼，我心道不好，忙慌张地穿起衣服“涤葵，现在是不是已到了晌午了?”  
“是是，殿下怎么了?”未等她拿起一旁的锦袍要上前助我，我便急急地翻身下榻提上灯笼向翳山飞去。  
上一次采去的灵气今晨便会散尽了，中间差的那几个时辰霈凰定会因吸取不到灵气而又变得虚弱。我害怕极了，又自责又懊悔，恨不得是自己替换了霈凰经受那元神破损之苦！  
几乎要直接从低空坠到地上好像能更快一些，而当赶到屋外的时候，眼前发生着的事情却是难以预料。  
门内，是张眼熟的脸，门外，凤凰灯未灭，火焰明亮更胜于那时我将它的灯芯燃起。  
“狐狸仙！你是如何到这来的！”  
“老夫如何来不了！老夫不来，怎得能知道你是这么辛苦地瞒了老夫这么久！”上一秒还欢欣慈爱瞧着霈凰的眼睛转到我面上时下一秒就成了怨怒。  
“如果不是昨日彦佑醉酒到我府上吐些惊天的醉话，老夫何时才能知晓我还有个侄孙女被你花神藏在这密不透风的花界里！到底是为什么啊！她竟是这般羸弱……”他听似责备的语气里透着叫我这个霈凰的娘无比酸楚的怜惜。  
……  
——————————————————  
往事暗沉不可追。  
沉默良久，亦酝酿良久，狐狸仙静坐在眼前等着我，整张脸皆是写满了“我要知道！”四个字。  
为了说出来，我便只能再忆一遍，等同于再撕心一般痛一遍……  
我如何说起呢，如何说起?！  
从那一夜在魔界，他吻着我却叫出穗禾的名字说起?从他为了穗禾重伤我的时候我就已经怀了霈凰而不自知说起?还是从我得知润玉从头到尾的欺与瞒以至浑浑噩噩想要一死了之便跳入了忘川?  
或者我是不是还得再告诉他，一个母亲的软弱无用有时不仅会害了自己的孩子，甚至还有可能付出另一个如母亲般疼爱自己的亲人的性命这样沉重的代价?  
……  
狐狸仙似乎隐忍不发，终是只给我的沉默留下一声叹息。  
“你以为老夫难道真的忍心看你从百年前的无忧无虑变成如今这般愁容倦颜?你要是说了，怕不是一刀一刀自剐伤疤……当年天界魔界两场婚礼都未顺利举行，老夫不知当年你们三人后来又是何种纠缠。但就牡丹因何而殒身以及霈凰如今的状况，昨晚彦佑已讲与我七七八八。逝者已矣，你和我侄孙女的命，是牡丹用自己的命换来的……老夫却来不及谢她了……罢了，老夫不想再激起你伤楚。这小凤凰的命，由老夫来保了。”  
听完这一大段叹息连连，我刚欲收住泪眼向他道一声谢言，却听他一顿又接着道：  
“可老夫的火系灵力并不及凤娃……”  
“我自当要亲自替她去寻她那不负责任的爹的。”  
“你别去！”我真的急了，“他如果要来找我，不至于十年无音。”  
“锦觅，误会不是已经解了吗?你们之间都有了一个女儿，为什么不早日尽释前嫌呢?”  
前嫌……十年的悲戚沉沦，哪能由一个“前嫌”道尽……?  
“我知道我们之间有许多事已经解了，可我亦知道他并没有把穗禾怎么样，当日他唤她的名字的时候，我的心就已经死了。”  
“那你也应该清楚这六界里哪个属火的拥有最上成的灵力吧，而且那个人还是霈凰的亲爹！你就靠你每日上天入地六界奔波采来的那点灵气，要让我的侄孙女受苦到什么时候?”  
“霈凰不是靠最好的灵气便能好起来的……我托老君炼的丹药不日便可炼成了。到那时，一切都会好起来的。”  
“你既认为当年润玉不会救你的孩子，如今老君在天界的丹炉里炼的这颗丹你还能放心地喂霈凰吃下去?”  
……  
啪。  
又是什么东西，防不胜防地，在心里碎掉。  
……  
我看向安睡在屋内的白色小鸟。  
霈凰啊。  
都十年了，  
你娘亲还是和以前一样傻。  
……  
  
  
  
  


  
[● 香蜜沉沉烬如霜](https://lingjun073.lofter.com/tag/%E9%A6%99%E8%9C%9C%E6%B2%89%E6%B2%89%E7%83%AC%E5%A6%82%E9%9C%9C)[● 灵修夫妇](https://lingjun073.lofter.com/tag/%E7%81%B5%E4%BF%AE%E5%A4%AB%E5%A6%87)[● 锦觅](https://lingjun073.lofter.com/tag/%E9%94%A6%E8%A7%85)  


  
[评论(22)](https://lingjun073.lofter.com/post/1fd73f4d_12aa4611f)  
[热度(108)](https://lingjun073.lofter.com/post/1fd73f4d_12aa4611f)

  


### 评论(22)

### 热度(108)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://carrie469.lofter.com/) [carrie](https://carrie469.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://yixiyu1076521.lofter.com/) [一謑欤](https://yixiyu1076521.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://tushanzixi772.lofter.com/) [涂山梓夕](https://tushanzixi772.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://tushanzixi772.lofter.com/) [涂山梓夕](https://tushanzixi772.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  6. [](https://honghuangzhili530.lofter.com/) [洪荒之力](https://honghuangzhili530.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://hantiao919.lofter.com/) [晗蜩](https://hantiao919.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://hantiao919.lofter.com/) [晗蜩](https://hantiao919.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  9. [](https://ruojiruoli297.lofter.com/) [葡萄患者](https://ruojiruoli297.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://kar-roy921118.lofter.com/) [-生夏](https://kar-roy921118.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  11. [](https://kar-roy921118.lofter.com/) [-生夏](https://kar-roy921118.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://ganjuheningmeng.lofter.com/) [柑橘和柠檬](https://ganjuheningmeng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://ganjuheningmeng.lofter.com/) [柑橘和柠檬](https://ganjuheningmeng.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  14. [](https://1182877856.lofter.com/) [wuli等等大王](https://1182877856.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://kings0717.lofter.com/) [格物致知](https://kings0717.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  16. [](https://kings0717.lofter.com/) [格物致知](https://kings0717.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://yan-qiu.lofter.com/) [已注销](https://yan-qiu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://victoryuriarefamily.lofter.com/) [且听风吟夏](https://victoryuriarefamily.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://keys3.lofter.com/) [KEYS](https://keys3.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  20. [](https://party660.lofter.com/) [party](https://party660.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://lululuaichoufeng20999.lofter.com/) [璐露路爱抽风20999](https://lululuaichoufeng20999.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://fujim.lofter.com/) [Fuji](https://fujim.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://hejin433.lofter.com/) [河瑾](https://hejin433.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  24. [](https://hh202718.lofter.com/) [hh](https://hh202718.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://qiuerbude452.lofter.com/) [゛求而゜不得づ](https://qiuerbude452.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  26. [](https://xia29463.lofter.com/) [jihoonwoojin](https://xia29463.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://daxigua737.lofter.com/) [dadaxigua](https://daxigua737.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  28. [](https://wangyou795.lofter.com/) [灵犀](https://wangyou795.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://yuqi1314.lofter.com/) [一半一半](https://yuqi1314.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  30. [](https://jinjinnan.lofter.com/) [锦瑾萳](https://jinjinnan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  31. [](https://akaojiang.lofter.com/) [阿考酱](https://akaojiang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://lovewxy827.lofter.com/) [lovewxy827](https://lovewxy827.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://ranrangongzhu.lofter.com/) [胖胖鱼儿~~](https://ranrangongzhu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://xiaozhituanzi.lofter.com/) [月不半](https://xiaozhituanzi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://lokyan0408.lofter.com/) [lokyan0408](https://lokyan0408.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  36. [](https://lokyan0408.lofter.com/) [lokyan0408](https://lokyan0408.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://z-----r.lofter.com/) [\-----](https://z-----r.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://cyqms.lofter.com/) [沐梳](https://cyqms.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://jiuchengjiumengjiuyuwen.lofter.com/) [旧城旧梦旧余温つ](https://jiuchengjiumengjiuyuwen.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://muxiaoqi992.lofter.com/) [-穆小齐-](https://muxiaoqi992.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://muxiaoqi992.lofter.com/) [-穆小齐-](https://muxiaoqi992.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  42. [](https://dadou398.lofter.com/) [大兜](https://dadou398.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://3139617405.lofter.com/) [你也是香菇吗](https://3139617405.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://liuyichen353.lofter.com/) [刘奕辰](https://liuyichen353.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://neverland-akkay.lofter.com/) [Akkya](https://neverland-akkay.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://jingxihexi341.lofter.com/) [旌奚何夕](https://jingxihexi341.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://cheryl275.lofter.com/) [Cheryl](https://cheryl275.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://jseternity.lofter.com/) [礎](https://jseternity.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://jseternity.lofter.com/) [礎](https://jseternity.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  50. [](https://xiamo715.lofter.com/) [夏末](https://xiamo715.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  51. [](https://lunjiadefengjing.lofter.com/) [靜黛](https://lunjiadefengjing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



[ 上一篇 ](https://lingjun073.lofter.com/post/1fd73f4d_12ab6d04c)

[ 下一篇 ](https://lingjun073.lofter.com/post/1fd73f4d_12aa186c8)

  
© [正则与灵均](https://lingjun073.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  



	38. [灵修]山海平03-正则与灵均

[灵修]山海平03-正则与灵均

  
[__](https://drma1.lofter.com/)  


#  [正则与灵均](https://drma1.lofter.com/)

应尽便须尽，无复独多虑。

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/lingjun073)
  * [归档](https://lingjun073.lofter.com/view)
  * [RSS](https://lingjun073.lofter.com/rss)



[24](https://lingjun073.lofter.com/post/1fd73f4d_12ab6d04c)

[09](https://lingjun073.lofter.com/post/1fd73f4d_12ab6d04c)

##  [[灵修]山海平03](https://lingjun073.lofter.com/post/1fd73f4d_12ab6d04c)

山海平  
第三章_那年忘川

当年。

他把我从忘川里救起，天医说我旧日伤重未痊愈，仙身又为忘川中怨魂噬咬，灵力消散，却有身孕，胎儿属火。母子相克。

我强忍着睁开眼，望见了他深不见底的眸色。

他说，觅儿，这个孩子，不可以留，但我一定要保住你。

我强忍着腹的绞痛，求他不要伤他，那是我的孩子。他的灵力一点一点的地渡进我的身体，我只感到孩子却一点一点地虚弱气奄。

拼了全身力气推开他，我说我宁愿自己殒身，也不愿意拿这个孩子的命来换余生苟活。

他似已彻底地怒了，他说，你一定得活着，你不要不知好歹。

我冷笑，是啊，我不知好歹，你天帝颜面，皆被我丢尽，这个孩子，你们天界当然是留不得的。

他不言，强硬地制住我，不管我如何抵抗，只继续把灵力渡与我。

万念俱灰。

求求你，求你不要伤他，求你……

我昏死过去。

所幸，他终究是没有亲手把她从我腹中夺走，她真的很顽强，待我周身又灵气盈聚，她终究是活下来了。

她留给她绝望的娘亲一丝余生可期的念想。

可是我怀她却也怀得颇为艰辛。  
母亲与腹中胎属性不同，乃六界罕有，先例难寻，未来难测。但我一定要让她好好地出生在这个世界上。

我召唤求扑哧将我带回花界，我求长芳主帮我保住这个孩子能顺利出生。  
但我真的不会想到，为了我，长芳主耗费毕生修为来护住这个孩子。  
可即便是这样，长芳主陨逝，霈凰出生后依旧先天不足，元神有损，水气太强的环境里她都因虚弱而沉沉昏睡。

霈凰如此，老君的丹药是我能想到的最好的方法，毕竟凤凰当年也是因此复活的。

我重回天界，跪求老君为我炼丹，老君允了，一如曾经他答允我赠予我那颗九转金丹。

我不是没有担忧过，担忧这丹中是否也会出现一味白薇般的大寒之物。  
但这十年他都并未找过我，我以为他也许已经放下我了。他并没有理由再害我的孩子。

可是听到狐狸仙的提醒，我又清楚的明白有时我以为的，未必就真的是真的。  
他不是连兄弟，都下得了手么……  
何况我的霈凰。  
————————————————————————————  
那日狐狸仙神色不明地离开花界，我忧心霈凰，想着狐狸仙的话，一夜未合眼，隔日却有一封姻缘府的请帖送到花界：

老夫寿诞将至，因近来心绪乏闷，欲提早祝办寿宴消解心绪，天界不便，故邀花神等一干亲朋好友三日后于凡界醉仙居同聚宴饮，共享欢庆。

天界不便，于何人不便。  
这帖子是体谅我故而给我一点心理准备么。

他就像一个万岁的顽童，想说的话要做的事从来是不管不顾地要达成的。

该来的总会来。

藏不住的总是要曝露人前。

由不得我的终归是由不得我。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
[● 香蜜沉沉烬如霜](https://lingjun073.lofter.com/tag/%E9%A6%99%E8%9C%9C%E6%B2%89%E6%B2%89%E7%83%AC%E5%A6%82%E9%9C%9C)[● 灵修夫妇](https://lingjun073.lofter.com/tag/%E7%81%B5%E4%BF%AE%E5%A4%AB%E5%A6%87)[● 锦觅](https://lingjun073.lofter.com/tag/%E9%94%A6%E8%A7%85)  


  
[评论(24)](https://lingjun073.lofter.com/post/1fd73f4d_12ab6d04c)  
[热度(105)](https://lingjun073.lofter.com/post/1fd73f4d_12ab6d04c)

  


### 评论(24)

### 热度(105)

  1. [](https://dhaka25196.lofter.com/) [匿名](https://dhaka25196.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://carrie469.lofter.com/) [carrie](https://carrie469.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://yixiyu1076521.lofter.com/) [一謑欤](https://yixiyu1076521.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://tushanzixi772.lofter.com/) [涂山梓夕](https://tushanzixi772.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://tushanzixi772.lofter.com/) [涂山梓夕](https://tushanzixi772.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  6. [](https://zhengwenrou066.lofter.com/) [郑温柔](https://zhengwenrou066.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://hantiao919.lofter.com/) [晗蜩](https://hantiao919.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://hantiao919.lofter.com/) [晗蜩](https://hantiao919.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  9. [](https://kar-roy921118.lofter.com/) [-生夏](https://kar-roy921118.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://kar-roy921118.lofter.com/) [-生夏](https://kar-roy921118.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  11. [](https://sanyang710.lofter.com/) [三央](https://sanyang710.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://1182877856.lofter.com/) [wuli等等大王](https://1182877856.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://wenxin379.lofter.com/) [寄遇.](https://wenxin379.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://liability692.lofter.com/) [liability](https://liability692.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://ziying1993939.lofter.com/) [紫莹1993](https://ziying1993939.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  16. [](https://ziying1993939.lofter.com/) [紫莹1993](https://ziying1993939.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://ziyan534.lofter.com/) [紫烟](https://ziyan534.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://kings0717.lofter.com/) [格物致知](https://kings0717.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  19. [](https://kings0717.lofter.com/) [格物致知](https://kings0717.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://liuliuburensong.lofter.com/) [我得意的笑.](https://liuliuburensong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://qinaidehippocrates.lofter.com/) [亲爱的Hippocrates](https://qinaidehippocrates.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://ghjk6u.lofter.com/) [ghjk6u](https://ghjk6u.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://zaichiyikepingguo915.lofter.com/) [再吃一颗苹果](https://zaichiyikepingguo915.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://hejin433.lofter.com/) [河瑾](https://hejin433.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  25. [](https://wanilyu.lofter.com/) [wanilyu](https://wanilyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://paipaiwubiqiangda.lofter.com/) [派派无比强大😁](https://paipaiwubiqiangda.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://beibeidebao.lofter.com/) [北北的小包](https://beibeidebao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://party660.lofter.com/) [party](https://party660.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://chiguaqunzhong221.lofter.com/) [吃瓜群众](https://chiguaqunzhong221.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://niniya862.lofter.com/) [小熊软糖收藏夹](https://niniya862.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://xiaoxigua223.lofter.com/) [小西瓜](https://xiaoxigua223.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://lokyan0408.lofter.com/) [lokyan0408](https://lokyan0408.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://liuyichen353.lofter.com/) [刘奕辰](https://liuyichen353.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://mujiekv.lofter.com/) [慕洁_KV](https://mujiekv.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://youjiang207.lofter.com/) [鉨](https://youjiang207.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://elisezhangtongtong.lofter.com/) [Elisezhang彤彤](https://elisezhangtongtong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://lmqq0.lofter.com/) [lmqq](https://lmqq0.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://weiweidavid.lofter.com/) [小幽](https://weiweidavid.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://tweetybird666.lofter.com/) [指间舞](https://tweetybird666.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://cyqms.lofter.com/) [沐梳](https://cyqms.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://dondang.lofter.com/) [冬冬的东东](https://dondang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://qiuerbude452.lofter.com/) [゛求而゜不得づ](https://qiuerbude452.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  43. [](https://mobiliapersonamsequuntur.lofter.com/) [mobiliapersonamsequuntur](https://mobiliapersonamsequuntur.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://doublekingbeiqiao.lofter.com/) [尖嘴类动物](https://doublekingbeiqiao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://luoyuxingyu.lofter.com/) [落雨星羽](https://luoyuxingyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://xiexiaoguodabaisikaodaguaishou.lofter.com/) [令天也并没有丈育](https://xiexiaoguodabaisikaodaguaishou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://mowangmolai444.lofter.com/) [莫往莫来](https://mowangmolai444.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://ningmengcha042.lofter.com/) [蜜汁酸奶酱](https://ningmengcha042.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://xoxo-yo.lofter.com/) [太太是全世界的天使👼🏻](https://xoxo-yo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://asgif.lofter.com/) [asgif](https://asgif.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多



[ 上一篇 ](https://lingjun073.lofter.com/post/1fd73f4d_12af8bc7d)

[ 下一篇 ](https://lingjun073.lofter.com/post/1fd73f4d_12aa4611f)

  
© [正则与灵均](https://lingjun073.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  



	39. [灵修]山海平04-正则与灵均

[灵修]山海平04-正则与灵均

  
[__](https://drma1.lofter.com/)  


#  [正则与灵均](https://drma1.lofter.com/)

应尽便须尽，无复独多虑。

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/lingjun073)
  * [归档](https://lingjun073.lofter.com/view)
  * [RSS](https://lingjun073.lofter.com/rss)



[02](https://lingjun073.lofter.com/post/1fd73f4d_12b04ff79)

[10](https://lingjun073.lofter.com/post/1fd73f4d_12b04ff79)

##  [[灵修]山海平04](https://lingjun073.lofter.com/post/1fd73f4d_12b04ff79)

第四章_人间四月

三日如三秋。

醉仙居，庭谒山下。小小一间酒楼，门前熙来攘往。

“公子请进，可是一人入座?”

“我是来寻人。”

今日光景暗沉，只凭两色辨人，似深林间觅山石，是有些许不易。山边轻风吹来，入了鼻息，缓缓嗅到，那是一丝他的气息。

拂开虚掩人影的帷帐，不远处，有一道黑色人影。锦觅，无复再多虑。

脚下，朝着那人影走去，一步一声，皆敲在心上。

可是，座上宾竟不只你啊。

狐狸仙似已酒酣，扑哧和他嬉闹着，看到我走近，双双停下来，皆凝着狐疑的眼神望我。

我望向他。

微俯作揖，喉间酸涩汹涌。

咽下酸涩，嘴道着贺言：“小神锦觅……”

“代花界众生——”

嗓音止不住地想要放大，那个人究竟为什么不转头看一眼?

“恭贺、月下仙人大寿。”

一瞬，我以为自己似乎已经耗尽千年光阴与心力，只为了用自己只被黑白装点的眼睛去迎他看向我的眼眸。

那双百年如一日的凤眼里此刻是怎样的神情?烛光幽微，我看不清。

周遭的喧嚷里辟出了一个静声，把我和他，紧紧捆扎。

风都倦了。

“锦觅，你今日怎的做这样装扮?”

终是有一个人会先别开眼，我笑着看向扑哧。“锁灵簪罢了，许久不簪，你竟也看我陌生了么?”

“你如今都做……嗨，戴它干嘛呀！你是美人怎么装扮都是美……”未等他一番酒话吐完，狐狸仙忙上前拉我坐下，墨色的桌子隔开我和他。

“老夫，老夫可是等了你好久！这酒可真是醉人，你来了就对了……老夫今天不会白喝这酒的，做了神仙千万年了……只有今天老夫要高兴地一醉他个方休……”

“锦觅知道的，今日来这里，就是要送狐狸仙一个满意的贺礼。”

“好，好……凤娃，凤娃呀，你为什么不开口说话呀，叔父今日这般用心，你还不明白么?”

“叔父伙同鎏英今日将旭凤骗至此地，旭凤以为叔父乃是寂寞久了，故而肯留下来陪着叔父昏沉饮酒半日，原来——”他看向我。

“原来叔父真正要宴请的乃是旭凤的故人，如今的花神啊。”

故人……

我终是看得清了，那样熟悉的眼神，只不过经过十年愈加阴翳，不曾变的是眼底刀一样锋利的旧日情愫——那把刀也存在我所有之记忆中，十年来无数次割开我的心口，逼我以酒铸盾，逼我终是丢掉了心，任凭空虚淹掉一副空壳。

“时日尚早，叔父定要好好过寿，旭凤，告辞。”

不好……不可以！

“凤凰！”我听见自己用那样一种急切又恳求的声音叫住他。

眼前的背影倏地僵住。

那许多的我以为我永远不会说的话，那十年的每一分每一秒煎熬，顷刻间都在心里骇浪而起。

“你别走，我求你……有个人，等了你十年。”  
——————————————————  
“如果可以，我真想杀了你。”

人间四月芳菲尽。

夜幕临，归花界。

我跟不上他，也看不清他在我前方多远。脑海中反复都是他刚刚那样惊怒的神情，还有那句——

“如果可以，我真想杀了你。”

我听见心里的苦笑……从来都是我对不住你，我知道，我知道你恨我，这十年，一刻不休。

我亦赎了十年的心罪……

翳山上的凤凰灯发着亮白的光。

门开，还未走近，一阵强光便迸溢而出。

天似要见光了，等到屋子周遭萦绕的那股火系灵力渐渐消散，我拭去眼角的水珠，进门。

他抱着她，泣已不成声，通红的眼叫我慌张。

“霈凰，这是爹爹……”

我跌坐在地。

十年了，终于。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
[● 香蜜沉沉烬如霜](https://lingjun073.lofter.com/tag/%E9%A6%99%E8%9C%9C%E6%B2%89%E6%B2%89%E7%83%AC%E5%A6%82%E9%9C%9C)[● 灵修夫妇](https://lingjun073.lofter.com/tag/%E7%81%B5%E4%BF%AE%E5%A4%AB%E5%A6%87)[● 锦觅](https://lingjun073.lofter.com/tag/%E9%94%A6%E8%A7%85)  


  
[评论(18)](https://lingjun073.lofter.com/post/1fd73f4d_12b04ff79)  
[热度(133)](https://lingjun073.lofter.com/post/1fd73f4d_12b04ff79)

  


### 评论(18)

### 热度(133)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://carrie469.lofter.com/) [carrie](https://carrie469.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://yixiyu1076521.lofter.com/) [一謑欤](https://yixiyu1076521.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://tushanzixi772.lofter.com/) [涂山梓夕](https://tushanzixi772.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://tushanzixi772.lofter.com/) [涂山梓夕](https://tushanzixi772.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  6. [](https://muyazi821.lofter.com/) [木雅子](https://muyazi821.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://tushanzixi.lofter.com/) [涂山梓兮](https://tushanzixi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://wangbaoqiwoouxiang.lofter.com/) [王宝器我偶像。](https://wangbaoqiwoouxiang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://hantiao919.lofter.com/) [晗蜩](https://hantiao919.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  10. [](https://hantiao919.lofter.com/) [晗蜩](https://hantiao919.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://max08292.lofter.com/) [max](https://max08292.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://79137425.lofter.com/) [陆梦尧](https://79137425.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://yueyegengming.lofter.com/) [樾烨更明🌴🔥](https://yueyegengming.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://ghjk6u.lofter.com/) [ghjk6u](https://ghjk6u.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://dadou398.lofter.com/) [大兜](https://dadou398.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://tt977538.lofter.com/) [TT](https://tt977538.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://qianjiangyuedemeng.lofter.com/) [千江月的梦](https://qianjiangyuedemeng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://hesitate572.lofter.com/) [余温知夏否](https://hesitate572.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://mianmian581.lofter.com/) [棉棉](https://mianmian581.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  20. [](https://mianmian581.lofter.com/) [棉棉](https://mianmian581.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://yangxiaoqianshuxuekanqilaihaohaochi.lofter.com/) [杨小骞_数学看起来好好吃](https://yangxiaoqianshuxuekanqilaihaohaochi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://mujiekv.lofter.com/) [慕洁_KV](https://mujiekv.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://kar-roy921118.lofter.com/) [-生夏](https://kar-roy921118.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://kar-roy921118.lofter.com/) [-生夏](https://kar-roy921118.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  25. [](https://yuji3007.lofter.com/) [雨季](https://yuji3007.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  26. [](https://dandan1111.lofter.com/) [dandan1111](https://dandan1111.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://nagongruoxi.lofter.com/) [拿弓若曦](https://nagongruoxi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  28. [](https://nagongruoxi.lofter.com/) [拿弓若曦](https://nagongruoxi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://lmmmmmmmin.lofter.com/) [lmmmmmmmin](https://lmmmmmmmin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://vvickilbom.lofter.com/) [奥哥Aug](https://vvickilbom.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://1182877856.lofter.com/) [wuli等等大王](https://1182877856.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://xia29463.lofter.com/) [jihoonwoojin](https://xia29463.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://jongahksy.lofter.com/) [悠闲时素](https://jongahksy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://taqin.lofter.com/) [拓沁taqin](https://taqin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://xiaoxigua223.lofter.com/) [小西瓜](https://xiaoxigua223.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  36. [](https://ningyuanaiyueqiu.lofter.com/) [喜欢高甜甜](https://ningyuanaiyueqiu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  37. [](https://ningyuanaiyueqiu.lofter.com/) [喜欢高甜甜](https://ningyuanaiyueqiu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://loveshow1121.lofter.com/) [ww1121](https://loveshow1121.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://jinchao473.lofter.com/) [今朝](https://jinchao473.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://luoyuxingyu.lofter.com/) [落雨星羽](https://luoyuxingyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://xiexiaoguodabaisikaodaguaishou.lofter.com/) [令天也并没有丈育](https://xiexiaoguodabaisikaodaguaishou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://nianbujian824.lofter.com/) [年不见](https://nianbujian824.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://yisuoyanyu455.lofter.com/) [一蓑烟雨](https://yisuoyanyu455.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://nianbujian824.lofter.com/) [年不见](https://nianbujian824.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  45. [](https://2225305934.lofter.com/) [胖次鱼](https://2225305934.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://nyfangfei.lofter.com/) [NY放飞~](https://nyfangfei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://19990516gm.lofter.com/) [AM](https://19990516gm.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://turbo703.lofter.com/) [Ruaila](https://turbo703.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://cheryl275.lofter.com/) [Cheryl](https://cheryl275.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://victoryuriarefamily.lofter.com/) [且听风吟夏](https://victoryuriarefamily.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://ljy46410.lofter.com/) [ljy](https://ljy46410.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



[ 上一篇 ](https://lingjun073.lofter.com/post/1fd73f4d_12b05513e)

[ 下一篇 ](https://lingjun073.lofter.com/post/1fd73f4d_12afcdba2)

  
© [正则与灵均](https://lingjun073.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  



	40. [灵修]山海平05（上）-正则与灵均

[灵修]山海平05（上）-正则与灵均

  
[__](https://drma1.lofter.com/)  


#  [正则与灵均](https://drma1.lofter.com/)

应尽便须尽，无复独多虑。

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/lingjun073)
  * [归档](https://lingjun073.lofter.com/view)
  * [RSS](https://lingjun073.lofter.com/rss)



[06](https://lingjun073.lofter.com/post/1fd73f4d_12b24b3e0)

[10](https://lingjun073.lofter.com/post/1fd73f4d_12b24b3e0)

##  [[灵修]山海平05（上）](https://lingjun073.lofter.com/post/1fd73f4d_12b24b3e0)

第五章_造化游戏（上）  
这十年，你有没有想过，我们的一生竟还能像这样，恍若来世地站在彼此面前。

看着面前这双眼眸，除了怨，除了恨，除了融不进暖阳的冰冷，也曾用来盛过于我早已远去的爱与情。

“为什么连这样大的事你也要瞒我?”

“整整十年，如果不是叔父费尽周折骗我赴今日一场宴，我旭凤就这样又被你瞒着一生一世，永不能知道自己在这世上还可以有一个亲人惦念牵挂！”

“当年的水神，如今的花神，可真是，十年如一日的狠心……”

他这样满带着仇且愁的质问，一个字一个字都好像要逼我做个哑巴。

其实我们各自蹉跎的岁月，早已不止十年了吧。

“我不是真的那么容易忘记，当年——是我负你。”

“花神何必还提当年！当年，就算你误会是我杀死先水神又如何?假戏逼真，花神用区区一缕青丝一把冰刃，那么轻松地换了旭凤一条性命！身灭前，花神赠予的“从未”二字，旭凤一直奉为金科玉律，这十年，一刻、不曾忘记！”

你说的，全都是我最清晰的记忆。

是我亲手覆灭了你眼眸里的那些情义。纵使早已在这样寥寥的黑暗里忏悔无数次，如今一切已晚，漫天黑色，连悔恨的颜色都被吞灭，周遭一切，只剩虚空。

“霈凰是我魔尊唯一的女儿，既然我知道了她的存在，我不允许她在花界受这般折磨，她一定要跟我回魔界。”

“这十年我拼尽全力护她，她也是我的女儿，你不应该就这样带她走。”

“那花神怎么没因为她是我的孩子而告知旭凤让我们父女相见?都为父母一方，你既把她藏起来，我亦可以把她带走。”

“不行！这里是花界，没有魔尊能随便带走人的规矩！”

“呵，花界，旭凤从这带走过的，岂止是今日一个女儿。如果我真的要走，你能拦得了我?”

“呵，莫想拦我。要么，花神也一同去我魔界，好让花神看一看，我魔尊的女儿在魔界是不是过得会比在这里好上百倍！”  
————————————————————————————  
他的禺疆宫，从来不同于花界那般清冷之地。

用来安置我的这间偏殿，紧闭的门前总是人影绰绰，他的妖娘魔侍们三三两两扎堆在我的门口，议论不休。

五日了，他不曾找过我。我也不曾找他。只要日日能见到霈凰，已叫一颗心安稳。

有他每日的照料、渡予灵力，霈凰日渐一日欢朗，一点一点变好，他毕竟曾经真的是那样傲视六界的火神。

可是他看向我的眼神已是那样冰寒，又哪里还有昔日凤凰树下那个只被我一人唤作凤凰的火神的一丝影子……

每当夜半难安，魔气和寒雾侵入我的寝殿，这里没有桂花酿可以饮了，我总是不由自主地站在镜子前，看着里面那个面如冰霜的女子。

你，是谁呢?

你不是百年前水境里那个单纯懵懂的葡萄精灵了，你亦不是一切都尚安好时那朵初尝情爱的六瓣霜花，你更不是十年前忘川河畔痛苦欲绝的那个痴愚女子……

你究竟是谁呢，锦觅?

就好像服下殒丹那样么，一颗心只是空壳，什么都不剩了，白茫茫的雪地一样，飞鸿来了，走了，再也留不下印记。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
[● 香蜜沉沉烬如霜](https://lingjun073.lofter.com/tag/%E9%A6%99%E8%9C%9C%E6%B2%89%E6%B2%89%E7%83%AC%E5%A6%82%E9%9C%9C)[● 灵修夫妇](https://lingjun073.lofter.com/tag/%E7%81%B5%E4%BF%AE%E5%A4%AB%E5%A6%87)[● 锦觅](https://lingjun073.lofter.com/tag/%E9%94%A6%E8%A7%85)  


  
[评论(22)](https://lingjun073.lofter.com/post/1fd73f4d_12b24b3e0)  
[热度(110)](https://lingjun073.lofter.com/post/1fd73f4d_12b24b3e0)

  


### 评论(22)

### 热度(110)

  1. [](https://carrie469.lofter.com/) [carrie](https://carrie469.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://yixiyu1076521.lofter.com/) [一謑欤](https://yixiyu1076521.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://lele9199.lofter.com/) [乐乐](https://lele9199.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://tushanzixi772.lofter.com/) [涂山梓夕](https://tushanzixi772.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://tushanzixi772.lofter.com/) [涂山梓夕](https://tushanzixi772.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  6. [](https://qingkongwuxian843.lofter.com/) [晴空无限](https://qingkongwuxian843.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://tushanzixi.lofter.com/) [涂山梓兮](https://tushanzixi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://2449863018.lofter.com/) [弥森](https://2449863018.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://xia29463.lofter.com/) [jihoonwoojin](https://xia29463.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://kongrui193.lofter.com/) [孔蕊](https://kongrui193.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://haochidefuxiaogu.lofter.com/) [好吃的付小顾](https://haochidefuxiaogu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://luoyuxingyu.lofter.com/) [落雨星羽](https://luoyuxingyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://mujinhua170.lofter.com/) [木槿花](https://mujinhua170.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  14. [](https://hantiao919.lofter.com/) [晗蜩](https://hantiao919.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  15. [](https://hantiao919.lofter.com/) [晗蜩](https://hantiao919.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://azukidango.lofter.com/) [阿夕](https://azukidango.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://lus1005.lofter.com/) [為夢折腰](https://lus1005.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://xiaoxigua223.lofter.com/) [小西瓜](https://xiaoxigua223.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  19. [](https://1182877856.lofter.com/) [wuli等等大王](https://1182877856.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://nyfangfei.lofter.com/) [NY放飞~](https://nyfangfei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://eric0005.lofter.com/) [小锤子吖吖吖](https://eric0005.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://purewings.lofter.com/) [purewings](https://purewings.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://guokecanghaiyueming.lofter.com/) [蓝色雨翼](https://guokecanghaiyueming.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://manyaship.lofter.com/) [manyaship](https://manyaship.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://renfeijiangle.lofter.com/) [人非讲了](https://renfeijiangle.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://wulala622.lofter.com/) [乌拉拉](https://wulala622.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://cyqms.lofter.com/) [沐梳](https://cyqms.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://max08292.lofter.com/) [max](https://max08292.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://lmmmmmmmin.lofter.com/) [lmmmmmmmin](https://lmmmmmmmin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://zunshizhongjiaoshigexiaohua.lofter.com/) [尊师重教是个笑话](https://zunshizhongjiaoshigexiaohua.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://wangmumu883.lofter.com/) [王木木](https://wangmumu883.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://ghjk6u.lofter.com/) [ghjk6u](https://ghjk6u.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://luosheng305.lofter.com/) [落生](https://luosheng305.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://jingliangyixia.lofter.com/) [静凉一夏](https://jingliangyixia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://ziying1993939.lofter.com/) [紫莹1993](https://ziying1993939.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://79137425.lofter.com/) [陆梦尧](https://79137425.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://dadou398.lofter.com/) [大兜](https://dadou398.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://xiamo715.lofter.com/) [夏末](https://xiamo715.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://sycaau7.lofter.com/) [sycaau7](https://sycaau7.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  40. [](https://sycaau7.lofter.com/) [sycaau7](https://sycaau7.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://loveshow1121.lofter.com/) [ww1121](https://loveshow1121.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://turbo703.lofter.com/) [Ruaila](https://turbo703.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://dondang.lofter.com/) [冬冬的东东](https://dondang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://momograce.lofter.com/) [莫末Grace🐳](https://momograce.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://chen5367.lofter.com/) [辰](https://chen5367.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://adalia-tian.lofter.com/) [Adalia-天](https://adalia-tian.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  47. [](https://qianxiaoanran367.lofter.com/) [之子于归](https://qianxiaoanran367.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://cclian92.lofter.com/) [cclian92](https://cclian92.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://cclian92.lofter.com/) [cclian92](https://cclian92.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  50. [](https://qingweichaochaomumu421.lofter.com/) [卿为朝朝暮暮](https://qingweichaochaomumu421.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多



[ 上一篇 ](https://lingjun073.lofter.com/post/1fd73f4d_12b264618)

[ 下一篇 ](https://lingjun073.lofter.com/post/1fd73f4d_12b0ca494)

  
© [正则与灵均](https://lingjun073.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  



	41. 🌹《天若有情》上-Coco的小风筝

🌹《天若有情》上-Coco的小风筝

  
[__](https://drma1.lofter.com/)  


#  [Coco的小风筝](https://drma1.lofter.com/)

一只快活的小朋友，喜欢胡言乱语，喜欢同人YY~~原创作品，未经本人允许谢绝转载

  * [UAPP](https://cocodexiaofengzheng.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)
  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/cocodexiaofengzheng)
  * [归档](https://cocodexiaofengzheng.lofter.com/view)
  * [RSS](https://cocodexiaofengzheng.lofter.com/rss)



[02](https://cocodexiaofengzheng.lofter.com/post/1ee2d127_efe5e315)

[09](https://cocodexiaofengzheng.lofter.com/post/1ee2d127_efe5e315)

##  [🌹《天若有情》上](https://cocodexiaofengzheng.lofter.com/post/1ee2d127_efe5e315)

嗯，这个故事算是插进来的，私设也有一点点，大约是在旭凤复活，她装成兔子🐰去魔界被识破后吧，虐一虐，才不枉我貂哥四十度寻妻哈~  
目测有囚禁play，不爱读书的傻凤凰开车，锦觅往死里怼，醋意翻天的火凤凰梗（具体啥梗不剧透）……  
目测是很虐很虐很虐，结局悲喜不定。  
～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～

锦觅同自己说，最后一次，这是最后一次，她去魔界见他，不是想做什么，也并非想为自己澄清，只是想看他一眼罢了。这一年来，去见他成为自己的执念，像是迷困在沙漠的旅人，即使知道面前是一杯毒酒，也要毅然决然地饮下去，饮鸩止渴饮鸩止渴，莫过于此啊！  
锦觅知道，这一去很可能就是一场不归路，就让他杀了自己吧，这样痛苦的活着，人生究竟有何意趣？她还记得上一次，她化身成为一只白兔，被他拎着耳朵丢进了三昧真火里焚烧。她看见了他的眼睛，黑得发亮，她本不辩颜色，可那一刻，她仿佛在这暗黑之中看见了炽热的血色，那样强烈的恨意与杀意，让她瞬间止了心跳。  
他终究不肯原谅我，锦觅黯然神伤，却又争辩不得，命运的残酷教她喘不过气来。

“尊上，水神仙上求见。”魔侍小心翼翼地同旭凤禀报，整个魔界谁人不知，尊上是最忌讳“水神”二字的，久而久之，魔界众人对这传说中的上神产生了下意识的畏惧，她跟自己说话的时候，鬼使神差的，居然从了。  
“哦？”旭凤慵懒地倚在榻上，并不去看他，修长的手指轻抚过榻前跪着服侍的魔女的发，“水神？”  
那魔侍吓得跪倒在地，不住地磕头：“尊上饶命，尊上赎罪……”含糊到最后，连他自己也不知道自己在说些什么。  
锦觅早就听闻旭凤成魔后性情大变，最是阴晴不定，杀伐果断，震慑魔界。魔界众人战战兢兢，如履薄冰，生怕他不痛快。如今看来，传闻只怕还未曾描绘其万一。  
“凤凰……”她诺诺地喊着他的名字：“我……”瞧吧，我们之间已经隔了许多，我有满腔的真心要与你倾诉，可却已无话可说。  
“水神仙上这是何意？”旭凤眯起了那双丹凤眼，眼神锐利，只盯着她瞧：“莫不是水神又瞧上了我什么，想要替你那天帝陛下谋求？”他想起往事，心疼不已，冷笑道：“可是，我已经没什么可以给你的了。”  
“我……”锦觅踌躇了许久，方才开口道：“我爱你，凤凰。”  
“爱”这个字眼太过于沉重，像是一团火灼烧了他，他从榻上惊坐而起，愤怒地大笑：“好得紧，真是好得紧……”  
他一把推过脚边的魔女，暴怒道：“滚！”  
满殿的魔侍早已吓得失了魂魄，他这话反倒是救了他们，一时间如闻天籁，慌忙连滚带爬地做了个鸟兽散尽。  
“凤凰，”锦觅同他道：“我知道你恨我，我知道，我不求你原谅，我只是……”  
“只是什么？”旭凤讥诮道：“我犹记得我临终之时，水神仙上赐我的那一刀，记得仙上那一句从未，你既然不爱，又何必做些虚情假意的姿态给我看？”  
“我爱你，我爱你，我爱你……”锦觅很坚持，诺诺连声，仿佛是要让旭凤将真话刻进脑子里：“我知道你不待见我，我的出现只会让你觉得难堪，你放心，我不会再来了……”只要你过得开心，那样就好，再好不过了，我怎么样，那并不重要。  
锦觅说完，转身就想离开。  
旭凤做了魔尊后，养成了酗酒的毛病，虽也知道并不可取，可是到底是个念想，也就放任自流了。今夜，锦觅来时，他已经醉了，她说的那些话，其实也未全听明白，但是，“不会再来”四个字，却是清清楚楚，明明白白。  
“好一个不会再来！”旭凤的怒火彻彻底底被点燃了：“你就那么迫不及待地要跟我撇清关系？好让你心无挂碍地去做你的天后娘娘？不可能，我决不允许！”

旭凤伸手拉住了她，将她带到了自己的眼前，四目相对，锦觅感受到他灼灼的目光，是浓腻到化不开的情欲，却不曾有半分情意。  
她有些害怕，这样的凤凰，实在是太陌生了，她说：“我要走了~”  
旭凤却把手握得更紧，讥笑她永远搞不清楚状况：“水神仙上觉得我这魔界是你想来就来，想走就走的地方么？”  
“你想怎么样？”锦觅是真的有些害怕了，她虽有意来求死，但她不想就这么死去，死法和死法之间，还是有差别的。  
“既然来了，就不必再走……”旭凤一挥衣袖，桌前琳琅的物品纷纷落地，磕在地上发出金属撞击的脆响。他将锦觅推到桌前：“今晚，留下来。”  
他粗暴地扯开她的衣服，锦觅不愿，用手胡乱地拍打他的脸，挣扎间，露出白皙圆润的肩，他的眼里只有这白茫茫的一片，最后一点理智也消磨殆尽。他剥光了她，像是在剥一颗圆溜溜的葡萄，紫色的外皮下有一个水灵灵的果肉，汁水四溢，香甜无比。  
她还在做无谓地反抗，他不耐，索性拿衣带捆了她双手，她就像是一尾离了水的鱼，只得让他予取予求。他吻着她，在她身上的每一寸肌肤都种上荼靡的痕迹，锦觅闭着眼，不再挣扎，她想，如果这是你想要的，那便给你吧！  
旭凤进入她身体的那一刻，悲哀地发现，原来他还记得她的一切，记得她娇滴滴地同他撒娇，记得她迷离恍惚间在他身下呻吟，也记得那晚凤凰树摇曳，落下一地落英，随水而去的模样……  
他的身体，炽热地像是一团火，锦觅觉得自己就要被烤化了，变成一滴水，蒸腾在空气里，消失不见。她不愿再去想，就这样在这融融的暖意里睡去。

等她醒来时，才明白，昨晚旭凤口中的“不必再走”，是什么意思。  
她被旭凤关在了一处不知名的院落里，四处布满了灵力高深的结界，她试过无数次，却是半点法子也没有。  
我这点本事，还是凤凰教的，徒劳挣扎有什么意思呢？锦觅颓然地坐在门口，这般想着。  
可是凤凰，你究竟想要做什么呢？  
昨晚一事，锦觅已经明白，他已经不再是从前那个爱她护她尊她重她的凤凰了，他是尊上，是那个被挚爱与兄弟联手背叛后，重生的魔。  
但又或许，他也是爱自己的么？那滔天恨意里面还夹着那一丝半点的爱，她并不敢奢求太多，就一点点，哪怕渺小如尘埃，也足以让她快活许久了。  
想到这些，锦觅又有了勇气，她在等，等他来。

囚禁的人是没有时间的，一天两天，一年两年，若是那个人没有来，一切都变得毫无意义……  
旭凤也不是经常来，他总是很忙的样子，偶尔来了，锦觅总是很欢喜，在这场爱情里，她俩终于换了个身份，她变得小心翼翼，她渴望旭凤的爱，来填补她内心无望的空虚感。  
这点，在情事上尤为明显，最直接的表达就是，无论旭凤对她做出怎样的事来，她都不曾反抗过，偶尔被弄疼了，也只是微微蹙眉，温柔地吻上他的眉。  
他的眉眼真好看，她想着想着，也就不觉得疼了。  
但，那也太疼了些，何况偶尔的频率太高了些，她被旭凤折腾地狠了，一下子这样一下子那样，神仙也会发狂的，她终于受不住了，表达她内心的不满：“疼……”  
旭凤却道：“水神仙上也知道什么是疼吗？”话题不免又回到了大婚里那场血腥的刺杀，锦觅识趣地闭嘴，不再多言，再说下去，恐怕就到不了明天了。话虽如此，旭凤的动作到底还是轻了些……  
他和她之间，也只有灵修的时候才能够平和些，不那么剑拔弩张，不死不休。  
锦觅躺在床上，看他熟睡的侧颜，纠结起来，如今这样的关系，却也不知道究竟是好还是不好。

忽然有一天，旭凤带她出了小院。  
她看见忘川河畔种满了大片大片的花，盛开的那般热烈，即使她的世界已经失去了万千色彩，她亦是心动不已。  
那是她给旭凤的春华秋实，是她六瓣霜花真身中的一瓣，他们曾经许下的海誓山盟与蜜语甜言，如今回忆起来，这一刻，只有欢喜。  
“凤凰！”锦觅唤他，她想，他是原谅我了么？即使不原谅也没有关系，可是他还记得两个人的誓言，那也很足够了。  
“这是为我和穗禾的婚礼准备的，水神仙上觉得可好？”旭凤冷冷淡淡地开口道：“我要给她一个最美的婚礼，她值得最好的。”  
锦觅如遭雷劈，一时间楞在原地，再也动弹不得……

今晚的作者有话说：  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，实在是太晚啦，明天是周末也受不住了，剩下的还是明天再补吧。  
话说就傻凤凰近两晚的表现，不虐死他都对不起我是他亲妈的身份，生气╰_╯生气╰_╯生气╰_╯  
今天锦觅受虐点，明天往死里虐凤凰，话说开车的时候要是锦觅喊一声“小鱼仙倌”，会死人么？小风筝恶趣味发作了。  
写文的时候第一回在一篇文章里开那么多车，感觉自己棒棒哒~  


  
[● 灵修夫妇](https://cocodexiaofengzheng.lofter.com/tag/%E7%81%B5%E4%BF%AE%E5%A4%AB%E5%A6%87)[● 锦觅](https://cocodexiaofengzheng.lofter.com/tag/%E9%94%A6%E8%A7%85)[● 旭凤](https://cocodexiaofengzheng.lofter.com/tag/%E6%97%AD%E5%87%A4)[● 香蜜沉沉烬如霜](https://cocodexiaofengzheng.lofter.com/tag/%E9%A6%99%E8%9C%9C%E6%B2%89%E6%B2%89%E7%83%AC%E5%A6%82%E9%9C%9C)[● 旭锦](https://cocodexiaofengzheng.lofter.com/tag/%E6%97%AD%E9%94%A6)  


  
[评论(12)](https://cocodexiaofengzheng.lofter.com/post/1ee2d127_efe5e315)  
[热度(202)](https://cocodexiaofengzheng.lofter.com/post/1ee2d127_efe5e315)

  


### 评论(12)

### 热度(202)

  1. 共2人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://chunchunxiao.lofter.com/) [春春小＋](https://chunchunxiao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://guoyuanma.lofter.com/) [catherine](https://guoyuanma.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://yushengmoze.lofter.com/) [步染](https://yushengmoze.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://summer09199.lofter.com/) [SUMMER](https://summer09199.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://xiaonaonao48682.lofter.com/) [小闹闹](https://xiaonaonao48682.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://xiaonaonao48682.lofter.com/) [小闹闹](https://xiaonaonao48682.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  8. [](https://ng990196.lofter.com/) [嗯](https://ng990196.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://carrie469.lofter.com/) [carrie](https://carrie469.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://buwangchuxin930.lofter.com/) [海阔天空](https://buwangchuxin930.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://yixiyu1076521.lofter.com/) [一謑欤](https://yixiyu1076521.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://fengqi1810.lofter.com/) [风期](https://fengqi1810.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://ningning049.lofter.com/) [宁凝](https://ningning049.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://aichiwanzidesixi.lofter.com/) [涵四喜yu](https://aichiwanzidesixi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://aichiwanzidesixi.lofter.com/) [涵四喜yu](https://aichiwanzidesixi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  16. [](https://nicaia184.lofter.com/) [谁又知道谁](https://nicaia184.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://lingyuzhi359.lofter.com/) [滴滴滴卡](https://lingyuzhi359.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://alexandra762.lofter.com/) [奇幻之旅](https://alexandra762.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://aishukuang075.lofter.com/) [爱书狂](https://aishukuang075.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://v-miaomiaoxiyuhuai.lofter.com/) [小雪花](https://v-miaomiaoxiyuhuai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://hui-hui343.lofter.com/) [惠-惠❤](https://hui-hui343.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  22. [](https://yimoweixiao948.lofter.com/) [。。](https://yimoweixiao948.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://humar342.lofter.com/) [HUMAR](https://humar342.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://liuying872.lofter.com/) [安染°](https://liuying872.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://cheryl275.lofter.com/) [Cheryl](https://cheryl275.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://y5749262.lofter.com/) [归画梁](https://y5749262.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://xiao8667.lofter.com/) [小🐟](https://xiao8667.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://pingzi601.lofter.com/) [苹紫](https://pingzi601.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://minmin785.lofter.com/) [敏敏](https://minmin785.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  30. [](https://2449863018.lofter.com/) [弥森](https://2449863018.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://jiangmiya194.lofter.com/) [冰糖葫芦](https://jiangmiya194.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://susiji633.lofter.com/) [季染](https://susiji633.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://kk800404.lofter.com/) [某个春日](https://kk800404.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://bohe6060.lofter.com/) [薄荷](https://bohe6060.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://lmmmmmmmin.lofter.com/) [lmmmmmmmin](https://lmmmmmmmin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://metutu123.lofter.com/) [metutu123](https://metutu123.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://alison195.lofter.com/) [Alison](https://alison195.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://guokecanghaiyueming.lofter.com/) [蓝色雨翼](https://guokecanghaiyueming.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://qiuerbude452.lofter.com/) [゛求而゜不得づ](https://qiuerbude452.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  40. [](https://baekkkkkuuuu.lofter.com/) [Gyy_uuu](https://baekkkkkuuuu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://qxqlll.lofter.com/) [辰](https://qxqlll.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://guyouyimeng.lofter.com/) [早安。](https://guyouyimeng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://kaikaiwang19820818.lofter.com/) [候车室](https://kaikaiwang19820818.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://shijianyuzhe.lofter.com/) [霍格沃兹白日梦最美麻瓜](https://shijianyuzhe.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  45. [](https://shijianyuzhe.lofter.com/) [霍格沃兹白日梦最美麻瓜](https://shijianyuzhe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://wandou382.lofter.com/) [豌豆](https://wandou382.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://yuliang493.lofter.com/) [噫](https://yuliang493.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://47413.lofter.com/) [lanana🧸](https://47413.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://zhlh9.lofter.com/) [ZHL.H](https://zhlh9.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://23333121.lofter.com/) [风吹幡不动](https://23333121.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://xi234.lofter.com/) [曦](https://xi234.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



[ 上一篇 ](https://cocodexiaofengzheng.lofter.com/post/1ee2d127_efebe1e3)

[ 下一篇 ](https://cocodexiaofengzheng.lofter.com/post/1ee2d127_12a5031f)

  
© [Coco的小风筝](https://cocodexiaofengzheng.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  



	42. 🌹《天若有情》中-Coco的小风筝

🌹《天若有情》中-Coco的小风筝

  
[__](https://drma1.lofter.com/)  


#  [Coco的小风筝](https://drma1.lofter.com/)

一只快活的小朋友，喜欢胡言乱语，喜欢同人YY~~原创作品，未经本人允许谢绝转载

  * [UAPP](https://cocodexiaofengzheng.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)
  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/cocodexiaofengzheng)
  * [归档](https://cocodexiaofengzheng.lofter.com/view)
  * [RSS](https://cocodexiaofengzheng.lofter.com/rss)



[02](https://cocodexiaofengzheng.lofter.com/post/1ee2d127_efebe1e3)

[09](https://cocodexiaofengzheng.lofter.com/post/1ee2d127_efebe1e3)

##  [🌹《天若有情》中](https://cocodexiaofengzheng.lofter.com/post/1ee2d127_efebe1e3)

过了好久，锦觅才反应过来，他究竟说了些什么，原来是穗禾，原来一切都是为了穗禾，那个始终陪伴在他身边的女人，他的表妹，鸟族首领穗禾。  
他用自己的真身，用他俩的春华秋实去讨好另外一个女人，而这个女人，恰巧是她最不待见的。锦觅只觉得心头一热，喉头一阵鲜甜，一口血都要呕了出来。  
她抚着自己的胸口，生生咽了回去，她不愿意叫他瞧了笑话去，哪怕只有一点点。  
“是么？”锦觅道：“那便要恭喜尊上了。”  
她说得那般淡然，仿佛在说，今天天气真好，这道菜味道真不错，如此这般。她的态度教旭凤心中不甚痛快，可又无法辩驳，婚是自己要结的，说句恭喜又有什么错呢？他也真是，胸中气闷难当，差点拂袖而去。  
锦觅觉得好痛，这一次魔界之行当真是抽筋拔骨，比之当日架在三昧真火之上还要痛上百倍千倍。自己究竟为什么要巴巴地跑来魔界自取其辱呢？她颓然道：“既然如此，就放我走吧~”两个人的故事，无端端加入了第三个人，纠缠不清，比月下仙人宫中那团红线还要剪不断，理还乱。  
“不可能！”旭凤忽然变了颜色：“我要你生生世世，都在这魔界之中，看我与穗禾琴瑟共和鸣，恩爱两不疑。”  
锦觅蔑了他一眼，嘲讽道：“你的穗禾，当真是好福气。”

锦觅又被带回了小院，这时候她才知道，为何她来魔界这样长的时间，都不曾有人发现她的存在，因为——这地方，实在是太偏了些，说是人迹罕至都太抬举它了。  
她忽然觉得心累，这些天来，她都是旭凤那个见不得光的存在，只能在阴暗的角落里任由情愫像野草一般疯长，遮住了最后一点光亮，慢慢的枯萎死去。  
“锦觅”，旭凤伏在她身上，汲取她的甘甜与芬芳，诱惑着她：“你爱我吗？”就像以往的无数次，在情爱的巅峰，他总是要问上一问，总要得到一个答案，才肯罢休，灵魂深处那躁动不安的灵魂啊，才得以被安抚下来。  
她被他弄得生疼，这一次，她却不再回答，凤凰，我爱你如生命，可现在的你，真的还爱我么？  
没有得到答案的旭凤幼稚地像一个没有得到糖的孩子，一晚上都在蛮不讲理地发脾气，把她折腾地死过去又活过来，最后看见锦觅昏睡过去，再也无法做出回应，也只得悻悻然作罢。  
“你爱我么？”旭凤抚摸她的脸，她的发，她一切的一切，认真问她：“你爱我么？”得不到回答，他只能失落到自给自足，替她回答：“从未”。

那个晚上，锦觅做了一个很长很长的梦，梦里有她的水神爹爹，有她的临秀姨，有她最好的朋友肉肉，还有她从未见过面的母亲先花神。她梦见了他们惨死，鲜血淋漓的模样，教她不忍直视不敢直视也不能直视。  
他们质问她，她为什么会变成现在这副模样，为了虚妄的爱情，成为旭凤的玩物，丢尽了颜面。她本该是六界最为尊贵的姑娘啊——水神、花神和风神的孩子，哪个不说她人品一流，品格贵重？可现在呢？现在呢？  
锦觅从这噩梦里惊醒，偏头看了一眼旭凤，他睡在她身旁，紧紧抓着她的手，生怕她从指尖溜走。  
她起身，将手抽了出来，在窗前看星星，或许是星星吧？反正她也辨别不出颜色来，姑且就当着吧。  
不辨颜色，先花神的女儿居然不辨颜色，真是滑天下之大稽！锦觅苦笑，这真是个莫大的讽刺啊！  
她欠旭凤一条命，所以她用尽一切去还他，即使仙上想要她的眼睛做成融汇万千万色的光珠；即使她真身是霜花也要承托那玄穹之光，差一点点啊就要魂飞魄散；即使润玉为了救她耗尽了半生寿命她还是以死相逼，要他放了旭凤一命。那一命，难道自己不曾还过么？她忽然明白，其实她已经不欠他什么了。真要细致末节算将起来，旭凤欠她的难道少了么？  
她的母亲，先花神梓芬为先天帝太微所囚，甚至被侮辱，这和今日旭凤的行为有何不同呢？天后荼姚因为嫉妒杀害了母亲，致使母亲饮恨而终，再也不相信爱情，这才有了陨丹一事。  
再后来，荼姚指派奇鸢用灭灵箭暗杀自己，却不幸误杀了肉肉；即使水神爹爹和临秀姨不是他所杀，可是他二人死于琉璃净火，也必是火神一系……  
故而，旭凤当真全然无辜？父母之罪，自不承耶？父母之恩，云何可报？  
锦觅一时间，陷入了思考之中……

旭凤再来的时候，锦觅就没那么客气了，她也不曾理他，只顾着用灵力去灌溉一株灵草，还太小了些，瞧不出个囫囵模样。  
“锦觅……”旭凤从后面抱住了她，锦觅偏偏头，从她的怀抱里挣脱出来了，道：“尊上的婚礼在即，却不多陪陪新夫人么？”  
旭凤瞧她气鼓鼓的模样，只当她是吃醋，原来她也是会吃醋的——从前的许多时候，她同润玉同彦佑那般好，全然不理会他是如何的醋海翻波，现在，你也知道此中酸涩，不足为外人道么？  
他笑了起来，不免哄哄她：“闹脾气了？”  
他把她揽在怀里，轻吻她的额头，道：“我跟穗禾……”  
锦觅却不由他分说，自顾自地吻了回去，她的吻轻柔得像三月里的春风，拂在脸上叫人有着说不出轻松愉快。她跌跌撞撞地，把他推倒在床榻上，胡乱地解着他的衣服。  
魔界之人，向来不拘小节，这衣服亦是松垮之极，端的是一派风流之意。锦觅三两下就去了干净，可不比往日旭凤剥她的衣服，不啻于包粽子那般繁复。（小风筝吐个槽：话说，旭凤配合度高，锦觅你当然剥得容易，你让穗禾去剥一个看看？）  
旭凤惊诧于她的主动，心里也生了几分疑虑，只是她的服侍也太周道了些，那般的体贴温存，让他迷乱了心神。  
他觉得自己像是一叶扁舟，顺着水流晃晃悠悠地像灵魂的深处探秘而去，碧波荡漾，荡漾地他毫无招架之力，只愿时光悠悠，就此行到了地老天荒去。  
锦觅在他身下，像猫咪一般柔顺，呜咽着说着些什么，他听不清，只得把头凑近了去，很努力，那么努力，他才听见，她碎碎念着的，是“小鱼仙倌”，是她未来的丈夫，天帝润玉……  
旭凤大怒，他从来没有这般暴怒过，一颗真心捧到爱人面前，却被弃如敝履，跌落在地上，碎得狠了，只剩一地碎屑，随风而去。这是他第二次，第二次，将心拿出来，给这个绝情的女人，任由她践踏。  
“我一定是疯了，才任由你这般羞辱！”旭凤一口气在胸腔里横冲直撞，喷薄而出的怒火终于爆发开来，他的眼是血红色的，红到发黑，与这世界同色~  
他本就是战神，此刻竟带着从战场杀伐归来的血腥气息，他死死地掐住了锦觅的脖子，她喘不上气来，只能徒劳地用手去掰他的手指，她的脸因为缺氧而变得通红，她绝望地，又带点挑衅地看着他，竟没有半刻求饶。  
旭凤楞在那里，手不由得松开了，锦觅趁此机会大口的喘气，好半天才恢复过来，她哑着嗓子问他：“这样，有意思么？”  
她挣扎着爬起来，去够自己的衣服，一件件地穿回上去，旭凤忽然间发了狂，把她重新拉扯了回来，抓住她的两只手，将她牢牢地锁在身后，一只手却是死死地钳制住她的脸，“看着我”，他命令道：“看看我是谁。”  
锦觅闭上眼，只当不知，他冷笑着再一次占有了她……  
锦觅如今才知，原来之前的旭凤待她已经算是客气，暴虐之中还有更暴虐，她像是狂风暴雨中行进的航船，起起伏伏，被巨浪拍得晕头转向，粉身碎骨。  
他咬着她细嫩的肌肤，咬得她伤痕累累，却不忘了问她：“他可曾这般的拥有过你？”  
旭凤的心简直在滴血，见锦觅想说些什么，却是一把捂住了她的嘴，生怕她再说点什么，让自己死无葬身之地。他不停地问她“我是谁？”，一如当初反复问询“你爱我么？”  
他太害怕了，他怕失去，他怕背叛，他怕她，怕得紧呢！  
由爱故生忧，由爱故生怖，既然生在这炼狱之中，就让我们彼此沉沦，永不放过吧！

到底，旭凤也没对她做什么——即使千千万万个瞬间，他都存了杀她的念头，最终也只能继续抱着她睡去。  
锦觅从他身上爬下来，全身都跟散了架似的的疼，两条腿仿佛踩着一团棉花，走得歪歪扭扭，几乎是半摔到“娑婆草”面前，她看着这草，欣喜地笑了。  
“娑婆草”是花界的禁术，佛语有云，爱不重不生娑婆，念不一不生净土，这草靠着欲望生长，方才她故意激起旭凤的嫉恨与愤怒，就是想要用他的怒火来滋养这株“娑婆草”。  
“娑婆草”可消弭一切灵力，如今，她想要离开魔界，就得靠它了。  
结界破除不过是一瞬间的事，锦觅最后眷恋地看了一眼旭凤，轻道：“别了，凤凰~”

今晚的作者有话说：  
知道小风筝的人都晓得，我其实是个话痨，(｀皿´＃)我是魔鬼吗？所以，故事还是没讲完，接下去会发生啥，额，还是等明天吧，捂脸捂脸捂脸……  
旭凤重生后，他太恨了也太怕了，所以才禁锢她，才不断试探她，不断锦觅追问是否爱她，他其实内心不信锦觅爱他；  
锦觅呢，她是真被旭凤伤到了，所以毅然决然地离开了他，她很爱他，但她，不能爱得没有尊严。  
叫你拿穗禾气skr，一个小鱼仙倌也够你受得了，wuli傻凤凰啊！虐妻一时爽，追妻热skr啊！  
唉呀，纠结，感情真是件麻烦事儿~  
  


  
[● 灵修夫妇](https://cocodexiaofengzheng.lofter.com/tag/%E7%81%B5%E4%BF%AE%E5%A4%AB%E5%A6%87)[● 锦觅](https://cocodexiaofengzheng.lofter.com/tag/%E9%94%A6%E8%A7%85)[● 旭凤](https://cocodexiaofengzheng.lofter.com/tag/%E6%97%AD%E5%87%A4)[● 香蜜沉沉烬如霜](https://cocodexiaofengzheng.lofter.com/tag/%E9%A6%99%E8%9C%9C%E6%B2%89%E6%B2%89%E7%83%AC%E5%A6%82%E9%9C%9C)  


  
[评论(25)](https://cocodexiaofengzheng.lofter.com/post/1ee2d127_efebe1e3)  
[热度(178)](https://cocodexiaofengzheng.lofter.com/post/1ee2d127_efebe1e3)

  


### 评论(25)

### 热度(178)

  1. [](https://xinyue657.lofter.com/) [是灯芯🔮呐！](https://xinyue657.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://weiwuxian28299.lofter.com/) [魏无娴](https://weiwuxian28299.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://xiaonaonao48682.lofter.com/) [小闹闹](https://xiaonaonao48682.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://xiaonaonao48682.lofter.com/) [小闹闹](https://xiaonaonao48682.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  5. [](https://carrie469.lofter.com/) [carrie](https://carrie469.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://yixiyu1076521.lofter.com/) [一謑欤](https://yixiyu1076521.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://aichiwanzidesixi.lofter.com/) [涵四喜yu](https://aichiwanzidesixi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://aichiwanzidesixi.lofter.com/) [涵四喜yu](https://aichiwanzidesixi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  9. [](https://alexandra762.lofter.com/) [奇幻之旅](https://alexandra762.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://eileenxi530.lofter.com/) [清晨醉红颜悴](https://eileenxi530.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://xian3501.lofter.com/) [羡](https://xian3501.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://hui-hui343.lofter.com/) [惠-惠❤](https://hui-hui343.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  13. [](https://yimoweixiao948.lofter.com/) [。。](https://yimoweixiao948.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://cocodexiaofengzheng.lofter.com/) [Coco的小风筝](https://cocodexiaofengzheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://liuying872.lofter.com/) [安染°](https://liuying872.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://xiao8667.lofter.com/) [小🐟](https://xiao8667.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://huishin.lofter.com/) [慧欣](https://huishin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://m18824683300.lofter.com/) [香气怜人](https://m18824683300.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://mujinhua556.lofter.com/) [木槿花](https://mujinhua556.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://2449863018.lofter.com/) [弥森](https://2449863018.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  21. [](https://2449863018.lofter.com/) [弥森](https://2449863018.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://kk800404.lofter.com/) [某个春日](https://kk800404.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://lmmmmmmmin.lofter.com/) [lmmmmmmmin](https://lmmmmmmmin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://qxqlll.lofter.com/) [辰](https://qxqlll.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://xuemuyu995.lofter.com/) [雪目鱼](https://xuemuyu995.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://guyouyimeng.lofter.com/) [早安。](https://guyouyimeng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://shijianyuzhe.lofter.com/) [霍格沃兹白日梦最美麻瓜](https://shijianyuzhe.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  28. [](https://shijianyuzhe.lofter.com/) [霍格沃兹白日梦最美麻瓜](https://shijianyuzhe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://wandou382.lofter.com/) [豌豆](https://wandou382.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://ailisihenna.lofter.com/) [樊樊尽影](https://ailisihenna.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://bijingwozheimesui517.lofter.com/) [毕竟我这么sui](https://bijingwozheimesui517.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://zhlh9.lofter.com/) [ZHL.H](https://zhlh9.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://23333121.lofter.com/) [风吹幡不动](https://23333121.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://dadou398.lofter.com/) [大兜](https://dadou398.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://jibanweiguangmishichenxia625.lofter.com/) [℘人生如若初见ℒℋ](https://jibanweiguangmishichenxia625.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  36. [](https://aichishuiguodemao.lofter.com/) [戴红帽子的猫](https://aichishuiguodemao.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  37. [](https://jiu89816.lofter.com/) [酒](https://jiu89816.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://zoey1994.lofter.com/) [zoey](https://zoey1994.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://oxygenlove.lofter.com/) [tatami好孩子](https://oxygenlove.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://king-luhan.lofter.com/) [Lu家的柒姑娘](https://king-luhan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://yumind.lofter.com/) [YJlove_Destiny](https://yumind.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://yuanxiaoyuanxiaowanzi.lofter.com/) [源小源小丸子](https://yuanxiaoyuanxiaowanzi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://haochidefuxiaogu.lofter.com/) [好吃的付小顾](https://haochidefuxiaogu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://gaobieguoqu550.lofter.com/) [告別過去](https://gaobieguoqu550.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://gargamel86.lofter.com/) [糖宝](https://gargamel86.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://moranhuishouchunyijiu.lofter.com/) [酱酿](https://moranhuishouchunyijiu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://qian0544.lofter.com/) [rain](https://qian0544.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://maomao225.lofter.com/) [冒冒](https://maomao225.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://951933733.lofter.com/) [二八](https://951933733.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://starlitgalaxy.lofter.com/) [银河系摘星小组组长](https://starlitgalaxy.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多



[ 上一篇 ](https://cocodexiaofengzheng.lofter.com/post/1ee2d127_eff4451b)

[ 下一篇 ](https://cocodexiaofengzheng.lofter.com/post/1ee2d127_efe5e315)

  
© [Coco的小风筝](https://cocodexiaofengzheng.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  



	43. 🌹《天若有情》下-Coco的小风筝

🌹《天若有情》下-Coco的小风筝

  
[__](https://drma1.lofter.com/)  


#  [Coco的小风筝](https://drma1.lofter.com/)

一只快活的小朋友，喜欢胡言乱语，喜欢同人YY~~原创作品，未经本人允许谢绝转载

  * [UAPP](https://cocodexiaofengzheng.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)
  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/cocodexiaofengzheng)
  * [归档](https://cocodexiaofengzheng.lofter.com/view)
  * [RSS](https://cocodexiaofengzheng.lofter.com/rss)



[03](https://cocodexiaofengzheng.lofter.com/post/1ee2d127_eff4451b)

[09](https://cocodexiaofengzheng.lofter.com/post/1ee2d127_eff4451b)

##  [🌹《天若有情》下](https://cocodexiaofengzheng.lofter.com/post/1ee2d127_eff4451b)

旭凤醒来的时候，锦觅早已离去，他看着空荡荡的床榻，更觉得自己形单影只，像是一个被人抛弃的怨偶。  
“你又一次背叛了我，”他虚妄地触摸着什么，空气里还残留着锦觅的气息，这叫他如何能够原谅？“锦觅，我还能再相信你么？”  
他没有派人去追，因为他心里清楚，此刻的锦觅应该还没有离开忘川。  
今天是孟兰节，忘川之船不渡人不渡佛不渡仙，她到底还是走不了的。  
“你就这么不愿意和我在一起吗？”旭凤对着空气喃喃自语：“他究竟有什么好？”  
他有什么好？我又哪里不如他呢？凤凰的骄傲被碾碎，化作齑粉随风而逝，每一根凤凰毛都透着失落，蔫蔫地耷拉着……

锦觅连夜出逃，却被船家告知今日的渡船不渡神不渡佛不渡人只渡鬼，她这样的上神是万万坐不得的。  
他道：“孟兰节是鬼节，仙上若是强行渡船，魂魄将会被饿鬼分尸，死无葬身之地啊！”  
锦觅并不愿意失魂落魄，但是不走是不行的，她却又无可奈何，她害怕旭凤会追过来，只得胡乱找个地方躲藏起来。  
却不曾想，她在九霄殿附近遇见了穗禾——她与穗禾素来不对付，如今冤家路窄，此战是不得不应了。  
穗禾本来也只是想打个痛快，并未下死招，毕竟她始终是那个娇气的鸟族公主，论修为却属寻常。可是，她瞧见了锦觅手臂上密密麻麻的吻痕，痕迹尚新，今日又是孟兰节，神佛不渡，总不能是润玉干的吧？不消说，必是旭凤所为。  
嫉妒一下子燃烧了她的理智，自然而然的，她祭出了她的大杀器——“琉璃净火”。  
“琉璃净火?”锦觅不曾设防，被一击在地：“你怎么会琉璃净火？”  
她忽然反应过来，天后荼姚曾经诅咒过自己，她说——你这辈子都别想知道是谁杀了水神和风神，原来是她。  
穗禾是荼姚的心腹，必然是她知道自己已经势败，现唯有穗禾对自己的儿子痴心一片，便将自己毕生的功力传与穗禾，让她匡扶旭凤夺得天帝之位。  
“原来是你！”锦觅从地上爬了起来，暗自积蓄力量：“原来是你杀死了我爹爹，还有临秀姨！”  
“是我又如何？”穗禾不屑道：“他们有你这么个女儿，就是原罪！”  
“恐怕不只是这样吧，”锦觅拆穿她：“你是怕我嫁给了润玉，他就同时拥有了水族和风族两大家族的势力，怕他会取凤凰代之。”  
“你倒是不傻，可是已经晚了！”穗禾看见旭凤朝他们走来，也看见锦觅蓄势待发的水系凌波掌，忽然惊叫起来：“你想杀我灭口么？”  
说话间，锦觅的掌风已至，却被一股炽热的力量所阻，却是旭凤出手救下了穗禾。  
“凤凰！是她，是她杀害了我爹爹，还有临秀姨！”锦觅癫狂地向旭凤喊道：“是她，是穗禾！她会琉璃净火！”  
方才，寰谛凤翎一直在颤抖，旭凤心下诧异，便随着寰谛凤翎一路走来，却见到锦觅出手屠戮穗禾，急忙出手制止了这一切。  
“你疯够了没有？”旭凤叱责她：“我次次容忍于你，你就真当我魔界是好欺负的么？穗禾是怎么样的人我再清楚不过，她虽然娇嗔霸道，却比不上水神仙上狠毒。”  
锦觅知道他不相信自己，他怎么会相信自己呢？大婚之日那一刀，斩断了他与她之间最后一点情愫，她笑了起来：“我自然是狠毒的，我这天下第一狠毒之人，自然要做天下第一狠毒之事。”正说着，她欲将冰凌刺入穗禾体内，被旭凤一掌拦开。  
锦觅其实知道不可为，那一刀，她是奔着同归于尽的念头去的，但是旭凤……旭凤却……她仰天长啸，呕出一摊血。  
她的皮肤生就雪白，更加衬得她妖冶如罗刹，绝望而癫狂。旭凤很想伸手去扶她，可一想起她对自己种种作为，便又硬了心肠。  
“旭凤，她杀了你，你又何须心软？”穗禾建议他：“不如……”  
“罢了，随她去吧！”旭凤揽着穗禾，转身离去，不曾回头看她，哪怕一眼。所谓咫尺天涯，莫衷如是。

至此以后旭凤就再也没有见过锦觅，她消失了，消失了很久很久，他不愿意再去想她，不再去回忆过去。他开始四处征战，连魔界犄角旮旯的地盘都打回来了，一时间，魔界各部人人自危，恨不得剖出真心来给魔尊瞧瞧，可是，要这么多真心做什么呢？他唯一想要的，不过是她……  
终于有一天，他接到了天界传来的喜帖，锦觅和润玉，要成婚了。  
旭凤跟自己讲了千万条理由，锦觅有千万个不值得，却最终抵不过想要见她的那一个念头。他还是带着穗禾参加了这场天上地下，旷世无双的婚礼。  
整个天界张灯结彩，花团锦簇，婚礼盛大而隆重，就像当年锦觅初嫁一般。但是一路走来却未见一人，安静的有种诡异的气氛。  
他终于来到大殿之上，昔日于彼处死，今日亦于此地生，过往的种种，一幕幕浮现在他的脑海里，肆意叫嚣着。  
天帝润玉、噗嗤君彦佑以及月下仙人进了来，润玉着新郎大装，比之过往更甚繁复奢华，彦佑和月下仙人却是一身素镐。  
“锦觅呢？”旭凤出声问道，“她在哪儿？”  
润玉不屑一顾，睥睨着从他身旁走过，忽然间转身，用一把利刃捅死了穗禾。  
穗禾死死地抓住他的手，不甘心地望着他，仿佛在问：“为什么？”  
“锦觅在这儿，”润玉不理会她，像是扔掉什么肮脏的东西一般把她甩在一旁，却是对着旭凤说道：“她在这儿。”  
旭凤顺着他的手看过去，只见那把利刃渐渐消去，在穗禾的身上开出了一朵血色的霜花，很快又融化，消失不见。  
“锦觅……”旭凤心中其实有了答案，但他不敢相信。怎么可能呢？那日他虽恼怒，但下手极有分寸，锦觅不可能……他揪住润玉的衣领，质问道：“究竟发生了什么事？”  
润玉扯开了他的手，冷冷道：“你最好闭嘴，不然我不保证不会食言。”  
魇兽从远处跑跳而来，蹭了蹭他的衣袍，润玉轻抚着手钏，那是他的母亲簌离留给他的，只多了一颗粉色的珠子，温柔道：“觅儿，我们回家吧。”

彦佑和月下仙人一直盯着润玉瞧，心里也怕润玉一时控制不住情绪，跟旭凤闹僵起来，天魔大战，并不是好玩的，更不是锦觅所希望的。二人见他离开，这才舒了一口气。  
“叔父，”旭凤颤抖着向月下仙人求助，瑟瑟地像是幼时在他红线团里打滚的小雏鸟：“这究竟是怎么了？啊？锦觅她……”  
旭凤是月下仙人一手带大的孩子，他亲见他破壳而出，从那么一丁点大变成了威名赫赫的战神，也见他变成现在这般冷清的魔尊，真是一段虐缘啊！他承认，对待润玉和旭凤的事情上，他心有偏爱，他将旭凤视若亲子，为人父母，总是帮着自家孩子，想着，旭凤高兴才最是要紧。可如今，他后悔了。  
月下仙人道：“她发生了什么，你难道不知道么？可怜她为了你，放弃了万千颜色，你可知她双目不辨颜色，再做不得花神，只为换取玄穹之光来制作金丹？你可知她为了承载玄穹之光，用自己的真身去承托，生生烤化了她这朵霜花？润玉虽救下了她，可她的真身早已脆弱不堪，怎么能挨得穗禾那一掌琉璃净火？”  
“琉璃净火？”旭凤迷茫的看着他：“穗禾她？”  
“对，就是她，是她杀害了洛霖和临秀，因为她要替你扫清一切障碍，”月下仙人道：“荼姚当真是好谋算好心思！所以，凤娃，你不该怪锦觅，你不杀伯仁，伯仁因你而死，锦觅这一刀，你挨得也算不得太冤。”  
“我从没有怪过她，叔父，我只是……”旭凤黯然道：“我只是过不了自己这一关。”  
“可你不信任她，”彦佑道：“你始终不信她爱你，而她，也只是想爱你。”  
“告诉我，彦佑，求你告诉我，”旭凤从来不曾这般卑微地乞求过谁：“锦觅她，可曾……”  
“没有！”彦佑回答地斩钉截铁，“从未！”  
好个从未！旭凤再也承受不起，他跌跌撞撞地冲出门去，到栖梧宫去。旭凤看见他们的凤凰树，终究还是活了过来，开出大片灰色的凤凰花来。他终于崩溃，悲拗大哭：“锦觅！”  
他在花下孤坐了一天一夜，将锦觅的一切回忆得彻彻底底，她在自己的回忆里，再也不会离开了。最后，他取出了凌霄剑，道：“锦觅，对不起……”  
彦佑阻止了他：“你还是别去打扰她了，她并不愿意见到你。”  
彦佑同他道，那日锦觅被穗禾重伤，又被旭凤伤了心，竟不顾孟兰旧俗，与鬼同舟，渡了这忘川之河。  
“我们找到她的时候，她的灵魂已经被饿鬼食得七零八落，我跟润玉联手才将她修补起来，勉强撑了一段时间。”彦佑道：“她先是允诺了润玉大婚之期，却趁我们所有人不备，用禁术将五瓣霜花炼就了一柄利刃，真是奇怪，她的真身不知怎的还缺了一瓣。”  
那一瓣，化成了春华秋实，赠予了他，而他，却用它来伤害锦觅，践踏了她满腔热忱，旭凤压抑地紧，却哭不出来，他大口的喘气，来缓解这窒息感。  
“她是死在润玉怀里的，她请求润玉答应她三件事，第一件，就是婚期入常，她笃定你和穗禾一定会来，她要润玉用她炼就的利刃杀死穗禾，为她父母报仇。”  
“第二件，她要求润玉不得向你报复，不得与魔界开战，她说，仙魔两届何其无辜，不该为了三个人的爱情陪葬。”  
“第三件，旭凤，”彦佑正色道：“她说，与你死生不复相见，生生世世，无爱无怨。”  
“生生世世，生生世世……”旭凤反复念着，颓然道：“她已然灰飞烟灭，又何来生生世世？你放心，我晓得。”  
他冲着彦佑凄然一笑：“我要走了，你多保重。”

旭凤想起了有一天，魔界忽然下起了血色的霜花，春华秋实也消失不见，想来那一天便是锦觅殒身的日子吧。  
他将脸贴在地上，感受霜花带给他最后一点余温，“我爱你，”他道：“此后的每一天，我会爱你再多一点点。”  
爱你多一点点，恨自己也多一点点，那蚀骨的恨意会将我吞噬掉，每一刻，都活在炼狱之中，不老不死，不生不灭……

今晚的作者有话说：  
嗯，这是个挺悲伤的故事。  
我一直觉得，锦觅不应该全是恋爱脑，她应当是个自尊自爱的姑娘，她知道自己命不久矣，用尽全力去报了父母之仇，也一如既往的善良，不愿掀起战乱，死伤无辜之人。  
她对润玉有所交代，她给了他最后一点爱（不是爱情），足以支撑他度过漫漫长夜。虽然润玉做了很多错事，但他待锦觅确是真的，锦觅不是不知。  
她的第三个愿望，可以理解成她觉得爱太过于累，不愿再爱；也可以理解成，她希望旭凤可以好好活着，故意而为之。

何以爱情？唯信任二字罢了。希望小仙女们可以拥有所爱，幸福美满，么么哒比心！

正文完结，请期待后记，我家傻凤凰会付出代价的，不追个三生三世的媳妇儿，都对不起他自己作的妖，哼╯^╰  
锦觅女士，请拿好你的刀，尽情的捅下去吧！  
目测后记还是欢快的，就让凤凰得意会儿吧~  


  
[● 香蜜沉沉烬如霜](https://cocodexiaofengzheng.lofter.com/tag/%E9%A6%99%E8%9C%9C%E6%B2%89%E6%B2%89%E7%83%AC%E5%A6%82%E9%9C%9C)[● 灵修夫妇](https://cocodexiaofengzheng.lofter.com/tag/%E7%81%B5%E4%BF%AE%E5%A4%AB%E5%A6%87)[● 锦觅](https://cocodexiaofengzheng.lofter.com/tag/%E9%94%A6%E8%A7%85)[● 旭凤](https://cocodexiaofengzheng.lofter.com/tag/%E6%97%AD%E5%87%A4)[● 润玉](https://cocodexiaofengzheng.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B6%A6%E7%8E%89)  


  
[评论(27)](https://cocodexiaofengzheng.lofter.com/post/1ee2d127_eff4451b)  
[热度(199)](https://cocodexiaofengzheng.lofter.com/post/1ee2d127_eff4451b)

  


### 评论(27)

### 热度(199)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://yingbaby22911.lofter.com/) [莹baby](https://yingbaby22911.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://xiaonaonao48682.lofter.com/) [小闹闹](https://xiaonaonao48682.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://xiaonaonao48682.lofter.com/) [小闹闹](https://xiaonaonao48682.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  5. [](https://carrie469.lofter.com/) [carrie](https://carrie469.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://yixiyu1076521.lofter.com/) [一謑欤](https://yixiyu1076521.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://aichiwanzidesixi.lofter.com/) [涵四喜yu](https://aichiwanzidesixi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://aichiwanzidesixi.lofter.com/) [涵四喜yu](https://aichiwanzidesixi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  9. [](https://v8133402.lofter.com/) [v](https://v8133402.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  10. [](https://alexandra762.lofter.com/) [奇幻之旅](https://alexandra762.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  11. [](https://alexandra762.lofter.com/) [奇幻之旅](https://alexandra762.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://xiaoweiba728.lofter.com/) [小尾巴](https://xiaoweiba728.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://suhuanshixianqipengbo.lofter.com/) [是苏欢吖♡](https://suhuanshixianqipengbo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://eileenxi530.lofter.com/) [清晨醉红颜悴](https://eileenxi530.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://hui-hui343.lofter.com/) [惠-惠❤](https://hui-hui343.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  16. [](https://yimoweixiao948.lofter.com/) [。。](https://yimoweixiao948.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://qiaoweiqiaowei.lofter.com/) [荞薇荞薇](https://qiaoweiqiaowei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://liuying872.lofter.com/) [安染°](https://liuying872.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://tashuiwuhen643.lofter.com/) [踏水无痕](https://tashuiwuhen643.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://pingzi601.lofter.com/) [苹紫](https://pingzi601.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://pingzi601.lofter.com/) [苹紫](https://pingzi601.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  22. [](https://huishin.lofter.com/) [慧欣](https://huishin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://m18824683300.lofter.com/) [香气怜人](https://m18824683300.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://doudouzhu414.lofter.com/) [豆豆猪](https://doudouzhu414.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://baoma878.lofter.com/) [宝妈](https://baoma878.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://kk800404.lofter.com/) [某个春日](https://kk800404.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://yaoniebaiyoona979.lofter.com/) [妖孽白、づ Yoon A](https://yaoniebaiyoona979.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://nianmi525.lofter.com/) [念觅](https://nianmi525.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://moranhuishouchunyijiu.lofter.com/) [酱酿](https://moranhuishouchunyijiu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://lmmmmmmmin.lofter.com/) [lmmmmmmmin](https://lmmmmmmmin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://wangdoudou086.lofter.com/) [王豆豆](https://wangdoudou086.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://vousmevoyez9.lofter.com/) [VOUSMEVOYEZ](https://vousmevoyez9.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://guokecanghaiyueming.lofter.com/) [蓝色雨翼](https://guokecanghaiyueming.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://dj990725.lofter.com/) [绾辞](https://dj990725.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://qxqlll.lofter.com/) [辰](https://qxqlll.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://shandianyixianweixiaodongyang.lofter.com/) [珊点一线，微笑动漾](https://shandianyixianweixiaodongyang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://lindy979.lofter.com/) [Lindy](https://lindy979.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://guyouyimeng.lofter.com/) [早安。](https://guyouyimeng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://naogoulejiuxiuxi.lofter.com/) [闹够了就休息 ~](https://naogoulejiuxiuxi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  40. [](https://shijianyuzhe.lofter.com/) [霍格沃兹白日梦最美麻瓜](https://shijianyuzhe.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  41. [](https://shijianyuzhe.lofter.com/) [霍格沃兹白日梦最美麻瓜](https://shijianyuzhe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://wandou382.lofter.com/) [豌豆](https://wandou382.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://mlyg123456.lofter.com/) [梦里摇光](https://mlyg123456.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://47413.lofter.com/) [lanana🧸](https://47413.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://bijingwozheimesui517.lofter.com/) [毕竟我这么sui](https://bijingwozheimesui517.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://23333121.lofter.com/) [风吹幡不动](https://23333121.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://katherinecheng00.lofter.com/) [安之](https://katherinecheng00.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://toto-lin.lofter.com/) [toto](https://toto-lin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://catherine--translation.lofter.com/) [谁没有过青黄不接的年纪](https://catherine--translation.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://dadou398.lofter.com/) [大兜](https://dadou398.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://jibanweiguangmishichenxia625.lofter.com/) [℘人生如若初见ℒℋ](https://jibanweiguangmishichenxia625.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



[ 上一篇 ](https://cocodexiaofengzheng.lofter.com/post/1ee2d127_f002e67d)

[ 下一篇 ](https://cocodexiaofengzheng.lofter.com/post/1ee2d127_efebe1e3)

  
© [Coco的小风筝](https://cocodexiaofengzheng.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  



	44. 🌹《天若有情》后记-Coco的小风筝

🌹《天若有情》后记-Coco的小风筝

  
[__](https://drma1.lofter.com/)  


#  [Coco的小风筝](https://drma1.lofter.com/)

一只快活的小朋友，喜欢胡言乱语，喜欢同人YY~~原创作品，未经本人允许谢绝转载

  * [UAPP](https://cocodexiaofengzheng.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)
  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/cocodexiaofengzheng)
  * [归档](https://cocodexiaofengzheng.lofter.com/view)
  * [RSS](https://cocodexiaofengzheng.lofter.com/rss)



[06](https://cocodexiaofengzheng.lofter.com/post/1ee2d127_f002e67d)

[09](https://cocodexiaofengzheng.lofter.com/post/1ee2d127_f002e67d)

##  [🌹《天若有情》后记](https://cocodexiaofengzheng.lofter.com/post/1ee2d127_f002e67d)

锦觅走后，旭凤的每一秒，都过得十二万分的煎熬，他绝望而执拗的爱，在时间的慢火细炖之下，生生熬成了一盏毒茶，饮之却生，生不如死。  
一开始，彦佑恨他，一见面总要嘲讽几句，到了后来，他也被旭凤所感，反倒劝他多想开些。  
他曾去求佛祖，佛祖云里雾里说了一车轱辘的话，书到用时方恨少，他想，大约润玉在这儿，倒有可能听得懂。可他不愿意去找润玉，这个黑心肝的应龙，堂而皇之地将锦觅当做自己的天后娘娘，他一肚子的酸甜苦辣咸，实在是没地方倒~  
但……事关锦觅，多少面子都可以不要，他终于还是去找了润玉。  
许是锦觅在生命的最后，给了他一点慰藉，这些年，靠着那一点暖意，他过得很好，除了政务，一只鹿一株昙花一条星河，成为他的全部。  
润玉当着旭凤的面慢悠悠地把佛偈抄了千遍，急得旭凤快要喷火，但考虑到有求于人，硬是让自己降温到零点。正待他抄到第一千零一遍的时候，旭凤怒了：“你是认真的吗？”  
“确实是认真的，”润玉一脸真诚：“佛祖同你说，第一最好不相见，如此便可不相恋。第二最好不相知，如此便可不相思。还没明白么？”  
“……”呵呵哒，旭凤听了想打人系列：“说人话。”  
“佛祖不想搭理你，”彦佑过来凑热闹：“我佛的意思是你俩还是别见面了。”  
“见面？”旭凤终于抓住了重点：“你是说，锦觅还活着？！！”  
“可算是不傻，”彦佑叹道：“该学学大殿，读书是件多么要紧的事情啊！”  
“她在哪儿？”旭凤攥着他的领口，激动之下竟将他拎了起来：“快说！”  
“你就是这么欺负一条娇弱无力的小青蛇的么？”彦佑不满道：“我的小葡萄才不要跟你好。”  
旭凤：“……”，我会被气死的我会被气死的我会被气死的，哦不，不行，我还要去找锦觅，我不能死我不能死我不能死……  
“好啦，”润玉终于良心发现，慢悠悠道：“锦觅在凡间认识了一个少年郎，正着急嫁人呢！”  
“什……么……”旭凤受惊吓了，手一松，彦佑君便华丽丽地摔在地上，发出好大一声闷响，“这不可能！”  
“怎么不可能！”彦佑利落地从地上爬起来，得意洋洋道：“我跟月下仙人亲自相看的，保管是样貌一流，人品一流，才华一流，性情一流，各种一流！”  
“……”旭凤的心好受伤，好受伤好受伤好受伤，一颗心滴滴答答地流血，流干了流尽了，还在抽搐着疼。但她还活着，这便比什么都好。他又开心起来，口不应心道：“如此甚好。”  
一点也不好，好么！旭凤内心在怒吼，在咆哮，在撕扯，滚一边去吧，管你什么少年郎！

旭凤开始了艰难的寻妻之旅……  
爬雪山过草地，上刀山下火海，咳咳咳，跑题了跑题了，就跟唐僧取经似的，不说经过了九九八十一难，起码也错认了九九八十一个姑娘，挨了九九八十一次揍。  
关于认错媳妇儿这点，旭凤是坚决不认的，只是这人间的姑娘都是待字闺中，好不容易见到一个，还只能说袅袅婷婷的背影，错认也……能理解不？你说他容易么？堂堂魔尊被人当成采花贼追着打……  
可是，茫茫人海，找一个人何其不易？旭凤终于明白了读书的重要性，要不然为什么润玉一把就明白佛祖的意思，自己还要靠他这个黑心肝呢？  
不过，黑心肝也有稍微“善良”的时候，就在自己火急火燎找锦觅，生怕她一个高兴就把自己嫁了的时候，他告诉了自己锦觅的情郎究竟是个什么模样，姓甚名谁~  
旭凤按图索骥，终于找到了这个小白脸，对，就是小白脸，你说一个男人长得那么漂亮做什么？漂亮的男人都靠不住好么？  
你看，彦佑君好看吧？就不是啥正经人！（彦佑君OS：我当然不是正经人，人家是正经蛇！）润玉好看吧？一肚子坏水！（润玉OS：腹黑是什么意思你懂么？没文化，真可怕！）我长得好看吧？还把老婆弄丢了！哇的一声哭出来……  
旭凤跟着小白脸一路走，走进了一栋大宅子，只听得他温柔地唤道：“锦觅~”  
旭凤一颗心都要蹦出来了，恨不得马上扑上去狠狠抱住她。  
然而——锦觅在哪儿呢？旭凤扫了一周都没看见人影？诡异啊灵异啊各种奇异啊！  
就看见那小白脸低头亲了亲锦觅，一边还问：“锦觅今天乖不乖啊？”  
那是一只小团子，才五六岁，刚刚才换了牙，说话有点漏风，小小年纪就知道害羞了，捂着小嘴，回答道：“锦觅可乖了！”  
所以，我的锦觅，还是个奶娃娃啊！旭凤舒了一口气，还好还好，媳妇儿暂时还是安全的。  
既然如此，爱情要从娃娃抓起！旭凤打定了主意，从今天起，老子就常驻在人间，再也不走啦！

但是，养一个孩子，也不是一件容易的事情呢！  
比如要做她的十万个为什么——  
“大神仙，你为什么总穿一身黑衣服啊？”好奇宝宝闪亮亮的大眼睛看着他。  
“因为我是魔啊！”理所当然的得意劲儿。  
“那，以前常来的大神仙，他也是魔吗？”好奇宝宝眨眨眼。  
“谁？”还有谁要撬我墙角！旭凤的凤凰毛在燃烧。  
“他说他是放鹿的仙人，这可真是一个很有前途的工作啊！”小丫头一脸天真。  
“他不是，他是个神。”旭凤解释道：“他是我兄长。”  
“那为什么你的兄长是神，你却是魔呢？”好奇宝宝孜孜不倦。  
“小孩子不许问！神啊魔啊都是差不多的嘛！”旭凤回忆了一遍他跟润玉跟锦觅的爱恨情仇，实在是儿童不宜，便恐吓道：“知道太多长不高的！”  
“哇……”好奇宝宝放肆地哭起来了，大神仙太欺负人了。

这也就罢了，更过分的在后头——  
锦觅追着他问：“大神仙，大神仙，你说我怎么样才能嫁给卓二叔呢？”  
旭凤一想起那个小白脸就牙酸心酸全身酸：“我没办法~”  
锦觅替他想好了：“我听我娘说，负责姻缘的是月下老人，他是神仙，你也是神仙，你能不能问问他可不可以把我嫁给卓二叔呢？”  
旭凤强打起笑脸来，回答一个奶娃娃关于嫁人的问题，并且毫不心虚：“我不认识月下仙人。”（月下仙人暴走：凤娃，难道你忘了，你还是一只绒毛未退的小鸟儿的时候，最爱在老夫的红线团里打滚么？）  
锦觅满脸失望：“那你这个魔当的也没什么意思嘛！”  
旭凤只得哄她：“你喜欢小白……不，不是，是你卓二叔，难道就不喜欢我了吗？”  
“我当然喜欢你呀！”锦觅伸手要他抱抱，在他的脸上亲了一大口：“我也欢喜大神仙。”  
“那就对了，你不能嫁给每一个你喜欢的人呀！”旭凤安慰道。  
“是啊是啊！”锦觅连连点头：“那么我什么时候可以嫁给卓二叔呢？”  
旭凤气得要涅槃变乌鸦了快，立卒，却不晓得有几个无良神仙正通过幻境瞧得正欢。

如是这般，旭凤终于等到了锦觅长大，他深刻认识到，养大一个孩子可比打仗辛苦多了。  
“锦觅啊！”旭凤带着她逛完了忘川河，问她：“这儿漂亮么？”  
“漂亮！”锦觅道：“凤凰的家真是无与伦比的美丽啊！”锦觅年纪渐长，已经明白了当年旭凤忽悠她神魔一家的言论是大缪，只好折中唤他一声凤凰。  
“那你愿意留在这里么？”旭凤这十来年，忽悠小姑娘的本事是一等一的好：“你可愿意和我在一起？”  
所以，这两者有什么关系吗？锦觅摇头：“我不愿意。”  
“……”旭凤再三试探：“要不你再考虑考虑？”  
“我也不知道为什么，就是……”锦觅想了想，自己真的很喜欢凤凰啊，和他在一起明天都是开开心心的，但不知道为什么，心里还是有点抗拒。  
旭凤深刻明白了什么叫做“欠债还钱”，锦觅即使忘记了一切，潜意识里还是记得她当日立下的誓言“生生世世，永不再见”，许是爱太辛苦了些吧，这一世，锦觅有爱所有人的能力，唯独他……  
所以，人生路漫漫，君将上下而求索啊！

此处省略一万字

啊，娶媳妇真不容易啊！  
凤凰终于娶媳妇儿娶媳妇儿娶媳妇儿啦！六界共襄盛举，礼物像雪花一样飞过来，砸的锦觅都不愿意出门了。  
她和狐狸仙还有彦佑三个人，一直窝在房间里拆贺礼，旭凤就一脸幸福甜蜜地看着他们仨傻笑。  
“东海的夜明珠，”彦佑道：“没意思没意思，美人你要是跟了我，我保管你天天换一颗新珠子。”  
“哇！饕餮的牙齿！”月下仙人惊叹道：“是哪个家伙这么有创意？”人家结婚你送个牙，额，还是有贪婪之意的饕餮。是想说魔尊夫人秀色可餐？魔界人的思维想不来……  
旭凤看了一眼月下仙人的手，饱含深意地笑了。

“夫人，”旭凤把饕餮的牙捧到她面前献宝：“看，是饕餮的牙呢！”  
“都说饕餮是龙的儿子，小鱼仙倌是尾龙，那它是你侄子么？”锦觅思考起这复杂而诡异的亲戚关系。  
“……”旭凤很想说，是啊是啊，这家伙是润玉那黑心肝的儿子，但是饕餮……不想和他攀关系啊，太丑：“并不是啦，少看点话本子，想知道就来问我~”  
“哦，那小鱼仙倌……”锦觅道：“他为什么没有孩子呢？”  
“……”旭凤赶紧打断她天马行空的想象力，道：“来来来，我来科普一下为什么润玉没有孩子~”  
润玉有没有孩子，为什么没有孩子，旭凤一笔带过了，“来来来，我来科普一下为什么我们没有孩子……”

这个晚上，锦觅学习了如何才能创造出一个宝宝~  
第二个晚上，锦觅学习了如何才能创造出一个漂亮宝宝~  
第三个晚上，锦觅学习了如何才能创造出一个优质的漂亮宝宝~  
第四个晚上，锦觅复习了如何才能创造出一个优质的漂亮宝贝~  
……  
第N个夜晚，锦觅在思考，为什么自己已经那么天道酬勤了，漂亮宝宝还是没有来~  
……  
第2N＋1个夜晚，锦觅终于开始学习如何生下一个优质的漂亮宝贝~  
……  
第N*M个夜晚，锦觅终于生下了两个优质的可爱的无与伦比的漂亮宝宝……蛋。

是蛋啊！锦觅抓狂，为什么是两颗蛋？  
“多么优质的可爱的无与伦比的蛋啊！”旭凤赞美道：“肯定和你一样美！”  
“……”锦觅盯着两颗蛋看了许久，怎么也不能看出来哪里漂亮了：“要是长得丑了，我可不认帐~”

过了很久很久很久很久很久很久……终于有一天，有一颗蛋裂了，从里面探出了一个小小的脑袋……  
是一只皱巴巴的小鸟，锦觅对着《六界物种大全》看了很久，确定了她的大儿子棠樾，是一只——白鹭，白话来说就是水鸟~  
凤凰的儿子是一只水鸟，锦觅郁闷了好久：“真不是一颗好蛋~”棠樾听罢，不服气地把旁边的蛋啄破了……破了……了……  
好傲娇的一只鸟儿啊！果然是凤凰的亲儿子，如假包换呀~  
旭凤和锦觅紧张地盯着那只蛋：“你觉得会是什么物种？”  
“可千万别是鸡啊鸭啊，再不济也要是天鹅吧？”锦觅道：“我不想我的孩子是盆下酒菜啊！”  
万幸，最后是一只漂亮的凤凰女宝宝……  
“我觉得好幸福啊，凤凰！”锦觅被旭凤揽在怀里，对他小声道：“我爱你！”  
“我也爱你！”旭凤看着新出生的一双儿女，棠樾和棠梨正在“菜鸡互啄”，热热闹闹地表达对新世界的好奇与探索，心上的人啊，就在自己的身旁，是自己孩子的母亲，多好：“人生如此圆满，真好~”

每个人都会遇到命运里注定的那个人，即使错过，即使过错，兜兜转转，只要心中有爱，终将岁月静好，一世安。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
小风筝话痨中：  
凤凰现在是养成系的说，把媳妇养大是什么感觉？采访一下凤凰呗~哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，小风筝的恶趣味~

全程凤凰追妻火葬场，痛并快乐着~  
月下仙人和彦佑好促狭，还给凤凰整了一个不存在的情敌，卓二叔就是一般的世交叔叔啦，锦觅还是个奶娃娃，不知道嫁人的意思，她只是喜欢这个叔叔而已。  
润玉的话，在锦觅死的时候就很释怀了，他愿意放手给锦觅一个幸福的结局。所以他会告诉凤凰锦觅在哪儿。

happy ending啦，就让锦觅一直这么没心没肺下去吧，一如二人初见。没有前世的记忆，没有那么多爱恨情仇，也挺好~  
  
  
  


  
[● 香蜜沉沉烬如霜](https://cocodexiaofengzheng.lofter.com/tag/%E9%A6%99%E8%9C%9C%E6%B2%89%E6%B2%89%E7%83%AC%E5%A6%82%E9%9C%9C)[● 灵修夫妇](https://cocodexiaofengzheng.lofter.com/tag/%E7%81%B5%E4%BF%AE%E5%A4%AB%E5%A6%87)[● 旭凤](https://cocodexiaofengzheng.lofter.com/tag/%E6%97%AD%E5%87%A4)[● 锦觅](https://cocodexiaofengzheng.lofter.com/tag/%E9%94%A6%E8%A7%85)  


  
[评论(5)](https://cocodexiaofengzheng.lofter.com/post/1ee2d127_f002e67d)  
[热度(113)](https://cocodexiaofengzheng.lofter.com/post/1ee2d127_f002e67d)

  


### 评论(5)

### 热度(113)

  1. 共2人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://yingbaby22911.lofter.com/) [莹baby](https://yingbaby22911.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://maoqiguniangdiudiu.lofter.com/) [猫七姑娘丢丢](https://maoqiguniangdiudiu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://xiaonaonao48682.lofter.com/) [小闹闹](https://xiaonaonao48682.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://xiaonaonao48682.lofter.com/) [小闹闹](https://xiaonaonao48682.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  6. [](https://ng990196.lofter.com/) [嗯](https://ng990196.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  7. [](https://ng990196.lofter.com/) [嗯](https://ng990196.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://carrie469.lofter.com/) [carrie](https://carrie469.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://xmrandian.lofter.com/) [xm燃点](https://xmrandian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://buwangchuxin930.lofter.com/) [海阔天空](https://buwangchuxin930.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://fenghuangyufei86043.lofter.com/) [凤凰于飞](https://fenghuangyufei86043.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  12. [](https://yixiyu1076521.lofter.com/) [一謑欤](https://yixiyu1076521.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://aichiwanzidesixi.lofter.com/) [涵四喜yu](https://aichiwanzidesixi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://aichiwanzidesixi.lofter.com/) [涵四喜yu](https://aichiwanzidesixi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  15. [](https://liuxuyinfengwu.lofter.com/) [柳絮因风舞](https://liuxuyinfengwu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://meiying095.lofter.com/) [魅影](https://meiying095.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://meiying095.lofter.com/) [魅影](https://meiying095.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  18. [](https://v8133402.lofter.com/) [v](https://v8133402.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://yanzhiguniang243.lofter.com/) [胭脂姑娘](https://yanzhiguniang243.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://cloverten.lofter.com/) [CloverTen](https://cloverten.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  21. [](https://yuxj198.lofter.com/) [Shelley](https://yuxj198.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://yimoweixiao948.lofter.com/) [。。](https://yimoweixiao948.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://qingtiansalala.lofter.com/) [蘑菇菇](https://qingtiansalala.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://yuqi1314.lofter.com/) [一半一半](https://yuqi1314.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  25. [](https://pingzi601.lofter.com/) [苹紫](https://pingzi601.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://pingzi601.lofter.com/) [苹紫](https://pingzi601.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  27. [](https://xinshangyidaoqiang.lofter.com/) [心上一道墙](https://xinshangyidaoqiang.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  28. [](https://shandingdongrenpaowenquan.lofter.com/) [山顶洞人泡温泉](https://shandingdongrenpaowenquan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://yaoniebaiyoona979.lofter.com/) [妖孽白、づ Yoon A](https://yaoniebaiyoona979.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://luoxia381.lofter.com/) [洛夏](https://luoxia381.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://fennigenshoulingye.lofter.com/) [芬尼根守灵夜](https://fennigenshoulingye.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://xiamo715.lofter.com/) [夏末](https://xiamo715.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  33. [](https://xiamo715.lofter.com/) [夏末](https://xiamo715.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://lmmmmmmmin.lofter.com/) [lmmmmmmmin](https://lmmmmmmmin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://guokecanghaiyueming.lofter.com/) [蓝色雨翼](https://guokecanghaiyueming.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://anhuazhaoyuan.lofter.com/) [深海的雪](https://anhuazhaoyuan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://liushuiyin359.lofter.com/) [以沫hhy](https://liushuiyin359.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://mengxiang640.lofter.com/) [*^_^*梦想](https://mengxiang640.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://baekkkkkuuuu.lofter.com/) [Gyy_uuu](https://baekkkkkuuuu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://76347864.lofter.com/) [😼](https://76347864.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://yishenshiyiqianxunpu878.lofter.com/) [一身诗意千寻瀑](https://yishenshiyiqianxunpu878.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://xun77195.lofter.com/) [魔女宅](https://xun77195.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  43. [](https://xun77195.lofter.com/) [魔女宅](https://xun77195.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://qxqlll.lofter.com/) [辰](https://qxqlll.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://hejun135.lofter.com/) [禾浚](https://hejun135.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://guyouyimeng.lofter.com/) [早安。](https://guyouyimeng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://moment964.lofter.com/) [moment](https://moment964.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://shijianyuzhe.lofter.com/) [霍格沃兹白日梦最美麻瓜](https://shijianyuzhe.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  49. [](https://shijianyuzhe.lofter.com/) [霍格沃兹白日梦最美麻瓜](https://shijianyuzhe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://dondang.lofter.com/) [冬冬的东东](https://dondang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://305679949.lofter.com/) [祐河](https://305679949.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



[ 上一篇 ](https://cocodexiaofengzheng.lofter.com/post/1ee2d127_12d05080d)

[ 下一篇 ](https://cocodexiaofengzheng.lofter.com/post/1ee2d127_eff4451b)

  
© [Coco的小风筝](https://cocodexiaofengzheng.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  



End file.
